Doce Meses
by Mikkan
Summary: Empieza un nuevo curso en Hogwarts. Remus empieza a sentir algo por Sirius, pero... ¿Logrará este último entender y aceptar los sentimientos de su amigo? Y más aún, ¿en tan sólo doce meses? - Sirius/Remus, sexo explícito. NO son Drabbles.
1. Septiembre

Bueno... Por fin, tras un año, aquí está el tan esperado Sirem XD

**Breve comentario inicial:**

Se trata de un fic que empecé a escribir hace un año (septiembre de 2010) y la verdad es que me ha hecho fructificar mucho como escritora. Al releer este capítulo tras un año, me asombré de la cantidad de faltas de ortografía y de coherencia gramatical :/ ¡Gracias a eso he podido comprobar que escribir continuadamente te da sus frutos al fin y al cabo! ^^ ¡He dado mi mejor esfuerzo con esta historia! No es el primer fic que escribo pero sí el primero que publico. XP

**Serie: **Harry Potter

**Pareja: **Sirius Black x Remus Lupin

**NC-M (+18)**: Contine escenas de sexo y violencia totalmente explícitos.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes ni su universo me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

* * *

><p>- ¡Hey, James! ¡Aquí hay uno libre! -le dijo Sirius Black a su mejor amigo mientras abría la puerta de uno de los compartimentos del expreso de Hogwarts.<p>

- ¡Dios, por fin! Me cago en los baúles, en el tío que los inventó y en su puta madre. - James arrastraba tras de sí un pesado baúl de cuero rojo con remaches en bronce. Cuando llegó hasta Sirius, se metió dentro del compartimento y sin más se echó cuan largo era en uno de los asientos, ocupándolo por completo. Black esbozó una zorruna sonrisilla e imitó su gesto, tumbándose él también.

- Joder, tío, nuestro cuarto año ya... - Su mirada se perdió en algún punto perdido del techo. Hacía poco que habían salido del andén 9 y 3/4, por lo que aún se escuchaban los apresurados pasos de algunos estudiantes que buscaban un lugar desocupado para instalarse allí y pasar el resto del viaje.

- Ya... - James miraba con curiosidad y malicia su varita. - Joder, sólo de pensar en las travesuras que haremos este año... - Sufrió un exagerado espasmo, totalmente hecho a posta, para describir su insana felicidad. - ¡Se me pone la carne de gallina!

- A decir verdad, sí... A ver, tenemos que estallar un par de lavabos, hacer volar por lo menos tres escritorios de profesores... - A la vez que iba enumerando sus futuras trastadas, las iba contabilizando con los dedos.

- ¿Con profesores sentados en ellos? - James apenas podía aguantarse su propia risa.

- Tío, eso ni se pregunta, se da por hecho. -le siguió. - Qué más... Ah, sí, darles un buen uso a aquel paquete de caramelos desangrantes...

- ¡Y que no se te olvide lo más importante! -le cortó de pronto.

- Ah, míster Potter, disculpe usted mi falta de memoria...

- ¡Escarmentar a Snivellus! ¡Wajajajaja...! - James reía como un poseso. - Un momento...- Se quedó pensativo. - Ahora que me fijo, eso sería lo segundo más importante...

- Entonces, ¿qué es lo primero? -preguntó Sirius a su ojimielado amigo.

- Joder, Sirius...¡Evans! -le contestó como si fuera una gran obviedad (y de hecho lo era).

- Ah, Lily... -respondió haciéndose el sueco. - ¿Este curso también irás tras ella?

- Por supuesto. No pienso parar hasta que sea mía... Además, ya la tengo a punto. Yo sé que está coladita perdida por mí (y qué chica con dos ojos en la cara no lo estaría), así que solo es cuestión de paciencia -, apuntó.

- Sí, sí, seguro que cae un año de estos... Y con "paciencia" querrás decir "darle el coñazo", supongo. - Se dio la vuelta en el sillón, hasta quedar bocabajo con los dos brazos bajo la cabeza, a modo de almohada.

- Básicamente. - Se le escapó una sonrisilla.

- Ah, vas a estar tan ocupado con Evans que fijo que ya no me vas a prestar atención... Malo. - Black hizo un puchero bastante exagerado, buscando picar a James.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? - El aludido siguió con la bromita. Ambos disfrutaban de aquellas chanzas, que con el paso del tiempo se habían convertido en su jueguecito particular. - Con lo que me encanta a mí tu culo...

- Ay. -dijo al notar los dedos de James pellizcándole el trasero. - Oye, que yo también sé sobar, ¿eh?

Se abalanzó sobre él, riendo. Comenzó a toquetearle por todo el cuerpo, sin pudor alguno. James estalló en carcajadas por las cosquillas y por la fricción, y comenzó a tocarle también.

- ¡No se vale morder, idiota! - Seguía tocando allí donde pillaba, mientras Sirius comenzaba a ensañarse con el antebrazo de Potter, sin dejar por ello las cosquillas y las sobadas. Sirius consiguió deslizar sus manos por debajo de la camisa de James, logrando así una pequeña ventaja. - ¡Wajajajaja...! ¡Tío, te vas a enterar!

Los dos chicos reían sin parar. Varias personas llegaron a salir de sus respectivos vagones únicamente para comprobar cuál era la causa de todo aquel ruido, pero al ver que simplemente se trataba de Sirius y James (cómo no) haciendo el ganso, perdían el interés y regresaban a sus asientos.

Mientras, James había logrado hacer lo mismo con Sirius, y sus manos avanzaban por todo el torso del pelinegro, provocando que éste se riera con ganas y paliase su avance.

- ¡Chicos!

Alguien había entrado en el vagón que se habían ajenciado los dos merodeadores. Al ver éstos que una persona había decidido invadir su "espacio vital" consistente en el compartimento del vagón, se giraron para ver quién podía tener tal osadía.

Quien entraba por la puerta no era ni más ni menos que Peter Pettigrew, un chico regordete, rubio y algo bajito, amigo de Sirius y James.

- Ah, hola, Pete. - James saludó al recién llegado sin dejar de jugar con Sirius, que ya había conseguido subirse encima de él y dominar más o menos la situación.

- ¿Qué hay...? Oye, ¿te importaría sujetarle las manos un segundo? -pidió Black a Pettigrew, refiriéndose a James.

- ¿Qué? No jodas, ¿necesitas que alguien me sujete para poder vencerme? - James se reía, aunque teniendo a un adolescente hiperhormonado de 48 kilos encima le dificultaba la tarea. Peter comenzó a colocar su baúl en la redecilla superior destinada a tal fin.

- ¡Ni de coña! ¡Yo solito me basto para hacerte morder el polvo, subnormal! -se picó el ojigris.

- Yo también me alegro de veros. -dijo Peter con una sonrisilla algo boba en su rostro.

- ¿Perdona? ¡No me hagas reír, Black! - Potter se agitó debajo de Sirius, buscando tomar él el control.

- Tranquilo, que te perdono... - Sirius no se lo ponía nada fácil. Peter había sacado una chocolatina de su bolsillo y se entretenía quitándole el envoltorio reluciente.

- Ah, pues muchas...- James hizo un último esfuerzo por quitarse a Sirius de encima. Tomó impulso con las rodillas y se apoyó con las manos en el pecho de Black, provocando con un poco de fuerza que el ojiazul cayera al suelo del vagón. - ¡...Gracias!

- ¡Joder, tío! -se quejaba entre risas Sirius. A James prácticamente se le saltaban las lágrimas por lo graciosa que le parecía la situación. Peter los miraba, a uno en el suelo y al otro descojonándose vivo en el asiento enfrente de él. "Vaya par de dos", se dijo para sí mismo mientras sonreía y masticaba su dulce.

-¿Creéis que Remus tardará mucho más en llegar? -preguntó Peter.

- Ni idea. Le toca revisar los vagones antes de sentarse él. -dijo Sirius sobándose la cabeza.

- Ah, es verdad, él es prefecto...-concluyó el rubio.

- ¿Podéis hacer un poco menos de ruido? ¡Se os oye por todo el tren!

Otra persona más ingresaba al vagón menos silencioso de todo el expreso. Tenía el pelo castaño claro y unos ojos amielados. Su túnica estaba un poco raída, pero aún podía usarse.

- ¡Rems! -saludó al recién llegado James.

- Hombre, hablando del fundador de Roma...-opinó Sirius. - O a uno de ellos, al menos. - Peter terció con un "Hola, Remus".

- ¡Ni "Rems" ni nada! - Indignado, Lupin entró al compartimento arrastrando tras él un viejo y pesado baúl. - Deberíais bajar el tono si no queréis que venga alguien a echarnos la bronca.

- ¿Y el derecho a la libertad de expresión? -, se quejó haciendo un fingido puchero James.

- ¿Os expresáis revolucionando todo un tren? Y que yo sepa, los demás alumnos tienen derecho a disfrutar de un viaje tranquilo. - Finalizó su discurso y se sentó.

- Venga ya, no seas aguafiestas, Remsie. - Sirius se incorporó del suelo y tomó asiento junto a Remus. Pasó uno de sus brazos por sus hombros.

Remus se sonrojó imperceptiblemente durante un corto instante. Siempre le ponía bastante nervioso que Sirius estuviera cerca de él. Aún más que le tocase, o que posase esos profundos y misteriosos ojos azules sobre los suyos color miel, como si estuviera escrutándole el alma, haciéndole estremecer...

Le miró de reojo brevemente. Sin duda, Sirius estaba espectacular este año. Se había dejado crecer un poco el pelo negro con reflejos azulados, y estaba más alto. Remus consideró que estaba increíble.

- No soy aguafiestas, tan sólo digo que...

- Que sí, Remsie, que somos unos gamberros sin solución, y que el único uso útil que se les podría dar a nuestras cabezas sería el de hacer de bludgers en los partidos de quidditch. -añadió Sirius, con fingida condescendencia.

- ¿Bludgers? Tú ni eso, tío. -se rió James.

- Jamie se quedó con ganas de marcha, ¿eh? -amenazó Black al ojimiel, aunque era evidente que lo decía en tono de broma.

El resto del viaje lo pasaron de manera similar. James y Sirius batallando, riendo y planeando travesuras; Remus leyendo o mirando desaprobatoriamente a sus amigos y Peter recolectando azucaradas provisiones del carrito de dulces.

Unas horas después el expreso disminuía su velocidad al llegar a la estación, para frenarse por completo al llegar al andén. Poco a poco el tren se fue vaciando, y en breves minutos cientos de alumnos recorrían el sendero hasta las puertas del colegio. Los de primer año miraban todo a su alrededor con una mezcla de curiosidad y nerviosismo. Según la tradición, ellos deberían ingresar al castillo cruzando el lago que lo bordeaba subidos en barcas, por lo que avanzaron por un camino distinto al de todos los demás.

Tan sólo quedaban en el tren unas pocas personas, mayoritariamente de cursos altos. James palmeó el hombro de Sirius y se levantó.

- Venga, no quiero perderme la selección de este año. Hice una apuesta con un tío de Hufflepuff; gana el de la casa que más novatos tenga.

- Bien hiciste en apostar por Gryffindor. -añadió con orgullo Sirius mientras se subía al sillón a cojer una bufanda de su baúl, situado en la rejilla superior.

- ¿Cuál fue la apuesta? -preguntó Peter con curiosidad.

- Am, nada... Diez galeones y... - James bajó el tono de voz – ...-añadió muy rápidamente, para que no se le entendiera.

- ¿Unas fotos de qué? -continuó Peter, ahora con extrañeza.

- Nada, nada...- Miró a Sirius. El ojigris se percató de esta mirada.

- ¿Y esa miradita, Potter? - Se quedó en silencio, expectante. - No serán...

James se sonrojó un poco, evidenciando que le habían pillado.

- ¡Tu puta madre, cabronazo! - Sirius también se sonrojó, aunque más de vergüenza e ira que de otra cosa. James evadió la escena con un "Ostras, qué tarde es ya... ¡Vámonos, Pete!", y salió corriendo, riéndose y llevando a un confundido Pettigrew del brazo. - Hijo de la gran puta... Espera a que te coja esta noche...

Estaba cabreado con James, sí, pero le divertía el hecho de ver hasta dónde había sido capaz de llegar. Una sonrisilla surcó su rostro.

- ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? - Remus se había quedado. En parte, porque James y Peter se habían marchado tan rápido que no le había dado tiempo ni de reaccionar, y en parte porque así podría hacer el camino de ida al castillo con Sirius, cosa que le tentaba, aunque estaba seguro de que al tener al ojiazul tan cerca, de su boca sólo saldrían balbuceos y alguna que otra palabreja sin sentido dicha porque sí.

- Que James es un cabrón. Aparte de apostarse dinero, se ha apostado unas fotos un tanto... comprometedoras, digamos. - Encontró su bufanda, roja y amarilla a rayas y bajó del sillón.

- ¿Fotos...? ¿De quién? - Remus había conseguido no tartamudear, aunque su tono de voz había bajado considerablemente.

- Pues mías, de quién si no. - Sirius se fue enroscando la bufanda al cuello despreocupadamente. A Remus le pareció que le quedaba de lujo, con la túnica negra de botones dorados.

- En ese caso, esperemos que el ganador sea... - Lupin comenzó a hablar, mas no pudo terminar su frase, pues Sirius le había acorralado contra la ventana. Estaba muy pegado a él, y Remus pudo notar claramente toda la anatomía del pelinegro en su propio cuerpo. Sintió un peso en su estómago, extrañamente desagradable pero agradable a la vez.

Un instante después, el baúl de Sirius caía pesadamente desde la rejilla, creando un sonido sordo al golpearse contra el suelo.

- Joder, por qué poco... Casi nos aplasta. Te lo juro, lo acabo de ver tambaleándose y he hecho lo primero que se me ha venido a la mente... - Sirius se apartó un poco de Remus para mirar su baúl, que había caído de lado, justo detrás de ellos.

"Entonces... Solamente se ha pegado a mí para evitar que nos cayese encima el baúl..." -se dijo Remus. Por un instante había creído que Sirius, en un arrebato, podría haber sentido hacia él algo similar a lo suyo, y había querido mostrarlo aprovechando que se encontraban solos.

- Bueno, luego vendrán los elfos, o quien se encargue de estas cosas a recogerlo... - Black terminó de separarse de Remus y se dispuso a salir del vagón. Pasó por encima del pesado baúl y desapareció por la puerta. Lupin se quedó durante un segundo en la posición en la que estaba, sin moverse. Sus ilusiones terminaron de desvanecerse y siguió a Sirius por el pasillo del tren, hacia el exterior.

Sirius no había terminado de colocarse la bufanda, por lo que en el trayecto por el pasillo la pisó sin querer, perdiendo el equilibrio. Como acto reflejo sólo pudo agarrarse a lo primero que pudo, que resultó ser Remus.

Ambos cayeron al suelo con un sonoro golpe, quedando Sirius encima de Remus. A los dos esta caída los había tomado por sorpresa, por lo que por unos instantes ninguno se movió.

Remus se sobresaltó bastante, aunque su sorpresa fue mayor al ver la cara de Sirius tan cerca de la suya. Podía notar claramente su cálido aliento en su cara, embriagándole como una exquisita droga que anulaba sus sentidos.

Por un breve tiempo, se imaginó que sus labios y los del pelinegro se unían, mezclando su saliva y acallándose mutuamente sus gemidos de placer. Por inercia pura, entreabrió un poco su boca.

Pero eso no eran más que fantasías sin sentido. Quien tenía delante era Sirius Black, descendiente de la prestigiosa y acaudalada familia Black. Ni en sus más bellos sueños alguien como Sirius sentiría algo por un hombre-lobo sin dinero como él. Muchísimo menos siendo un chico...

* * *

><p>Sirius se percató del leve gesto del ojimiel. No sabía el motivo, pero lo cierto era que aquellos labios sonrosados... Se le habían antojado un poco. La idea de rozarlos aunque fuera con las yemas de sus dedos se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, rogándole que no apartara la mirada de aquellos orbes castaños.<p>

"Joder, Remus... Has... crecido...", fue lo más coherente que pudo concebir Sirius en su confundido psique.

De súbito, se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaban. Cualquiera podía pasar por allí y malinterpretarles. Decidió levantarse lo más rápido que pudo.

- Lo siento, Remsie, tropecé. ¿Te has hecho daño? -le preguntó con preocupación al mielado. Le tendió su mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

- No pasa nada, estoy bien. -dijo Remus con la mejor sonrisa que pudo. El corazón le iba algo más rápido de lo normal. Agarró la mano que le era ofrecida y se puso en pie.

- Deberíamos irnos ya... No quiero ni ver cómo se pondrán esos dos si ven que no llegamos.

Sin decir una palabra más, abandonaron el tren. Por suerte, eran los últimos que quedaban. Hicieron solos el camino hasta la puerta principal del colegio, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

><p>- ¡Tomaaa...! ¡Los diez galeones mejor invertidos de mi vida!<p>

James brincaba jovialmente en su cama, ya empijamado. En la mano agarraba un fajo de unas cuatro o cinco fotogafías.

- Tío, te voy a quitar la hiperactividad a hostias. ¡Deja de hacer ruido! - Sirius había comenzado a tirarle cojines entre risas, desde su propia cama.

- Si él está chillando más todavía...-apuntó Peter. Remus trataba inútilemente de leer un libro en su cama.

- ¿Que me calle? ¡Tío, gané la puta apuesta!

- Síiii, vale, eres diez galeones más rico; ¡Déjanos en paz ya! - Sirius perseguía a James, que había empezado a corretear.

- El dinero me la suda. ¡Tengo CINCO fotos de Evans! - Iba admirando las fotografías. - Evans leyendo, Evans peinándose, Evans bebiendo zumo, Evans caminando con otra chica que no es Evans y Evans leyendo otra vez. ¡No me digas que no es preciosa!

- ¡Yo sí que soy precioso! ¡Deja a esa pelirroja y fúgate conmigo! - Sirius había logrado dar caza a su presa. Se entretenía abrazándose de él y dejando su cuerpo como muerto, para que James tuviera que llevarle.

- Ni loco, que fijo que tienes sarna o cosas así... - James se reía.

- ¡Sarna la de tu padre, desgraciado!

Otra vez volvían a la carga. Remus rodó los ojos con exasperación. Opinó que en vez de mandarse a callar a voz en grito, bien podrían cerrar la boca los dos un rato.

Cerró su libro (leer seis veces la misma línea y no enterarte de nada no le hacía ni pizca de gracia) y se echó en su cama. Su ojimielado amigo estaba tan excitado porque había ganado la apuesta con el chico de Hufflepuff. Por lo visto, si el vencedor hubiera sido el tejón, su premio habría consistido en diez galeones procedentes del bolsillo de James y las fotos de Sirius. Sin embargo, al ganar James (treinta y dos nuevos Gryffindors contra veintinueve Hufflepuffs), había sido el de Hufflepuff quien debía de darle el dinero y unas fotos de Lily Evans. Por lo visto, las fotos de Lily procedían de la hermana del chico tejón, que era muy amiga de la ojiverde.

- Fotos de Evans, fotos de Evans... - Potter no podía ocultar su felicidad, y Remus lo entendía. Él también se hubiera puesto así de contento si tuviera en su poder fotos del chico que le gustaba. Por supuesto, no lo expresaría delante de sus amigos.

- Lo digo en serio, acostaos ya. - Remus agarró la manta y se tapó con ella.

- Venga, Jamie, no querrás que se cabree Lupin, ¿no? - Sirius continuaba sin soltarse de James.

- Sinceramente, teniendo estas fotos, ya nada me importa. - Con algo de dificultad por tener que arrastrar a Sirius consigo, llegó a su cama y se echó en ella, sin preocuparse si aplastaba al pelinegro por el camino.

- ¡Ouch! Me has pillado el brazo, mamón. -se quejó Sirius, aunque aún con ganas de jugar.

- Perdooona...- James se giró y le dio un pico en los labios. - ¡Pírate ya!

- Vale, vale, ya se vé lo que me quieres. - Sirius se hizo el ofendido. - Así nos va el mundo, con tipos como tú...

- ¿Y qué nos pasa a los tipos como yo? -protestó James.

Por lo menos estuvieron así durante cinco o seis minutos más, antes de caer rendidos de sueño cada uno en su cama. Remus suspiró.

Le desagradaba que Sirius y James tuvieran tanta confianza. Casi siempre estaban igual, dándose picos, tocándose el culo y riéndose. Él sabía que todo aquello no eran más que bromas y juegos, pero aún así no le gustaba nada verlo. A veces, se imaginaba que él mismo era James, y reía con Sirius...

Se dio la vuelta en la cama. En la cama de al lado veía la espalda de Sirius, que subía y bajaba acompasadamente. Si él fuera James...Mejor dicho, si tuviera la misma confianza en sí mismo que tenía James no dudaría en acercarse a Sirius de la misma manera.

Pero él no era James, ni tenía esa seguridad suya.

A él le había tocado nacer como Remus John Lupin, para más inri hombre-lobo. Ya sabía que todas sus fantasías nunca dejarían de ser eso: fantasías. Pero le gustaba imaginarse cosas como aquellas. Que Sirius le acariciaba el pelo, que le decía cosas agradables al oído...

Volvió a suspirar. "Es imposible", se dijo para sí mismo. Y rememorando lo sucedido aquella tarde en el pasillo del tren, se quedó dormido.


	2. Octubre

Jelous! XD Aquí traigo el cap 2 =0= acabo de revisarlo ... Hoy me siento inspirada con las notas previas!

Escribí esto en septiembre u octubre de 2010... No sé ni cuantas veces escribí "canrio" en lugar de "canario"... XD eso y mas lindezas linguisticas! e.e

A mi parecer, este es el capítulo mas tontorrón de todos. no sé, me hace gracia la parte del encantamiento (pobre pájaro TT_TT) y tampoco aporta gran cosa en comparación a los otros... (se podria decir que toda la tensión del fic está en los caps 7 y 8. morí para escribir esos dos... =_=U) . Como añadidura, éste es el cap más corto de todos, así que de aquí en adelante todos los caps tienen alrededor de 30-40 KBs de media (en bloc de notas. me acostumbre a escribir ahi... el word me recuerda demasiado a los trabajos del colegio =_=U "busquen información sobre suputamadreenbragas y tráiganla el lunes"! argh...

x cierto, este fic tendrá 12 capítulos (doce meses, un mes por capitulo. logicamente logico! XD XD)

El disclaimer ya lo expuse en el cap anterior, tal y cual...

* * *

><p>- ¡Fellytella! -, dijo Peter Pettigrew a la vez que sacudía su varita frente a un canario amarillo encerrado en una jaula.<p>

Era la cuarta hora; transformaciones. Para James y Sirius, aquello era poco menos que un suplicio insoportable.

- ¿De qué coño me sirve a mí convertir pájaros en lagartos si voy a ser jugador de quidditch profesional? -, se quejaba el de las gafas.

- Joder, si en vez de un lagarto fueran galeones, pues todavía, pero... -, concordaba Sirius. En la mesa de al lado, Remus ya había logrado volver de color verde a su canario, pero aún continuaba piando tan feliz. Procuró no desesperarse; aquél conjuro era bastante complicado. Volvió a concentrarse, tratando de visualizar un lagarto. Sólo consiguió que el pobre animalito perdiera su cola de plumas para ser reemplazada por una escamosa cola de reptil.

- Joder, Remsie, no sé cómo lo haces. - Sirius veía asombrado el espécimen de Remus. El suyo estaba prácticamente igual que al principio de la clase.

- ¡Hala, qué guapo! ¡Es un canario mutante! - James se había autoinvitado a la conversación, y miraba al pobre canario verde con ojillos brillosos. - ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

- No es para tanto... El truco está en hacer bien el movimiento, así: ¡Fellytella!

Remus agitó su varita frente al pájaro, diciendo el conjuro con sobriedad y elegancia, aunque algo nervioso por si le salía mal. El encantamiento resultó, pues ahora al ave la había crecido una lengua bífida.

- Cuanto más lo miro, más asco me da. -, se divirtió James. Volvió a probar suerte con su amarillo animal, pero lo único que logró fue causarle una quemadura en una pluma de la cola.

Sirius se empezaba a aburrir de la clase. Joder, ya llevaban un mes y tan sólo les habían puesto a convertir lagartos en canarios y canarios en lagartos. No quería ni recordar cómo había quedado el suyo después de tantos embrujos dichos sin sentido.

Bueno, bien mirado... Había sido divertido. Oh, sí, jugar a ser Dios con ese pequeñín iba a ser muy gratificante.

Mientras tanto Remus ya había logrado que los ojos negros y diminutos del pajarillo se agrandaran y se volvieran naranjas, con una finísima raya negra surcándolos. Cada vez se iba pareciendo más a lo que tenían que hacer, y eso le gustaba.

- Disculpe, profesora... - Peter levantó una temblorosa mano. - Creo que mi canario se ha muerto.

La profesora McGonagall caminó hasta la mesa de Peter con urgencia. Tras examinar al animal durante unos instantes dictaminó su sentencia.

- No está muerto, Pettigrew. Se ha desmayado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - Sollozó con un puchero Peter.

- ¿De qué ha muerto, de qué? - El curioso de James volvía a interrumpir en conversaciones ajenas.

- Menos morbo, Potter. -, le avisó la profesora levantando el dedo reprobatoriamente hacia él. - Alguien le ha causado demasiado estrés en el cuerpo. El pobrecillo no ha aguantado más.

- Caray, Pete, eres un asesino de aves inocentes...-, le picó James.

- ¡Que no está muerto! -, replicó Peter.

En la mesa de al lado, Sirius se entretenía bastante. ¿Su nueva diversión? Buscar diferentes hechizos a su juicio "interesantes" para aplicarlos al pequeño canario. Los últimos habían consistido en hacer que maullase, tratar de ponerle orejas de conejo y volverlo azul celeste.

Remus observaba las mutaciones del bicho según Sirius iba pronunciando su conjuro correspondiente. Al parecer, a Black se le daban mejor los hechizos si no los hacía por obligación. Obtenía mejores resultados si actuaba por él mismo. Remus pensó que si trasladase esa concentración a toda su vida, sería un chico brillante en todo aquello que se propusiera.

Un murmullo dicho por su pelinegro amigo provocó que se sobresaltarse. ¿Habría escuchado bien? No, Sirius no podría haber pronunciado un hechizo como ése. Observó el trazado que Black dibujaba en el aire con su varita. ¡No! Era justo el movimiento asignado para la buena realización del conjuro. Debía detener a Sirius antes de que la cosa fuera a mayores.

- ¡Sirius! ¡Deja de hacer eso! -, trató de disuadirle.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Si así es mucho más divertido! Mira, le he hechizado para que lance humo por la boca. -, le respondió sonriente.

- ¡No! Lo que has hecho ha sido...

Remus no pudo terminar su frase. El canario comenzó a moverse inquieto en su jaula. Se golpeaba con los finos barrotes de su prisión, soltando pequeñas plumitas. Minerva, al escucharlo, dejó de atender a Peter y a James para prestar toda su atención al espécimen de Sirius.

- Black, ¿se puede saber qué le ha hecho al pobre animalito? - Acercó su cara al pájaro.

- Em... No, nada... Me ha salido mal un hechizillo... -, mintió Sirius.

El canario dejó de moverse violentamente para quedarse muy quieto en el centro de la jaula. La profesora lo miró con más atención.

- Sirius... Esto no es bueno... -, susurró Remus por lo bajo al imaginarse lo que ocurriría a continuación.

Y acertó: el canario abrió su pequeño pico y lo mantuvo así unos segundos. Justo cuando McGonagall más acercaba su cara, de las profundidades del pájaro surgió una llamarada azul, que chamuscó por completo la tez de la profesora.

A ésta no le hizo ni pizca de gracia aquello, por lo que de un golpe de varita transformó al ave en un ladrillo. Luego miró a Sirius y a Remus con mala cara.

- Black, Lupin, diez puntos menos para Gryffindor. Y para mañana quiero una redacción de treinta centímetros sobre los usos de la pezuña de unicornio. - Se dio la vuelta y garabateó unos apuntes en la pizarra, para que el resto de alumnos no cometiese la misma imprudencia que aquellos dos. - Ah, y hoy estáis castigados. Al final de la clase os diré lo que tenéis que hacer.

Remus miró a Sirius con cara de: "Trataba de advertirte" y se sentó.

* * *

><p>- ¡ Joder! ¡Esa tía la debe de estar flipando!<p>

Sirius se quejaba a la vez que sacaba brillo a un enorme trofeo de oro, sentado en el suelo de la sala de trofeos, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. A su lado, Remus hacía lo mismo con una copa de plata.

- Es lo justo, creo yo. -, discrepó el lobo.

- ¿Justo? Es de todo menos justo, Remsie. - A Lupin se le iluminó la mirada cuando Sirius le llamó de aquella manera. Le gustaba que lo hiciera. - Se supone que es una clase de transformaciones, ¿no? Pues eso es lo que hice, transformar un canario en un dragón en miniatura. ¡Si yo fuera el profesor, me habría puesto un diez!

En el último mes Remus se había atrevido a abrirse un poco más con Sirius. Aún le daba bastante corte hablar con él, pero por lo menos ya no tartamudeaba como un poseso ni se sonrojaba tan violentamente. Aparte de eso, no había intentado hacer nada más.

- Y, además... -, siguió hablando Sirius. - Si iba a castigar a alguien, que me hubiera castigado sólo a mí. Tú no deberías estar haciendo esto. No hiciste nada.

A Remus le dio un vuelco tan grande el corazón que poco faltó para que se le cayese al suelo la copa plateada. ¿Eso había sido un amago de preocupación hacia su persona por parte de Sirius? Sintió que se le subía la sangre a las mejillas, así que optó por bajar la mirada para evitar que el pelinegro se percatase.

- En realidad, también es culpa mía... -, dijo en voz baja a causa del azoramiento, pero audible para Sirius. - Debí detenerte, o decirte algo...

- ¿Qué dices? Calla, anda, calla... - Sirius rió. - No eres nuestra niñera, no tienes por qué regañarnos continuamente. - Al decir "nuestra" y "regañarnos", Black se refería obviamente a todo el grupo de Marauders en general, aunque destacando implícitamente a James y a él mismo.

- ¡Pero...! - Lupin alzó la voz. - ¡Soy vuestro amigo, es mi deber preocuparme por vosotros!

Sirius sonrió y continuó abrillantando el trofeo. No dijo nada más.

Para no dar la conversación por muerta, Remus se forzó a encontrar algo de lo que hablar. Por una vez que estaba totalmente a solas con Sirius...

Mientras buscaba en su cabeza algún tema divertido o interesante para compartirlo con Sirius, se fijó en la pared que tenía enfrente suya. El anaranjado sol del atardecer se colaba por la ventana entreabierta de la sala de trofeos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban limpiando como castigo impuesto por McGonagall? A Remus le pareció muy poco, a pesar de ser consciente de que llevaban allí ya prácticamente toda la tarde. El tiempo volaba cuando estaba con Sirius. Deseó que el sol no se pusiera nunca, para quedarse así con el pelinegro toda su vida.

- Sabes, Remus... - El ojigris no levantó su mirada del trofeo, pero Lupin reparó en que una pequeña sonrisa se creaba en su cara. - Tus ojos están muy bonitos cuando les da el sol del atardecer, como ahora.

Por segunda vez, poco faltó para que el pelicastaño dejase caer al suelo su copa plateada por la impresión. Comenzó a frotarla con el paño de manera exageradamente lenta. ¿A qué había venido eso? ¿Qué pasaba en ese momento por la mente de Sirius, y por qué había dicho algo así tan de repente? Trató muy en vano de responder, pero tan sólo logró articular un entrecortado "Ah. Tal vez...".

* * *

><p>Sirius no tenía ni idea de por qué había tenido que decir una cosa como aquella. Lo único que sabía era que estaba tan felizmente cabreado sacando brillo al trofeo de un tal Dois Miroir por ser el número uno en una batalla de paradojas verbales cuando había levantado la vista y había mirado fijamente a su amigo.<p>

Pensó que sería entretenido observarle sin que se diera cuenta. Se fijó en sus manos antes que nada. Tenían pinta de ser suaves al tacto. Sujetaban el trapo de algodón con firmeza pero sin apretar, a la vez que daban vueltas a la copa para asegurarse de que no quedaba ningún resquicio con suciedad.

Después de las manos pasó al torso. Como había visto a Remus sin camisa en alguna que otra ocasión (nada del otro mundo, pues compartían habitación, y con dos chicos más, encima), no le costaba imaginárselo. Algo pequeño y delgado para su edad y altura, aunque sin pasarse. Tenía que admitirlo, Remus tenía un cuerpecito muy lindo.

"¿No hace como más calor?", se preguntó mentalmente el ojigris. Consideró que serían invenciones suyas y continuó observando a Lupin.

Lo siguiente que llamó su atención fue su rostro en general. Ése día, Remus había decidido llevar su cabello mielado atado con una cinta roja, lo que le daba un aire juvenil y bohemio a la vez. A Sirius le gustó ese detalle.

Continuó escrutando las facciones del menor. Piel morenita pero sin exagerar, mejillas extrañamente sonrojadas (tal vez tendría algo de fiebre...), naricita respingona, labios rosaditos...

No supo por qué, pero los labios capturaron inmediatamente su atención. A la vista parecían suaves y cálidos... Sirius se preguntó cómo sería su tacto.

Pero al fijarse en sus ojos... Aquellos hipnotizantes ojos del color de la miel... Un desconocido escalofrío recorrió su espalda. No podía apartar su mirada de aquellas dos orbes canelas que le llamaban insistentemente. Necesitaba que aquel momento fuese eterno. Deseó que el tiempo se detuviera, para poder contemplar aquellos ojos el resto de su vida.

Un rayo del anaranjado sol de poniente impactó de lleno en los objetos de deseo de Sirius, adquiriendo un bonito matiz dorado. Aquello ya fue demasiado para la mente y el cuerpo del ojigris. Su primera reacción fue:

- Sabes, Remus... Tus ojos están muy bonitos cuando les da el sol del atardecer, como ahora.

Mentalmente, se dio una patada en los huevos. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir semejante chorrada en ese justo momento? ¿Y si Remus se lo tomaba de la manera equivocada? Joder...

- Ah. Tal vez...

¿Eh? ¿Sólo éso?

Sirius miró extrañado a Remus. Éste continuaba frotando la copa, impasible. O sea, que el comentario le había traído sin cuidado...

Suspiró aliviado. Por suerte, no había pasado nada. Ya se estaba imaginando la reacción de Remus... Hubiera sido terrible si se lo hubiera tomado en serio, y hubiera comenzado a hacerle preguntas, o si hubiera pensado que era coña y se hubiera reído de él con un: "Venga ya, Sirius, no tenemos tiempo para bromas. Aún nos queda una vitrina entera..."

En ese momento, sintió como si una piedra cayese desde lo alto en su estómago.

No supo por qué, pero pensó que le molestaría mucho menos que Remus se enfadase a que creyese que había sido una broma y le quitase hierro al asunto.

Pero, ¿por qué se sentía así?

Estaba claro que aquello no había sido más que un lapsus. Sí, estaba distraído y había dicho la primera tontería que se le había ocurrido pensar a su mente. Se regañó mentalmente. Mira que ponerse a pensar en Remus de aquella manera... Estaba seguro de que si se lo contaba a James también se reiría, y le diría algo así como que eso no era nada, que seguramente habría sido un cruce de cables...

Volvió a calmarse. No había motivo por el cual alarmarse. Optó por fingir que nada había ocurrido y seguir con lo suyo. Como bien había dicho Remsie hacía unos minutos, aún les quedaba toda una gran vitrina de trofeos a los que dejar relucientes. Se levantó, dejó en su sitio el trofeo del tal Dois Miroir y agarró uno color bronce, al parecer de un tal Zetta nosecuántos, capitán del equipo ganador de la competición de nosequé.


	3. Noviembre

Niano niano... He aki el cap 3 =w= recien corregido... (son lass... doce menos cinco de la noxe... mañana hay instituto a las 8 am... m muero... =.=)

me gusta este cap XP aunke creo k es de los tontorrones tmb... cada cap consta de una unica escena 'utopica' o 'ideal', donde se vean a sirius y a remus en actitudes cotidianas pero con un toque moe ^^ a veces me embrollo mucho para mostrar este tipo de escenas... =_=U gomen!

han probado a leer fics con la dsi? o con cualquier dispositivo movil! los fics se hacen mas largos, y las faltas de ortograia no se resaltan tanto... ademas una nintendo o un movil es mas manejable que un portatil o un pc de sobremesa ÙwÚ desde aqui un saludo a los ke leen por la Dsi! (propiedad de nintendo etc etc)

V.V parece que de momento no hay muchos reviews... me seguire esforzando para verlos crecer paulatinamente! de verdad, son un gran apoyo para los escritores V^V son un reflejo de si alguien "ha estado ahí"...

(cuanto me he liado hoy O.o la falta de sueño...) sin mas dilacion, cap 3! XP

* * *

><p>-¡Píllala, James!<p>

Potter volvía a atrapar la nuez dorada con expresión triunfante en la cara. Desde abajo, en la hierba, las personas que habían ido a ver el entrenamiento le aplaudían.

Curvó el mango de su escoba en dirección al suelo para aproximarse a él. Una vez sobrevolaba el campo a una altura de dos metros, más o menos, se dejó caer para aterrizar grácilmente sobre los pies, causando suspiros de admiración en la mayoría de las féminas y en algún que otro varón.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Si jugamos así en el partido, fijo que machacaremos a los gilipollas de Slytherin! -predecía Sirius. Él también se había bajado de su escoba y caminaba cansado pero feliz por la hierba.

Desde las gradas Peter y Remus observaban el juego junto a un par de personas más. El rubio gritaba y animaba chillando a sus dos ídolos, mientras que Remus analizaba sus jugadas mentalmente. De vez en cuando también volvía su vista a un libro que traía en su regazo, y lo ojeaba un poco.

- ¡Vamos, Remus! -animó Pettigrew al castaño para bajar al campo, a felicitar a sus exhaustos amigos. Los demás jugadores del equipo se dirigían hacia los vestuarios o a saludar a sus amigos.

Descendieron por las gradas hasta llegar con los dos Marauders restantes. Hicieron algunos comentarios sobre cómo les había salido el entrenamiento ("¡Tío, esa _bludger_ casi me mata!", "¡Batí mi récord! Atrapé la _snitch_ en tan sólo dos minutos con diez. ¡Fijo que Evans se quedó maravillada!").

Se metieron en el vestuario. Sirius fue a ducharse en lo que James se cambiaba, ya que éste último apenas había sudado. Remus y Peter los esperaron sentados en el banco de madera dispuesto en la zona de los cambiadores.

- Ah, estoy muerto. - James acababa de colocarse su uniforme y regresaba con Peter y Remus. - Sólo tengo ganas de ir a la habitación y sobar el resto de la tarde...-se quejó Potter mientras se sentaba con sus amigos, concretamente junto a Pettigrew.

- Normal, hoy te has esforzado mucho. -le aduló el rubio con una sonrisa boba en su cara.

- Más le vale a Sirius que no tardar...- Se recostó en la pared, acomodándose.

- Oye, James... ¿No era hoy cuando Evans hacía aquello con las demás chicas de Gryffindor? -le preguntó Peter.

- ¿Aquello...? - Le costaba recordar a qué se podría estar refiriendo Pete. Cuando cayó en la cuenta, se levantó de su sitio como si tuviera un resorte. - ¡Es verdad! ¡Un espectáculo muggle! ¡"Gimnasia_ ritmítica_", creo que lo llaman! - Remus creyó ver cómo se le iluminaban los ojillos. Se abstubo de corregirle "Ritmítica". - ¡Tenemos que ir a verlo!

- Pues hace como...- Peter miró su reloj de pulsera. - Diez minutos que empezó...

- ¿Qué? ¡Mierda! ¡Encima lo hacen en el pabellón 4! ¡Tardaremos horas en llegar! - Su tono de voz cambió a uno exageradamente dramático. - ¡Sirius! ¡Por tu padre! ¡Termina de ducharte ya!

Remus se compadeció de su amigo al verlo lloriqueando de esa manera.

- No pasa nada. Yo esperaré por Sirius. Id a ver a Lily.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias, Remsie! -le agradeció.

- Pero espera...- Le entregó a James el libro que portaba. - Si la veis, ¿le podéis dar este libro? Le prometí que se lo iba a prestar...

- "Hechizos para mil y una ocasiones". - James leyó el título en voz alta. - ¡Cómo no, Remsie! ¡Y gracias! - Como una exalación agarró su mochila y a Peter de la manga y salió disparado por la puerta, gritando cosas por el camino del tipo: "¡Evans! ¡Espérame, que ya voy! ¡Wijijiji...!"

Remus no supo qué hacer con sus manos. Dio mentalmente las gracias a Lily, a sus amigas muggles y a que les gustase hacer coreografías. Aquella era otra gran oportunidad para estar cerca del chico que le quitaba el habla y la respiración, y, desde hacía un par de semanas, también el sueño.

Le gustaba compartir momentos a solas con Sirius. Se contentaba con eso, ya que nunca podría esperar a algo más. Volvió a lamentarse por el hecho de haber nacido hombre y que encima le hubiera tenido que morder un licántropo de niño...

Sí, si hubiera nacido de una manera totalmente distinta, podría haber tenido al menos una oportunidad con Sirius...

* * *

><p>Black dejaba que el agua tibia resbalase por su bien formado torso. El agua comenzaba cayendo constantemente en su coronilla, para ir descendiendo suvemente por sus cabellos azabaches, perdiéndose luego por toda su piel, desde la fornida espalda hasta el plano y trabajado abdomen, llegando a morir en las torneadas piernas.<p>

Pensó en su sueño de aquella noche. No, no había significado nada. Simplemente, no podía significar nada. Las imágenes de Remus susurrándole al oído con aquella voz tan profunda y sensual... Sus manos recorriendo toda su piel, buscando memorizar hasta el más mínimo centímetro expuesto... Aquellos sonrosaditos labios que le llamaban prácticamente a gritos, y a los que él no había podido resistirse...

Sí, el de la noche anterior había sido uno de los sueños más interesantes de toda su vida.

Apoyó sus manos en la pared de la ducha. ¿Por qué últimamente no podía sacarse a Remus de la cabeza? ¿Por qué ahora bajaba la mirada y hablaba menos cuando él andaba cerca? ¿Por qué el primer pensamiento que se le venía a la mente cuando se miraba al espejo cada mañana era "¿Le gustará a Remus esta camisa?"...?

Vale, reconocía que Remus tenía un cuerpo bonito y una cara linda, igual que él. Entonces por qué se sentía así? ¿De dónde provenían esas "mariposas" que revoloteaban sin descanso en su estómago cada vez que su mirada y la de Remus se cruzaban?

Aún con estos pensamientos cerró la llave del grifo. Salió de la ducha, con una toalla anudada a la cintura como única vestimenta. Cientos de cristalinas gotas de agua resbalaban por su piel, perdiéndose en el suelo al caer. Hacía un rato que no escuchaba ruido en la sala contigua, así que supuso que sus amigos se habrían ido ya. Por ello, no tuvo ningún reparo en salir de las duchas para ingresar en el vestuario tan fresco.

Mas cuando llegó al centro de la sala y se sentó en uno de los bancos centrales reparó en la presencia de alguien más en la estancia.

Se giró para comprobar quien era la persona que compartía en ese momento la habitación con él. El corazón le dio un vuelco impresionante al ver que era Remus, quien ni siquiera le miraba directamente, al fondo de la sala.

"Analicemos la situación. Estoy semidesnudo, con Remus, totalmente a solas..." -, pensó para sí mismo Black. Aquél pensamiento no hizo más que ponerle aún más de los nervios, si es que aquello era posible.

- Ah, Rems... ¿Y los otros dos? -, le preguntó con algo de corte por la situación en la que estaban.

- Em...Se fueron a buscar a Evans... Y yo... No sé, me pareció feo dejarte solo así que... me quedé a esperarte... -dijo también algo cortado. Aunque Sirius no se percató de esto, ya que Lupin había bajado un poco la cabeza y el flequillo le tapaba los ojos. La había bajado en parte por la vergüenza, en parte porque si continuaba mirando tan descaradamente al ojigris, éste no tardaría en darse cuenta de ello.

- Ah... Pues gracias. -le respondió escuetamente.

Sirius agarró la bolsa donde guardaba su uniforme y comenzó a vestirse despacio, de espaldas a Remus. La sola idea de saber que el pelicastaño podría estar mirándole le encendía, y bastante. Al saberse observado, inconscientemente sus movimientos se tornaron suaves y contoneantes, a la par que algo provocativos. Sirius no se cortaba un pelo a la hora de mover sus caderas para que le entrase bien el pantalón, o de arquear la espalda (de forma que su redondito y respingón culo era también resaltado) para colocarse la camisa. Todo esto realizado de manera que pareciese natural, y para nada intencionadamente.

Remus se comía con los ojos al pelinegro. Agradeció que se vistiese de espaldas a él, ya que así él podía observarle sin casi temor a ser sorprendido. En ocasiones bajaba su mirada, bien por prudencia o bien porque los gráciles movimientos de su amigo superaban su límite. Cuando a fuerza de mirar a sus pies y de contar hasta diez mentalmente lograba calmar su excitación un poco, continuaba con su tarea de observar cómo se vestía Sirius.

Una vez que acabó de colocarse sus prendas, Black se volteó hacia Remus. Éste tenía la cabeza agachada, mirando al piso. Entonces, ¿ni siquiera le había mirado? Joder, tanto contoneo para nada... Se pateó los huevos mentalmente. ¿Y qué coño le importaba a él si Remus le miraba o no? Los pensamientos que recientemente había tenido hacia él no significaban nada. Tendría que quitarse esas paranoias de la cabeza de una vez por todas.

Fue hasta donde su amigo con su mejor sonrisa en la cara, aunque dentro de sí tuviera un mar de confusiones. Y la situación del castaño no era mucho mejor...

- ¿Vamos? - Le tendió una mano al ojimiel. Éste le sonrió también, y la aceptó. La usó como apoyo para incorporarse del sitio y ponerse en pie.

- ¿Vamos ya a la habitación o a buscar a esos dos mendrugos? -inquirió Black.

- No sé, me da igual... -añadió Remus. Mentira: cuánto más tiempo a solas estuviese con Sirius, mejor para él (y peor para su corazón).

- Pues no sé, mejor si vamos primero a...- Agarró el pomo de la puerta de los vestuarios, que conducía a la salida. Mas por mucho que trató Sirius de abrirla, ésta no cedió. - ¿Eh? ¿Qué le pasa a esto?

Remus palideció un poco al darse cuenta.

- Sirius... ¿No dijo Dumbledore algo sobre esto a principios de curso? -le preguntó con algo de preocupación en la voz.

- ¿Sobre esto...? - Las palabras dichas por el director dos meses atrás resonaron en su mente: "_Y como medida preventiva ante las plagas de duendecillos, durante el mes de noviembre las puertas de las habitaciones públicas, tales como los escoberos, los vestuarios, baños y demás permanecerán cerradas con un hechizo de contención a partir de las nueve en punto de la noche, volviéndose a abrir a las ocho y media del día siguiente..._" - Espera... ¿A qué coño se refería Dumbledore?

- Es por los duendecillos. ¿No te acuerdas de los años pasados? En noviembre es cuando más proliferan sus colonias...-le recordó. - Son tantos que se suelen meter en donde pueden, como baños, armarios y cosas así, para hacer travesuras a los humanos...

- Entonces, ¿estaremos aquí encerrados hasta mañana sólo porque Dumbledore tiene miedo de ir un día al váter y encontrarse con un duendecillo surfeando en su bañera? -preguntó retóricamente Sirius, visiblemente cabreado.

- Eso parece. - Por un lado, no le gustaba nada la idea de pasar la noche en un vestuario, y encima sin comer... Pero por otro, poder estar más tiempo con Sirius le parecía muy tentador.

- Ah, pero espera...- Se le iluminó la mirada. Fue corriendo hasta su mochila y la abrió. Rebuscó un poco en ella, para acabar frustrado y con Remus mirándolo interrogante. - Joder, puto James... El muy gilipollas se ha llevado mi mochila por error...

- ¿La mochila?

- Sí. Pensaba usar mi varita, o la suya en este caso, para reventar la cerradura... Pero parece que él no se la ha traído. - Miró a Lupin suplicante, como diciendo: "Dime que tú sí que te la has traído...". Como toda respuesta obtuvo una silenciosa negativa.

- Mierda...-despotricó Sirius. Escogió un sitio cómodo en el suelo, acolchado por su bolsa de deporte vacía y por la mochila de James, y se sentó. Remus dudó de si sentarse a su lado o no, pero al ver las indicaciones de Sirius dándole a entender que podía hacerlo, se sentó sin mayores preámbulos.

Aún les quedaba una larga noche por delante...

* * *

><p>- … Y le digo: "¡Que tú a mí no me llamas delincuente, tío!", y le cerré la puerta en los morros.<p>

Remus reía por la anécdota de Sirius. Llevaban hora y media de confinamiento, pero lo cierto era que se les había pasado volando. Los primeros diez minutos, insufribles, pero después se habían ido soltando y ahora las risas surgían de hasta lo menos pensado.

- Joder, qué tío más loco aquél... ¿Qué más te dijo? -le preguntó Remus.

- Nada, que si que me iba a abrir un expediente, que si no sabía con quien estaba hablando, que si me iba a cagar...-continuó narrando el pelinegro. Le gustaba hacer reír al castaño.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste?

- Le dije: "¡Que sí, coño, que me parece muy bien, pero ya te he dicho que yo ni siquiera estudio en este instituto tuyo, tío plasta!"

Ambos chicos volvieron a reírse con ganas. Remus comenzó a narrar una anécdota suya.

- Nah, yo una vez conocí a un tipo que a la mínima te...

No pudo terminar su frase, ya que un fuerte y atronador sonido resonó en toda la estancia. Remus se quedó completamente estático.

- ¿E-eso ha sido... un trueno? -preguntó con voz queda a su amigo.

- Sí, creo que sí. Joder, ha sonado muy cerca...- Aquel comentario intranquilizó aún más a Remus.

Pronto oyeron el caer de gotitas de agua repicando en el techo, que en poco tiempo fueron aumentando su intensidad hasta convertirse primero en un chispeo para acabar en lluvia moderada. Un agitado Remus se abrazó a sí mismo y se encogió donde estaba.

- Lo que faltaba, encima una tormenta...-se quejó el pelinegro. Otro trueno, algo más fuerte que el anterior resonó en el exterior.

Remus bajó la cabeza hasta ocultarla entre sus rodillas, las cuales tenía rodeadas con sus brazos. Sirius reparó en la extraña posición de su amigo.

- Oye, Rems... ¿Te encuentras bien? - Levantó su mano y la aproximó hacia el pelicastaño, acariciándole el hombro.

- S-sí... Yo...- Volvió a resonar otro trueno. - ¡Ay!

Se encogió aún más. Sirius se percató de ello. Sujetó a Remus con firmeza y lo acercó a su pecho.

- No te gustan las tormentas, ¿verdad? -le susurró. Le abrazó, rodeando su cuerpo, queriendo demostrarle que estaba ahí para él. Remus, atónito, se dejó abrazar sin hacer ningún movimiento.

¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle a Sirius? Sí, las tempestades no eran su gran pasión, precisamente. En muchas ocasiones, y desde que era pequeño, había tenido que pasar la noche solo, debido a su condición de licántropo. No ayudaba el hecho de que vivía en una zona bastante tormentosa de por sí. Al final había acabado por generar una fobia a los rayos y los truenos.

Aún bajo el amparo de Sirius, negó con la cabeza, contestando a su pregunta. El pelinegro comenzó a acariciarle la esplada, tranquilizador. No le gustaba ver temblar a Remus. Sentía que debía abrazarlo y protegerlo, por lo que no le soltó en ningún momento. Aspiró el aroma que desprendía el pelo del ojimiel. Olía bastante bien; una mezcla suave de cítricos. Muy... Muy de Remus.

Lupin se estremeció violentamente cuando un potente trueno invadió el cielo. Sirius se apresuró a estrecharle más en su abrazo.

- Shhh... No pasa nada, Remsie... Sólo es sonido...- Continuó acariciándole. Incluso le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Remus. Las palabras y la cercanía de Sirius le hacían sentirse bastante mejor. Comenzó a mover tímidamente su mano por el brazo de Sirius, en lo que fuera un proyecto de caricias. Black sonrió ante esta tierna muestra de cariño. La idea de pasar toda la noche así con Remus ya no se le antojaba tan mala.

La tormenta aún tardó como treinta minutos más en disiparse por completo. Treinta minutos en los cuales los dos chicos no se separaron en ningún momento. Conforme el tiempo transcurrido entre trueno y trueno iba aumentando, disminuía el temor y la inquietud de Remus, quien empezó a concentrarse exclusivamente en las manos de Sirius deslizándose suavemente por su espalda.

- Mira... Parece que ya está parando...-le animó Sirius. Por extraño que le pareciese, le había gustado mucho tener a Remus entre sus brazos, sólo para él. Era una cercanía bastante distinta a la que tenía con Peter o James. Este tipo de cercanía le ponía nervioso pero le calmaba a la vez... Quería que Remus le mirase pero a la vez deseaba volverse invisible cada vez que el ojimiel levantaba su mirada hacia él...

¿Cuándo exactamente habían comenzado esas paranoias con Remus que se le cruzaban tanto por la mente? ¿Seguía siendo la misma amistad? ¿O se trataba de un nuevo sentimiento completamente distinto?

Lupin levantó la cabeza bruscamente del refugio que le proporcionaba el pecho y los brazos de Sirius. Observó la puerta con detenimiento.

- ¿Qué pasa, Rems? -inquirió el ojigris.

- Me ha parecido oír algo ahí fuera... - Remus se mostraba preocupado.

- Yo no he oído nada...-discrepó. - Habrá sido una rama rota movida por el viento...

Tuvo que tragarse sus palabras. Fuera de los vestuarios sí que se escuchaba algo. Por lo menos, ahora claramente.

- ¿L-lo has...? -dijo Remus en voz muy baja.

- Sí, ahora sí. -respondió de igual manera el pelinegro.

- Parecen... pasos...

- ¿Pasos? ¿Y qué persona en su sano juicio vendría hasta un lugar como este, a estas horas de la noche y con este tiempo? - Hacía un rato que había dejado de tronar, pero aún caían dos o tres gotitas, que repiqueteaban en el techo.

Ambos chicos quedaron congelados en el sitio. Las mismas palabras resonaban en sus mentes: "En su sano juicio..."

"Definamos la situación. Estoy atrapado con uno de mis mejores amigos en los vestuarios de quidditch, a las tantas de la noche, en medio de una tormenta en decadencia, sin varitas y con alguien desconocido deambulando por ahí fuera. Joder, y Malfoy presume de sus planes para el viernes noche...", pensaba Sirius para sí.

¿Qué se suponía que debían hacer ahora? ¿Actuar o esperar? Miró a Remus. Parecía bastante preocupado. Le apretó contra sí.

- Ey... Espera... ¿Y si es un profesor? -dijo Remus esperanzador.

- ¿Y qué coño hace un profesor aquí a estas horas? -contestó Sirius en un tono algo más realista.

- Tal vez...Vinieron a buscarnos... Porque no hemos ido a cenar ni a dormir.

- ¿Y cómo saben que estamos aquí? Si nos estuvieran buscando, habrían venido aquí en primer lugar... James y Peter lo hubieran dicho...

- ¿E-entonces...? - Remus levantó la mirada hacia Sirius. Éste se quedó pensando su próximo movimiento unos segundos.

- Ven aquí.

Se levantó en silencio, siendo imitado por Remus. Se colocó a un lado de la puerta, y el ojimiel lo hizo en el contrario. Escucharon moverse el pomo desde fuera, como si alguien quisiese entrar y le costase abrir la puerta.

- Cuando entre... Sea quien sea...- Su primera idea era la de abalanzarse contra quien entrase, pero la desechó pronto. Si en vez de Remus estuviera con James, no hubiera tenido ningún problema en liarse a hostias con quien hiciera falta. Pero no estaba con James. No podía ni quería arriesgarse a que dañasen a Remus. Se forzó a buscar otra alternativa. - Cuando entre... Esperaremos a que llegue hasta el centro de la habitación. Si nos quedamos aquí no nos verá. Entonces, saldremos nosotros muy despacio... Cuando estemos fuera... Corre. Corre como si la vida te fuera en ello y no te pares.

Remus abrió la boca para preguntar algo, pero reflexionó unos segundos y la cerró. Asintió a Sirius y volvió a pegarse contra la pared.

_¡Clic!_

La puerta había acabado cediendo. Vieron girar el pomo lentamente. Tanto Sirius como Remus sentían sus corazones martilleándoles los oídos de pura incertidumbre.

La puerta se abrió muy despacio. Ambos chicos contuvieron la respiración, tensos como cuerda de violín. "Esperaremos a que llegue hasta el centro de la habitación. Entonces, saldremos nosotros muy despacio..." Las palabras de Sirius resonaban en la mente de Remus. Estaba asustado, sí, pero iba a sacar fuerzas de flaqueza.

Las bisagras chirriaron de manera molesta. La puerta se fue abriendo hasta que se abrió del todo, ocultando a Remus tras ella. Sirius se otorgó una patada mental. No había caído en que al abrirse, la puerta atraparía a Remus contra la pared. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Ni de coña dejaría a Remus solo. Bien. Si tenía que liarse a hostias el solo, lo haría. Apretó el puño.

Los segundos transcurría, pero nadie ingresaba a la habitación. Sirius comenzaba a inquietarse. ¿Qué coño estaría pasando? ¿Por qué no entraba nadie si la puerta se encontraba totalmente abierta?

Sirius se separó un poco de la pared para mirar hacia el exterior. No había nadie fuera. ¿Entonces? ¿De quién eran los pasos que habían escuchado? ¿Y quién había abierto la puerta?

Fue hasta donde se encontraba Remus y le apuró para que saliera.

- Sirius... ¿Dónde...? ¿Quién...? -le preguntó con extrañeza.

- Ni idea. Aquí no hay nadie...

- ¡Coño! ¡Estábais aquí!

A Sirius y a Remus poco faltó para que se les parase el corazón del susto. Una voz extrañamente familiar había sonado muy cerca de ellos. Curiosamente cerca.

- ¿T-tú? ¿Aquí? -pudo articular Sirius.

- Joder, tíos, me teníais preocupado...

James dejó que la capa invisible resbalase por sus hombros hasta caer al suelo con un sonido leve. Tenía su varita en una mano y su mochila, la cual había ido a cojer del fondo de la habitación con la capa aún puesta. Miraba a sus dos amigos con una mezcla de extrañeza y diversión.

- Y bueno, ¿qué seguís haciendo aquí? -les preguntó. Ante este comentario Sirius se acercó a él y le dio un capón en la cabeza.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Joder, tío, pensábamos que eras un psicópata o algo! -gritó el ojigris fuera de sí.

Una vez se hubo calmado Sirius, procedieron a explicarle a un confundido James cómo habían llegado a verse en aquella situación, aunque omitiendo, claro está, "ciertos detalles" ocurridos aquella noche.

- ¿Pensábais que yo era un asesino o algo así? - James volvía a hacer gala de otro de sus ataques de risa. - ¡Wajajajaja...! ¡Asesinos! ¡En Hogwarts! ¡Venga ya!

Después de otro capón por parte de Sirius, James les contó lo que había ido a hacer allí.

- Pues nada, que llego a mi habitación después de ver el baile de Evans (precioso, por cierto), y veo que la mochila que tengo es la de Sirius. "Ya vendrá a traérmela", me dije. Pero no vinisteis a cenar, ni a dormir, así que me preocupé. Cuando creí que os había esperado lo suficiente, me harté y vine hasta aquí con la capa.

- Ah... Joder, tío, no sé que hubiésemos hecho si no llegas a...-comenzó Sirius. - Un momento...-se detuvo. - ¿Cómo sabías que aún estaríamos aquí?

- No lo sabía. -, dijo James con una sonrisa.

- ¿Entonces...? - Sirius iba atando cabos en su mente. - ¡A tí nosotros te importábamos una mierda! ¡Tú has venido aquí a ver si por casualidad estaba tu puta mochila!

- Pues sí, algo así ha sido...- Remus avecinaba peligro sobre James.

- Pero, ¿tan urgente era para tí la mochila? -le preguntó.

- ¿Urgente? ¡Vital, diría yo! - Rebuscó en ella, para acabar sacando algo. Eran las fotos de Lily haciendo tareas cotidianas. - ¡Mirad! ¡Las fotos de Evan! ¡Las llego a perder y me da un ataque!

- Las fotos de...- Una pequeña venita de ira apareció en la frente de Sirius.

Después de darle otro capón a James y a la voz de: "Joder, vámonos ya de aquí", los tres chicos desaparecieron por la puerta, comenzando a avanzar por los terrenos exteriores hacia el castillo.

Mientras caminaban bajo la capa, esquivando charcos de la reciente lluvia, Remus reparó en el atuendo de James.

- ¿Aún sigues con el uniforme de jugar al quidditch, James?

- ¿Qué? Ah, esto. - James se miró los brazos y las piernas. - No he podido cambiarme. No os lo vais a creer, pero hay unos duendecillos súper extraños en los armarios y en los baños...¡No nos dejan cojer la ropa ni ducharnos! Putos bichejos... -se quejó visblemente molesto.

Sirius y Remus intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad y sonrieron.

Tardaron un rato en llegar al dormitorio, pero a Sirius y a Remus, que llevaron sus manos entrelazadas durante todo el transcurso del trayecto, se les hizo relativamente corto.


	4. Diciembre

Y otro cap mas =w= este es el más largo hasta la fecha! También es mi preferido. Si tuviera ke hacer un oneshot de estos dos, sin duda escogeria este cap (haciendo algunas modificaciones al final, etc etc) ^^.

Wa! durante este fic aparece una cancion que fue famosa por los 70, con lo cual es natural supones que los merodeadores y los jovenes de aquella epoca pudiesen escucharla. se trata de** Bridge over troubled water**, de Simon & Garfunkel. escuchenla, no tiene desperdicio alguno! w

(trate de hacer este fic bastante parecido al universo real de los merodeadores, pero tuve que cambiar algunas cosas por la fuerza para que cuadrase... por ejemplo, la capa. no se si los merodeadores la poseian en esa epoca, pero yo he supuesto ke si. O.o en no encontre nada al respecto...)

* * *

><p>James volvió a sacudirse los copos de nieve que por arte de magia caían desde el techo y que se iban amontonando paulatinamente en su pelo.<p>

- ¡Venga ya, que vamos cinco minutos tarde! -gritó desde el pie de las escaleras, en dirección a los dormitorios. Su pie repiqueteaba el suelo una y otra vez, mostrando impaciencia y nerviosismo.

El primero en bajar fue Peter. Su atuendo consistía en un esmoquin gris, con detalles en color morado.

- _¡Wajajajajaja...!_ -se rió James al ver a su rubio amigo. - ¡Tío, no preguntes por qué, pero el traje de pingüino te queda fenomenal!

Peter hizo un puchero de desacuerdo en lo que llegaba junto al ojimiel.

- Pues anda que tú...

- ¿Qué? - James giró en redondo, para mostrarle su traje. Un esmoquin negro, con detalles en plateado. - ¡Tío, estoy perfecto me mire por donde me mire!

- Di mejor "raro" -se burló con una sonrisa.

- ¡Oye! Que no fue mía la idea de ir todos vestidos con esmoquin al baile de navidad.

- De hecho... Sí que lo fue. -le corrigió.

- Calla. -dijo dándose por vencido James.

- ¡Tranquilízate, tío! Tan sólo es un baile...

- ¡No es sólo un baile! ¡Es la oportunidad perfecta para acercarme más a Evans! - Como siempre que hablaba de Lily, sus ojillos se le iluminaron.

- Si ni siquiera es Navidad aún... ¿A quién se le ocurre hacer el baile de Navidad un dieciséis de diciembre? -reparó Peter.

- Pues es mejor así. ¿Te imaginas que lo hicieran el veinticuatro, cunado el noventa por ciento del colegio está en sus casas de vacaciones? -explicó. - Tengo que aprovechar mientras Evans siga aquí...

- ¿Todavía estáis aquí? Vaya, no sabía que me tuviérais en tan alta estima.

Quien bajaba ahora era Sirius. Su esmoquin era negro, con una pulcra camisa blanca que la abierta chaqueta dejaba ver. Unos gemelos en plata completaban su traje.

- ¡Tú a callar, pulgoso! -se picó James. Sirius rio, enseñando sus blancos dientes.

- Tranquilo, bambi. - giró en derredor, buscando con la mirada a cierta persona. - ¿Y Remus?

- No ha bajado aún. Pero debe de estar al caer. -le informó Peter.

- Am... -dijo Sirius en voz baja. A decir verdad, prácticamente se moría de ganas por ver a Remus con su esmoquin. En todo el transcurso del presente mes, diciembre, los roces y acercamientos se habían multiplicado considerablemente. Cada vez más a menudo se quedaba a solas con Remus por un motivo u otro (cosa que agradecía), aunque nunca pasaban de un par de palabras.

La tormenta interior de Sirius tampoco había amainado. ¿Por qué se sentía así hacia uno de sus amigos, exclusivamente? ¿Por qué no le agradaba tanto hablar con Petercomo con Remus? ¿Por qué su mente se perdía en ojos color miel y en pelo castaño siempre que tenía ocasión?

Suspiró. Tenía que tener una charla sobre aquel tema con Remus urgentemente. ¿Le pasaría lo mismo a Remus con él...? Rápidamente desechó la idea. Lupin siempre se mostraba sosegado cuando hablaba con él. Indiferente, se atrevería a decir. La sola idea de ser el único que pensase de aquella manera sobre uno de sus amigos le ponía enfermo. ¿Y si se lo decía a Remus, pero éste se reía en su cara y le decía que se dejase de bromas sin sentido? No podría soportar eso. Al menos, no si venía de él.

- Creo que ya baja. -anunció Peter.

En efecto, escucharon unos pasos bajar por los peldaños. En pocos segundos pudieron certificar que era Remus quien bajaba, pues éste descendió por los peldaños hasta llegar enfrente de sus amigos. Las caras de James y Peter, sonrientes, ayudaban a disimular la de Sirius, de gran sorpresa.

La mirada del pelinegro se fue deteniendo en todas aquellas zonas que deseaba grabar en su mente. Comenzó por echar un vistazo general. Remus vestía un elegante esmoquin blanco. Sabía que los ingresos de la familia Lupin no se caracterizaban por ser excesivamente elevados, así que se imaginó que el pelicastaño las tendría que haber pasado canutas para ponerse un traje como aquel esa noche. Lo cierto es que le sentaba de lujo, se atrevió a pensar.

Continuó con su escrutamiento. Lo siguiente que analizó con detalle fue el pelo castaño de su amigo. Parecía más suave de lo normal, y estaba recogido en una pequeña coleta en su nuca. Como siempre, Sirius aprobó con gusto este detalle.

Las orbes mieladas del menor fue lo siguiente que cautivó la atención del pelinegro. Hoy, estaban radiantes de alegría, y parecía que brillaban con una misteriosa luz invisible.

Sin duda alguna, Remus estaba absolutamente espectacular. Sonrió para sí y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta, apremiando a sus amigos a moverse.

- Venga, ya estamos todos. ¡Vamos! - El resto de Marauders le sonrieron y le siguieron, intercambiando frases de nerviosismo y alegría por el baile del que estaban a punto de formar parte.

* * *

><p>- Joder... Pero qué bueno está el cabrón...<p>

Desde un extremo de la pista de baile, Lucius Malfoy observaba con cierto disimulo al pelinegro mayor de la manada. Bebió un sorbo de su vaso de ponche.

- Hijo de puta con suerte... -continuó despotricando. ¿Por qué coño un tío tan buenorro había tenido que caer en Gryffindor?

Sí, Sirius Black era la oveja negra de su familia, se mirase por donde se mirase.

Hasta donde él conocía, desde siempre y sin excepciones, toda la familia Black había pertenecido a la casa de Slytherin. Por poner un ejemplo cercano, las primas de Sirius, Bellatrix y Narcissa Black, y su propio hermano menor, Regulus Black, estaban en la casa de las serpientes. Pero, por lo visto, se odiaban entre sí. Bueno, el joven Regulus (que cursaba segundo este año, si no recordaba mal), aborrecía a su hermano únicamente en apariencia. Según lo que él ( y de hecho, todo el colegio) sabía, el menor de los Black sentía "algo más" que amor fraternal hacia su querido hermanito.

En cualquier caso, eso a él se la traía floja, sinceramente. Lo único que le interesaba era hacer suyo al pelinegro. Probarlo. Escucharlo. Sentirlo... El solo imaginarse a Sirius gimiendo su nombre le provocaba escalofríos de placer que iban directos a cierta parte de la anatomía de su cuerpo.

Se mesó sus platinados cabellos. Ya tenía un "qué". Tan sólo le faltaba un "cómo". ¿De qué manera podría llevarse a Sirius Black a la cama? Necesitaba algo sencillo y rápido, a ser posible. Y pronto.

- Buenas noches, Lucius.

Malfoy se giró al escuchar que alguien detrás suya le llamaba. Divisó entre la multitud a uno de sus "amigos". No el más fuerte, ni el más guapo, pero sí uno de los más astutos y sagaces.

- Ah, Severus. -respondió secamente. Apuró el contenido de su vaso y encaró al pelinegro.

- Me preguntaba qué estarías haciendo aquí. - Snape ni siquiera iba de traje, como todo el mundo en el gran comedor. Él sólo iba a saludar a las escasísimas (por no aventurarse a decir nulas) amistades que poseía y volverse a su cuarto. Las reuniones sociales en general no estaban hechas para él.

- Genial. - El rubio volvió a su tarea de observar a Sirius, pero desafortunadamente éste se había perdido entre la multitud. Suspiró con molestia.

- ¿Otra vez... Black? -indagó el pelinegro.

- Severus...- Con un gesto le indicó que podía sentarse en una silla cercana a la suya. - ¿Y qué otra cosa puedo hacer si no? Su puto ejército de subnormales le protegen... -añadió refiriéndose a los Marauders.

- Son un problema. - A decir verdad, aquello no era del todo peloteo. Severus se la tenía bastante jurada a los Marauders, especialmente al pelinegro mayor. Cuatro años de putadas sin fin le jodían la vida a cualquiera. Y a eso se le sumaba que su único amor, Lucius Malfoy, perdiera la cabeza por semajante elemento. Por eso, odiaba doblemente a Sirius Black. Por joderle la vida y por tener la oportunidad de quitarle en cualquier momento al rubio, pero que prefería no hacerlo (de momento) para regodearse en su sufrimiento. No es nada agradable oír cada día cómo la persona que amas te cuenta cuánto le gustaría tirarse a tu mayor enemigo todos los días. Menos si lo único que puedes hacer es callarte como una puta.

- No sabes cuánto. - Lucius volvió a suspirar. Aquel baile estaba resultando un

auténtico muermo. - Necesito tirármelo. Ya.

- ¿Quieres que... te mire algo? No sé, alguna poción... - Le dolía tener que parecer indiferente ante Lucius. Pero si quería continuar manteniendo su "amistad" debía actuar como tal; como un amigo. No como un amante en secreto desesperado por ser algo más. Lamentablemente, algo como aquello no ocurriría jamás.

El comentario captó la atención del aburrido Lucius.

- ¿Qué? ¿Un filtro de amor, o algo así? -preguntó exaltado.

- Sí... Puedo... Podría...-tartamudeó, procurando que se le notase lo mínimo. La música de fondo y las voces de la gente a su alrededor ayudaban a enmascarar este efecto.

- ¿De verdad lo harías? - La mirada de Lucius se iluminó de pronto. Eso bastó para complacer a Severus por hoy.

- Claro.

- Joder, Sev. - Lucius esbozó una pícara sonrisa, que provocó que los latidos de Snape aumentaran su velocidad. - Eres el mejor.

Severus sonrió ampliamente por dentro. Le encantaba que Lucius le hablase de aquella manera. Era lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar, así que se conformaba.

- Hola, Lucius.

Una persona más había decidido saludar a Malfoy aquella noche. Se trataba de Narcissa Black, una Slytherin ejemplar. Al verla, al rubio sonrió y se levantó del asiento.

- Buenas noches, Narcissa.

- ¿Te apetece bailar? -le preguntó. Lucius, haciendo caso omiso de Severus, tomó a la chica de la mano. Vale, tal vez de momento no podría estar con Sirius. Pero se conformaba con echarle un par de polvos a Narcissa de vez en cuando para saciarse.

* * *

><p>En otro punto bastante más alejado del gran comedor, James se separaba de la pista de baile para ir a sentarse a una de las sillas con pesadez. Pues vaya mierda de noche. Evans no hacía más que pasar de él, y eso que ya le había pedido para bailar como ocho veces. ¿Por qué Lily lo trataba de aquella manera? ¡Si era obvio que estaban hechos el uno para el otro!<p>

Se sirvió una copa y le dio un trago. La vida no era nada justa. Levantó la mirada, buscando a sus amigos. Pudo ver a Sirius bailando y conversando animadamente con una chica, totalmente distinta a la de hacía cinco minutos. Y a la de hacía cuatro, y a la de tres, y a la de dos...

A veces, a él también le hubiera gustado ser como Sirius. En el sentido de ser un alma libre, ser de todos pero a la vez de nadie. ¿Por qué Evans era la única para él? En el colegio había chicas más guapas y más inteligentes, y él lo sabía. Pero ninguna como ella. Aunque encontrara a otra chica mil veces más atractiva y mil veces más lista, él seguiría pendiente de si Lily se atusaba el pelo, de si Lily se mordía la uña dedo meñique de aquella manera tan adorable, de si Lily...

La presencia de Peter interrumpió sus pensamientos brevemente. El rubio también había hecho sus pinitos con las féminas, contra todo pronóstico. Regresaba de la pista de baile en parte a tomar fuerzas antes de volver a ella, en parte para acompañar un poco a James.

- ¿Qué, te ha ido bien la cosa? -le preguntó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para oírle.

- ¡Jopé, tío! -dijo Peter exaltado. - ¡Hace un momento he estado con una...! - Dejó la frase en el aire, dando a entender sin palabras que la chica en cuestión debía de ser muy bella.

- ¿Casa...?

- Ravenclaw. O no, espera... creo que Hufflepuff... Er...

- ¿Le has preguntado siquiera su nombre? -dijo James con una curiosa sonrisa. Era obvio que ya se imaginaba la respuesta a su pregunta.

- Pues, la verdad...- Se acomodó más en la silla y agarró un vaso. - No. ¡Yo qué sé, me vio y se puso a hablar conmigo!

El rubio escrutó entre la distancia, buscando a su supuesta pareja de baile. Cuando la vio, se dirigió a James:

- ¡Mira, mira! Es esa de allí, la del vestido lila.

James dirigió su mirada hacia donde le indicaba Peter. Reconoció a la chica al instante. Olga Buncloth, sexto año, Hufflepuff. Pelo pelirrojo (naturalmente teñido), ojos verdes (lentillas preciosas) y cutis perfecto (kilos y kilos de maquillaje). Toda una joyita que muy a duras penas lograba sacar un suficiente en las asignaturas impartidas por una mujer. Notable alto si se trataba de un hombre.

James observó a Pettigrew de arriba a abajo. Vale, Peter no seguía el típico patrón de "top model", pero era su amigo. La razón por la que una chica tan escultural como Olga se había acercado al ingenuo rubio era (obviamente) para tratar de llegar hasta otros Marauders de más belleza y prestigio social, como Sirius, o él mismo incluso.

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando Buncloth le dirigió una ardiente mirada a él e ignoraba totalmente a Peter, a la par que se relamía obscenamente los labios. A James este gesto le pareció vomitivo.

- ¡Wow! ¿Lo has visto? ¿Has visto lo que me ha hecho? -le chillaba Peter totalmente eufórico. James tuvo el impulso de contarle la verdad a su amigo, pero se detuvo. "Ya es bastante con un único solterón amargado, gracias", pensó refiriéndose a él mismo con una sosegada sonrisa.

- ¡Joder, Pete! ¿A qué esperas? ¡Ve con ella! -le apremió. A Pettigrew se le iluminó la mirada. Se despidió del ojimiel con una mezcla de nerviosismo y alegría y se perdió entre la multitud que bailaba animadamente. James se preguntó si había hecho bien al dejar a su amigo en manos de aquella mala pécora.

- Qué coño, es sólo un baile de navidad. Mañana ninguno se acordará del otro.

Con este comentario saliendo de su boca, asió una jarra de bebida y volvió a llenar su copa, ya vacía.

* * *

><p>Remus seguía con dificultad la conversación que aquella chica había entablado con él. La tenía agarrada de la cintura y se movía lentamente de un lado a otro, pues la canción que sonaba en ese momento era bastante lenta. La chica llevaba un vestido aguamarina y el pelo rubio acaramelado recogido en un elegante peinado alto.<p>

¿Cómo se llamaba la chica? Remus no podía recordarlo. Estaba seguro de que era algo con "C", como Candy, Courthney... Bah, qué importaba.

No era que la chica le disgustase. Era más bien el hecho de que se moría de ganas de bailar con otra persona.

Nada más bajar por las escaleras le vio. A Sirius. Dejando caer todo su apoyo en una sola pierna, con ambas manos en los bolsillos y esa típica sonrisa suya que le volvía loco.

El esmoquin negro le quedaba sencillamente perfecto. Y el detalle de la chaqueta abierta, sublime. Por lo menos, ya que no podía estar con él, le consolaba el hecho de poder verle con ese atuendo tan favorecedor.

Sirius...

En ocasiones solían quedarse ellos solos. Remus se moría de ganas de buscar cualquier excusa para hablar con él, o rozarle siquiera. Cada vez le era más difícil evitar que Black se adueñase de sus pensamientos día y noche. Sencillamente... era una tarea imposible. Las imágenes de aquella noche del mes anterior regresaban a su mente en algunas ocasiones. Sirius saliendo de la ducha, con aquellas minúsculas gotitas del líquido elemento deslizándose lentamente por su bien formado torso... El cabello mojado y suelto, que impregnaba la sala (y los pulmones del mismo Remus) con aquella delicada fragancia... El impresionante cuerpo del mayor, cubierto únicamente por una minúscula toalla blanca que se pegaba a su silueta con total perfección, dejando bastante poco a la imaginación...

Ah, y el movimiento prácticamente hipnótico de las caderas de Sirius moviéndose a un mismo compás para ayudar al pantalón de tela negra a amoldarse a sus piernas...

Remus sintió cómo la sangre se le concentraba en la cara. Sentía sus mejillas arder, y supuso que bien rojizas estarían ya. Se mordió el labio, buscando paliar su ruborizamiento provocado por aquellas imágenes que evocaba su memoria.

- Oye, ¿estás bien? Te noto un poco tibio... - La chica con la que bailaba Lupin le posó su mano en la frente. - ¿Tienes fiebre?

- ¿Qué...? Ah, no... No es nada... -balbuceó. Mierda. Hasta su pareja de baile lo había notado...

La chica le sonrió y dejó a su cabeza apoyarse en el hombro de Remus. Aquello era bastante extraño para el pelicastaño, pero decidió no hacer nada. Pronto acabó la lenta y pausada canción para dar paso a otra mucho más movida y animada. Todo el salón en general pareció despertar de una misma ensoñación, pues se soltaron de sus respectivas parejas de baile para comenzar a moverse frenéticamente al ritmo de la música.

- ¡Siempre me ha gustado esta canción! -comentó gritando la chica a causa del ruido. Lupin no entendió ni una palabra de lo que había dicho su compañera, pero aún así asintió repetidamente, dándole la razón a lo que fuera que hubera dicho.

Comenzaba a preocuarse. Más tarde o más temprano tendría que llamarla por su nombre pero, ¿cuál era? ¿Carey, tal vez? Lo dejó por imposible. Ya la llamaría por alguna muletilla cariñosa, si se llegaba a dar el caso.

Continuaron bailando un par de minutos más, hasta que la canción llegó a su fin. Sólo entonces, en la pequeña pausa entre canción y canción, Remus se permitió relajarse un poco. Ya le estaba agobiando la presencia de aquella chica, que sumada a la de tanta gente junta no hacían más que marearlo.

Se le ocurrió una excusa perfecta para ir a tomar el aire un rato.

- ¡Hey! ¿Te apetece algo de beber? -le preguntó cortésmente a su pareja. La mirada de la chica se iluminó al ver que le prestaban atención.

- Sí, claro.

- ¿Qué te apetece? -dijo deseando marcharse ya, antes de que volviese a sonar otra estridente canción y que todas las personas a su alrededor comenzasen a bailar de nuevo.

- Sorpréndeme. -dijo la chica con una sensual voz.

"¿Que la sorprenda? ¿Que quiere, que se lo traiga haciendo malabares?", se preguntó Remus. Hastiado se retiró de la pista de baile para dirigirse a la larga mesa cubierta por un mantel blanco donde estaban repartidas las bebidas y los aperitivos. Buscó una silla cualquiera y se sentó en ella. Se sirvió refresco de limón en un vaso largo con tres cubitos de hielo, pero no bebió de él.

Observó a la gente bailar. Ruido, movimiento, agitación, desenfreno...

Demasiado para una mente tranquila y sosegada como la suya.

No era que no le gustase bailar ni las fiestas. Era simplemente que aquella noche no estaba de humor como para esos trotes. Chicas, música, sus amigos a saber dónde y con quién...

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pequeño reloj de plata. Lo abrió y miró la hora en él. Once y seis. Bueno, por lo menos ya quedaba poco para la hora de irse.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de volver a meterlo en su bolsillo, alguien llegó hasta donde estaba él y se sentó a su lado. Remus se sorprendió bastante al comprobar quién era la persona que había decidido acompañarle.

- ¿S-sirius? - El recién llegado le sonrió picaronamente y levantó la mano a modo de saludo.

- ¿Qué hay, Rems? - Su voz tenía un timbre bastante característico, que a Remus no le costó pillar.

- ¿Estás borracho? - Sirius se rió bajito. Por un breve instante se asemejó bastante a James.

Sirius se llevó un dedo a los labios, pidiendo silencio. Miró hacia ambos lados, para

cerciorarse de que nadie les viera y sacó una botella de vidrio negro de su bolsillo.

- Mira. - Se la mostró a Remus. - Vodka, tío. ¡Vodka! - Comenzó a reírse a mandíbula batiente.

- Joder. ¿De dónde la has sacado?

- Alguien tiene buenos contactos en la licorería de Hogsmeade.

- Am... - Le agradaba poder ver al pelinegro, aunque fuese en ese estado. - ¿Qué tal la noche?

- Pfff... Así así. -contestó con flojera. - Nada, lo típico. Tías de grandes delanteras pero tontas del culo. ¿Y tú?

- No mucho. Hace un rato estuve bailando con una. -comenzó a explicarse. Le dio un sorbo a su bebida. - Supuestamente la estoy "sorprendiendo".

- ¿Y eso? - Sirius se mostró interesado por las palabras del ojimiel. A Remus le gustó este detalle.

- Pues nada, le digo que si quiere algo de beber y me dice: "Sorpréndeme". Tío, ¿qué entienden las chicas por "sorprender"? - De ese tema Sirius sabía un rato, aunque le molestase reconcerlo. Black se rio suavemente.

- Vaya tela... Mira, coje cualquier cosa y véndele la moto... Yo qué sé, dile que es un cóctel paradisíaco malayo que fabrican en Rusia...

- Sí, me encantan los cócteles malayos rusos. -le siguió. Sirius se rio de nuevo, esta vez con más ganas.

- ¡Cóctel malayo, dice! - Lupin suspiró. Menuda tranca que tenía su amigo encima. Pero aún así pensó que estaba irresistible. - Tío, tienes que probar esto. - Literalmente le arrebató a Remus su vaso de las manos, para proceder a llenárselo con el vodka de la botella. - ¡Tachán! Te presento al Black White número tres.

Le tendió el vaso a Remus.

- ¿Cómo has dicho que se llama?

- Black White número tres. - Le dio un trago largo a su botella. - Black porque lo he inventado yo, white porque es vodka blanco y tres porque... - Meditó su respuesta. - Yo qué sé. - Se rio. - ¡Ah, ya sé! Al limón le pondremos el número tres. A la cola, el uno, al vino, el dos...

- ¿Vodka con vino?

- Bueno, no tiene por qué ser siempre vodka. Pero sí, algo así...

No dijeron nada durante un rato. Cada uno sumido en sus propias cavilaciones, tan distintas y tan parecidas a la vez. Al fin, después de unos minutos, Sirius consideró que ya iba siendo hora de volver a la pista.

- En fin... Suerte con tu chica, tío. - Le dio una palmada en el hombro y se levantó.

- Igual para ti. -le dijo.

Se dispuso a marcharse, dando la conversación por concluida, pero una voz le detuvo. Se dio la vuelta para encarar otra vez a Sirius.

- Remus... - El pelinegro le había llamado por su nombre. Lupin permaneció expectante, a la espera de escuchar lo que su amigo tendría que decirle. La expresión del ojiazul se había vuelto bastante más seria que la de los últimos minutos. - Yo... Bueno, nada. Suerte con lo tuyo.

Acto seguido se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud. Remus miró confuso el lugar por el cual se había marchado, buscando alguna explicación lógica a todo aquello. No la halló, de manera que decidió dejar las cosas como estaban e irse a buscar a su supuesta pareja, que seguramente estaría molesta por su tardanza. Mientras la buscaba se dio cuenta de una cosa. Había recordado el

nombre de la chica al ver la marca del vodka: Cassy.

* * *

><p>- Mierda... Mierda, mierda, mierda...<p>

Un turbado Remus rebuscaba agitado entre los bolsillos de su pantalón. Procuraba que sus movimientos fuesen lentos y suaves, para causar el menor sonido posible, ya que James y Peter estaban durmiendo en las camas próximas a la suya.

Exasperado, se sentó en su cama. ¿Dónde estaría su reloj? Trató de rememorar todos sus pasos. Cuando se había cansado de estar en el gran comedor se había subido a su cuarto. ¿Sobre qué hora sería? Calculó que sobre las once y media, aunque tampoco podría jurarlo. Después se quedó leyendo un rato hasta que llegó un animado Peter, sobre las doce. Se habían quedado hablando sobre el baile y sus acontecimientos más destacados ("¿Viste a aquella tía subida a hombros de un

chico?" , "Sí, creo que es la delegada de su clase...") hasta que llegó un decaído James un rato después. ¿Serían las doce y media, quizás?

Entonces... Habían hablado un rato con James y se habían ido todos a dormir para reponer fuerzas de la agitada noche, que ya empezaba a decaer.

En el tiempo que Remus estuvo en su cama, pudo escuchar los pasos y las voces de otros alumnos que daban por concluida su jornada festiva. Y en el preciso instante en el que iba a dormirse, una terrible duda surcó su mente como un rayo.

¿Se había acordado de guardar el reloj?

A pesar de ser muy tarde y de haber pillado ya la postura para dormirse, Remus se vio forzado a levantarse. Simplemente, tenía que asegurarse de que el reloj plateado estaba donde le correspondía: en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Tentó hasta llegar a su armario, de donde recogió su esmoquin y rebuscó en los bolsillos. Vacíos.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo, en un vano intento de serenarse. Fuese como fuese, tenía que encontrar ese reloj.

No era en ningún caso un reloj normal y corriente. Aparte de estar hecho enteramente de plata maciza, era una reliquia familiar. Su padre se lo había otorgado aquel mismo año, como era tradición. A su padre se lo dio su padre, y a éste su padre, y así sucesivamente.

No podía permitirse el lujo de perder algo tan valioso como aquello.

Se levantó de la cama con decisión. Aún en pijama agarró una chaqueta de las de su armario y su varita. Con algo de suerte, el reloj seguiría en el comedor, si es que a nadie lo había visto antes y había decidido llevárselo. Antes de irse, fue hasta el baúl de James y buscó unos segundos en él hasta que encontró la capa invisible.

"Es un préstamo", se dijo a sí mismo. Se dirigió a la puerta de los dormitorios y la abrió.

* * *

><p>- Joder...<p>

Sirius Black se lamentaba apoyado en la barandilla de un gran y amplio balcón del gran comedor. ¿Por qué había tenido que pensar algo como aquello, precisamente con Remus?

Vio como Lupin se daba la vuelta para irse. ¿Tan pronto ya? Sintió el impulso de detenerlo.

- Remus... - Vale, ya la había hecho buena. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle? Se concedió un par de segundos para meditar lo que diría a continuación. - Yo... - "Oye, me preguntaba si... No sé, si te apetecería echar un bailecito con tu viejo amigo..."

¡No! ¡Eso no! "Remus... Quiero que bailemos juntos un rato." ¡Tampoco! "¡Venga, tío! ¡Vamos a hacer el indio un rato! ¡Baila conmigo...!" Joder...No podía decirle algo así...

Al final se decantó por la típica respuesta de compromiso.

- _Bueno, nada. Suerte con lo tuyo._

¿"Suerte con lo tuyo?" ¡Joder! Le había salido una frase de idiota que ni pintada...

- Genial, creerá que soy subnormal. - En el fondo sabía que su amigo nunca pensaría algo así, al menos no de manera hiriente, pero así es cómo se sentía. Y eso que se encontraba bastante desinhibido, con la cantidad de alcohol que había en su sangre...

¿Por qué había podido comerle la boca a una chica que conocía de diez segundos pero en cambio con uno de sus mejores amigos desde hacía casi cuatro años no era capaz ni de articular una frase con sentido?

Suspiró. ¿Qué hora sería ya? Más de la una seguro. A pesar de ello, no había querido volverse a su cuarto, no por ahora. Quería estar solo y contemplar la luna un rato. Levantó su vista al cielo. El satélite se mostraba en un precioso cuarto menguante. A Sirius le recordó a una sonrisa en el cielo.

"Hasta la luna se ríe de mí porque soy un idiota", pensó. Le hizo gracia su propio comentario, aumentada por el alcohol.

* * *

><p>Remus bajaba las escaleras que conducían hasta el gran comedor. Aún había serpentinas y confettis esparcidos por el suelo. Nada más llegar fue directo hacia la mesa de las bebidas. Avanzó hasta que llegó al lugar donde creyó que se había sentado. En toda la mesa habían botellas de refresco abiertas, vasos y aperitivos por doquier.<p>

Miró debajo del susodicho mueble, probando suerte. Nada. Apartó un par de sándwiches mordidos y un par de latas. Justo cuando estaba a punto de desanimarse, lo vio, detrás de una botella de refresco de naranja. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo acercó a su pecho, respirando aliviado al instante.

¡Menos mal que lo había encontrado! No se lo perdonaría nunca si algo hubiese llegado a pasarle a aquel reloj.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse ya. Aquellos trotes por el castillo en una madrugada de diciembre cansaban a cualquiera.

Justo cuando puso el pie en el primer peldaño tuvo un pequeño impulso de darse la vuelta. Casi por inercia lo hizo. A sus espaldas, una gran puerta de cristal, que daba a uno de los balcones mayores se erigía, imponente y cristalina. El reflejo de la luna menguante se colaba por los cristales, creando un curioso juego de luces y sombras en todo el gran comedor.

"Bueno, ya que estoy aquí... Tengo la capa. No creo que pase nada..."

Con estos pensamientos avanzó hasta el balcón. Ya de cerca pudo ver que la puerta estaba ligeramente entreabierta, lo que explicaba el frío ambiente que reinaba en todo el comedor.

Con cuidado de no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido, terminó de abrir la gran puerta de cristal. Al instante una oleada de gélido viento le sacudió en la cara. Dio gracias al estar acostumbrado al frío.

Miró hacia arriba cuando llegó al balcón. La luna estaba muy bonita aquella noche. Se dio cuenta de la paradoja. ¿Cómo era posible que algo tan bello como la luna tuviera el poder de transformarlo en algo tan horrible como lo era un hombre lobo? Incluso se le asemejó a una gran sonrisa reslandeciente en mitad del oscuro cielo nocturno.

Tan ensimismado estaba que ni cuenta se dio cuando la capa invisible comenzó a deslizarse por sus hombros hasta caer al suelo con un sonido suave. Allí la dejó, pues no creyó que le hiciese falta en un lugar como aquél.

- ¡¿Remus?

Lupin sintió que el corazón se le subía a la garganta de pura impresión. Se giró todo lo rápido que pudo, más por acto reflejo que por voluntad propia, para encarar a la persona que le había nombrado.

- ¿Sirius?

Sirius le observaba asombrado apoyado en la pared de la terracita que formaba el balcón. Sin duda ninguno esperaba ver al otro allí.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Bajé a buscar una cosa... ¿Y... y tú?

- No me apetecía subir tan pronto... -le respondió mirando al cielo.

- ¿Pronto? Si son las...- Sacó su recién recuperado reloj para ver la hora. - Dos y veinte de la mañana...

Sirius se encogió de hombros, expresando que le era irrelevante.

- ¿Llevas aquí toda la noche?

- Más o menos. Por aquí he deambulado.

Permanecieron unos segundos sin decir nada. No se miraban directamente, pero de vez en cuando, se lanzaban fugaces miradas de corta duración. No era un silencio cómodo, pero tampoco desagradable. Sencillamente, las palabras no hacían falta en ese momento. De repente, un sonido irrumpió en aquella extraña atmósfera de supuesta paz que se había creado. Un estornudo, proferido por Remus.

Sirius le miró con ternura. Aquel gesto involuntario del menor se le había antojado muy adorable.

- Vámonos ya. Te vas a resfriar como te quedes aquí.

Remus le miró y asintió, dándose la vuelta para ingresar al gran comedor a través de la puerta del balcón. Sirius le siguió, jugando a echar vaho por la boca, el cual se quedaba suspendido en el aire un par de segundos antes de desvanecerse del todo.

Cuando estuvieron en el comedor, sintieron cómo la temperatura iba subiendo hasta que ya no tuvieron frío, a diferencia de en el balcón. La idea de disponer de una red de chimeneas por todo el colegio era una muy buena, aunque Sirius notó el cambio mucho menos brusco al tener su cuerpo ya entrado en calor a causa del alcohol.

Miró en derredor. Toda la sala tenía un aspecto algo deprimente en sí, a decir verdad. Vasos, botellas y demás utensilios tirados por el suelo, serpentinas por doquier... Parecían los espectros inmóviles de la agitación anterior.

Miró a Remus caminar frente a él. ¿Que había venido a buscar algo, dijo? Tenía curiosidad por averiguar qué era.

- Oye, Rems.

Remus se detuvo y se giró para mirarlo. Llevaba la capa invisible colgada del hombro.

- ¿Qué es lo que viniste a buscar aquí, exactamente? - Remus metió la mano en su bolsillo y le mostró el reloj de plata.

- Esto.

- ¿Un reloj? - Lo observó con detenimiento. A parte de tener un color plateado muy sobrio, no le veía nada más de especial. - ¿Es importante para ti?

- Sí, la verdad es que sí. Es una especie de tesoro de mi familia...- Sirius le miraba interesado. - Me lo dio mi padre a principios de este año... A él se lo dio su padre, y a éste su padre...

Ahora entendía por qué Remus se había tomado tales molestias para recuperar ese reloj. Sin duda era un objeto muy preciado para él.

- Se me quedó aquí antes, en el baile. Tuve que venir a por él, sí o sí. -le dijo con una sonrisa. Le agradaba haberse encontrado con Sirius ahí. Apenas había hablado con él en toda la noche... Y quería ver lo bien que le quedaba el esmoquin todo el tiempo que pudiese.

Otra vez se quedaron en silencio. Cada uno pensando en sus cosas, y contentos de estar a solas el uno con el otro, aunque de ninguna manera lo expresaban.

A Sirius se le ocurrió una idea repentinamente. Tan loca y disparatada, que no le importó decirla a los cuatro vientos.

- Remus.

El aludido salió de su media ensoñación (estaba acariciando suavemente con dos dedos la cubierta del reloj) y le miró a los ojos.

- Baila conmigo.

Sintió que el corazón le daba una vuelta de 360 grados en su pecho. ¿Habría escuchado bien? No, seguramente se habría confundido. Sí, su subconsciente le habría jugado una mala pasada.

- ¿Qué has dicho? No te he entendido bien...

Sirius tragó saliva, nervioso. Volvió a formular su pregunta.

- Te he dicho que si quieres bailar conmigo.

La espera hasta que Remus le diese una respuesta se le hizo eterna. En ese momento deseó morirse. ¿Cómo le había podido preguntar algo así? Si no opinaba de él que era gilipollas ya lo podía dar por sentado después de aquello.

Aún estaba a tiempo de echarse atrás. Aún podía reírse y señalarlo, acompañado de un: "¡Te lo has tragado! ¡Joder, deberías haber visto la cara que has puesto!..."

- Em... Bueno, yo... - Meditó su respuesta. ¿Se estaría riendo de él? Lo más seguro era que así fuera. ¿Por qué si no le habría dicho Sirius algo como aquello? Daría su brazo derecho por que las palabras del pelinegro fueran ciertas. Se moría de ganas de bailar con él, a pesar de todo. - ¿Lo dices en serio? -le preguntó retóricamente. Ni siquiera esperaba una respuesta clara.

- Sí, va en serio. - Sirius se pateó mentalmente. Ahora sí que la había hecho buena. ¿Por qué no se había echado atrás cuando había tenido la ocasión? Por supuesto de que se moría de ganas por bailar con Remus, aunque fuese una vez en su vida. Lo que le asustaba era la reacción del castaño. ¿Se lo tomaría a broma? ¿Se enfadaría? O... ¿Le daría igual?

Remus se quedó callado. Vale, si aquello era una broma, podía parar ya. Pero no podía culparle. Sirius no tenía ni idea de lo que sentía por él, así que no podía saber que le estaba haciendo daño.

¿Y si aquello era una de las típicas bromas del pelinegro? Se las había visto hacer mil veces con James. Tal vez lo único que pretendía era hacer lo mismo con él. Entonces, ¿qué debía hacer? Decidió seguirle el juego, tal y como lo solía hacer James.

- Está bien. -dijo con una sonrisa algo fingida.

El pelinegro se sorprendió. ¿Era un "sí" lo que había escuchado? Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué habría accedido? Inconscientemente, le tendió la mano. No se dio cuenta de su propio gesto hasta que Lupin la aceptó. Al verse en aquella situación que él mismo se había buscado, no tuvo más remedio que continuar con ella.

No le importaba para nada bailar con Remus, y le agradaba poder acercarse a él (esta vez con un pretexto "más o menos" coherente). Lo que de verdad le asustaba era que Remus hubiese aceptado. Últimamente la sola presencia del menor le provocaba sentirse inseguro y desnudo a sus ojos, en el buen sentido de la palabra.

Avanzaron hasta llegar al centro de la vacía pista de baile. Sirius se posicionó delante del ojimiel, justo como lo haría un bailarín con su pareja. Remus esbozó una graciosa sonrisa al ver el gesto, el cual se le antojó algo pomposo.

Se colocó frente a él, a la espera de que fuese el pelinegro quien diera el primer paso. Black lo captó enseguida. Se acercó aún más al menor y se permitió la confianza de pasarle un brazo por la cintura. Dio gracias por ir bebido, ya que de otra manera jamás se habría atrevido a hacer algo como aquello. Al menos, no con Remus.

El ojimiel se sorprendió ligeramente al sentir el cálido brazo de su amigo rodeando su cintura, pero no hizo nada por impedirlo. ¿Continuaba siendo todo aquello parte de la "broma"? De ser así, estaba bastante bien lograda.

Con algo de timidez por la gran cercanía al cuerpo del ojigris, colocó sus manos en las caderas del pelinegro, apenas causando contacto. Trataba de mostrarse sereno, pero por dentro estaba prácticamente como un flan.

¿Cuántas personas habrían tenido la misma oportunidad que él, de bailar a solas con la persona que les gustaban? Se sintió afortunado por compartir aquella situación con Sirius, pero desafortunado al entender que no ocurría lo mismo con los sentimientos.

Por su parte, el mayor no sabía qué más hacer. Se le ocurrió que de haber sido una chica cualquiera y no Remus, ya estarían comiéndose la boca tan anchamente. Pero Remus no era una chica. Era uno de sus mejores amigos, uno al que le tenía un enorme cariño, que había ido aumentando progresivamente en el transcurso de los últimos casi cuatro meses.

Tomó aire y pensó en sus próximas palabras.

- ¿Te apetece un baile en particular? ¿Tango, vals...?

- Me... Me da lo mismo... No me sé ninguno. - "Mierda. No tendría que haber dicho eso...", pensó. "No me sé ninguno..." ¿Qué clase de respuesta era aquella? Sólo faltaba que el pelinegro le dijera: "¿No te sabes ninguno? Pues que pérdida de tiempo. Lo siento, Rems. Vámonos ya, que empieza a hacer frío..."

- ¿De verdad? Pues me sacas del apuro, porque yo tampoco me sé nada. -dijo con una sonrisa. Al instante Remus se sintió mucho más calmado, relajado y a gusto. El pelinegro siempre sabía cómo hacerle sentir bien.

- Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer? -preguntó inocentemente.

- Podemos... No sé, bailar a nuestra manera. - Black tenía soluciones para todo. - Así es mucho más original y divertido, ¿no crees?

- Supongo. - Remus se encogió de hombros y le sonrió. - Pero no tenemos música...

- ¿Quieres música? La pongo ahora mismo. - Con su mano libre buscó en su bolsillo hasta que encontró su varita. Sí; se la había llevado al baile y todo. Nunca se sabía cuando y para qué la podías necesitar. - Dime una que te guste.

Remus se lo pensó por unos instantes.

- Hum... Sorpréndeme.

A Sirius le hizo gracia el comentario y rio suavemente. Agitó su varita en el aire un par de veces, murmurando tres o cuatro palabras.

Se sujetó a Remus por la cintura, con más seguridad que antes. El castaño hizo lo mismo, aunque aún con algo de timidez.

En pocos segundos comenzó a sonar una canción. Remus miró a Sirius inquietado.

- Espera. ¿Y si alguien escucha la música?

- Imposible. Es un hechizo especial; tan sólo tú y yo podemos oír.

La explicación de Sirius tranquilizó al ojimiel, quien asintió aliviado.

La canción continuó avanzando. Remus la conocía. La había escuchado por la radio en su hogar muggle dos veces o tres.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música, suavemente. Era una canción lenta, justa para una situación como aquella. A Remus le gustó el detalle de Sirius al escogerla.

Por su parte, el suave vaivén que mantenían le había hecho olvidar a Black toda su turbación inicial. Vale, eran chicos, amigos y estaban bailando a las dos de la madrugada en el comedor de un colegio de magia. ¿Y...?

Apegó a Remus ligeramente más a él. Quería sentir su calor en su pecho, su aroma, su estatura...

Cuando llegó a una estrofa que se sabía de memoria, comenzó a cantarla en voz baja, cerca de Remus. El menor iba cayendo en sopor, bien por los suaves movimientos que hacían al moverse, bien por la atmósfera en sí. Sirius consideró que la cara de Remus adormecido era una de las más hermosas que le había visto, y sonrió para sí. A decir verdad, todo Remus era una monada, le mirase por donde le mirase. Con delicadeza le atrajo hacia su pecho, sujetando su nuca suavemente. Lupin no opuso resistencia y se dejó hacer, apoyando su cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Sirius, cerrando los ojos y quedándose ahí.

Recordó la vez que se habían quedado encerrados en los vestuarios, concretamente el mes anterior. En ese momento no lo había podido apreciar al 100%, pero ahora le gustaba recordar aquellos momentos. Remus abrazado a él... Completamente a solas...

Y ahora lo tenía ahí para él, de nuevo. No sabía cuándo podría estar a solas con el castaño, por eso quería aprovecharlo lo máximo posible. Otra ocurrencia totalmente fuera de lugar se cruzó en su mente. ¿Y si hacía algo para que aquella noche resultase inolvidable?

Continuó cantando la estrofa, esta vez bastante más cerca del oído de Remus.

El pelicastaño se sentía literalmente en el cielo. El aroma de Sirius se colaba dentro de sí como una droga, algo de lo que no podía ni quería escapar. Creyó que si el mundo acabase al día siguiente, le daría igual. Tan sólo quería disfrutar de la cercanía del pelinegro todo el tiempo que pudiese.

Cuando Sirius empezó a cantar tan suavemente en su oído, pensó que se dormiría de un instante a otro. Su voz le llegaba cercana, suave, sensual... Sólo para él.

- Remsie...

La canción llegó a su fin. Sintió cómo las manos del mayor se afianzaban en él, para separarlo un poco. Refunfuñó quedito en señal de protesta, pero le miró a los ojos. Le había llamado Remsie...

- ¿Te importaría cerrar los ojos un segundo, por favor? -le dijo al oído. Ante esta manera de pedírselo, Lupin no pudo negarse de ninguna manera. Dejó caer sus párpados sobre sus orbes castañas.

Lo siguiente que sintió fueron las cálidas manos de Black sujetándole la cara por ambos lados.

- En este momento en mí manda más el alcohol que yo mismo, así que... - "No me odies por esto, por favor", terminó la inacabada frase en su mente.

Acercó su rostro al del pelicastaño despacio. Logró que se juntaran sus labios en un suave e inocente beso.

Remus contuvo sus ganas de abrir los ojos. Necesitaba comprobar si estaba soñando. ¿Sirius le estaba besando? Entreabrió sus párpados un poco, lo justo para ver delante de sus narices la cara del pelinegro pegada a la suya. Él también tenía los ojos cerrados.

Se sentía exageradamente ligero. Creyó que echaría a volar de un instante a otro si nadie le sujetaba. Su corazón y su respiración competían para comprobar quién era capaz de ir más agitado y rápido, y ciertas mariposas en su estómago se divertían revoloteando, haciendo de las suyas.

Sirius fue separándose poco a poco del menor. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente rojizas, y su estado interior era bastante similar al de Remus. Ya está, ya lo había hecho. ¿Y lo mejor? Que no se arrepentía para nada. Pensó que tal vez mañana recordaría este momento y se enfurecería con él mismo, o quizá ni siquiera se acordaría de él.

Pero justo ahora, en ese minuto, en ese segundo, podía afirmar que no le había desagradado para nada. Incluso, le gustó bastante el sentir los suaves y sonrosaditos labios de Remus junto a los suyos. No habían hecho ningún movimiento con sus bocas, tan sólo las habían mantenido juntas, pero aún así, había estado bastante bien.

Le miró a los ojos. No supo por qué, pero creyó ver un atisbo de tristeza en aquellas orbes mieladas.

- Remus, ¿en qué piensas?

El ojimiel no respondió por un rato. Ahora que se habían separado, las palabras dichas por el mayor resonaban en su mente: _"En este momento en mí manda más el alcohol que yo mismo, así que..."_ Es decir, ¿que le había besado porque estaba borracho? Los borrachos besaban a mucha gente. A las chicas, a los chicos, a las farolas... Entonces, ¿aquello no había significado nada? Se recriminó mentalmente por haberse hecho ilusiones, aunque solo hubiera sido por un breve instante. Mucho era ya que Sirius se comportase así estando bajo los efectos del alcohol. Imposible si estaba sobrio. Tembló ligeramente, mientras notaba que se le aguaban los ojos.

- En que me gustaría que el alcohol no hubiera tenido nada que ver en esto. -dijo de carrerilla y sin pensar en lo que decía.

Sirius abrió mucho los ojos. Como su amigo había dicho aquello tan rápido, no le había dado tiempo a pillar bien el significado de la frase. ¿Qué había querido decir exactamente con eso? Abrió la boca para preguntárselo cuando unos pasos resonaron en las proximidades, seguidos de un característico maullido que ambos conocían muy bien.

- Filch...-dijo en voz baja. Remus miró hacia atrás asustado. Si Filch, el vigilante nocturno les pillaba allí, podían darse por expulsados en el acto. Tenían que largarse cuanto antes.

Instantáneamente se cubrieron con la capa invisible. Caminaron hasta salir del gran comedor. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, subieron las escaleras que conducían a la torre de Gryffindor. En más de una ocasión tuvieron que detenerse por temor a ser escuchados o bien para ser ellos los que oyeran, pero el viaje hasta la torre transcurrió sin más incidencias.

Una vez que llegaron a la sala común, subieron hasta los dormitorios. Entraron a su cuarto en completo silencio. Tampoco habían dicho nada mientras caminaban por los corredores. Remus se acostó en su cama, pues tenía el pijama ya puesto, y Sirius comenzó a buscar el suyo en su armario.

A pesar de que los dos chicos compartían sentimientos, pensamientos y ganas de estar juntos, pasaron esa noche totalmente en silencio, sin hablarse ni una sola vez más. No sería ni la primera ni la última noche que transcurría en total ausencia de sonido para los dos.

* * *

><p>=.= las correcciones a estas horas de la madrugada me matan... en fin, gracias por leer :D si tienen oportunidad, escuchen la canción y nos vemos en el siguiente cap! w! (Twindy, duérmete ya... XD XD)<p> 


	5. Enero

_Wa! Wa! Wa! Waarudo~~...!_ XD

aquí viene el cap namber faif! x) Espero que les guste VwV este también es muy moe...

Feliz jálogüin a todos! [por adelantado, of course XD hasta el día 31, nanai!]

* * *

><p>Unas grises nubes filtraban los rayos de un oculto sol. La clase de cuarto año de Gryffindor iba bajando por las laderas de los exteriores, en dirección al linde del bosque prohibido. El profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas les esperaba en un pequeño claro justo antes de entrar entre los árboles.<p>

Llegaron hasta él en unos pocos minutos. Algunos alumnos se sentaron en la hierba, otros se quedaron de pie.

- ¡Bien, chicos! ¿Estamos ya todos? -preguntó en alto. - Perfecto. Venga, venid tras de mí.

La clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas no era la preferida por el alumnado en general. Casi siempre se encontraban bestias feroces y no muy agradables, y si no se iba con el suficiente cuidado, peligrosas.

Mientras caminaban por el bosque, siguiendo al profesor, los Marauders iban compartiendo impresiones entre sí.

- ¿Qué crees que nos enseñará hoy? -preguntó Sirius.

- Ya me lo estoy imaginando: "Bueno, chicos, acercaos por favor a ese inofensivo dragón que lleva diez días sin comer y..." - Se rió de su propia ocurrencia.

- ¿Sólo acercarse? Fijo que nos mandaría a lavarle los dientes.

En lo que Potter y Black intercambiaban chistes sobre la clase, Remus iba sumido en sus pensamientos. Ya estaban en enero, pero aún así las cosas con Sirius no habían avanzado mucho. Eso, suponiendo que hubiera "algo", lo cual dudaba.

Todavía se acordaba de la noche de navidad. Las primeras semanas no había hablado con Sirius por vergüenza, pero al ver la indiferencia del pelinegro hacia aquel tema, lo había dejado pasar. Seguramente Black ni se acordaría de ello, con lo borracho que iba.

Entonces podía dejarlo así. Todo había sido la locura de un adolescente borracho el día de navidad. Y de ahí no pasaba.

No le agradaba pensar ese tipo de cosas, pero eran la realidad. Suspiró y levantó la mirada para contemplar la gran variedad de árboles que poblaban el bosque.

Sirius miró de reojo al abstraído pelicastaño. Lo ocurrido la noche del baile volvía a su mente una y otra vez. Los días siguientes a aquel Remus se había mostrado muy distante y esquivo con él. Captó al vuelo estas indirectas. No quería que su ojimiel se sintiese agobiado o molestado, así que había adoptado la pose de "indiferente". Aunque no había que confundir indiferente con borde. Hablaba con él como siempre, exceptuando que evitaba a toda costa mencionar el tema. Y si alguien lo mencionaba, él estaba ahí para contar a toda prisa una anécdota suya o para cambiar de tema con cualquier excusa.

Al cabo de unas semanas ya no tuvo que hacerlo, pues le dio la impresión de que Remus ya lo habría olvidado todo. De manera que le imitó e hizo como si aquella noche en el gran comedor nunca hubiese tenido lugar.

Le molestaba tener que fingir de aquella manera. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Ante todo estaban los sentimientos de Remus...Y él los desconocía por completo.

Se forzó a quitar su vista del ojimiel y mirar hacia adelante. James dijo otra cosa, seguramente igual de banal y predecible que las anteriores. Aún así, le contestó con una más banal y predecible todavía.

- Y éstas...- El profesor sujetaba una de las alas del monstruo situado a su vera bajo la aterrorizada mirada de toda la clase. -...son las alas. Como veis, tienen plumas y... le sirven para volar.

Se trataba de un animal bastante curioso. Tenía cabeza de águila, alas y garras. Todo parecería típico de un simple pajarillo si no fuera por sus tres metros de estatura y por su escamosa cola de serpiente.

El enorme bichejo (definido mentalmente por unanimidad en toda la clase) se rascó la cara interna de su otra ala, abriéndola un poco para ello. De ella extrajo un ratón, que no tardó en devorar con agrado.

- ¡Dios! - Peter se estaba poniendo pálido. - ¿L-l-lo habéis...? ¡Se lo ha comido!

- Sí, Pete. TODOS lo hemos visto. -, dijo James con tono solemne, pretendiendo ironizar la situación.

- Bien. Er...- El profesor buscó con la mirada a algún alumno al azar. - Usted, Straussy. ¿Puede decirme algo sobre el Beketto?

- Em... Al parecer, le gustan los ratones. -dijo el tal Straussy.

- ¡Correcto! Cinco puntos más para su casa. El Beketto...-señaló al animal. - ...es considerado la especie intermedia entre el grifo y la quimera. ¿Alguien puede decirme qué es una quimera...? - Una persona levantó la mano. - Venga, tú mismo.

- Una quimera es un animal mágico. Se caracteriza por tener cuerpo de león y cola de serpiente. -dijo Remus.

- ¡Muy bien! Como veis, tiene características propias de ambas especies. Cabeza y cuerpo de grifo; cola de quimera...

"¡Mierda! Olvidé decir lo de que viven sobretodo en Alemania!", se regañó mentalmente Lupin. Todo el tema de Sirius le ponía muy nervioso, incluso le hacía dudar en las clases.

Cuando el profesor terminó de dar sus explicaciones, le dio un trozo de carne al Beketto, que extrajo de una cesta cerca de un árbol.

- Ahora quiero que saquéis un cuaderno y lo dibujéis. Indicadme todas las partes que hemos aprendido hoy y sus características. -indicó. - Además, quiero que hagáis todas las actividades de las páginas 21 y 24 del libro.

Todos comenzaron a sacar de sus mochilas trozos de pergamino y plumas, y buscaron un sitio para sentarse, preferiblemente tan lejos del Beketto como les fuera posible.

Remus escogió una piedra cercana a un árbol y ahí se sentó, procediendo a trazar sobre su hoja un primer esbozo del monstruo.

Por su parte, James y Sirius querían aprovechar la clase para hacer algo un poco menos productivo.

Observaron de reojo al profesor. Cuando vieron que se daba la vuelta para resolver una duda a una alumna, se dirigieron sigilosamente hasta el gigantesco ave.

- Tío, es aburrido dibujarlo si sólo está de pie sin hacer nada. -dijo James con hastío.

- Ya. Yo quiero pintarlo con las alas extendidas, así todo enorme...-coincidió Sirius.

- ¿Qué te parece si...? - dejó sugerentemente la pregunta en el aire. Con una zorruna sonrisa se encaminó hacia la cesta donde se encontraban los trozos de carne dispuestos ahí para alimentar al Beketto.

Agarró uno de tamaño mediano. Lo sacudió en el aire para que escurriera la sangre y avanzó hasta quedar muy próximo al monstruo. Giró la cabeza para comprobar que el profesor ni nadie más le estaban mirando y de un certero lanzamiento, envió el filete por los aires.

El ave, a pesar de tener un grillete en su pata que le mantenía preso al tronco de un grueso árbol, alzó un poco el cuello para capturar el pedazo de magro con el pico, tragándoselo al instante.

- Joder, tío. Tienes que tirarlo un poco más alto, si no no volará. -le reprendió juguetón Sirius.

- Lo puedes intentar tú si quieres y tal, listo de mierda.

- Deja paso al maestro. - Sirius fue hacia la cesta y agarró otro trozo de carne, un poco más pequeño que el de James. Comprobó que nadie le observaba y lo lanzó bien alto. El cacho de carne describió una trayectoria elegante en el aire, donde el Beketto la atrapó sin dificultad, dando un pequeño saltito que apenas levantó polvo. Para recuperar un poco el equilibrio, el ave tuvo que ahuecar sus alas brevemente.

- Oh, sí, eres un jodido maestro...-se burló James.

- ¡Por lo menos ha saltado y ha movido las alas! -dijo picándose. No le gustaba quedar mal ante nadie, y menos ante James, si había una competición de por medio.

- Ahora verás. - Con mayor decisión volvió a ir hacia la caja de mimbre. Esta vez escogió un pedazo de tamaño mediano. Se colocó justo delante del bicho.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo. Nadie le miraba y James no le quitaba ojo de encima, aún con esa burlona sonrisa en su cara.

- Te vas a enterar, cuatro ojos. - Esta vez cogió más impulso, tomando un poco de carrerilla. El pedazo de carne voló por el aire unos segundos antes de ser atrapado por el enorme pájaro, quien tuvo que saltar un poco más y extender sus alas para capturarlo.

- Toma ya. -dijo Sirius con orgullo. James lo miraba asombrado.

- ¡Joder, tío! - Alternaba su mirada entre el Beketto y su amigo, fascinado. - ¡Hazlo otra vez!

Sirius sonrió con autosuficiencia. Una vez pillado el truco, aquello no era tan difícil. Tan sólo se trataba de que la carne volase unos metros por arriba de la cabeza del pájaro, para que éste se levantase bien alto y extendiese sus alas.

- La última. Esta vez va a volar de verdad. -anunció el ojigris. Agarró un cacho pequeño de carne y se situó enfrente del ave, como retándolo. James le hizo un gesto negativo: el profesor se había girado un momento, pero fue una falsa alarma. En seguida se volteó de nuevo para ir hacia un alumno. Toda la clase, aparte de estar algo alejada de ellos dos, estaba absorta en los libros, de modo que sería demasiada coincidencia que les mirasen justo en ese instante. Cuando pasó la amenaza, Sirius tomó impulso una vez más.

Esta vez el bichejo volaría sí o sí. Tan sólo le hacía falta eso para quedar como un rey ante Potter, y luego podría presumir de ello. Dio unas cuantas zancadas con el brazo extendido, para garantizar el mayor impulso posible. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzarlo, una voz le detuvo.

- ¡Sirius! ¡Espera! -le llamó James. Aquello desconcertó al ojigris, que perdió el equilibrio en el último segundo, provocando con ello que calculase mal el ángulo y el pedazo de carne se le desviase exageradamente hacia la izquierda, muy cerca de donde se encontraba sentado Remus.

- ¡¿Qué? -le encaró visiblemente cabreado por haber sido interrumpido.

- Nada, tío, me pareció que el profesor venía hacia aquí...

- Joder, pues vigila bien la próxima vez...

No hubo próxima vez. El Beketto, al ver su bocado en el suelo, no pudo controlar su gula, agitándose en su sitio. Los grilletes chirriaron ligeramente, para acabar partiéndose ante la fuerza de una mole de tonelada y media de peso.

El ave, una vez se hubo librado de sus abrazaderas de metal, se dirigió como una exhalación hacia el lugar donde había caído el trozo de carne. Todos los alumnos, al oír el ruido, miraron hacia la escena entre asombrados y aterrorizados.

Remus también levantó la mirada. Tuvo consciencia suficiente para observar al enorme ave de ojos rojos, que se le abalanzaba literalmente encima en su intento de atrapar su merienda, que había caído unos metros detrás del chico.

Todos vieron como los mil quinientos kilos de músculo y plumas pasaba por encima del atemorizado Remus sin inmutarse, echándolo hacia un lado en el proceso. Al llevar las alas completamente extendidas, daba un aspecto de mayor tamaño y ferocidad.

- ¡REMUS! - El grito desgarrador de Sirius resonó en el bosque. Corrió hacia el pelinegro, que yacía inconsciente en el suelo, sangrando bastante por el pecho y un brazo.

- ¡Black! - El profesor corría hacia los dos chicos, el pelinegro abrazando al menor. Toda la clase observaba atónita la escena. - ¡Llévalo a la enfermería, rápido! -le gritó al asustado ojigris, quien a pesar de todo al oír las palabras de su superior se levantó y cargó a Remus a su espalda. El profesor mientras tanto trataba de controlar al Beketto, quien se esforzaba por levantar el vuelo, aunque los árboles del bosque le dificultaban la tarea.

James vio cómo Sirius se perdía entre los árboles. Tan sólo necesitó unos segundos para eliminar el shock y comenzó a perseguir a su amigo.

* * *

><p>- Mierda, mierda, mierda...- Sirius iba sorteando árboles aquí y allá. La sangre de Remus le teñía de carmesí su jersey, pero le daba igual. Lo único que tenía en mente en ese momento era llegar cuanto antes a la enfermería.<p>

Mientras corría, terribles pensamientos sobre el estado del desmayado castaño iban surcando su mente. ¿Y si era demasiado tarde? ¿Y si le quedaban secuelas de por vida? ¿Y si...?

- ¡Sirius!

Sin detenerse en ningún momento, Black miró hacia atrás. James corría y le iba alcanzando. En poco tiempo estuvo a su altura. Ambos chicos avanzaban agitados y asustados.

- ¿Cómo vas? -le preguntó en voz alta, sin parar.

- Bien...- Resoplaba de vez en cuando. Le estaba empezando a dar flato por tanto ejercicio tan de repente, sin haber calentado antes, pero siguió corriendo sin pensar en nada más.

Al fin llegaron a la enfermería, manchando el camino por donde habían entrado con un reguero de sangre carmesí procedente de Remus. Cuando la enfermera los vio a los tres en aquel estado, profirió un chillido de sorpresa y abrió muchísimo los ojos.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Rápido, ponedlo en esa cama! -les ordenó a los dos chicos. Sirius y James colocaron a Remus en una blanca camilla, que al instante quedó teñida por la sangre. - ¡Fuera de aquí ahora mismo! - Literalmente los echó a empujones. Ellos no debían ver aquello.

- ¡Oiga! ¡Yo no me voy a mover de aquí! -gritó Sirius totalmente fuera de sí al verse empujado. La enfermera hizo caso omiso de él y terminó por echarlo fuera, cerrando la puerta de la enfermería en el acto. - ¡Espere! ¡No puede dejarme aquí! ¡REMUS!

Golpeó la puerta varias veces, hasta el punto de hacerse un poco de sangre en los nudillos. Pero le daba igual. Tan sólo quería entrar ahí, ver a Remus... Quería que abriera los ojos, le mirase y le dijera "Tranquilo, no ha pasado nada, Sirius... ¿Vamos a jugar al ajedrez?" con su característica sonrisa.

- No puede... No puede... - Su voz se iba quebrando hasta morir en un suave sollozo. Se dejó resbalar por la puerta hasta quedar de rodillas frente a ésta y con la mirada baja. James, que no había hecho nada por detenerlo, se acercó hasta él.

- Tío... - Le tocó suavemente el hombro.

Al sentir la voz y la mano de James se volteó hacia él lentamente. Su cara era todo un poema: ira, impotencia, confusión...

- Mi culpa... James... - Miró de nuevo a la puerta. - ¡Es todo por mi puta culpa! -gritó. Su vozbresonó en los desiertos pasillos.

- No. No lo es. Fui yo quien... Yo te dije que... ¡Joder, si me hubiera callado la puta boca! - James también sentía lo mismo que él en aquel momento, y Sirius lo sabía. Tan sólo existía una pequeña diferencia: James no amaba a Remus. Quería decir, por supuesto que lo amaba como amigo. Pero no de la misma manera que la que lo amaba Sirius. Por el dolor de este último era mil veces mayor, aún más sabiendo que él mismo era el causante de todo aquello.

- No... Tú no hiciste nada... Yo... - Su voz se quebró totalmente. Sus orbes del color de la tormenta se aguaron. Ocultó la cabeza entre sus brazos. Se sentía como una mierda. Él estaba ahí sentado mientras que Remus podía estar debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte en ese instante...

Deseó ser él quien sangrase a chorros y no Lupin. Todo aquello había pasado por su culpa y por su manía de hacer el gilipollas siempre.

- Ahora... Slo podemos esperar... - Potter dejó que una pequeña lágrima resbalase por su mejilla. - Joder, tío... Esto no está nada bien.

Black no dijo nada. Tan sólo se quedó allí sentado, sin moverse. Quería que se lo tragase la tierra para no volver a subir. Si Remus salía de ésta, ¿volvería a mirarle a la cara? Es más, ¿seguirían siendo siquiera amigos? Lo dudaba mucho. Descartando al pensamiento de que Remus no lograse aguantar, aquello era lo que más le dolía pensar.

- Arf... Arf...

El profesor llegaba corriendo a la enfermería. Tenía un par de arañazos en la cara, las manos y en su ropa.

- ¡Vosotros! ¿Y Lupin? -les dijo nada más verlos.

- Lo hemos dejado en manos de la enfermera. -consiguió articular James con un hilo de voz.

El profesor respiró aliviado. Después miró fijamente a los dos chicos.

- Decidme qué fue lo que pasó. -Era obvio que quería ingresar a la enfermería a comprobar el estado de su alumno. Sirius se sobresaltó ligeramente, pero su movimiento pasó desapercibido por los otros dos. ¿Qué iba a decir ahora? ¿Que él era el único causante de todo aquello? ¿Que casi mata a un alumno?

Sintió cómo la sangre se le iba de la cabeza y se sentía lívido.

- El... El Beketto... No sé, de repente fue hacia Remus. -dijo James. Un inmóvil Sirius escuchaba con atención. "¿Qué haces, James?", se preguntó internamente. - Creemos que debió ver una comadreja o algo así... - Potter bajó la mirada para ocultarla bajo su flequillo. Mentir se le daba de pena y odiaba hacerlo, más con un tema tan importante, pero sentía que debía hacerlo. Para proteger a Sirius y a sí mismo.

La excusa convenció aparentemente al profesor, quien entró a la enfermería con paso firme. Sirius miró a James interrogante.

- James...¿Por qué...?

El ojimiel sólo se levantó y se dirigió hacia unas escaleras. Se sentó en el último peldaño y se puso cómodo, dentro de lo que cabía. Le hizo un ademán a Sirius de que fuera con él. El pelinegro dudó unos segundos, pero al final acabó accediendo. Se levantó del suelo y se sentó a un lado de James.

- No sé... No pensé lo que dije.

- James. Tenemos que... decir la verdad. -respondió Sirius muy serio y mirándole.

- ¿Estás loco?

- No. Tío, esto es serio, ¿vale? Tenemo que ir ahí y...

- Escucha. Sirius, ESCÚ-CHA-ME. -dijo, espaciando mucho las sílabas de la última palabra. - Ya está, el daño ya está hecho. ¿Va a cambiar algo si decimos que ha sido por nuestra jodida culpa? ¿Se va a poner bien entonces Remus?

Al oír el nombre del pelicastaño, Sirius se quedó un poco en shock. Las palabras de James tenían algo de lógica... No eran del todo morales, eso sí, pero...

- Lo mejor es que nos callemos la boca. Al menos, hasta que Remus se ponga bien. Si decimos algo ahora...- Bajó la mirada. Él tampoco estaba de acuerdo en mentir así a todo el mundo, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Ya se sentía una mierda de todos modos por haberle hecho eso a su amigo...

* * *

><p>Pasaron las horas. Profesores entraban y salían de la enfermería. Algunos se detenían y les preguntaban cosas sobre lo sucedido. Ellos se limitaban a responder escuetamente a todo lo que les decían. No se movieron de ahí en toda la tarde, ni siquiera para comer. Peter también apareció por allí, preocupado por sus tres amigos. Sirius y James le tranquilizaron como pudieron y le instaron a volver a la sala común. Si eran demasiados, no les dejarían estar allí.<p>

James volvió a mirar su reloj. Las ocho cuarenta y seis de la noche. Suspiró. Llevaban ahí todo el día, pero la espera se les había hecho eterna. Habían hablado de mil cosas para entretenerse, teniendo como telón de fondo la incertidumbre ante el futuro del pelicastaño.

De vez en cuando algún profesor les había recomendado que se fueran a dormir, pero ellos se habían negado rotundamente. No se irían de allí sin Remus. Ante la decisión de aquellos dos tercos alumnos, los profesores habían accedido a dejarlos ahí, con la condición de que no molestasen. Ya conocían bastante a Potter y a Black, y tenían la certeza de que si les mandaban a sus cuartos les volverían a tener allí plantados a los cinco minutos. El profesor de Estudios Muggles incluso les había dado un sándwich de atún a cada uno, los cuales devoraron con verdadera ansia.

- ¿Qué hora es? -preguntó un cansado Sirius. Le empezaban a molestar los ojos al parpadear o mirar bruscamente.

- Casi nueve.

- Joder...- Sirius lo tenía muy claro. Se quedaría a dormir en el suelo si era necesario. En cualquier momento Remus podía...

- Chicos...

La enfermera asomó la cabeza por la puerta, la cual había entreabierto. Ambos adolescentes se giraron hacia ella tan rápido que les dio un pinzamiento en el cuello. Se llevaron la mano a la nuca mientras emitían pequeños soniditos de dolor.

- Podéis pasar. -añadió la mujer con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. No perdieron un solo segundo y corrieron hacia la enfermería.

Dentro, unos cuantos profesores, director incluido, se agrupaban en torno a una camilla. Tímidamente avanzaron hacia ella. Al verlos, los docentes se apartaron para dejarles ver a su compañero.

Remus estaba tumbado en la camilla, con vendas en su pecho y el brazo. Respiraba tranquilamente.

- Él está bien. Por ahora. -anunció la enfermera. - Ha tendido suerte.

Sirius y James se acercaron a la camilla. El ojigris tenía unas ganas terribles de abrazarlo y suspirar de alivio, pero se contuvo.

- Sólo es un rasguño en el pecho y un brazo roto. -continuó. - Lo difícil ha sido contener la sangre y evitar que se infectase... El brazo también nos ha dado un par de quebraderos de cabeza, pues se ha partido en un ángulo muy extraño...

Sirius agradeció que la enfermera no se enrollara con detalles técnicos y les resumiera de manera sencilla lo que le pasaba a Remus. Se alegró de que se encontrase bien.

- Entonces... -inquirió James. Dejó la pregunta en el aire, pero todos sabían a lo que se refería. La enfermera le sonrió tranquilizadora y le habló.

- Si todo sigue como hasta ahora, se despertará mañana con normalidad.

James también se relajó. Su amigo estaba fuera de peligro. Miró a Sirius con complicidad.

Todos los adultos de aquella sala coincidieron el en mismo pensamiento: aquellos dos chicos debían estar en sus salas comunes desde hacía un buen rato. Albus Dumbledore se percató de ello y se dirigió a sus alumnos.

- Potter, Black... Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que debéis regresar a vuestras camas ya. - Con un leve movimiento de cabeza dio las buenas noches a los profesores, que ya empezaban a salir por la puerta, y también a la enfermera.

Sirius y James asintieron y siguieron al director. Antes de desaparecer tras la puerta, el pelinegro mayor se dio la vuelta para mirar a Remus una vez más.

Sirius daba vueltas en su cama, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Palpó en su mesilla de noche hasta que logró hallar su reloj. Sus agujas eran fosforescentes, así que pudo leer la hora perfectamente: doce y tres.

Resopló y se tumbó bocarriba en su cama. Durante la cena y desde que se había acostado no había podido dejar de pensar en Remus. Apenas le habían dejado verlo unos minutos...

Volvió a recapacitar la idea que tenía en mente desde hacía un par de horas. ¿Sería oportuno hacerlo? ¿Y si le pillaban?

Pero su conciencia clamaba por ello. De cualquier manera, tenía que hacerlo.

Se levantó sin hacer ruido. Tanto James como Peter estaban profundamente dormidos. Avanzó hasta que llegó al centro de la habitación. ¿De verdad iba a hacerlo...?

¡Pues por supuesto que sí!

Sin dudarlo un segundo agarró la capa invisible de James (tan sólo tuvo que abrir su baúl) y abrió la puerta que daba a las escaleras.

* * *

><p>Sirius ya había llegado a la puerta de la enfermería. El trayecto desde la torre de Gryffindor se le había hecho corto, una vez que había llegado hasta allí. Ni rastro de vigilantes ni otras incidencias. Alargó el brazo para sujetar el pomo y abrir la puerta.<p>

En la enfermería reinaba el silencio. Las ventanas eran bastante amplias, y la luz de la luna creciente se mostraba por ellas. Las blancas cortinas que otorgaban algo de intimidad a las camas individuales se ondularon muy suavemente, debido a la corriente de aire que Sirius había creado al abrir la puerta. Avanzó hasta que localizó la cama de Remus.

Ignoró la blanca cortina y la entreabrió ligeramente, para entrar al cubículo que formaba. Entonces le vio.

Remus estaba profundamente dormido, bocarriba. Su respiración era pausada y tranquila. Unas vendas cubrían su pecho y tenía una pequeña tablilla en su brazo izquierdo.

A la luz de la luna, su pelo castaño adquiría unos reflejos muy hermosos. Sirius se aproximó un poco más a él.

Por una parte, tan sólo quería abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca. Decirle todo lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza el último mes. Decirle que empezaba a sentir algo extraño en su estómago cada vez que lo veía sonreír, cada vez que sus miradas se entrecruzaban por casualidad...

Con mucho cuidado, fue tumbándose en la camilla, junto a Remus. Por nada del mundo quería despertarlo; tan sólo anhelaba sentir su calor cerca.

Apoyó la cabeza en la misma almohada que el durmiente. Sus caras se encontraban considerablemente cerca, y eso le gustaba.

Le gustaban esos momentos, en los que sólo estaban ellos dos y nadie más. Cada vez se iba acostumbrando más a aquello. Algunas noches, deseaba cambiarse a la cama de Remus, sin importarle lo que dijeran sus amigos. Pero nunca se había atrevido.

Capturó uno de los cobrizos mechones del menor entre sus dedos. Parecía tan tranquilo... Tan despreocupado... Ni podía creerse que casi había logrado acabar con su vida por una tontería como la de esa tarde.

Recordar aquello le hizo sentir mal. De haberle pasado algo peor a Remus, no se lo hubiera perdonado en la vida, y menos sabiendo que habría sido culpa suya. El sólo ver a su amigo en ese estado, con vendajes y esparadrapos le partía el alma.

Acercó sus labios a los ajenos despacio, hasta que los rozó suavemente.

Pasó un brazo por la cinturita del castaño, para apegarlo más a sí. El calor de Remus en su pecho... Era una sensación indescriptible, sencillamente. Como en el baile de diciembre, quiso que aquel instante fuese eterno, para poder tener a su castaño sólo para él.

* * *

><p>Remus fue abriendo los ojos con lentitud. Lo cierto era que estaba despierto desde hacía ya un buen rato. Se había despertado hacía unos minutos, pero por cansancio y por no saber bien por qué se encontraba en la enfermería, había preferido esperar hasta el día siguiente para que se lo explicasen todo. Al principio se asustó al verse recubierto de vendajes, pero supuso que si estaba en la enfermería sería por algo.<p>

Recordaba algunos fragmentos de lo ocurrido aquella tarde. Sirius y James jugando con el Beketto, haciendo el ganso... Luego, todo el mundo gritaba... Sintió de repente dolor, mucho dolor y todo se volvió negro...

Después, se había despertado a las doce y poco(lo había mirado en su reloj) y allí se había quedado, inmóvil, esperando a que le volviese a entrar el sueño.

Entonces lo escuchó. La puerta abriéndose despacio.

Al principio creyó que sería la enfermera, que venía a verlo, pero pronto descartó esa hipótesis. Era demasiado tarde como para que viniese nadie a verlo.

Unos pasos ligeros y silenciosos se acercaron hasta él. ¿Una persona? Oyó descorrerse un poco la cortina. Por precaución, cerró los ojos y se hizo el dormido.

No ocurrió nada durante unos segundos. La espera le estaba matando. Notaba la presencia de alguien más, pero quien estuviera ahí no movía ni un músculo. Tuvo la tentación de abrir los ojos, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo sintió un peso cerca suyo.

Alguien se estaba tumbando con él en su cama.

Vale, aquello sí que se iba poniendo cada vez más extraño. ¿Quién sería la persona que...?

Una fragancia en concreto le detuvo. Sí, ese aroma era inconfundible para él fuese a donde fuese, pasasen los años que pasasen.

Estaba seguro al 99% de que la persona que se había tumbado junto a él era ni más ni menos que Sirius Black.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron al sentir una leve y cálida presión en sus labios. Sí, Sirius le estaba besando. Otra vez.

El corazón le iba a mil por hora. Simplemente, no se esperaba aquello para nada.

Notó cómo un brazo le rodeaba por la cintura. El calor y el aroma del pecho de Sirius le invadieron por completo. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo a él también, para que el contacto fuera mayor, pero se quedó inmóvil. Si revelaba que había estado despierto tal vez Sirius se sintiera incómodo y se iría...

Optó por fingir que se había despertado en aquel instante.

Abrió sus ojos poco a poco. Alzó la mirada hacia arriba, donde pudo ver a un adormilado Black viéndole con sus orbes grises entrecerradas.

- ¿Sirius...? -dijo Remus en voz baja, para no sobresaltar al pelinegro.

Éste, al escuchar su nombre, se desesperezó y abrió por completo sus ojos.

- Am, Remus... ¿Te he despertado? -le preguntó. Genial, lo había conseguido. Si es que nada le salía a derechas...

- ¿Dónde estoy? -Remus se hizo el loco al ver la cara de Sirius. No quería que el pelinegro se sintiese mal porque pensase que le había despertado. Y de aquella manera, podría ganar tiempo y estar junto a él un poco más.

- En la enfermería. -contestó Sirius escuetamente.

- ¿Por qué? - A pesar de sus vendajes, Remus se sentía bien. Se imaginó cómo sería despertar una mañana si hubiera dormido con Sirius... Pensó que sería algo bastante similar a lo que estaba haciendo ahora, sólo que con luz solar.

- Porque...- Sirius apartó la mirada y se mordió el labio, gestos que no fueron pasados por alto por el pelicastaño.

¿Qué le iba a decir ahora? ¿Que casi muere por su culpa? Black estaba hecho un lío. Quería decirle que había sido un gilipollas, el miedo que había pasado esa tarde con el simple pensamiento de no volver a verlo nunca...

Se apegó más a él, afianzándolo más por la cintura y sujetando su nuca con la mano, aunque sin hacer exagerada presión. Ocultó su rostro en el hueco que quedaba entre el hombro y el cuello del ojimiel.

Remus se sorprendió ante el arrebato, pero no hizo nada por separarse. Incluso, él también rodeó a su amigo con los brazos, aunque con mucha más timidez.

- Remus... Yo... - Tenía que decírselo. Remus se merecía conocer lo que le había pasado. - Lo siento muchísimo. Yo...

- S-Sirus... ¿Qué pasa? - Lupin se empezaba a preocupar. ¿Por qué se habría puesto así?

- Remus... Hoy casi...Vamos, que casi no la cuentas. - Sirius notaba que su voz comenzaba a quebrarse. Toda la tensión del día que había estado acumulando se había empeñado por salir ahora. Si hubiera sido ante cualquier otra persona se hubiera contenido, pero con Remus le era imposible.

Remus se extrañó. ¿De qué estaría hablando Sirius?

- No... No te entiendo...

- Pues a ver...- No sabía cómo continuar, y menos con el nudo que se le empezaba a formar en la garganta. - Hoy, en clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas... Bueno, que James y yo estábamos haciendo el gilipollas... Y a mí se me fue la mano y... ¡Joder!

La primera lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Remus la notó tibia en su cuello, por lo que abrazó con más fuerza al pelinegro. No le gustaba nada verlo de aquella forma.

- Yo... provoqué al Beketto... Se escapó y... Bueno, tú estabas en medio... - Gracias a estas palabras Remus recordó con mayor claridad lo ocurrido aquella tarde. Se vio a sí mismo trazando el borde del ala del animal en su pergamino, cuando miró hacia arriba y vio un mar de plumas abalanzarse ante él...

Su cuerpo dio una sacudida involuntaria. Así que por ese motivo se encontraba en la enfermería con esos vendajes...

Por lo que le estaba contando Sirius, todo había ocurrido por su causa. La única razón de que hubiera pasado la mayor parte del día en tinieblas había sido por la acción del ojigris. Sí, había sido culpa de Sirius...

Mas no le importó.

¿Qué más le daba si por ello podía estar así con el pelinegro, a solas y abrazados en mitad de la noche?

No le agradaba tener a Sirius de aquella manera, derramando intermitentes lágrimas en su hombro, pero a la vez esta imagen se le antojaba tierna. Nunca había visto a Sirius llorar por nada. Y ahora, lo estaba haciendo sólo por él. Se sintió muy halagado y feliz.

- Sirius... -le llamó. El pelinegro no se movió, pero se notaba que le estaba escuchando. - N-No tienes que disculparte por nada...

Black abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Se separó de él para mirarlo a la cara.

- ¿Qué dices? - Surcos transparentes de lágrimas semisecas surcaban sus mejillas.

- Que no tienes que pedirme perdón por nada. - Remus trataba de que su voz sonase serena, aunque por dentro se moría de los nervios.

Sirius esbozó una triste mirada.

- Remus... Casi... Casi te mato...

- Me da igual... - "...porque ahora estás conmigo, Sirius", finalizó la frase en su mente. El pelinegro le miró como si fuera la primera vez que le veía.

- ¡Pero...! ¡Remus! ¿No entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo? - Estaba claramente exaltado, más por la extrañeza ante la reacción de Lupin que por otra cosa. Se esperaba miradas de odio, palabras de rechazo...

- Claro que sí. - Él también estaba confuso ante la manera de actuar del mayor.

Sirius cerró los ojos y se giró hasta quedar bocarriba.

- No, no lo entiendes. El shock... Ha debido de ser muy fuerte...- Apartó un mechón de pelo de su frente. - Mañana lo asimilarás todo...

- ¡Joder, Sirius! - El pelicastaño ya empezaba a molestarse. - ¡Te lo estoy diciendo! Yo... - Bajó su tono de voz. - No guardo nada de rencor hacia ti, de verdad...

Sirius abrió de nuevo sus ojos y le miró. Hoy Remus le estaba dando muchas sorpresas.

- Yo... No podría enfadarme así contigo nunca, Sirius...- Le daba una vergüenza enorme decir aquello, pero sentía que debía hacerlo.

Al instante, sintió que era abrazado firmemente, casi con desesperación. Sirius había vuelto a esconder su cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro.

- Remus... Si te llegase a ocurrir algo, yo...Yo...- Dejó la frase en el aire. - No sé lo que haría.

Remus simplemente se dejó abrazar. Aquello le hacía tan feliz... El pelinegro diciéndole unas cosas como esas...

Rodeó al ojigris con sus brazos de nuevo. Era un contacto muy necesitado por ambos chicos, ya que lo que no se atrevían a expresar con palabras podían mostrarlo a través de sencillos gestos como aquellos.

- Remus...- Se separó para mirarle a los ojos. - Te prometo que... Nunca permitiré que te hagan daño. - Se permitió acariciar la mejilla del pelicastaño con su mano. - A partir de ahora, te voy a proteger. -dijo con firmeza.

A Lupin el corazón le dio un vuelco. Lo que acababa de decir Sirius le había llegado muy profundo...

Le agradaba saber que el pelinegro se preocupaba así por él. Por eso, esbozó una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

El pelinegro volvió a resguardarlo en su pecho, a lo que Remus no opuso resistencia alguna. En los brazos de Sirius se sentía flotar, igual que si estuviera en una nube.

Sirius había comenzado a acariciarle el pelo con cuidado. Sabía que no estaba todo dicho, y que mañana hablaría de ello con Remus otra vez. Esperaba que estuviese James delante, ya que seguramente él también querría disculparse ante el menor.

Pero por ahora, no volvió a tocar el tema. Remus estaba bien y estaba con él, y éso era lo único que debía de importarle ahora. Mañana sería otro día...

- Sirius...- El castaño había comenzado a adormilarse tras unos minutos debido a las caricias del mayor. Al escucharle, Black profirió un sonido que indicaba que le estaba escuchando. - ¿Me... me cantarías... igual que aquella vez?

Remus sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se le subía a las mejillas. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a pedir algo así al pelinegro? Lo cierto era que le apetecía muchísimo sentir su voz en su oído, tal como aquella noche en diciembre... Supuso que los medicamentos y el estar medio adormilado lo habrían desinhibido un poco.

Sirius sonrió.

- Claro, Remsie. - Se aclaró un poco la garganta y bajó ligeramente su cabeza hasta que su boca quedó cerca del oído de Remus. Comenzó a cantar en voz muy baja, sólo para el menor. La canción era la misma de la otra vez en el baile, por lo que le trajo recuerdos de aquel día.

Al escuchar aquella voz tan suave tan cerca de él, Remus sintió que se derretía. Definitivamente, le encantaba la voz de Sirius, tan armoniosa y serena...

Así pasaron unos minutos, cada uno disfrutando de la presencia del otro. Contándose mil historias sin necesidad de usar el lenguaje hablado, soñando juntos sin tener que haberse dormido...

Unos segundos antes de dormirse, dos palabras surcaron la mente de Remus como un rayo. Trató de pronunciarlas en voz alta, pero tan sólo logró proferir un murmullo ininteligible, que no llegó siquiera a oídos de Sirius: "Te quiero".


	6. Febrero

Yuuup! =w= Aquí les dejo el cap 6, bien moe y tontito XD

* * *

><p>- Vale, pero sigo sin verlo. -se quejaba Peter con los codos apoyados en la mesa.<p>

Los cuatro Merodeadores se encontraban en la biblioteca, "estudiando" para un examen muy importante que tenían al día siguiente.

- Joder, tío, pues bien fácil que es. -replicó James. - A ver, te lo voy a explicar de nuevo. - Tomó aire, como si fuera a pronunciar un discurso muy importante. - Consiste en que las chicas regalen bombones de chocolate a los chicos por el día de San Valentín.

- Sí, sí, hasta ahí lo pillo. Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con Inglaterra?

- Pues tiene que ver que hace un par de años, una estudiante de ascendencia japonesa le regaló bombones al chico que le gustaba, como homenaje a su tradición natal. - Peter continuó expectante, a la espera de que James continuara. - Por lo visto, a mucha gente le gustó lo que hizo la chica, y lo imitaron. Y por eso es por lo que en Hogwarts tenemos un "plagio" del día de San Valentín japonés, donde las chicas regalan chocolate al chico que les gusta.

- Vaya... ¿Y todo porque se le ocurrió a una chica hace un montón de años? - Ahora que lo había entendido, Peter se mostraba mucho más interesado en el tema. - Pero si en Europa ya regalamos bombones en San Valentín desde hace mucho tiempo...

- ¡Y qué más da! Tío, es una leyenda, no la jodas cuestionándotela. Además, tengo entendido que la tía era una Revenclaw... Ya sabes, gente lista.

- Oye, oye, que en Gryffindor también hay gente lista. -saltó Sirius. Había apartado la vista de su libro, aunque mucha atención no es que le estuviera prestando.

- ¿Como tú, por ejemplo? -le picó James con retintín.

- Pues sí, idiota. -se rio y le dio una patada al pelinegro por debajo de la mesa.

- Aún así, me asombra que te sepas tan bien una cosa como esa. -habló Peter.

- ¿Qué cosa, exactamente? -inquirió James mirando a Sirius entre retador y divertido.

- Todo, en general... La tradición japonesa de San Valentín, por ejemplo.

- Ah, sobre eso... - James se rió nerviosamente. Sirius también lo hizo, aunque a carcajadas.

- ¡Oye, Pete! Que si este tío es capaz de decir dos frases completas con sentido es porque se lo ha contado todo Remus mil veces hasta la saciedad.

Peter volvió su mirada a Remus, quien no había despegado la suya de su libro en ningún momento. De los cuatro, era el único que sí que había ido a la biblioteca para estudiar.

- ¿Es eso cierto, Remus? -le preguntó. Lupin continuó en su autismo.

- Déjalo, que está entretenidillo ahí con su libro. -amenizó Sirius.

- Dejadme en paz. No quiero que nos vengan a echar de la biblioteca.- Sirius observó detenidamente al castaño, que debido a su desinterés por las bromas de sus amigos había vuelto a su libro. Pasaba las páginas con su brazo derecho, ya que en el izquierdo portaba un cabestrillo. Aún le dolía ver a Remus con la extremidad en tal estado. El día siguiente al accidente, tanto él como James le habían ido a ver y a pedir perdón mil y una veces (se arrodillaron incluso), pero el ojimiel hizo gala de su característica indulgencia, quitando hierro al asunto enseguida.

En el último mes las cosas apenas habían tomado rumbo distinto al de siempre. Tímidas miradas por aquí, roce de manos por allá, un leve sonrojo... Pero nunca pasaba de ahí la cosa.

Al día siguiente era San Valentín. Por los pasillos había oído cuchichear a algunas estudiantes por los pasillos. Por los rumores que habían llegado hasta sus oídos, él iba a ser uno de los más galardonados del colegio. No era ni el primer ni el último año que sucedía algo así, de manera que ya estaba acostumbrado. ¿Quién en su sano juicio no querría ofrecerle unos bombones caseros al posiblemente chico más popular de cuarto curso, por no decir del colegio?

* * *

><p>Cuando terminaron de "estudiar", se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor. Ya eran las seis, y todos se encontraban cansados después de un largo día. Dieron la contraseña correcta al retrato de la Señora Gorda y pasaron por el agujero.<p>

- Aaaahh... Qué sueño tengo... - Nada más tener un sofá mullido y calentito a su alcance, James se tumbó en él cuan largo era.

- Oye, tú, no acapares. - Sirius se echó también, sin preocuparle en absoluto si caía sobre James, aunque procurando no hacerle daño.

- ¡Ay! ¡Tío, tu culo gordo y tú me estáis aplastando! -se quejó el entre risas.

- ¿Perdona? ¡Mi culo está perfectamente, Potter! - Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, provocando que se revolviera en el sillón.

Mientras tanto Peter había sacado un pergamino de su mochila y garabateaba unas cosas en él. De sus amigos, tan sólo Remus sabía realmente lo que era. Sirius y James se imaginarían que eran deberes o una cosa por el estilo, pero lo cierto era que el rubio se rebanaba los sesos escribiendo un poema de amor para una chica que le gustaba. Le daba vergüenza contárselo a aquellos dos, pues estaba seguro de que se burlarían de él por ser tan cursilón. En cambio, en Remus tenía depositada más confianza para ese tipo de cosas, ya que era el más serio de los cuatro.

"Algo que rime con 'seda'... Hum..." -pensó a la vez que mordía la pluma por un extremo, para ayudarse a encontrar el término adecuado.

Mientras tanto, Lupin había cogido un ejemplar de El Profeta de encima de una mesa y lo ojeaba despreocupadamente, sentado en una silla. Aparentaba estar tranquilo, mas sólo era una apariencia. Por dentro, un ligero temblor le recorría por dentro. ¿Qué hora era ya? Observó un reloj de pared en una esquina de la sala común. Seis y diez... No, si se iba ahora sería demasiado obvio... Debía esperar por lo menos veinte minutos más.

Cuando el reloj dio las seis y media, Remus dobló el periódico cuidadosamente. Mientras lo hacía, pensó en su próximo movimiento. No quería llamar la atención de ninguno de sus amigos hacia él. Cogió su mochila y se la colgó al hombro.

- ¿Te vas, Rems? -preguntó James al ver que el castaño se levantaba. Hacía un rato que había parado de batallar con Sirius, y ambos pelinegros descansaban plácidamente en el sofá, cada uno con los pies hacia un extremo.

- Ajá. -respondió escuetamente. Joder, tan bien que se le daban los conjuros y los hechizos y tan mal que se le daba disimular. Sin decir nada más se apresuró a desaparecer por la puerta de la sala común.

A sus amigos les pareció algo extraño el comportamiento de Remus, pero ninguno le dio gran importancia. Peter siguió escribiendo, ahora más alerta por si James o Sirius se levantaban a ver lo que hacía. Mas esto era algo improbable, ya que estos dos habían vuelto a entablar una pequeña pelea, de cojines esta vez.

* * *

><p>Un platinado rubio daba vueltas a un pequeño caldero de plata en el alféizar de su ventana con una cucharilla del mismo material. A su lado descansaba un libro de pociones, abierto concretamente por la página 649: "Pociones grado II: Filtros de amor y pócimas de encanto. Características, elaboración y antídotos."<p>

Mientras daba vueltas tranquilamente (siempre hacia la derecha) a su poción, iba mirando las nubes pasar más allá del horizonte. Ah, qué atmósfera de paz se respiraba en aquella torre abandonada...

Bajó la vista hacia el pequeño caldero. Tenía un precioso color violáceo, justo como lo que estaba escrito en su libro. La cosa iba bien.

Tocaron a la puerta. Lucius ni se inmutó, pues nadie más que él sabía que estaba allí. Alzó la voz y dijo:

- Pasa, Severus.

Al instante, Snape ingresó tímidamente a la estancia pequeña y polvorienta. En sus manos portaba un manojo de hojas muy verdes y lanceoladas.

- ¿Lograste encontrarlo? -le preguntó Lucius sin mirarlo siquiera. La poción era mucho más importante, lo único que se merecía toda su atención. Severus asintió, aún a sabiendas de que el rubio no podría verlo al estar dándole la espalda.

- Sí. Aquí las tienes. - Avanzó con inseguridad hasta estar lo bastante cerca como para poder darle las hojas. Le indicó con un gesto que las dejase en el alféizar, al lado de su caldero.

- Ah, Severus... Nunca pensé que llevar a cabo un filtro de amor diese tanto trabajo. -se quejó con voz monótona y bohemia.

- Ya te he dicho que la puedo hacer yo... No tienes por qué... molestarte... - La voz de Snape era baja e insegura. La presencia de Lucius siempre le imponía bastante, tanto para bien como para mal.

- No, no. Quiero hacerla yo. Así queda mucho más... personal, no sé si me explico.

"No", pensó Severus para sí. Mas por su propio bien, no lo expresó en voz alta.

- Por supuesto.

Lucius dio una ojeada a su libro. "Ir añadiendo de una en una las hojas de naranjo, teniendo la precaución de que se disuelva bien la primera antes de introducir la siguiente...", leyó para sí. Se encogió de hombros y agarró una hoja con sus blancos y finos dedos, para dejarla caer dentro del preparado burbujeante. Al momento, la hoja comenzó a expeler un humo rosáceo, para acabar quedando convertida en una pasta verde y gelatinosa de fácil licuación.

Cuando todas las hojas hubieron desaparecido en el fondo del caldero, leyó la siguiente línea: "Una vez finalizado el paso anterior, añadir al preparado dos o tres pelos de la persona interesada del filtro".

La "persona interesada" se refería a de quién iba a enamorarse quien lo bebiera, en este caso, Lucius. Así pues, Malfoy llevó su mano hasta su largo y lacio pelo, quedando entre sus dedos tres o cuatro finos y platinados cabellos, que procedió a añadir sin demora a la poción.

Toda esta serie de gráciles movimientos iba siendo observada por un trémulo Snape. Volvió a maldecirse de nuevo por haberse enamorado de aquella manera de alguien tan inalcanzable. La vida era una mierda. Mejor dicho, su vida era una mierda. La persona que amaba, preparando una pócima para lograr que su mayor enemigo se fijase en él... Y claro, él siempre ver, oír y callar. Hacía tiempo que había aceptado su destino, pero no por ello éste dolía menos.

Mientras contemplaba a un embelesado Lucius (seguro que estaría pensando en lo que le haría a Black cuando fuera suyo), un nuevo pensamiento, surgido de su ira y frustruación restalló en su mente: "Lucuis Malfoy, algún día serás sólo mío".

* * *

><p>Lejos, otra persona avanzaba presurosa por los pasillos. Sí, ya estaba terminado. Envuelto en un lindo papel verde esmeralda, sólo le faltaba dárselo. O dejárselo en un lugar donde fuera a encontrarlo pronto. ¿En su cama, tal vez...? No desechó esa idea. Ya vería lo que haría. Mientras cavilaba sobre esto, Regulus Black suspiró y abrazó con firmeza su paquetito esmeraldado.<p>

* * *

><p>Sirius Black caminaba con pasos suaves por los pasillos poco transitados del colegio. Hacía ya un tiempo que había salido de la torre a dar una vuelta, bien para dejar que le diese el aire, bien para evadirse por un rato. Le gustaba estar con sus amigos, sí, pero de vez en cuando le agradaba estar solo para pensar tranquilo.<p>

Como siempre desde hacía dos meses, su psique derivó en torno a la figura de un cierto castaño de ojos miel.

Lo cierto era que se había extrañado un poco cuando le había visto irse de la sala común con tanta rapidez, e incluso pensó en seguirlo, pero pronto desechó la idea. Tal vez Lupin también quisiese estar solo un rato para pensar, o puede que sólo se hubiera ido a hacer deberes o a estudiar, o que se le hubiese olvidado algo en alguna parte...

Ya había llegado al vestíbulo principal. Un par de personas iban y venían, ocupadas en sus quehaceres. Otras simplemente disfrutaban del tiempo libre tumbándose en la verde hierba de los terrenos exteriores. Sirius consideró la posibilidad de irse a echar él también en un lugar cómodo y sombreado, mas recapacitó sobre ello. No era por presumir (que también), pero él era Sirius Black. La palabra "solitario" no podía existir en su idioma. Estaba seguro de que si trataba de despejar su mente por unos instantes, en menos de un minuto tendría a medio curso rodeándole y tratando de entablar una conversación con él. La mayoría, chicas tontas que se preocupaban más por cómo les quedaba el lazo en el pelo que por sus estudios mágicos (y no mágicos).

Si hubiera sido principios de curso, no le hubiera importado en absoluto aquello. Chicas, chicas y más chicas, sólo para él... Sin embargo ahora ya no apenas le interesaba. Se había vuelto un poco más maduro en el transcurso de aquellos meses de su cuarto curso en Hogwarts. Le seguía gustando estar con las chicas y que todo el mundo le tuviese en cuenta, por supuesto, pero ahora había algo que le importaba más que todo aquello: Remus.

La situación en sí le gustaba pero a la vez la odiaba. Le gustaba porque se sentía muy bien estando con Remus, era una especie de paz interior que no había tenido el placer de disfrutar hasta ahora. Y por otra parte, no le gustaba nada no poder abrazarle todo el tiempo que quisiera, o no ser del todo sincero con él en cuanto a sus sentimientos...

Un rugido en su estómago le recordó que ya era hora de merendar. Optó por posponer su siesta en la hierba para otra ocasión y volvió a perderse entre los pasillos.

Encaminó sus pasos hacia las cocinas. En teoría a los estudiantes no les estaba permitido ir allí. En teoría.

Bajó varias escaleras hasta llegar a una gran puerta, a través de la cual se podía percibir un suave olor a todo tipo de deliciosos alimentos. Agarró el pomo y se metió en ella.

Al llegar al centro de la estancia, unos cuatro o cinco elfos domésticos se apresuraron a dejar sus tareas para atenderle. Se dirigió al más alto de todos ellos (que sobrepasaba por dos centímetros la altura media de todos los demás).

- Hola, peques. ¿Qué tenéis para mí? -le preguntó con una sonrisa.

- ¡Señor Black! ¡Bienvenido sea ahora y siempre! - El elfo hizo una graciosa reverencia, inclinándose bastante más de lo que un humano corriente habría hecho. - Hoy podemos ofrecerle... - Los otros elfos fueron corriendo a traer unas bandejas de plata repletas de dulces de una mesa cercana. - Milhojas, napolitanas, tarta de manzana y de limón, crêpes y bombones de chocolate.

Sirius estiró la mano para alcanzar unos cuantos bombones y un pedazo de tarta de manzana.

- Muchas gracias.

- ¡A usted, señor Black! - Con estas graciosas palabras y una reverencia el elfo se despidió de Sirius, quien había ido a sentarse tranquilamente a un sillón para comer su merienda.

Cuando iba a dar buena cuenta de sus manjares, un sonido a su izquierda le hizo detenerse. Una de las puertas laterales, que conducían a la sala de fogones se estaba abriendo. No le dio mayor importancia, pues supuso que sería un elfo cocinando algo. Mas al ver que lo que salía de los fogones era un ser humano se alertó. Mucho más al comprobar que era Remus Lupin.

Raudo se levantó sin hacer ruido y se agazapó detrás del sofá. El ojimiel no dio indicios de haberlo visto, ya que estaba mucho más interesado en un pequeño y humeante molde metálico que portaban sus manos, debidamente cubiertas por sendas manoplas azules.

Se sintió algo estúpido por tener que esconderse. Era Remus, no un profesor. Ahora mismo podría ir a saludarle con un. "¡Hola, Rems! ¿Qué, aquí... cocinando y tal?", pero se contuvo. Primero, porque si hiciera eso quedaría como un imbécil y segundo, le daba curiosidad averiguar qué era lo que estaba haciendo el castaño, de manera que se quedó en su escondrijo, desde donde tenía una modesta visión de los movimientos del castaño.

Remus depositó el molde de metal en una encimera cercana. Abrió un mueble y de su interior extrajo una manga pastelera, que procedió a rellenar con chocolate derretido de un cuenco. Todo esto, siendo minuciosamente analizado por Sirius.

El pelinegro continuó observando desde su refugio lo que iba haciendo el menor. Desmoldaba el postre, que resultó ser un bombón de chocolate de unos diez centímetros de diámetro. Luego garabateó algo sobre él con el chocolate. Hasta la nariz de Sirius llegó un suave aroma a menta... Posiblemente de eso estaría relleno el bombón. ¿Por qué motivo estaría Remus haciendo todo aquello?

Cuando terminó de adornarlo debidamente, el ojimiel sacó un papel dorado del mismo mueble y con cuidado, envolvió el postre chocolateado. Para finalizar, le colocó una flor de cintas con un poco de celo. Miró su creación durante unos instantes, en los cuales Sirius reparó en su melancólica mirada. Se preguntó si le sucedería algo.

Cuando el castaño salió de su ensoñación agarró con cuidado el bombón y se dirigió hacia una nevera. Antes de depositarlo allí para que se mantuviese frío, sostuvo el paquete entre sus manos y dejó un pequeño beso en él. Este gesto llamó la atención de Sirius, pero no hizo nada. Luego, el castaño regresó a la encimera donde había estado preparando todo aquello. Una vez hubo terminado de lavar y guardar los utensilios que había utilizado, se despidió amablemente de uno de los elfos y salió por la puerta.

Aguardó un par de minutos por si el castaño decidía volver, pero no fue así. Se levantó de su escondrijo y fue hacia la nevera. La abrió, con el fin de mirar más de cerca el bombón ideado por el menor. Una vez que lo tuvo frente a él, pudo reparar en que el postre tenía forma de corazón. Entonces... ¿Aquello era un bombón de San Valentín?

Abrió mucho los ojos, asombrado. ¿Remus Lupin, haciendo cosas como aquella?

Se suponía que eran las chicas quienes hacían los bombones. ¿Para qué rayos iría Remus a cocinar aquello?

Bueno, en realidad sólo era una teoría... En el día de San Valentín se podía regalar a quien se quisiese. Hijos a padres, padres a hijos, entre amigos... Lo más probable era que el castaño estuviese al tanto de esto y quisiese tener un detalle con alguien. Un profesor, una profesora...

Pero, de ser así, ¿por qué el molde tenía forma de corazón? ¿Y por qué había depositado un beso en él?

Cerró la puerta de la nevera. El castaño era una persona muy simple y a la vez muy compleja. Tal vez sólo se tratase de un ritual del protocolo de nosédonde...Una forma de cortesía de algún país, o algo así. Algo obvio de entender para el castaño, pero muy rebuscado para el resto de los mortales. A eso se había querido referir con su anterior afirmación.

Salió de las cocinas con paso relajado. Los elfos se apresuraron a decirle adiós, sin desatender sus tareas, pues pronto sería la hora de cenar y estaban bastante ocupados. Hizo un suave gesto con la mano y desapareció por la puerta.

Mientras regresaba a su habitación iba pensando en lo ocurrido. En lo extraño que era el comportamiento de Remus para consigo desde hacía un tiempo... Aquella extraña confidencialidad que ninguno se atrevía a expresar en alto...

Suspiró y se dirigió hacia las primeras escaleras que encontró.

* * *

><p>- Entonces, en el año 1566, coincidiendo con el aniversario de nacimiento de Thomas Lear (quien treinta y dos años más tarde descubriría el Emencio, un nuevo material que se usaría para tejer capas más resistentes y duraderas), los magos ingleses se adentraron en territorio francés y...<p>

Sirius hacía un rato que había dejado de prestar atención a la clase. Sus ojos se habían ido entrecerrando poco a poco y amenazaban con cerrarse del todo. Parpadeó un par de veces para espantar el enorme sueño que le embargaba. ¿Qué hora era ya? Miró el reloj de la pared. Tan sólo faltaban cinco minutos para que terminase la clase de Historia de la Magia...

Se le estaba haciendo eterna. En cinco minutos sería libre de largarse a su cuarto a vaguear el resto del día, ya que era San Valentín. Como todos los años, tanto él como James y tres o cuatro afortunados más del colegio, tendrían una montaña de chocolate en sus cuartos. Se había picado con James a ver quién reunía mayor cantidad de dulces ese año. Estaba seguro de que le ganaría por goleada. El problema radicaba en qué hacer después con todo aquel chocolate que si por ellos fuera, se comerían entero. Pero no, había que pensar un poquito en el cuerpo.

Dos minutos... Un minuto... ¡Riiiiing!

"¡Aleluya!", pensó casi con desesperación. Una vez el profesor les hubo dado permiso para recoger, se abalanzó literalmente hacia la puerta, secundado por James.

- ¡Carrera hasta el cuarto! -gritó el ojimiel antes de perderse escaleras arriba. Sirius no esperó un segundo y empezó a correr.

* * *

><p>- Derrota... aplastante. - Contra todo pronóstico, había sido James quien había llegado primero, a pesar de que sólo llevaba unos metros de ventaja y de que Sirius era un gran corredor.<p>

- Te he dejado, imbécil. -dijo con una sonrisa. Aquella vez James le había derrotado por sus propios medios.

- Ya, ya, seguro... ¡Envidia!

- Oh, sí, fíjate tú...- Rodó los ojos y se tumbó en el primer sofá que encontró. - ¿Cuántas vamos? ¿Quinientas a dos?

- Cállate, amargado. - Vale, el ojigris le había ganado muchas más veces, pero cada vez que perdía procuraba molestarle mucho, para su propio regocijo ocasional.

El de las gafas reparó entonces en una mesa cercana. Con gula en ellos avanzó hacia allí. Sobre el mueble descansaban no menos de cincuenta cajas de bombones, paquetes de golosinas, tartas, dulces y todo tipo de chucherías envueltas en coloridos papeles.

- ¡Aquí está nuestro premio! - Sin dudarlo agarró una caja de chocolatinas (ni siquiera se fijó en la tarjetita rosa llena de corazoncitos que indicaba el nombre de su mensajera) y la abrió sin gran cuidado. Comenzó a saborear las chocolatinas con deleite. - ¡Tío, ven aquí! ¡Están de muerte!

Al ver a James comer con tanto entusiasmo, se acercó él también.

- Joder, cuántos hay... ¿Quién crees que tiene más, tú o yo? -preguntó sin malicia. James se lo tomó como un nuevo reto.

- No sé... - Dejó su comentario en el aire. Al segundo siguiente, ambos chicos supieron qué tocaba ahora.

- ¡A contarlas! -dijeron al unísono mientras se lanzaban en el mar de papeles rojo, amarillo, azul, lila, y rosa; sobre todo mucho rosa.

Al cabo de un rato, James y Sirius descansaban sentados en el suelo, con sendos montones de paquetes junto a ellos.

- Vale... Míos son 56 y tuyos 58... Peeero los míos tienen mayor variedad.

- Ya, pero los míos son más grandes.

- ¿Y...? Lo que cuenta es la calidad.

- Sí, en tu fantástico mundo imaginario, Jimmy. Pero estamos hablando de cantidad. - Hizo énfasis en la última palabra. - Y en cantidad, gano yo.

- Joder... Tío, eso no vale. - Se tumbó tal cual en el mismo suelo.

- ¿Que no vale qué?

- No sé... Algo. -dijo por decir.

- Aclárate, imbécil. - Black le imitó, tumbándose en el suelo él también.

- ¿Sabes? De todo esto, lo que más me molesta es que no he recibido ni una triste piruleta por parte de Evans. - Terminó su frase con un puchero, que Sirius encontró hasta gracioso, dentro de la miseria de su amigo.

Lo cierto es que entendía más o menos cómo se sentía James. Tenía un montón de chocolate para él solo, otorgado por muchas personas que le tenían en alta estima, pero le daba igual. Aquellos sentimientos no le interesaban.

- Oye...Yo que tú no comería muchas de esas. -dijo señalando a todas las golosinas del montón de James. - Las tías están locas. Igual le han vuelto a poner filtros de amor y esas chorradas.

- Dios, cállate. No me recuerdes al año pasado...

El año pasado. Sí, lo recordaba bastante bien. Era con 13 años cuando los Merodeadores habían comenzado a hacerse populares de verdad en el colegio, por lo que muchas estudiantes habían tenido la idea de añadir pociones amorosas a sus postres. Ellos, inocentes con sus dulces regalos, no habían tenido cuidado con lo que se llevaban a la boca y habían comenzado a suspirar el nombre de chicas que ni siquiera conocían, mencionando a otras totalmente distintas al cabo de unos minutos a causa del cóctel de "drogas" que llevaban encima. De ahí en adelante, se habían prometido (en la enfermería tras un lavado de estómago) que los chocolates, ni mirarlos.

Se quedaron sin moverse durante un rato. Tan sólo, "siendo", como les gustaba llamar a no hacer nada en especial. Aquel razonamiento habían llegado los dos una tarde lluviosa en la que no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Si una persona no está haciendo nada, ¿qué hace? La original respuesta de Sirius había sido que estaba "siendo", pues por mucho que no se haga nada, una persona siempre será persona, por lo tanto, siempre y en todo momento se está "siendo" algo, aunque no se esté

haciendo nada. Justo cuando esta teoría iba a ser refutada por Remus, comenzaron una batalla de cojines y no pudieron escuchar la respuesta del castaño.

Algo aburrido, Sirius se levantó del suelo y se puso en pie.

- No sé tú, pero yo voy a "ser" un rato por ahí. - Bonita manera de decir que se iba a pasear.

- Como quieras. - James dio un sonoro bostezo. - Creo que me voy a echar un rato, hasta la hora de la cena. - También se incorporó y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio.

Una vez hubieron llegado, James se estiró pesadamente sobre su lecho, cerrando los ojos al instante.

Sirius, por su parte, se encaminó hacia el armario, del cual extrajo una chaquetanegra y su bufanda.

Cuando las hubo encontrado, se giró para marcharse, mirando inconscientemente a su propia cama. No pudo evitar fijarse en un paquetito verde esmeralda que descansaba sobre su almohada. Con curiosidad fue hacia él y lo abrió con cuidado. En su interior había pequeñas pepitas de chocolate de diversos sabores: fresa, naranja, menta, chocolate negro, blanco, con leche... Sin duda un detalle muy original y lindo.

El regalito le gustó, mas no así sus intenciones. Conocía de sobra a las chicas, y si alguna había tenido los santos cojones para infiltrarse en su cuarto a dejarle trocitos de chocolate bien redondeaditos, así también los tendría para saturarlos de filtros de amor.

"Agradezco tu regalo, chica misteriosa. No te ofendas porque no me los coma, es sólo por seguridad. Aún así, estoy seguro de que están de puta madre".

Dejó el paquetito abierto debajo de su almohada ( no quería que ninguno de sus amigos se comiera uno de aquellos bomboncitos por error) y se dirigió a James.

- Oye, ¿y Peter y Remus?

James tardó un rato en contestar, pues había pillado la postura buena para dormirse y estaba medio amodorrado.

- Peter estará haciendo el ganso por ahí... Y Remus más de lo mismo. Yo qué sé.

Ante la inutilidad de los conocimientos de su amigo, Sirius se despidió de él con un: "De qué gran ayuda eres, tío", y se perdió por las escaleras hacia la sala común.

Pasó de largo de los montones que él y James habían dejado allí (quien los quisiera, que se los comiera) sin mirarlos siquiera. Mas otra vez su subconsciente le hizo volverse hacia ellos. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver un envoltorio que le resultó extrañamente familiar. Se acercó despacio para verlo bien. Apartó un par de papeles que lo semiocultaban y lo alzó ante sus ojos.

Era un bombón de chocolate, envuelto en un papel dorado, con una flor de cintas en él. No, no podía ser. ¿Acaso era...? ¿El que había hecho Remus el día anterior?

Qué va, debía tratarse de un error. Seguro que Remus había dejado aquello allí para otra persona. El colegio era muy grande, y había muchas otras personas. O tal vez lo hubiese olvidado...

Entonces, una tarjetita dorada en la parte de detrás del postre llamó su atención. Con cuidado, la abrió y leyó lo que estaba escrito en ella: "Sirius". "Sirius" y nada más.

¿Significaba eso que el regalo era para él? Se sonrojó violentamente. El castaño había estado haciendo todo aquello... ¿Sólo para él? Un extraño calorcillo molesto pero agradable a la vez se adueñó de todo su ser. Remus se había preocupado de aquella manera por él...

Se sintió extrañamente feliz, y una sonrisilla boba afloró en sus labios. En ese momento todo le daba igual. ¡Tenía un dulce hecho a mano por Remus! ¿Qué otra cosa podría tener más valor?

Casi corriendo, salió de la sala común, con su chocolate bien sujeto. Estaba tan eufórico que necesitaba descargar de alguna manera toda su energía, y lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue correr. Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al vestíbulo principal. Algunas personas se giraron al verlo, pero Sirius no se detuvo a dar ninguna explicación. Salió a los terrenos, pues iba necesitando tomar un poco de aire.

Aún con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido (en parte por su agitada carrera, en parte por la emoción al descubrir el detalle de Remus) fue disminuyendo su velocidad hasta comenzar un suave paso. Jadeaba quedo, con la vista al frente. Sentía el viento mover su flequillo con delicadeza. Al horizonte, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse con un anaranjado cielo de fondo. Daba la sensación de que el astro rey iba a esconderse entre los árboles del Bosque Prohibido.

Continuó paseando. Quería sentarse a descansar un poco antes de regresar, y de paso probar aquel bombón que llevaba en sus manos. Buscó un lugar solitario, pero no halló ninguno. Muchos alumnos habían tenido la misma idea que él, y parejitas (y grupitos) felices comían entre risas sus respectivas golosinas sentados aquí y allá.

No se desanimó y siguió caminando, buscando un sitio para sentarse él solo. Tras unos cinco minutos mirando por ahí, encontró uno. Se trataba de un gran árbol de unos cinco metros de alto, situado bastante cerca del lago. Encaminó sus pasos hacia él, feliz de poder degustar tranquilo su nueva merienda.

Pero cuando llegó, le sorprendió la presencia de otra persona sentada en la base del tronco, con un libro entre sus manos. Se trataba de Remus.

Al sentir que alguien se acercaba hacia él, levantó la vista de su libro para encontrarse cara a cara con un perplejo Sirius. Se sorprendió un poco de encontrarlo en un lugar como aquél.

- H-Hola... -dijo con voz serena.

- Em... Hola, Remus. -respondió con nerviosismo. No se esperaba encontrárselo en un lugar como ese. - Disculpa, no te había visto. Pensaba que no estaría ocupado... -añadió refiriéndose al árbol.

- No pasa nada. Puedes... sentarte aquí, si quieres.

Ante esta última respuesta, Sirius sonrió y se sentó junto a él. Si era con Remus, no le importaba estar acompañado. Le encantaba quedarse a solas con su castaño.

- Claro. - Observó con detinimiento su libro. - ¿Qué lees?

- Es una novela ligera. - Le enseñó la portada. - Va sobre unos chicos que viven en

un internado... Bueno, está entretenido.

- ¿Ha pasado algo interesante ya? -preguntó con curiosidad.

- Em... Algo. No sé, acabo de empezarlo hace muy poco. Pero tiene pinta de estar bien. - Ojeó por encima páginas anteriores. - De momento... Nada más empezar ya hay una pelea entre uno de los protagonistas y otro chico...

- Me lo tendrás que dejar algún día de éstos. -añadió el ojigris con una sonrisa.

No era muy dado a la lectura (si la historia le atraía, podía leerse un libro en un tiempo considerablemente reducido, según también el número de páginas), pero sólo por tener algo más de lo que hablar con Remus era capaz de hacer hasta un resumen por capítulos.

- Sí, claro. -sonrió.

A Sirius le gustaba hablar con él, aunque fuera de temas tan banales como aquél. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con Remus (sus gustos, sus preocupaciones...) era motivo de su interés.

Mientras, Remus había regresado a su lectura. Sirius se entretuvo en admirar sus facciones. Tenía ganas de acariciarle la mejilla y el pelo, o de abrazarlo y pegarlo contra sí. Pero se contuvo. Todavía no era el momento.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Quería ver la reacción del ojimiel, de manera que sacó el postre de su bolsillo y lo colocó sobre sus piernas cruzadas.

Al escuchar el sonido del papel siendo rasgado, Remus desvió su atención hacia el regazo de Sirius. Reconoció al instante de qué se trataba. Azorado, volvió su vista a su libro inmediatamente. Su mirada estaba fija en un mismo punto, sin leer nada.

¿Por qué Sirius habría traído el bombón que había hecho para él? ¿Le habría descubierto? ¿Iría a decirle algo? Sintió que comenzaba a sudar frío.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda..." pensó para sí. Ahora sí que estaba jodido. No podría haberse estado quietecito, no. Tenía que ponerse sentimental y haber cocinado aquel postre de chocolate... ¡Encima en forma de corazón!

Pero, ¿cómo sabía Sirius que lo había hecho él? Si incluso se lo había dejado entre los otros regalos de sus admiradoras, para que no llamase mucho la atención... Se imaginaba que el peliengro ni repararía en él, pero por lo menos le hacía ilusión prepararlo por él mismo, aunque ni lo fuera a probar. ¿Le habría visto alguien colocarlo allí...?

- Mira, Rems. - Sirius había comenzado a desenvolver su regalo, dejando a la vista una esquina de chocolate. - ¿Quieres un poco?

Remus no entendía a qué se estaba refiriendo. Le miró.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Es un bombón de San Valentín. -dijo como si fuera una obviedad. - Me lo debe de haber regalado alguna chica. - Partió un trocito y lo sostuvo entre sus dedos. - ¿Te apetece?

Remus se sintió aliviado. Por las palabras del pelinegro, había cogido ese chocolate en concreto sólo de pura casualidad.

- Pero... No sé, es tuyo. - Declinó la oferta. Sirius le miró y se encogió de hombros. Observó el trocito de chocolate entre sus dedos, que ya se estaba derritiendo ligeramente.

- Sabes... Dicen que si te comes el chocolate delante de la persona que te lo ha preparado, quiere decir que correspondes a sus sentimientos. - Sin añadir nada más, introdujo el pedacito a su boca ante un atónito Remus.

¿Qué habría querido decir el pelinegro con aquellas palabras? ¿Es que acaso lo sabía? Creyó que lo más acertado sería disimular un poco.

- ¿Ah, sí? - El también conocía ese detalle, pero fingió que no estaba enterado.

- Sí. - Sirius terminó de saborear su dulce. Mirando al lago despreocupadamente, habló: - ¿Te imaginas si llega a estar aquí quien me haya preparado esto?

Ninguno dijo nada por un rato. En ese momento, ambos no consideraban necesarias las palabras. Simplemente, miraban al lago plateado, con reflejos en naranja debido a la tonalidad natural del sol de poniente. Disfrutaban y a la vez temían el silencio ajeno, mas nada hicieron por evitarlo.

- Es de menta. - dijo tras un rato. Remus no apartó la vista del agua cristalina a pesar de ello.

- ¿Qué? - Estaba medio abstraído en sus cavilaciones.

- Que el chocolate tiene menta por dentro. - Partió otro trocito de la punta del corazón. - Hum...- Le dio una lamidita con la lengua, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Remus. - Quien lo haya preparado me conoce bastante bien, ¿no crees?

Remus ya no sabía ni que pensar. ¿Las palabras de Sirius, serían fruto de la naturalidad y el azar o estaban calculadas de antemano?

- ¿Y está rico? - Sin darle tiempo a contestar, continuó. - ¿Podría probar un poco?

Sirius sonrió y rompió otro pedacito. Se lo ofreció a Remus, quien procedió a comérselo sin demora, aunque de forma tranquila. Al final le había quedado bien el dulce, y todo.

- Está muy rico. - De esta manera, podría evitar las preguntas indiscretas. Estaba seguro de que si Sirius continuaba en ese plan, en poco tiempo acabaría confesándoselo todo. Debía aguantar.

- Disculpa... - Sirius consideró que ya era hora del golpe final. Desde que se había sentado había buscado provocar a Remus, pero éste parecía resistirse. Esta vez se emplearía a fondo.

Se acercó peligrosamente a Remus, hasta que sus caras quedaron muy juntas. Por la sorpresa, Lupin quedó estático en su sitio, atento a los movimientos del mayor.

Sirius por su parte se inclinó un poco hasta que sus labios tocaron la mejilla del asombrado Remus. Una vez ahí, se permitió pasar su lengua por ella, suavemente, llegando incluso a rozar la comisura de los labios de su castaño.

Se separó muy despacio, manteniendo su vista fija en las orbes mieladas del menor. Se relamió juguetonamente.

- Tenías un poco de chocolate en la mejilla.

Remus se había quedado totalmente anonadado. Vale, si lo de antes habían sido curiosas coincidencias, ¿qué era aquello? El roce de la lengua de Sirius en su piel, tan cerca de sus labios, lo había encendido por completo.

- Em... Deberíamos irnos ya. Va a ser la hora de la cena dentro de poco... - Evadiendo al pelinegro, Remus se levantó con una rapidez algo exagerada. Tenía la cabeza algo gacha y el flequillo le tapaba los ojos, así que Sirius no podía ver bien del todo su expresión, aunque tenía una muy buena vista del color rojizo de sus mejillas.

- Sí, claro. - Él también se levantó, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Guardó su corazón de chocolate en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y siguió a Remus por los terrenos.

No dijeron nada en todo el trayecto. Simplemente, caminaron juntos.

En apariencia ante las otras personas y mutuamente, debían fingir que no tenían ni idea de nada. Ocultar de la manera más tonta lo que se morían por gritar a los cuatro vientos. Pero para cada uno, interiormente, una ligera sospecha se iba haciendo hueco cada vez más en sus corazones: "Tal vez... Me quiere."


	7. Marzo

Wolazz! =w= Gomen por la tardanza V.V Este es el cap más largo de todo el fic y me ha llevado mucho más tiempo corregirlo... ¡Pero al fin y al cabo aquí está! XD

Espero que les guste :3~!

* * *

><p>Remus volvió a sumergir la cabeza bajo el agua tibia y aromatizada. Al instante, las tensiones acumuladas del día a día iban concentrándose en su espina dorsal para ir descendiendo lentamente e ir desapareciendo poco a poco.<p>

Dio un par de brazadas más hasta llegar al otro lado de la gran piscina del baño de prefectos. Alcanzó con la mano uno de los múltiples grifos dorados que allí estaban dispuestos y giró la manivela, para dejar salir todo su caudal. En concreto, este era de esencia de mandarinas.

Se dio la vuelta, con el agua aún corriendo, y apoyó su nuca en el borde de la enorme bañera. Dejó que sus párpados cubrieran sus mieladas orbes y aspiró el suave aroma que comenzaba a inundar la estancia.

Tanteó con la mano húmeda hasta que alcanzó su reloj, el cual había dejado en el borde de la piscina junto a su varita. Ya hacía un tiempo que le habían quitado su escayola del brazo, y su movilidad estaba totalmente reestablecida. Aproximó el reloj a su cara y entreabrió un solo ojo para comprobar la hora. Las doce y nueve de la madrugada.

"Ya es 31 de marzo..." -pensó para sí.

No le importaba lo más mínimo que fuera tan tarde. El motivo era que hacía exactamente nueve minutos que estaban a sábado, con lo que al día siguiente no habría clase y podía permitirse dormir el tiempo que necesitase.

Además, no temía que alguien como un profesor le encontrara en un lugar como aquél a esas horas. Por su condición, se le estaban permitidas ciertas cosas, como ir a los baños de los prefectos siempre que se le antojase. Solo tenía que decir como justificación que se sentía cansado o nervioso. Era un hombre lobo; ¿quién iba a poner en duda si lo que decía era cierto o no?

Aún así, aquella noche se sentía ligeramente decaído. Y el motivo era el mismo de siempre: Sirius.

Antes de marcharse de su dormitorio, había hecho una cosa un tanto peculiar.

* * *

><p>En mitad de la noche, apartó con cuidado las matas que lo cobijaban en su cama y de puntillas llegó hasta su armario. De él extrajo unos pantalones y una camisa y se vistió, todo en el mayor de los silencios para no despertar a sus amigos.<p>

Volvió a su mesilla de noche, donde descansaba su varita, y la guardó en su bolsillo. No se molestó en coger la capa de invisibilidad de James, pues sabía que en el supuesto caso de que Filch, el vigilante nocturno le viese merodeando por los pasillos, haría la vista gorda. No por él, sino por órdenes directas de Dumbledore. Remus estaba seguro de que de ser por Filch, estaría encantado de mandarle a las mazmorras dos semanas enteras si lo pillaba.

Iba a dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero al pasar cerca de la cama de cierto pelinegro, se detuvo. Una extravagante ocurrencia surcó su mente. ¿Y si...? Pero, ¿no sería eso demasiado... vergonzoso...?

Avanzó despacio hasta quedar a un lado de la cama de su ojigris. Su pecho subía rítmicamente y pausado, dando a entender lo plácido de su sueño.

Se arrodilló allí mismo, para que su cara quedase a la misma altura que la de Sirius.

Con una mano acarició suavemente sus cabellos azabaches, que estaban sedosos al tacto. Se permitió observar con detalle las facciones de Sirius: Tez algo pálida pero de color saludable, nariz juguetona y labios apetecibles. De haber tenido sus ojos abiertos, se habría recreado en ellos también. Aquellos ojos del color de la tormenta, que tanto le gustaban y le hacían estremecerse cuando se fijaban en los suyos castaños...

Sí, Sirius Black era lo más hermoso que tendría oportunidad de ver en su vida.

- Sirius...

El castaño susurró su nombre, en voz apenas audible. Era un murmullo, un soplo de suave brisa veraniega.

Con parsimonia, entrecerró los ojos y aproximó su cara a la del durmiente. ¿De verdad se iba a atrever...?

En pocos segundos venció los escasos milímetros de distancia que separaban sus labios. Sólo estaba siendo un escaso toque, un mísero acercamiento físico, pero para Remus significaba mucho más. Aquella era la única manera que tenía de disfrutar de lo que nunca sería suyo, así que quiso aprovecharla al máximo.

Con timidez, y no sabiendo ni siquiera qué extraña voluntad le impulsaba a hacer todo aquello, liberó poco a poco su lengua. Esta delineó con gusto los finos labios del mayor, humedeciéndolos con una ligera capa de saliva al instante.

Se separó para cotemplarle de nuevo. Tenía una gran expresión de paz y serenidad en su rostro. Parecía mentira que estuviera catalogado como uno de los traviesos más peligrosos dentro de los muros de Hogwarts.

Sonrió y se levantó de su posición. Mientras abría la puerta para marcharse hacia su relajante baño, se adivinaba la suave respiración del pelinegro.

* * *

><p>Tenía que reconocer que le había gustado mucho dar ese pasito adelante. No había sido nada muy profundo, pero por lo menos sus labios y los de Sirius se habían rozado un ratito.<p>

Delineó el contorno de su boca con el índice, poniendo más énfasis en los lugares que mayor contacto habían tenido con los ajenos.

Sirius era tan sumamente delicioso...

Casi de manera inconsciente, la mano que Remus tenía desocupada había viajado a un lugar un poco más cómodo. Concretamente, entre sus piernas.

* * *

><p>Sirius Black se levantó brusca pero silenciosamente de su cama.<p>

¿Qué coño había sido eso?

Al principio ni se había inmutado. Aquella noche le estaba costando un poco más conciliar el sueño, por lo que simplemente se quedó inmóvil en su cama, esperando a que le llegase.

Se extrañó un poco cuando escuchó pasos en la habitación y puertas abriéndose, pero tal era su modorra que ni en ello reparó.

Pero cuando sintió unos suaves dedos enredándose entre su pelo azabache, comenzó a pensar que algo estaba muy fuera de lo común.

"- Sirius..."

A pesar de que aquella palabra había sido pronunciada en voz extremadamente baja, la identificó como la de Remus.

¿Qué estaba haciendo el castaño tan cerca de él? ¿Y por qué a esas horas, y de esa manera...?

Sus contrariados pensamientos fueron acallados por una leve presión muy agradable en sus labios.

Calibró su debía dar señales de su consciencia o no. Al final se decidió por continuar haciéndose el dormido. Si Remus se había atrevido a aquello (cosa que no le disgustaba para nada), mejor era dejarlo continuar. Sería una situación muy incómoda si le interrumpía...

A los pocos segundos, sintió algo húmedo y cálido en sus labios entreabiertos. Su cuerpo recibió estas caricias en forma de impulsos que viajaron sin demora a su entrepierna, la cual pulsó de contento.

En ese momento, Sirius hacía acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad (lo cual le estaba costando horrores) para continuar fingiendo que dormía plácidamente. Tenía unas ganas enormes de sacar su lengua también, para enroscarla una y otra vez con la de Remus... Abrazarlo allí mismo y arrastrarlo hasta que quedase tumbado sobre él, deshacerse de su ropa lo más rápido posible y que fuera lo que Dios quisiese...

Se deleitó con la imagen de ellos dos intercambiando saliva, sus manos deslizándose por la espalda del menor, bajando traviesamente hasta alcanzar su redondito y perfecto culo (se había fijado en él mil veces, llegando incluso a hacer dibujos en las esquinas de algunos pergaminos inservibles) y amasarlo sin descanso. Estaba seguro de que eso a Remus le gustaría mucho, y se moría por tener a su menudito castaño gimiendo sólo para él...

"Diez segundos. Si en diez segundos no para, juro por Dios que se lo hago aquí mismo" -pensó. Aquello le estaba calentando demasiado, y por mucho autocontrol que estuviera demostrando, no era de piedra. Su hinchado miembro se apretaba dolorosa pero placenteramente contra el pantalón de su pijama, deseoso de que lo liberasen de una puta vez.

"...Ocho... Nueve y... "

A un segundo se quedó de lanzarse sobre el menor, ignorando por completo que sus amigos también se encontraban en la misma habitación, pues justo cuando el número nueve resonaba en su mente, Remus paró con sus seductoras caricias y se apartó.

Tras unos breves segundos de silencio en los que Sirius creyó que se moría por el repentino abandono de su boca, oyó cómo la puerta se abría.

¿Ah, pensaba irse? ¡Ni de coña! ¡No en el estado en el que lo había dejado!

Aguardó unos segundos para asegurarse de que el castaño se marchaba de la habitación. Una vez tuvo esto por seguro, se levantó con rapidez y agilidad.

"Que no se la haya llevado... " -pensó el agitado pelinegro, refiriéndose a la capa invisible de James.

La encontró en el baúl, como de costumbre. Sonrió triunfal mientras se cubría con ella y salía de la habitación como el rayo, tardando lo justo como para ver cómo Remus daba la vuelta a una esquina y comenzar a seguirlo sigilosamente por los oscuros pasillos.

* * *

><p>Cerró por completo los ojos y dejó que la imagen de Sirius ocupase el 100% de su mente. Su pelo, sus ojos, sus labios... Ese torso tan bien formadito, el cual sentía ansias de lamer...<p>

Con su izquierda continuaba delineando sus labios, mientras que con la derecha se acariciaba con lentitud. La cálida temperatura del agua en la que se hallaba inmerso no hacía más que aumentar su excitación. Aumentó la velocidad de su vaivén, masturbándose ahora con más rudeza.

- Ah... Mm... - Suaves gemidos escapaban de su garganta. Se imaginó a Sirius a su lado, mirándole con esa pícara expresión suya tan sexy. Sonriendo sólo para él... - ¡Aahh...! - Tuvo que apoyar su mano en desuso en el borde de la piscina para poder seguir en pie. - S-sirius...

Se imaginaba que era la mano del pelinegro quien le tocaba. Joder, cuánto le gustaría verle haciéndole algo como eso... Solo por ser Sirius, estaba seguro de que se dejaría hacer de todo. Todo lo que él le pidiese, por muy retorcido o extraño que le pareciese, él lo cumpliría sin dudar un segundo.

- Ahmmm... Sirius... Ahh... Más... Más... Sirius...

Oleadas de placer le invadían poco a poco, llegando hasta todos los rincones de su organismo. Sentía que ya le quedaba muy poco para terminar...

Ya en las últimas, un gemido, más alto que los anteriores resonó por toda la estancia, llegando a enmudecer por un instante el sonido del agua corriendo.

- Ah... Sir...

No terminó su frase. A sus espaldas, un enorme chapuzón había resonado. Entre confundido, caliente y asustado, trató de mirar hacia atrás, pero algo se lo impidió. En concreto, unos fuertes brazos que lo abrazaban por la espalda.

Siguió en su empeño de voltearse, pero el pecho de la persona que le abrazaba se lo impedía. De pronto, sintió una mano ajena en su lugar íntimo. Se sonrojó violentamente, más por la vergüenza que por la excitación.

Se rebeló y retorció hasta que logró separarse de los brazos de su captor, dándose la vuelta para encararlo.

Al ver de quien se trataba, abrió sus orbes al máximo.

Un desnudo y empapado Sirius le devolvía una sensual e insinuante mirada. Resoplaba muy fuerte por la nariz y la boca. La polla de Remus pulsó ante esta seductora visión.

- ¿S-Sirius? - Apenas logró pronunciar su nombre, fue apresado de nuevo por los brazos del pelinegro, esta ocasión cara a cara.

- Remus... - La voz del mayor sonó ronca, fruto de la gran calentura que le embargaba. Había seguido a su castaño hasta el baño de los prefectos. Se había relamido de placer cuando le vio desnudarse parsimoniosamente, solo para él. Luegole había estado observando un rato, calculando su siguiente movimiento. Pero una vez que Remus había comenzado a tocarse de aquella manera...

Su miembro aún estaba resentido por no haber recibido las atenciones adecuadas, pero ante la escena que estaba protagonizando Remus volvió a levantarse, bien erecto.

Y entonces, lo había escuchado. Remus, SU Remus, gimiendo. Gimiendo su nombre. Esto fue demasiado, por lo menos para aquel día.

Sin perder un segundo, el ojigris había comenzado a deshacerse del pijama a toda prisa, todavía bajo la capa. El resto de la historia no era difícil de desentrañar.

- Remus... -repitió. Lo mantenía bien pegado a su pecho, no fuera que quisiese escaparse. Aunque tampoco lo creía posible. No le iba a dejar esta vez.

Con maestría, agarró el más que despierto miembro del menor y comenzó a mover su mano por toda su extensión.

- ¡S-Sirius...! -dijo al sentir aquella mano intrusa. - ¿Q-Qué estás...?

Consideró que ése no era un momento para hablar. Ya tendrían tiempo más adelante. Aquél era un momento de actuar. Lo acalló de la mejor manera que se le ocurrió: uniendo sus bocas en un desesperado y necesitado beso.

Al principio se mostró reticente. Simplemente, le había tomado totalmente por sorpresa la presencia del pelinegro allí. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que Sirius le había estado observando, y mucho menos que ahora le tocaba de aquella manera.

Una vez pasado el pequeño shock, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las caricias que le estaban siendo otorgadas. La lengua de Sirius pedía acceso a su boca una y otra vez, lamiendo insistentemente, de manera que se lo permitió gustoso.

La lengua de Sirius era suave, cálida y húmeda. Sin demora alguna, buscó la del castaño para enredarse con ella en una frenética danza que ni ellas conocían. Dentro de sus bocas, se lamían mutuamente, con toda su desesperación contendida.

Inconscientemente, alzó sus manos hasta llevarlas a la nuca del pelinegro, abrazándolo. Sirius sonrió ante este gesto, pero no rompió el contacto con sus bocas.

Su mano izquierda se ceñía a la cinturita del castaño, tal y como se lo había imaginado en sus fantasías. Era una sensación mejor de lo que se esperaba. Lo atrajo hacia él, para intensificar aún más el contacto entre sus cuerpos. Sin querer, sus miembros se rozaron entre sí, provocando que gimieran de placer, cada uno siendo acallado por la boca del otro.

Solo cuando el aire se hizo vitalmente necesario, se permitieron el lujo de separarse, pero quedaron unidos por un fino hilo de saliva que nacía en sus bocas.

Remus respiraba agitadamente, y tomaba grandes bocanadas, para recuperar todo el aire que pudiese. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Debía de ser un sueño...

Sirius se encontraba más o menos en la misma situación. Sólo quería poseer ese cuerpecito de una vez por todas, decirle de una puta vez todo lo que tenía que decirle.

"Remus, te quiero. Lo eres todo para mí, tan solo quiero que seas mío."

Pero como bien había ya mencionado, ahora no estaban como para entablar una conversación. Ambos estaban demasiado calientes como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el cuerpo del otro.

Tuvo una ocurrencia. Le apretó contra sí, para provocar que ambos miembros se rozasen descarada y placenteramente.

Deslizó su mano para sujetar ambas pollas a la vez, comenzando a masturbarlas.

Remus no perdía detalle de todos sus movimientos, todo esto con una lujuriosa mirada que no era consciente de que ponía, pero que a Sirus calentaba más que ninguna otra cosa.

Mientras tanto, el mayor apretaba donde le apetecía, cambiando el ritmo para hacerlo más placentero. Primero, tortuosamente despacio; después, en un movimiento rápido y enérgico, para regresar a una velocidad reducida de nuevo. Aquellos cambios de presión y de ritmo en el miembro de Remus le provocaban dolorosas punzadas que descendían por su espina dorsal, muriendo en su entrepierna, logrando encenderle aún más.

- Ah... ¡Aaahhmmm...!

Por su boca escapaban gemidos sin control alguno. Apoyó su frente en el hueco resultante entre el hombro y el cuello de Sirius, para tener un mínimo punto de apoyo. Casi todo ápice de su consciencia se había perdido, quizás entre el agua con aroma a mandarina que los envolvía.

Cada gemido iba directo a parar a la hinchada entrepierna de Sirius, que los recibía agradecida, aunque el castaño no lo sospechase.

- Remus... - Descendió hasta llegar a su cuello, donde comenzó a lamer y mordisquear cada centímetro de piel que se le presentaba con frenesí pero sabiendo muy bien lo que hacía. Ante la oleada de placer que le sacudía en ese momento, a lo único que pudo atinar antes de cerrar sus orbes mieladas para concentrarse sólo en el placer y en nada más. Emitió un gemido que interpretado

quería decir "¿Qué?", a lo que Sirius continuó: - G-gime... Gime mi nombre, Remus...

Lupin lo entendió a la primera, pero aún pasaron un par de segundos hasta que lo asimiló por completo. Las atenciones en su cuello y en su polla anulaban todo lo demás. Al fin, puso en práctica sus palabras. Ante todo, él también deseaba complacerlo.

- Mmm... Sirius... Sí... Más... Sirius... Aaaaaahh...

Lo que en realidad le ponía a mil era escuchar su nombre en los deliciosos labios de Remus. Como premio por haberlo hecho bien, aumentó la intensidad con la que pajeaba a ambos a la vez, con lo que el castaño gimió más fuerte.

- Remus... Ahh... - Ya le quedaba poco para terminar. Volvió a unir sus bocas (dejando desatendido su cuello, que ya presentaba varias marcas rojizas y rastros de saliva) en un beso hambriento y lleno de pasión.

Le correspondió al instante, enlazando sin perder un segundo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para intensificar el contacto. Ambos llegaron al orgasmo a la vez que se venían en el agua, entre gemidos altos y entrecortados.

* * *

><p>Sirius se colocaba de nuevo su pijama, de espaldas a Remus. Sendos chicos respiraban con dificultad y estaban exhaustos, pero a la vez se sentían plenos y felices.<p>

Cuando terminó (dejó toda la chaqueta de su pijama sin abrochar, permitiendo que su blanco pecho quedase expuesto) se volteó para ver al menor. Éste estaba terminando de acomodarse la camisa. Acabó y también se giró. Su rostro mostraba un ligero tono rojizo, que a Sirius le pareció adorable. Con un movimiento de cabeza, le indicó que debían irse ya. Remus asintió en silencio y caminó junto a él.

Sirius se encontraba feliz, y prueba de ello era la tontorrona sonrisa que cada poco tiempo asomaba a sus labios, por mucho que tratase de redimirla.

En silencio caminaban por el corredor que servía de intercedencia entre los baños de los prefectos y los pasillos. Unos metros antes de abandonar el corredor le abrazó y lo empujó con delicadeza contra la pared, creando una pequeña prisión.

Remus no dijo nada, pero correspondió al abrazo con un poco de timidez.

- Remus... -comenzó a hablar. Esta vez no pensaba callarse nada. Llevaban a medias tintas meses, ya iba siendo hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

Levantó la mirada para ver al mayor directamente a los ojos. Tras los hechos recientes, se sentía un poco confundido por todo.

"Te q..." -pensó. Quería decírselo, pues estaba seguro de que no le daría una respuesta negativa. Pero aún tenía dudas.

Estaba totalmente seguro de que lo que sentía por Remus era algo sincero y real, pero no estaba psicológicamente preparado para proclamarlo en voz alta, aún menos al mismo castaño directamente. En un futuro, se lo diría.

Al final se decantó por una respuesta que implicaba un poco menos de sentimiento.

- Me gustas. Mucho.

Se quedó perplejo. ¿Habría escuchado bien aquello? Sí, eso creía. ¿Sirius Black, el chico por el que suspiraba cada día y todas las noches, le estaba confesando que sentía algo por él?

Se tomó unos segundos para reflexionar sobre ello. Tenía que decir alguna cosa también...

- Yo... - Bajó la mirada inconscientemente, a la vez que se afianzaba un poco más a él. - También... También tú me gustas...

Black sonrió, a pesar de que el castaño no podía verlo desde ahí. Como pequeña travesurilla, lo levantó por la cintura y le dio vueltas con él en los aires.

- ¡Eeeh! -se quejó, aunque en el fondo le había divertido aquello. Cuando volvió a dejarlo en el suelo, no tuvo tiempo de objetar réplica alguna, pues el pelinegro había unido sus bocas otra vez.

Se dejó llevar por aquella lengua ajena más que experta. Apenas hacía diez minutos que había enredado la suya fogosamente, pero ahora, con la adrenalina un poco más baja, se decantó por permitir que Sirius tomase la voz cantante.

No le desagradó esta sumisión. Acariciaba su lengua, que también se movía, aunque con algo más de timidez. Ahora que había logrado confesárle la verdad, no pensaba dejarlo marchar. Mucho menos tras escuchar que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Recordar esto le provocó un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago. Remus Lupin, (de ahora en adelante SU Remus Lupin) también sentía algo por él, y saber esto le ponía de muy buen grado.

La silenciosa batalla de lenguas llegó a su fin, dejando a sus respectivos dueños resoplando quedamente. Sirius se permitió alzar una mano para posarla en la mejilla del ojimiel (la otra no se separaba de su cintura), moviéndola un poco para causar una suave caricia.

- ¿Vamos...? - Obviamente, se refería a que debían regresar ya a la habitación. Remus tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo dicho por el pelinegro, pues se había quedado embobado con las caricias.

- S-sí...

Le dio un suave pico en los labios (el sabor de Remus se le empezaba a hacer adictivo), y le guió por el corredor, con su brazo rodeando su delgadita cintura.

Remus no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse y esbozar una boba sonrisa en su rostro. Sí, en ese momento tenía cara de gilipollas, pero, ¿cómo no tenerla cuando lo que pensabas que iba a ser un baño corriente se transforma en la mejor noche de tus catorce años de vida?

* * *

><p>"Remsie... Rems... Remus... Rem..."<p>

Al día siguiente, aquella era la única palabra que estuvo presente en la mente de Sirius durante el transcurso de toda la mañana. Con una parsimonia sorprendente, garabateó en su trozo de pergamino las mismas palabras que estaban puestas en la pizarra del aula de Transformaciones. No tan sólo su mente se había agilipollado, sino que además aquel extraño trance se había ido transmitiendo paulatinamente a todas las partes de su cuerpo. Hablaba raro, actuaba raro, escribía raro.

Sus ojos escrutaron a la persona sentada a su lado sin disimulo. Remus se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado por unas orbes grisáceas, pero aún así no dejó de prestar atención a las explicaciones de la profesora McGonagall. O al menos, lo fingió muy bien. Él y Sirius se habían sentado juntos en todas las clases que habían podido, y Transformaciones no iba a ser una excepción.

A los pocos segundos, notó una invasión ajena en su pierna. Se sonrojó un poco, pero continuó con la vista clavada en su pergamino, que a pesar de llevar un buen rato de clase, estaba totalmente en blanco. Su mente se concentró tan solo en la mano de Sirius, que comenzaba a ascender, partiendo de la rodilla y delineando el muslo.

"..." - Trató de no inmutarse. McGonagall les estaba explicando un hechizo muy importante; no debía perdérselo. Pero esa mano ascendiendo por su extremidad...

Sonrió pícaramente al ver la reacción de su castaño. En especial esa expresión de su rostro, que se esforzaba por aparentar naturalidad aunque en el fondo se moría por dejarse llevar. Tan sólo llevaban "juntos" desde la madrugada anterior (apenas unas horas), pero ya se atrevía a hacer cosas como aquella. Ya había perdido varios meses por ser gilipollas; quería aprovechar al máximo el tiempo.

Acarició suave pero sensualmente la pierna de Remus. sí, iba a divertirse mucho lo que quedaba de hora...

* * *

><p>- Joder, ¿os habéis enterado del hechizo ese? -se quejó James en voz alta una vez hubo terminado la clase. Los cuatro Merodeadores caminaban por los pasillos, rumbo al gran comedor. Ya era la hora de comer y lógicamente tenían hambre.<p>

- Ni loco. - Sirius contestó a la formulación de James más por paripé que por otra cosa. Estaba mucho más interesado en el movimiento de las caderas de Remus, el cual se le antojaba muy sugerente.

- Qué va...-comentó Peter. Al ver que Lupin no decía nada, agregó: - Pero fijo que Remus lo ha entendido a la primera.

El castaño se quedó callado. A decir verdad, él tampoco se había enterado de una mierda. Y todo por cierta distracción pelinegra...

- Em... Más o menos... - Total, luego buscaría como realizar el hechizo en algún libro.

- Jo, pues luego nos lo explicas. -le pidió James con una complaciente sonrisa.

- Ajá... - No le hacía mucha gracia ser el profesor particular de sus amigos,

pero aquella vez se tendría que fastidiar un poquito.

Almorzaron plácidamente en el comedor y regresaron a la sala común, para poder charlar y descansar un poco.

Nada más entrar Sirius y James se echaron en el sofá, enzarzados en otra de sus "peleas" cotidianas. Peter simplemente sonreía al ver jugar a sus amigos. Remus tomó asiento en un sillón algo alejado tras haber recogido un olvidado periódico de una mesa. Había cierto tema que no había parado de martillearle en la cabeza y que lo traía loco a esas alturas del día.

No podía continuar con aquello.

Lo acontecido durante la noche le había encantado. Todo había sido tan... bonito, y se había sentido tan bien...

Pero no.

A pesar de que Sirius dijese que compartía sus sentimientos... no estaba seguro de nada. ¿Debía contarle... lo suyo? ¿Lo de que cada luna llena se transformaba en un feroz e indomable licántropo sediento de sangre?

Este pensamiento le aterró. Mejor dicho, la respuesta que podría darle Sirius. ¿Y si no lo aceptaba...? ¡En qué estaba pensando! Por supuesto que jamás le aceptaría tal y como era. Simplemente... ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio podría amar alguna vez a algo como lo que él era? A un hombre lobo...

Y luego estaban los demás. ¿Y si se alejaban de él? Natural, nadie querría tener a un hombre lobo en su círculo de amigos íntimos. Se imaginó a sí mismo recluido y rechazado por sus amigos, por su clase, por el colegio entero...

Este pensamiento le entristecía hasta el límite, pero debía acarrear con ello. Lo más importante ahora era terminar lo que se traía con Sirius antes de que fuera a mayores. Por mucho que le doliese, por mucho que llorase y maldijese su suerte esa noche en la Casa de los Gritos totalmente solo... era lo que debía hacer. Sí, sin duda Sirius se merecía a alguien mejor que él...

A pesar de sujetar el periódico totalmente abierto delante de sus ojos, no se había enterado ni de media palabra. Sonidos huecos llegaban hasta él, pero tampoco los entendía. Sintió que comenzaba a marearse un poco...

- ¿Lupin?

- ¿Ah? - Remus levantó la vista a la vez que bajaba el diario. Frente a él, y a pesar de su vista un tanto borrosa por el mareo, distinguió el rostro de un chico. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que logró enfocarlo nítidamente.

- Que si eres Remus Lupin. - El chico era joven, sería de segundo como mucho.

- Sí...

- Te busca el profesor Dumbledore. En su despacho. - El chico finalizó de dar su recado y se fue por el hueco del retrato.

Lo recordó. La tapadera a los ojos de sus amigos y de todo el mundo en general consistía en que una vez al mes (coincidiendo con la luna llena) iba a un pueblo de la zona a hacerse chequeos de salud y cosas por el estilo. De momento nadie le había hecho demasiadas preguntas; ya llevaba cuatro años con lo mismo, de manera que ya a nadie le llamaba la atención, ni siquiera a sus amigos.

Se levantó y dejó el periódico en el sillón. Agarró su mochila y se marchó de la sala común lo más discretamente que pudo, para no atraer hacia sí las miradas de sus amigos, los cuales tampoco le hicieron mucho caso, ya que estaban absortos en su pequeña pelea.

* * *

><p>- Esta vez sí... Esta vez sí...<p>

Lucius Malfoy casi daba saltos de alegría en su habitación. Sus pasos iban del armario al espejo, del espejo al baño, del baño al armario nuevamente...

En sus manos portaba grandes cantidades de ropa muy cara a la vista de primeras marcas y muy cara. Sin dejar de moverse, se iba quitando y poniendo prendas.

En unos minutos tendría una reunión muy importante, y tenía que estar adecuadamente presentable. Una ocasión como aquella lo merecía mil y una veces.

- Hum... Tal vez con la camisa blanca... -murmuró para sí. Mientras, regresaba al armario en busca de la prenda.

Severus Snape avanzaba inquieto por el pasillo principal. Caminó hasta llegar a un corredor poco transitado, y se apoyó en la pared pesadamente.

¿Por qué coño siempre acababa aceptando a ese tipo de cosas?

Sabía la respuesta, pero no quería reconocerla. Cada vez que lo hacía se sentía más desgraciado y miserable consigo mismo.

Era por él...

Otra vez había sucumbido a los ojos grises del rubio mayor, suplicándole ayuda en un momento de desesperación. Últimamente esto sucedía muy a menudo.

¿El plan de hoy? Lucius se mostraba bastante confiado.

Todo había sucedido la noche anterior.

Dormía plácidamente en su cama, ajeno a la persona que se había levantado de la suya como una exhalación y que ahora se dirigía hacia él.

- ¡Severus! ¡Severus, despierta!

Al sentir que lo agitaban, abrió los ojos y se incorporó rápidamente, entre asustado y adormilado.

- ¿L-Lucius...? ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Ya lo tengo!

Tanteó con la mano hasta que alcanzó la lámpara de su mesilla de noche, y la encendió para contemplar bien a su compañero, que se había subido a su cama y le miraba expectante y excitado. Se sonrojó levemente esta visión, pero por fortuna, Malfoy no lo notó.

- ¿Eh...? - Intuía a qué se estaba refiriendo, pero le dejó explayarse.

- ¡La manera de que Black sea mío!

Claro, cómo no... Lucius Malfoy tan sólo abandonaría su lecho calentito y confortable por un motivo de causa mayor... En ese caso, el imbécil de Black.

Suspiró. No le agradaba nada hablar de ese imbécil de Black, pero tendría que tragarse sus sentimientos y opiniones. Otra vez.

- ¿En qué has pensado?

Lucius se aclaró la garganta y se levantó de la cama. Comenzó a pasearse por la habitación para empezar a dar su discurso. A Severus le recordó a un mariscal o a un teniente en ese momento.

- Verás... He estado pensando en cómo atraerle... - Severus se limitó a escuchar lo que iba diciendo.- Recordé nuestros intentos fallidos de tratar de que Black admitiese sus irrefutables sentimientos hacia mí y, ¿sabes? Creo que hay algo que hemos estado haciendo mal todo este tiempo.

"Ah, ¿sí?", pensó con desgana. Black no sentía nada por el rubio, por mucho que este último se empeñase en demostrar. Más o menos algo similar sucedía con él... La única persona que iba a amar en su vida sólo le hablaba durante más de cinco minutos seguidos cuando había pociones o Black de por medio.

- ¿Y de qué se trata?

- Creo que no nos hemos empleado a fondo. Haremos otro acercamiento mañana.

- ¿Qué? - Lucius siempre solía ser frío y cínico con todo el mundo, pero si se trataba de Sirius Black su personalidad se tornaba animada y segura. Solo le había visto comportarse así con otra persona más; Narcissa. Pero consideró que, al ser prima de Black, aquello era de esperar. Deseó haber nacido Black él también...

- Lo que oyes.

- Pero... ¿Tan poco tiempo? - ¿Solo un día para llevar a cabo lo que se trajese entre manos?

El rubio hizo un leve movimiento de desprecio con los ojos.

- Es tiempo de sobra. Bien, ¿recuerdas el filtro amoroso que hicimos para San Valentín?

"Cómo olvidarlo..."

- Sí.

- Mira. - Se levantó de la silla, fue hasta su escritorio y abrió uno de los cajones. De su interior extrajo algo, y regresó a su asiento. - Logré recuperarlo.

Reconoció el paquete al instante. ¡El bombón de San Valentín! Aquel en el que había puesto tanto empeño, sobre todo creando el filtro amoroso que fluía en el interior del chocolate...

- Estuve leyendo en pociones. - Lucius acarició el paquete. Casi se podía adivinar la emoción y la lujuria en su mirada. - ¿Te suenan las características del filtro amoroso, Severus...?

No quedó impávido ante la pregunta. ¿Se estaría refiriendo a...?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Entre las muchas cualidades que posee el filtro de amor, he encontrado una que destaca bastante sobre las demás...

"Sí. Lo ha descubierto...", pensó con algo de turbación.

- Si una vez elaborado, se deja reposar durante un tiempo... Sus propiedades se incrementan considerablemente. - Se levantó y fue hasta la cama de nuevo. Se sentó en el borde de ésta, sin dejar de mirar embelesado el paquete que sostenía en sus manos. - Pero esto tú ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Claro que lo sabía. No por nada era el mejor y más experto alumno en pociones de todo el colegio. El filtro de amor, si no se desechaba una vez utilizado, caducaba al igual que los alimentos.

Una de las propiedades más características del filtro de amor caducado era que sus efectos se acentuaban exageradamente. Quien lo bebiese, experimentaría una obsesión casi insana. Y Lucius pensaba aprovecharse de esto.

* * *

><p>Se pasó la mano por la frente, para eliminar de ella el sudor que la recubría.<p>

En eso había consistido su misión para aquel día: Lograr que Black comiese algo del filtro caducado.

No había sido fácil; incluso había tenido que sobornar a un Hufflepuff de sexto. Supuestamente, debían encontrarse en ese pasillo en unos instantes...

A los pocos minutos le vio aparecer. Cuando el Hufflepuff llegó hasta él, se paró y Severus comenzó a hablar en voz discreta:

- ¿Lo... lo conseguiste...? -le preguntó con duda. El mayor esbozó una confiada sonrisa y se apoyó en la pared, aunque separado de Snape.

- Claro. Todo fue como la seda.

- ¿Qué? - Entonces, ¿lo había logrado? Se sorprendió. No resultaba tan sencillo engatusar a un Black... Menos si era Sirius. - ¿Cómo lo...?

El tejón le miró con fastidio, como si le molestase que no le creyese. A dónde iría a parar, un hombre de sexto como él, haciendo recaditos a un criajo de cuarto... Porque la recompensa lo merecía, que si no, cuatro palabritas bien claras le diría a Snape.

- Fácil. Fui a las cocinas y cojí una tarta cualquiera. Luego espolvoreé por encima el chocolate desmenuzado ese que me diste, y esperé cerca de la torre de Gryffindor. Cuando apareció Black, le llamé aparte de Potter y el otro pringado y le ofrecí un trozo.

- ¿Y se lo comió sin más? - Quería tener todos los detalles bien claros, por si Lucius le preguntaba. Tenía que asegurarse de que Black había ingerido el bombón impregnado en filtro de amor, el cual había tenido el decoro de romper en diminutos trozos y entregárselos al Hufflepuff para que se los hiciera comer, de una forma u otra.

- Le dije que era de una pequeña admiradora, que había cocinado esa tarta sólo para él, y que la haría muy feliz si la probara. Ni se lo tuve que decir dos veces y ya tenía un trozo en la boca...

Sonrió con complacencia. Hasta ahí, todo había marchado bien...

- ¿Y dijo algo?

- Hum... No, sólo masticó y tragó, y se quedó como en babia un rato...- Le había extrañado esta reacción, pero no le pagaban por hacer preguntas. - Entonces, le dije lo que me pediste, "La persona que buscas está en el pasillo trasero, en el edificio de transformaciones". Me dio las gracias y se fue tambaleándose, como ido...

"Perfecto"

Cuando hubo terminado de explicar los acontecimientos a Snape, le miró interrogante. Estaba reclamando su recompensa.

Captó esta mirada al instante, y de su bolsillo extrajo un pequeño paquetito de arpillera, el cual le tendió al mayor.

- Eso es todo. Agradezco tu colaboración. - La serpiente se despidió cortésmente del otro (quien por toda respuesta le otorgó un movimiento de cabeza) y se perdió por los pasillos.

Sí, el plan había salido bien al fin y al cabo... Por una parte le jodía la situación; que fuera otro quien estuviera con Lucius... Pero nada podía hacer. Era mejor eso que tener a Malfoy de enemigo, y que no lo quisiese ni cerca suya.

Sonrió al imaginarse la reacción de Black cuando recuperase su voluntad. Sí, pagar ese precio al Hufflepuff de sexto había merecido la pena...

Antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, se dio la vuelta para contemplar por última vez al mayor. Éste último admiraba maravillado el contenido de su paquetito, e incluso introducía el dedo en él para acariciar su contenido.

"Lo que hacen los adolescentes por quince gramos de cocaína..." -pensó mientras abandonaba el corredor.

* * *

><p>"Lucius... Lucius... Lucius... "<p>

Sirius literalmente corría hacia el pasillo del edificio trasero. El chico de la tarta le había dicho que su Lucius estaría allí...

No sabía por qué, pero imágenes de Malfoy inundaban su cabeza, bombardeándolo por dentro. Su ofuscada mente sólo pensaba en ver al rubio, tomarlo y hacerlo suyo...

Aumentó su velocidad, sin importarle que otros alumnos se girasen al verlo.

* * *

><p>- Genial, genial...<p>

Un platinado rubio avanzaba velozmente hacia el lugar indicado. Las noticias que le había traído Severus habían sido enormemente satisfactorias. ¡Incluso le había dado un abrazo!

Pero no se detuvo a pensar en ello. Lo primordial ahora era dirigirse lo más rápido posible al pasillo del edificio trasero. Con suerte, su amado Sirius ya estaría allí.

* * *

><p>"Y ahora, ¿qué?"<p>

Severus caminaba sin rumbo por los pasillos del edificio trasero. Ya había ido a decirle a Lucius el resultado de la estratagema. Las únicas órdenes que le había dado después de eso era que deambulase por el edificio trasero (sin acercarse demasiado al pasillo en concreto, por razones obvias) y velase por si alguien se acercaba.

Buscó unas escaleras y se sentó en uno de los peldaños, dispuesto a hacer guardia el resto de la tarde. Se consoló al recordar el abrazo espontáneo que le había dado un rato antes... El único contacto que tendría con él en su vida. Se abrazó y se encogió un poco en sí mismo.

* * *

><p>James comenzaba a mosquearse de verdad. Primero, Sirius desaparecía así sin más y les dejaba a Peter y a él tirados, y luego le veía corriendo como un loco por los pasillos. Se había empeñado en seguirlo para pedirle unas cuantas explicaciones.<p>

Preguntó a unos alumnos de primero que charlaban amenamente cerca de una ventana. Por lo visto, el pelinegro sí que había pasado por allí como una exhalación hacía sólo unos instantes, causando confusión a todas las personas que lo habían visto. Les dio las gracias y se encaminó en la dirección que le habían indicado los niños, dispuesto a encontrar a Sirius de una vez por todas.

* * *

><p>Malfoy se movía inquieto por el pasillo. Dio gracias a que en él no hubiera cuadros de ningún tipo. No le apetecía tener mirones cotillas. Por lo menos no en esa ocasión...<p>

Suspiró con impaciencia. Según Severus, su ojigris ya estaría al caer...¿Por qué cojones tardaba tanto?

Sí, lo cierto era que Snape se había portado ese día... Si todo salía bien, quizá hasta se atrevería a hablarle solturamente en público...

Al escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban desechó a Snape totalmente de su psique, para concentrarse en la persona que hacía aparición en ese instante.

Se dirigió hacia ella con una satisfactoria sonrisa en su rostro.

- Hola, Sirius...

Al escuchar su nombre pronunciado de una manera tan sensual y provocativa, no pudo menos que pasar su brazo por la cintura del rubio, para atraerlo a sí.

- Hola, mi príncipe...-le susurró al oído. Lucius sintió que se desmayaría de placer allí mismo.

- Has tardado mucho...- Ni corto ni perezoso, acarició el pecho del mayor lentamente con una mano, mientras la otra iba a posarse en su trasero discretamente.

Sirius sonrió divertido. Le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando. Le ponía mil veces más en persona de lo que se hubiese imaginado.

- Lo siento. - Hundió su cabeza en su cuello y comenzó a aspirar su aroma. - ¿Puedo hacer algo...-Dio una pequeña lamida en la piel expuesta. - ...para que me perdones...?

- Ahh... No sé...

- ¿No? - Atacó el cuello del platinado, dando lamiditas y pequeñas mordidas allá donde podía. Le encantaba sentirle estremeciéndose de esa manera.

- Aaammm... - Había comenzado a gemir bajito. Pícaramente, acercó a Sirius y a él mismo a la pared. Con una mano comenzó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa. - Tal vez pueda hacer algo... Si sigues así...

Descendió por el cuello de Malfoy, pasando su lengua por todo éste, hasta llegar a la clavícula. Depositó un pequeño mordisco aquí (causando otro gemido a Lucius) y continuó bajando. Se detuvo cuando llegó a uno de los sonrosados pezones. Lo capturó con sus labios al instante, buscando excitarle.

El rubio por su parte, contento de poder poseerle, se ocupaba de que estuviera a gusto. Adelantó su pierna hasta que rozó su miembro despierto. No tuvo reparos en frotarse con él provocativamente.

El ojigris agradeció las atenciones recibidas succionando con más fuerza. Aquello le estaba gustando, y mucho.

Continuó descendiendo por la piel blanquecina hasta llegar al vientre. Dio un buen repaso al torso del rubio, deteniéndose con más énfasis en el ombligo y los abdominales.

Lucius no cesaba de gemir para encenderle más. Enredó sus dedos en las hebras azabaches, para ir guiándole cada vez más hacia abajo. Al sentir la leve presión en su cabeza, alzó la mirada para observar a la serpiente y dedicarle una sensual y pícara mirada, a la cual Lucius respondió con otra igual de fogosa.

Sirius no se hizo de rogar, y continuó lamiendo, cada vez más abajo. Con la mano libre le iba desabotonando el botón del pantalón, con el fin de dejar libre lo que bajo la tela se intuía.

- Bien... Muy bien... -le recompensó. Joder, debió haber hecho lo del filtro de amor hacía muchísimo tiempo...

El pelinegro ya había logrado bajar el pantalón de su "amante", dejando expuesto un abultado miembro bajo los bóxers. Se relamió con deleite al sentir el calor que de emanaba de ahí justo en sus labios.

Buscando provocarle, comenzó a repartir pequeños besos y lamiditas por encima de la prenda, y jugueteando con sus dedos por la cinturilla de la misma.

- Ngg... S-Sirius... Hazlo...

No necesitó más que aquellas palabras para terminar de deslizar los bóxers hacia abajo. Al hacerlo, el crecido miembro se alzó, llegando hasta casi el vientre del rubio.

Se apresuró a prestarle atención a la golosina que tenía delante, todo con la lengua. Lo lamía por toda su extensión, de arriba a abajo, procurando rozar el máximo de aquella piel caliente y húmeda. Ascendió hasta el sonrosado glande y atrapó en su boca. Desde dentro, lo acarició con su lengua y creando succión con sus labios.

* * *

><p>Remus caminaba tranquilo por los pasillos desiertos. Ya había hablado con Dumbledore, como cada mes. El día de luna llena solía llamarle a su despacho para mentalizarlo y esas cosas. Aunque después de tanto tiempo, con los años habían acabado hablando de curiosidades del mundo mágico, de sucesos recientes, o simplemente de cualquier otra cosa. Sí, Albus Dumbledore era una gran persona, se dijo.<p>

Aún tenía una hora para ir yendo a la Casa de los Gritos. Por las ventanas se colaban los últimos rayos del sol del atardecer, así que se tomó su tiempo para bajar las escaleras. Desde la parte del castillo en la que se encontraba, sólo tenía que terminar de bajar las escaleras, avanzar por un pasillo y saldría al exterior, donde caminaría por la hierba hasta llegar al Sauce Boxeador. Nadie le vería, pues esa parte del castillo estaba casi en su totalidad desocupada a aquellas horas. Y si alguien tenía la lucidez de asomarse por las pequeñas ventanas justo en ese momento, sólo vería a un chico de cuarto caminando apaciblemente. ¿Quién repararía en él?

* * *

><p>"Entonces... Esto es lo que soy para él, una simple herramienta..."<p>

Severus estaba embelesado en sus propios pensamientos. Aún continuaba sentado en el mismo sitio desde hacía un rato. Seguramente Lucius y el gilipollas de Black ya habrían comenzado a intimar...

Se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar unos pasos cercanos. Alguien bajaba la escalera, un piso o dos por encima de él.

Sin perder un segundo, se levantó (tenía las piernas un poco entumecidas, pero hizo el esfuerzo) y corrió a esconderse detrás de un gran tapiz que colgaba de una de las paredes del descansillo. La tela presentaba diversos pliegues, así que resultaba complicado adivinar que allí se escondía una persona, más si era alguien tan bajito y delgado como él.

Los pasos se aproximaban más y más... Pero pronto volvieron a convertirse en un leve rumor que siguieron descendiendo por la escalera.

Cuando se sintió seguro, abandonó su escondite para observar a la persona. Quien comenzaba a perderse escaleras abajo era un chico, de pelo castaño, tal vez de su edad.

"¡Mierda! ¡Lupin! ¿Qué coño hace él aquí?"

Pensó con rapidez. Si Lupin continuaba por las escaleras, no tardaría en llegar al pasillo donde se encontraban Lucius y Black...

Sin perder un segundo, subió los peldaños. Su única alternativa era encontrar otras escaleras y llegar hasta el pasillo donde estaban aquellos dos antes que Lupin para advertirlos a tiempo.

- Joder...

* * *

><p>James caminaba por los pasillos del edificio trasero. Ya hacía un rato que buscaba a Sirius sin éxito. ¿Estaría de verdad por allí?<p>

No se había encontrado con casi nadie por el camino. Normal, a esa hora no mucha gente iba al edificio trasero. Todos tenían ocupaciones en otras partes del castillo, como los terrenos, las salas comunes o el comedor.

Tampoco había ningún cuadro al que preguntarle. Pensó que ahora sí que estaba realmente jodido, pues no solía ir mucho a aquella zona del colegio, y para ser sinceros, no tenía mucha idea de dónde se encontraba ahora, menos de cómo regresar.

Pero su mirada se iluminó al ver a una persona caminando velozmente por el pasillo. Con felicidad por haber encontrado por fin a alguien, aumentó su velocidad para alcanzarla.

- ¡Hola! Disculpa, creo que me he perdido hace un rato y...

No continuó hablando al ver de quien se trataba. La otra persona, al sentirse aludida, se había girado, dando a conocer su rostro.

- ¿Snivellus?

- ¡Potter!

Ambos chicos mostraron su sorpresa al verse. No esperaban encontrarse el uno al otro en un lugar como aquel.

* * *

><p>"Joder, el que faltaba..." -pensó Snape. Si ya era malo que Lupin andase merodeando por allí, la sola presencia de Potter era poco más que una catástrofe.<p>

- ¡Hombre, mira quién está aquí! ¡Mi amigo Snivellus!

James comenzó a pasearse cerca de Severus, impidiéndole que siguiese avanzando. Esto solo le puso aún más nervioso.

Pensó en mandarlo a la mierda, pero recordó lo que había ido a hacer allí. Sólo era cuestión de brevísimos minutos que Lupin llegase al pasillo y viese a Lucius y a Black en a-saber-qué situación...

Por ello, y sólo esa vez, decidió tragarse sus palabras de odio a Potter. No le era conveniente perder más tiempo con aquello.

Le ignoró olímpicamente y continuó su camino, a paso muy rápido.

- ¡Eh! ¡No me ignores, sucia serpiente! - James había desenfundado su varita, y apuntaba con ella a Snape. Al observar que seguía sin prestarle la más mínima atención, murmuró un hechizo, el cual rozó el hombro del Slytherin.

Severus profirió un grito de dolor al estallar el conjuro contra su hombro, pero no se detuvo.

- ¡Hoy no estoy para tus gilipolleces, Potter!

- ¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Qué coño te has creído, asquerosa serpiente?

Otro hechizo lanzado con precisión y Severus estuvo colgado en el aire por los pies. James rio y se aproximó hacia él.

- Hum... ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora contigo...? ¡Ah, ya sé! La semana pasada estuvimos practicando unos hechizos muy útiles en Transformaciones... Me pregunto qué tal te quedaría una cola de serpiente. - Agitó en el aire su varita, para dar énfasis a sus palabras. - Pero mejor si lo averiguamos ahora mismo, ¿no crees?

Flotando varios metros sobre el suelo, el desconcertado Severus trató de liberarse como pudo, pero le fue imposible. Estaba totalmente a merced de aquel pequeño demonio con gafas.

* * *

><p>- Ahmm... Sí... Sirius... Ah...<p>

Lucius gemía descontrolado ante las atenciones tan placenteras que le estaba proporcionando su pelinegro.

Sirius engullía todo lo que era capaz el pulsante miembro, acariciándolo por dentro con su lengua y creando excitantes puntos de presión con los músculos de la boca.

Deslizó su mano por la base para pajearle un poco, mientras que con la boca ascendió hasta el glande y comenzó a lamer con ansia.

Mientras, varios pensamientos surcaban su mente. Por un lado, sentía una satisfacción plena al poder tenerle de esa manera. Desconocía el motivo, pero desde hacía un rato no había dejado de pensar en él, lo cual le resultó un poco extraño, pues habría jurado que no siempre había sentido lo mismo hacia el platinado. Mas no se preocupó de estos pensamientos, ya que algo más grande y húmedo llenaba su boca, acaparando toda su atención.

Quizá si hubiera estado más pendiente de los pasos que comenzaban a escucharse por el pasillo, cada vez más cerca, se hubiera replanteado antes lo que estaba haciendo.

Al sentir otra presencia cerca de ellos, Lucius entreabrió sus ojos, que había cerrado para concentrarse mejor en las múltiples sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo para mirar quién osaba molestarlos en un momento como aquél.

Sirius rodó la mirada sin parar de engullirle, como si le diese igual que alguien les hubiera visto.

- S... ¿Sirius...?

Remus no podía creer lo que estaba viendo justo frente a él.

Sirius, el mismo Sirius que aquella misma madrugada le había confesado que sentía algo por él, ahora mismo se encontraba haciéndole "eso" a Malfoy...

- Sirius, qué estás...- Trató de hablar, pero su voz se quebró al instante. Ver aquello era un shock demasiado grande.

Sintió que sus ojos se aguaban inmediatamente. No quería quedarse ahí ni un segundo más.

Pero lo que más le dolió fue que Sirius ni siquera le mirase, y que en vez de mostrarse sorprendido, continuase con su tarea impasible, ignorándole por completo.

Sin esperar más, pasó de largo corriendo, en dirección a la salida. ¿Por qué había tenido que suceder aquello?

Las lágrimas resbalaban sin control por sus mejillas. No se detuvo hasta que llegó al gran Sauce Boxeador. El árbol, al sentir su presencia, dejó de mover las ramas al instante, para dejarlo pasar a través del hueco entre sus raíces. Luego continuó su camino por el pasadizo secreto que unía Hogwarts con la Casa de los Gritos. Sentía el corazón a mil por hora, y le dolía bastante la garganta y uno de sus costados, pero ni con esas dejó de correr.

Cuando llegó a la Casa, atravesó la trampilla y salió al salón. Pasó de largo y subió las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios. En más de una ocasión estuvo tentado de pararse a recuperar el aliento en alguno de los descansillos de la escalera, pero no lo hizo.

Cuando llegó a "su" habitación, abrió la puerta y entró a ella. Sin más, se lanzó en la cama, sin importarle que ésta crujiera o que soltase una gran nube de polvo acumulado en ella durante un mes.

Y entonces, sólo entonces, se permitió quedarse inmóvil unos minutos. Tomaba aire con fuerza con la boca, para tratar de normalizar su respiración y sus latidos.

Las imágenes que acababa de presenciar se aglutinaban en su mente, aunque mantuviese los ojos abiertos.

Tal vez... Sirius le hubiese usado sólo para divertirse. Sí, lo de aquella madrugada no había significado nada para él...

Se sintió un estúpido por haberse dejado tocar por él. Por haberse dejado engañar por él.

- Pensaba que... yo te importaba...

Se aferró a su almohada y hundió su rostro en ella. Se imaginó lo bien que se lo habría pasado Sirius riéndose de él todo ese tiempo, mientras un par de sollozos escapaban de su garganta.

Con los surcos de las lágrimas aún húmedos en sus mejillas, miró su reloj. Tan sólo eran las 18:36... Aún quedaba tiempo para que la luna hiciese su aparición en el cielo.

Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, con su mirada perdida en algún punto de la ventana. Aún se quedó un buen rato más sollozando e hipando antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

><p>- Ah... Dios, Sirius...<p>

Lucius gemía sin control en el pasillo del edificio trasero. Sus dedos estaban enredados en los cabellos del mayor, que le engullía al ritmo que le iba marcando.

El pelinegro disfrutaba de la sensación en su boca. Al fin, podía sentir a su querido Lucius sólo para él...

Pensó en la persona que los había visto antes, hacía apenas unos minutos. Se trataba de Remus, uno de sus amigos. No sabía por qué, pero lo cierto era que al verlo no le había importado absolutamente nada lo que pensase de él. ¡Él era feliz con Lucius! ¿Qué coño les importaba a sus amigos?

Por ello, concentró su mirada en la tarea que estaba desempeñando, sin volverse a mirarlo ni una sola vez más. Tampoco le respondió cuando lo llamó por su nombre.

Pero ahora que reflexionaba sobre ello, un extraño peso se acumulaba en suestómago. Lo atribuyó al cansancio y no pensó más en ello.

Sintió una mano en su barbilla. Alzó la mirada para ver a Lucius, que lo observaba desde arriba. Su frente estaba recubierta de un sudor perlado, y sus mejillas presentaban un fuerte tono carmesí.

El platinado le sonrió y le instó a levantarse. Feliz de complacer a Malfoy en todo lo que pudiese, Sirius se puso en pie y le sujetó de la cintura, a la espera de más órdenes.

- ¿Sucede algo, mi príncipe? ¿No lo estoy haciendo bien?

- No... Lo estás haciendo de puta madre. - Con ferocidad, se impulsó para capturar sus labios en un hambriento y necesitado beso, que el ojigris se apresuró a corresponder.

Se sintió triunfador al notar la lengua del león enredándose en la suya, mezclando sus salivas. Era una sensación claramente indescriptible. Se imaginó a sí mismo tomado del brazo de Black, paseánsose coquetamente por los terrenos del colegio, siendo la envidia de todo aquel que les viese. Sobretodo de ciertos tres gusanos de Gryffindor.

- "_Este no es..._"

- "¿Eh?"

Sirius entreabrió sus ojos. ¿Qué había sido aquella voz? No le prestó importancia y continuó con lo suyo, devorándole la boca.

- "_Este no es Remus..._"

- "¿Remus...?"

Empezaba a mosquearse un poco, pero no se despegó de Lucius.

- "¿Quién eres...?" -dijo mentalmente. La otra voz le respondió.

- "_No es Remus..._"

Se sintió confundido. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién le estaba hablando de aquella manera?

- "¿Quién es Remus?" -preguntó a la voz.

- "_Lo sabes muy bien_".

¿Remus? Le sonaba bastante... Sí, sí sabía quién era Remus. Era uno de sus amigos, en concreto el que se acababa de marchar por el pasillo hacía unos minutos.

- "Remus es un amigo". -respondió a la voz.

- "_No es sólo un amigo_".

- "¿No lo es?"

¿Cómo que Remus "no era sólo un amigo"? Estaba seguro de que sí. Recordaba haber jugado con él al quidditch... Incluso había comido con él, y dormían en el mismo cuarto.

También se empezaba a acordar de más cosas. Como el día de navidad, por ejemplo. Le había gustado mucho poder bailar con él.

Y algo más... El día de San Valentín. Las emociones del catorce de febrero volvían a inundarlo por dentro, igual que ese día... La satisfacción al saborear en su boca el dulce sabor del chocolate que Remus había preparado sólo para él...

Un sabor casi tan dulce como el del propio Remus.

Por su mente también cruzó el recuerdo de aquella madrugada. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, podía estar con él, y en una de las mejores noches de su vida.

- "_Remus..._"-repitió la voz.

Comenzó a ralentizar sus movimientos. No sabía por qué, pero la imagen de Remus iba ganando cada vez más terreno en su mente.

Remus era una persona muy importante para él. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba haciendo aquello con Lucius?

- "_No lo hagas_".

Abrió mucho los ojos al reconocer por fin la voz. Era su voz, era... Él mismo se había estado advirtiendo, desde su más profundo subconsciente.

Muy despacio, deshizo totalmente el contacto. El platinado se mostró confundido ante ello, pero no expresó su enojo.

- "No es Remus..."

- Tú... - A pesar de que miraba a Lucius, en realidad no le estaba viendo. Se había quedado totalmente absorto en sí mismo, con la mirada perdida.

Sentía una espesa neblina en su mente. La sensación era compleja de describir, pero no se le ocurrió nada mejor. Sí, una neblina que comenzaba a disiparse cada vez más y le permitía ver el mundo tal y como era realmente.

La voz de Lucius reclamánole le llegaba como un eco lejano, al que no hizo caso, ni siquiera cuando comenzó a agitarlo.

La figura de Lucius, que hasta hacía sólo unos segundos idolatraba, ahora se le antojaba desfigurada y confusa. Poco a poco, notó una especie de frescor en su mente, como si saliese de una sauna hacia el exterior tras haber pasado muchas horas en ella.

¿Todo aquello había sido una ilusión? Fuese lo que fuese, cada vez iba recuperando más su cordura y dejando atrás su anterior estado de esclavitud emocional.

Se separó un poco de él y se frotó las sienes con los dedos para adelantar el proceso de vuelta a la realidad que estaba sufriendo.

- Oye... ¿Te pasa algo?

¿Qué coño querría ahora el rubio? Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, como por ejemplo...

Por ejemplo...

Remus...

Abrió los ojos al instante y los fijó en los del Slytherin. El contacto sólo duró unos segundos, pero le parecieron minutos enteros.

Lo siguiente de lo que tuvo consciencia fue de abalanzarse sobre él, estrellando su puño cerrado en su mejilla. Malfoy cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo por la fuerza del impacto, sumada al elemento sorpresa. Aún tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo que había ocurrido. Segundos que Sirius aprovechó para agarrarlo con fuerza por el cuello de la camisa y alzarlo en el aire, golpeando su espalda contra la pared repetidas veces.

- ¡TÚ! ¡HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA, QUÉ COÑO ME HAS HECHO? ¡RESPONDE!

Lucius trató de revolverse, pero le fue inútil. Le tenía bien sujeto, y el estar suspendido en el aire (movió sus pies, pero no logró tocar el suelo con ellos) y que Sirius le estuviese agarrando por el cuello de la camisa, provocaban que se ahogase un poco por efecto de su propio peso.

De su garganta salieron unos gemidos de dolor y confusión, que no fueron suficientes para Sirius.

- ¡CONTESTA! - Separó una de las manos para volver a golpearle en la mejilla. De la boca de Lucius se escaparon unas prófugas gotas de sangre.

- P... Poción...

- ¿QUÉ POCIÓN? - Sentía la sangre hervir bajo sus venas de pura ira.

- F-filtro de amor...

Lucius sentía cómo el aire se iba escapando poco a poco de su garganta, oprimida ahora por la mano de Sirius, mientras la otra lo seguía manteniendo en el aire.

* * *

><p>- En fin, la próxima vez aprenderás que a mí no puedes hablarme de esa manera.<p>

James guardó su varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón, mientras se limpiaba con la manga un ligero rastro de sangre que manaba de su labio hasta su barbilla. Joder, Snivellus estaba empezando a aprender a defenderse...

Bueno, nada que él no pudiese solucionar con unos cuantos hechizos bien lanzados.

Se dio la vuelta y se perdió por el pasillo. Ya estaba cansado de buscar a Sirius. Supuso que cuando le diese hambre volvería al cuarto, de modo que hacia allí se dirigió. Mientras, Severus emitía pequeños quejidos de dolor cada poco tiempo, encogido sobre sí mismo en el suelo y bajo un pequeño charco de sangre.

* * *

><p>Le dejó caer al suelo con un golpe sordo. Le miró con odio desde donde estaba, sin hacer nada más. Así que un filtro de amor...<p>

Lucius se quedó inmóvil en el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente y tosiendo de vez en cuando. Si tan solo pudiera alcanzar su varita...

Sirius trataba de tranquilizarse, pero el sólo contemplar al rubio le producía arcadas de repugnancia.

El rubio deslizó su mano con sumo cuidado, tratando de acceder a su bolsillo. Mas Sirius se percató de ello, y con un veloz movimiento, atrapó la mano del menor, para retorcérsela por detrás de la espalda aún en el suelo como estaba.

- Un paso en falso más y te acuerdas, Malfoy. - Posicionó una rodilla sobre el debilitado rubio, para impedir que se moviese de ninguna manera. Con la mano libre, le sujetó fuertemente el rostro y se aproximó a él. - Te juro que ahora mismo y si por mí fuera, te mataría. - Las palabras escapaban frías de su garganta y llegaban hasta el oído de Lucius con la misma agudeza, provocándole escalofríos. En esta ocasión no de placer, sino de incertidumbre ante el incierto futuro que le esperaba. - Pero no voy a caer tan bajo. No soy una asquerosa serpiente rastrera como tú, Malfoy...

Apartó la rodilla, dejando libre a su presa. Lucius trató de incorporarse sin éxito, pues tenía el brazo muy adolorido, y aún le costaba un poco respirar.

- Ah, y como te vuelva a ver cerca de mí o de mis amigos...- Volvió a tomarle del rostro para hacer que le mirase directamente a los ojos. - No sé si me pensaré eso de tener piedad contigo. - Apenas hubo terminado de pronunciarse, convirtió su diestra en un puño, el cual dirigió con fuerza a su estómago.

Se levantó, haciendo caso omiso de las maldiciones proferidas por el rubio y se dirigió veloz hacia el otro extremo del pasillo, justo por donde había visto a Remus marcharse. Desde el suelo y viendo cómo se alejaba, Lucius le dirigió una mirada fría y llena de odio.

- Cabrón...

Black tendría su merecido. Juró por su sangre, que algún día lo iba a tener.

* * *

><p>Sirius corría por los terrenos a toda velocidad. Tenía la sensación de que se tropezaría en cualquier momento y caería pesadamente al césped, pero ni con esas se detendría. El corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora, y notaba los latidos resonando en sus oídos rítmicamente. La única palabra que ocupaba su mente ahora era Remus.<p>

Joder, tenía que encontrarlo le costase lo que le costase. No se lo iba a perdonar en la vida si le terminaba dañando de cualquier manera, menos después de lo sucedido aquella noche.

* * *

><p>Remus se revolvió un poco en su cama de sábanas antiquísimas y raídas. Despacio, abrió los ojos y se los talló con una mano, procurando despejarse. Alzó la vista para contemplar la luna, que le era mostrada a través de una pequeña ventana de cristales rotos y cortinas en igual estado. Un par de nubes pasajeras tapaban parcialmente al satélite, por lo que aún no se había transformado.<p>

Se medio incorporó en la cama y se abrazó las rodillas, escondiendo la cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía que ser de esa manera...?

Sirius...

Continuaba sin entender muy bien por qué le habría hecho el pelinegro algo así. Ilusionarlo primero para humillarlo tan cruelmente después. ¿Cómo podría volver a mirarle a la cara tras aquello? Tal vez... debería dejar el colegio...

Alcanzó con su mano el reloj que descansaba en la mesilla de noche y leyó la hora en él. 23:21 de la noche.

Con un suspiro, se dejó caer en la cama y miró por la ventanita. Las nubes comenzaban a disiparse, y la luna hacía su aparición por entre ellas. En ese instante perdió la consciencia de sí mismo para otorgársela a un licántropo sediento de sangre que comenzaba a metamorfosearse bajo su piel.

* * *

><p>Agarró el cepillo y lo aproximó a su larga melena pelirroja, procediendo a peinarse al instante. Siempre hacía aquello cada noche antes de acostarse, para asegurarse de que a la mañana siguiente su cabello luciría menos despeinado y enmarañado.<p>

Lily caminó por la habitación hasta llegar a su cama, donde se sentó para continuar mejor con su tarea. Tres de sus compañeras de cuarto ya se habían dormido, y las otras dos se encontraban realizando rituales parecidos al suyo, como retocarse las uñas o terminar de desmaquillarse.

- Entonces, ¿vas a decirle algo a Potter, Lily?

Miró hacia la compañera que le estaba hablando. Simplemente negó con la cabeza con tranquilidad.

- No tengo nada que decirle a ese pesado.

Su amiga rodó los ojos y suspiró. Dejó el botecito de endurecedor de uñas a un lado y comenzó a agitar las manos en el aire a gran velocidad, para que se secase pronto.

- Mujer, no podrás ignorarle siempre. Ya lleva cuatro años rondándote, ¿no?

Ante aquello arrugó la nariz y miró hacia otro lado. ¿Que no podría ignorarle siempre? Eso estaba por ver. Más sencillo resultaría que una rana criase pelo a que Lily Evans accediese a cualquier proposición que viniera por parte de ese maniático acosador de Potter.

- Claro que lo haré. No pienso dejar que ese Potter me... - Comenzó a protestar indignada, más se detuvo cuando escuchó su nombre procedente de la sala común, escaleras más abajo.

- ¡Evans! ¡Por tu madre, baja, Evans! - Quien la estuviese llamando parecía bastante alterado.

- ¿Ese es Potter? -preguntó curiosa su amiga. Lily miró hacia la puerta extrañada. Como fuera Potter, juraba no responsabilizarse de ninguno de sus actos.

- ¡Evans!

A la segunda lo oyó mejor. Era una voz característica que le resultaba muy familiar, que fácilemnte podía confundirse con la de James.

- No, lo dudo. Creo que es Sirius Black. Voy a ver qué quiere, enseguida vuelvo.

Bajó las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas que conectaban con la sala común, algo molesta por tener que salir de su habitación. Al llegar al final vio a Sirius esperándola impaciente y con expresión nerviosa.

- Black, ¿tienes idea de la hora que es? -le dijo con hastío. Reparó en que se encontraba en pijama y sin arreglar, y se maldijo por ello. Mas Sirius ni siquiera pareció percatarse de estos detalles.

- Evans, es importante. Si no, no te lo pediría.

- Va, pero que sea rápido.

- Necesito saber si existe algún hechizo para encontrar a alguien.

- ¿Eh? - Meditó esas palabras. - ¿A qué te refieres?

Sirius suspiró. Él también se encontraba agotado, pues había estado buscando a Remus incansablemente por todo el colegio desde las seis y veinte.

- No sé, algún hechizo... ¡Para encontrar a alguna persona, joder! ¡Un tipo de accio para gente o algo así!

- ¿Accio para gente? No creo que algo así exista, Black...

- ¡Pues algo similar! ¡Me conformo!

- Yo... No sé, puedo buscar algo esta noche y te la puedo decir mañana en clase...

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

- No, Evans. Lo necesito para ya. Para ahora.

- ¿Qué? - Bien, Black estaba logrando sacarla de sus casillas. - ¿¡Y me lo vienes a decir a estas horas de la noche...? Si me lo hubieras dicho con más tiempo... - Le miró. Con cada palabra que decía, notaba cómo el pelinegro se entristecía levemente. - Lo siento. No puedo hacer nada.

Sirius la miró. Tenía una sonrisa ligeramente melancólica en su rostro.

- No pasa nada, Evans. Te pido perdón yo por agobiarte de esa manera. Llevo un día de perros, eso es todo. - Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse de allí. - Gracias de todos modos.

Lily se quedó donde estaba. No sabía por qué, pero algo la retenía ahí; no podía volver a su cuarto. No aún.

- E-Espera, Black...

El ojigris la miró con extrañeza al oír su nombre.

- ¿Qué sucede, Evans?

- Recuerdo... Creo que hay algo parecido...

Se le iluminó la mirada y regresó con la ojiverde al pie de las escaleras, esperanzado.

- ¿Qué es, Evans?

- No estoy segura... Creo haberlo leído en un libro, hace unos meses, pero nunca lo he puesto en práctica.

- En estos momentos, lo que sea me vale.

- Hechizo Bruxularyum. -, sentenció al fin.

- ¿Bruxu...?

- Ni idea de si es así. Por lo visto, es un hechizo `brújula`.

- ¿Hechizo brújula?

- No me preguntes, ya te he dicho que ni sé si es así. Se usa principalmente para hallar lugares concretos, así que no sé si te vale eso...

- ¿Lugares? - Sirius se desanimó aún más. - ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

- Que pueda decirte ahora, sí.

Por unos segundos se miraron sin decir nada. Lily a la espera de lo que diría Sirius, y Sirius meditando sobre lo que le había dicho Lily.

- No tengo nada mejor hasta ahora... -dijo el pelinegro con voz baja. - Dímelo. La manera de ejecutar ese hechizo.

Miró hacia arriba nerviosa. Creyó haber oído la voz de su compañera, que la reclamaba en el dormitorio.

- Me parece que hay que decir Quo Hoc y el nombre del lugar al que quieres ir. Prueba a visualizarlo, supongo que ayudará al hechizo y obtendrás mejores resultados.

- Vale. ¿Algún movimiento de varita?

- Sinceramente... no tengo ni idea. - Ahora sí que debía irse. Su compañera podía llegar a ser muy pesada si se lo proponía, casi más que Potter. - Me tengo que ir yendo ya o se preocuparán por mí.

- ¿Ah? Sí, sí, claro...- Sirius se encontraba perdido en sí mismo, meditando en las palabras Quo Hoc.

Le dirigió una última mirada a la chica, que acompañó de un "Mil gracias, Evans". Seguidamente, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr.

Lily sonrió al verlo un poco más animado. Comenzó a subir las escaleras.

* * *

><p>Salió veloz de la sala común y se dirigió a un pasillo cercano que no estuviese muy transitado. Se ocultó en las sombras y se apoyó en la pared.<p>

Alzó su varita y la sostuvo junto a su pecho. El conjuro que le había dado Evans era lo único que tenía... Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que funcionase.

- Quo... - Tomó aire para relajarse. Se sentía muy nervioso, y temblaba ligeramente. Hacía muchas horas que no tenía noticia alguna de Remus, y deseaba verlo más que ninguna otra cosa. - Quo Hoc... Remus...

...

Nada.

Nada en especial había sucedido. ¿Habría funcionado?

Esperó unos segundos inmóvil, pero tampoco dio la impresión de que nada hubiese cambiado.

Carraspeó un poco. Sintió un suave sudor frío en su frente, pero no le dio importancia. Agarró con más fuerza su varita.

- Quo Hoc Remus Lupin. -dijo en voz algo más alta.

También esperó, pero tampoco pasó nada en especial. Tan sólo oía los latidos de su angustiado corazón en el pecho.

Resopló con pesadez e inquietud. ¿Y si había que hacer algo con la varita?

- Quo Hoc Remus. - Al tiempo que repetía el conjuro, iba agitando su herramienta mágica en el aire de diversas maneras. - Quo Hoc Lupin. Remus Lupin, Quo Hoc...

Comenzaba a impacientarse de verdad. La leve sensación de alivio al disponer de un conjuro que tal vez podría ayudarle se fue desvaneciendo hasta quedar en nada.

- ¡Quo Hoc Remus Lupin! - Blandió la varita en el aire, sacudiéndola violentamente. - ¡Mierda! ¡Dios, funciona! ¡Lupin, Hoc Quo! ¡Quo Hoc! ¡Remus!

Una misteriosa agüilla comenzaba a acumularse en sus orbes grisáceas.

- ¡Joder! ¡Venga ya! ¡Que dónde Quo Hoc Remus Lupin, coño! - Empezó a pasearse inquieto por el pasillo, a la par que resoplaba y maldecía. - ¡¿Es tanto pedir que esta mierda funcione?

Volvió a apoyarse contra la pared, esta vez con un golpe seco. Se dejó caer hasta que llegó al suelo, donde se sentó. Abrazó sus rodillas y ocultó la cabeza en ellas.

- Quo Hoc... Remus... -Suspiró pesadamente. - Remus...

Entonces... de nada le había servido el hechizo. Era lo único que tenía, pero no había valido para nada. Y ahora, ¿quién sabría en qué estado se encontraría Remus?

Rememoró aquella noche en la enfermería, cuando lo había ido a visitar por la noche. Lo había abrazado y le había dicho "Remus... Te prometo que... Nunca permitiré que te hagan daño. A partir de ahora, te voy a proteger..."

Se sintió una mierda al recordarlo. Sí, le había fallado estrepitosamente. No se lo reprocharía si de ahora en adelante el castaño no quisiese ni mirarlo, por mucho que le doliera.

- ¿Y ya está?

Levantó la cabeza al escuchar aquella voz ajena. Frente a él se mostraba un rostro que conocía casi tan bien como el suyo propio.

- James...

El aludido le mostró una sonrisa y tomó asiento junto a él.

- No te... oí llegar. -dijo con reticencia, mirando hacia otro lado para tratar de ocultar sus húmedos ojos al ojimiel.

- Ya. Puedo ser muy sigiloso cuando quiero, ¿sabes? - Miró al ojigris enigmáticamente. - Oye...

Black volteó a mirarlo, pero sólo durante unos pocos segundos.

- No te pienses que no me doy cuenta de las cosas. -finalizó mirando a algún punto perdido en la pared de enfrente.

Sirius se sobresaltó imperceptiblemente. ¿Qué habría querido decir su amigo?

- A... ¿A qué te refieres? -dijo fingiendo indiferencia en su voz. James sólo negó levemente con la cabeza.

- Lo sabes muy bien, Sirius Orion Black.

"No. James... No jodas que tú..."

- De verdad, no te entiendo. - Se levantó bastante más rápido de lo que le hubiese gustado para disimular. - Es tarde. Vámonos a dormir.

- Y una polla. - James le sujetó del brazo y le obligó a sentarse. - De aquí no te vas hasta que me expliques todo lo que está pasando.

- Oye, deja de fliparla, tío. Te estás emparanoiando.

- No, ¡tú eres el único que se emparanoia aquí, Sirius! -gritó. Sirius le observó sorprendido. En muy raras ocasiones había visto al león así de cabreado. - Sólo quiero saber...-bajó su tono hasta convertirlo en un susurro - ¿tan poco confías en mí?

- No te entiendo. - Y ahora sí que estaba confuso de verdad, no pretendía hacerse

el sueco. ¿A santo de qué venía eso ahora?

- Vale, te lo diré desde el principio. Sé que tú y Remus... Bueno... Pues eso.

Al mayor se le cayó el alma a los pies. Sintió la cabeza muy fría repentinamente. ¿James se había dado cuenta? Entonces... ¿los demás también? Mierda... ¿Qué le diría ahora? ¿Estaría decepcionado, insultado, sorprendido...? Creyó que no lo soportaría si aparte de Lupin perdía también a James.

Miró al menor a los ojos. En ellos no había ni rastro de duda. No, a él no podía mentirle. No le salía. Si le había pillado, que fuese lo que Dios quisiese.

- ¿Desde cuándo...? -dejó la frase en el aire, pero James la entendió.

- En noviembre comencé a sospechar algo, pero creí que eran cosas mías. Luego... cuando lo del Bequetto, ahí también me pispé. Y... ¡Joder, yo qué se...! Siempre andábais juntos, os mirábais de reojo... Como para no darse cuenta.

Sirius no dijo nada. Tan sólo esperó a la sentencia final de su mejor amigo, sintiéndose muy angustiado por dentro.

- Y no sé... ¿Por qué no...me lo dijiste?

- ¿Decirte qué? -habló Sirius. Su tono de voz había salido algo amargo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Estaba demasiado nervioso. - ¿Que me he enamorado de Remus?

- Pues por ejemplo.

El ojigris rió.

- Bueno, pues ya te lo he dicho. Hala, ya tienes lo que querías. Me voy. - Hizo amago de levantarse de nuevo, pero fue nuevamente detenido.

- ¡¿Pero a tí qué coño te pasa? ¡Y contesta a mi pregunta!

- ¡Joder, James! - Comenzaba a cabrearse de verdad. - ¡No te lo dije porque... porque...! - Sintió que las lágrimas volvían a agruparse en sus ojos, y eso le jodía. No quería llorar, menos frente a James.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque tenía miedo de lo que pensases de mí, ¿vale? - Sirius acompañó sus palabras de un golpe seco en la pared propinado por su puño.

James sólo se limitó a observarlo en silencio. La sorpresa inundaba su expresión por completo.

Alzó la mano hasta que la posó suavemente en el hombro de Sirius. El mayor le miró cuando sintió la caricia. Algunas lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar tímidamente por sus enrojecidas mejillas.

James sonrió plácidamente y aproximó su cara a la suya. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, posó sus labios sobre los del mayor, dejando allí un inocente beso que duró unos segundos. Luego se separó y le miró a los ojos, sosegado.

- Sirius... Eres mi mejor amigo. -le sonrió. - Yo te voy a apoyar en todo y lo sabes, ¿no?

El ojigris no se movió. Simplemente, estaba demasiado desconcertado. ¿James no estaba decepcionado...?

- James... Tú... -desvió su vista hacia otro lado. Unas milésimas más tarde, sintió los brazos de su amigo en torno a él, abrazándolo reconfortantemente. Abrió mucho los ojos, pero así se quedó, disfrutando del contacto.

- Idiota... Aunque te casases con un elfo doméstico, te voy a seguir queriendo igual. Y a Remus también, por supuesto.

- Entonces... ¿te parece bien? -dijo con algo de timidez en su voz.

- ¡Pues claro! Mientras seáis felices, qué coño le importa al mundo.

- James... - Al instante, sintió como si le hubieran quitado un lastre muy pesado de encima. Como si hubiera estando meses cargando con unas pesas de plomo en su interior y no se hubiera dado cuenta. Volvió a abrazarse al ojimiel, esta vez con fuerza. - ¡Joder, James!

- Ya, ya. Soy la polla, lo sé. -bromeó. - Por cierto, ¿dónde está Remus?

- Remus... ¡Mierda, Remus! ¡Tengo que encontrarlo!

- Oye, oye. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Sirius le otrogó una significativa mirada.

- Digamos que... las cosas han salido de puta pena. Te lo explico otro día.

- ¿Ah, sí? Pero, ¿no era hoy cuando se iba al centro médico ese? -recordó.

- Ajá.

- ¿Y no le has dicho a Dumbledore nada de esto? - Comenzaron a caminar a ritmo suave, aunque Sirius se mostraba bastante nervioso.

- Es lo que llevo haciendo toda la tarde. ¡Mierda de profesores, nadie me ha querido explicar nada! No tengo ni idea de dónde está el lugar ese, ni de cómo se llama...

James se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

- Ahora que lo dices... Remus nunca nos ha hablado con detalle de sus visitas al médico.

- ¿Y no es raro? -confirmó Sirius.

Llegaron en poco tiempo al retrato de la señora gorda, que ahora se encontraba dormitando profundamente.

- Bueno... ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

- Pues seguir buscándolo, claro.

- ¿Qué? - James se sobresaltó. - ¡Es tardísimo! ¿A dónde coño piensas ir a estas horas?

- A donde sea que esté Remus, joder, ya te lo he dicho. - Se cruzó de brazos, obstinado. Iba listo si se creía que se iba a rendir tan pronto. James murmulló un "Dios, dame paciencia".

- Vale, supongamos que logras llegar con Remus. ¿Qué vas a hacer allí? No sabes si está dormido, o haciéndose pruebas chungas o vete tú a saber.

- Me la suda.

Suspiró. Tratar con Sirius no distaba mucho de tratar con un niño de cinco años.

- A ver, te lo explico por partes. No tienes ni idea de dónde está...

- En un centro médico. -zanjó.

- ..., ni de qué harás cuando llegues...

- Hablar con Remus y estar con él.

- ..., ni de cómo llegar...

- Tengo un conjuro.

- No te darás por vencido, ¿eh?

Negó con la cabeza. El habérselo contado a James le había quitado un gran peso de encima, y por eso ahora se sentía con más determinación que nunca. Necesitaba ver a Remus lo antes posible, costase lo que le costase. Tenía que asegurarse de que estaba bien.

- Lo que decías antes, era el conjuro, ¿verdad? - Comenzaba a hacerse una idea de cómo debía de sentirse Sirius por la ausencia de Lupin.

- Sí. Evans me dijo que podría servirme... pero no ha funcionado.

- Ah, ¿se lo contaste a Lily? - Sin poder evitarlo, un ápice de celos surgió en su voz cuando el pelinegro mencionó a SU pelirroja.

- No, no. -aclaró Sirius. No quería que su amigo se malpensase. - Tan sólo le dije que me hacía falta un hechizo para localizar personas.

- Ah, vale. -Se mostró mucho más tranquilo. - ¿Y bien?

- "Quo Hoc". Eso me dijo.

- ¿"Quo Hoc"? -repitió pensativo. - El caso es que me suena un poco...

- ¿De verdad? Joder, Jamie, necesito que te acuerdes de todo lo que puedas.

- Esto... ¿no será un hechizo...? Yo que sé, de una categoría especial o algo así...

- ¿Categoría especial? Evans dijo que se llamaba `hechizo brújula`.

- ¿Brújula? ¿Bruxularium, tal vez? -tanteó el de las gafas.

Al reconocer la palabra, la mirada de Sirius se iluminó.

- ¡Sí! Eso dijo ella. hechizo Bruxularium.

- Bruxu... Joder, lo tengo en la punta de la lengua... Eeeeh...

- Tío, joder... venga, tú puedes... -le animó

Potter comenzó a pasearse nervioso por el pasillo. La señora gorda profirió un ronquido, pero aparte de eso ningún otro sonido perturbó el silencio que empezaba a surgir.

- "El hechizo Bruxularium se caracteriza... no, sus características son... - ¡Joder! Estaba seguro de haber leído u oído aquello en alguna parte...Pero, ¿dónde?

Se concentró en recordarlo. ¿En una clase, tal vez...? No, no le sonaba que lo hubiera dicho McGonagall. Y tampoco le sonaba haberlo leído en un libro. Es más...

" ¿Quidditch ahora? No puedo, tengo que estudiarme este tema..."

"¡Venga, Remsie! Ven a vernos un rato..."

"Que no puedo... Mañana me van a preguntar sobre los hechizos de localización..."

"Dios, cómo eres... Vamos, Peter también vendrá a vernos a Sirius y a mí."

"¿Ah, sí? E-entonces... bueno, puede que me lleve el libro..."

"¡Eso me gusta más! Pues venga, que ya vamos tarde."

"¡Espera, James! Em... A ver, los hechizos de localización se caracterizan por..."

Ésa parte la recordaba algo menos. Los detalles eran confusos y se mezclaban entre sí...

"...Además, al tener influencia magnética, surten mucho mejor efecto en la tierra firme... El magnetismo es mejor..."

"¡Joder, pareces una puta enciclopedia, Rems! ¿No puedes dejar de ver el libro ni caminando?"

"¡Tengo que aprovechar todo lo que pueda! Le prometí a Evans que se lo dejaría esta noche..."

"Bueno, cálmate. Puedes mirarlo a ratos mientras entrenamos, ¿no?"

"Sí, supongo... ¡Espera, no corras, James...!"

- ¡Ah! -dijo James sobresaltado. - C-creo que me acuerdo un poco...

- ¿Qué? - Sirius le miró impaciente. Ya se estaba haciendo bastante tarde. Si no entraban a sus dormitorios o se largaban de allí era muy posible que algún profesor o vigilante los encontrase y los castigase.

- No estoy seguro, pero... Me parece que no ha funcionado el hechizo porque estás en suelo artificial...

- ¿Suelo artificial? - Miró a sus pies. - Si esto es piedra...

- Me refiero a que... Tío, tienes que salir del colegio y decirlo en tierra firme. Se trata de un hechizo de brújula. Cuanto más cerca estés del núcleo terrestre, mejor efecto va a tener. En un séptimo piso, lo dudo.

- Vale... - Se concedió unos segundos para pensar en su siguiente movimiento. - Solo tengo que llegar hasta los terrenos y... - Paró de hablar cuando observó la expresión preocupada de James. - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada...-respondió, aunque su tono de voz dejaba mucho que desear. - No hay manera humana de que te disuada de ir a por Remus, ¿no?

Sonrió al ver por dónde quería ir su amigo.

- No la hay.

James le imitó el gesto. Se paró justo en frente suya y le puso la mano en el hombro.

- Tampoco creas que me hace mucha gracia... pero vete.

- James...

- Yo te cubriré en lo que estás fuera. - Rápidamente, se agachó y rebuscó algo en su mochila. - Toma.

- La capa...

- Para asegurarme de que no te dejas pillar, gilipollas. - Le dio un suave golpe en el hombro. - Si mañana me entero de que Filch te vio y te han expulsado, te juro que te mato. -le amenazó del mismo talante.

En ese momento Sirius sintió unas enormes ganas de darle un beso, pero creyó que no era el momento. Tal vez en otra ocasión.

- Descuida, imbécil.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras que lo conducirían hacia los pisos inferiores mientras James trataba de hacer que la señora gorda se despertase.

Con una última mirada que se dirigieron, intercambiaron sentimientos que no hacía falta decir con palabras, pues los dos se conocían bastante como para precisar de ellas en situaciones como esas.

"Hasta luego".


	8. Abril

Nyah... =w= He aquí otro cap! el 8, nada más ni nada menos XP

Me gustaría agradecer a todos aquellos que dejeron un review en esta historia :D ¡Me han animado mucho, de verdad! ^w^ ¡Muchas gracias!

Ah! Mencionar que en este cap Sirius muere, pero no pasa nada porque luego Severus se lía con Remus y así la pareja queda cerrada ^w^

Espero que les guste~~!

* * *

><p>- A ver... Por aquí esta bien, ¿no?<p>

Sirius sujetaba fuertemente la capucha de su túnica, que podría salir volando en cualquier momento por causa del fuerte viento que imperaba en los jardines de Hogwarts.

Por fin había logrado bajar los siete pisos y salir hacia el exterior, no sin ningún sobresalto. En dos ocasiones Filch había estado a punto de pillarlo, suceso que evitó gracias a la capa de James. Le debía una bien grande a ese cabrón.

Avanzó unos pocos metros y se detuvo en un pequeño terraplén de tierra arcillosa pero dura y seca. A su alrededor crecían algunos pequeños matojos de césped, alimentados por las lluvias recientes de ese mes. Dio un último vistazo hacia atrás para asegurarse de que no había nadie por los alrededores, ni ninguna luz en las cercanías que no fuera la lumos que prendía de su varita. Supuso que ya no le haría falta la capa, así que se la ató a la cintura fuertemente para no perderla.

- Vamos allá. - Respiró hondo para relajarse. No todos los días se fugaba uno del colegio a las casi doce de la noche con un destino incierto. Ya tenía asumido que a la mañana siguiente no iría a ninguno de los entrenamientos previstos, de manera que tenía un día entero para encontrar a Remus, estuviese donde estuviese. Además, James había dicho que le iba a cubrir, ¿no? Pues a ver qué tal se le daba.

Rio levemente al imaginarse a James inventándose una excusa medianamente creíble y diciéndosela sudoroso de puro nervio a McGonagall. Cuando regresase, seguro que le mataría.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar los banales pensamientos que no venían a cuento para con la situación y afianzó su varita. Procuró que sus pies tocasen bien la tierra (por si acaso) y pronunció el conjuro:

- Quo Hoc Remus.

Durante los siguientes segundos, sólo se oyó el fuerte soplar del viento en toda la zona.

_"Su puta madre..."_ -pensó para sí. ¿Tampoco funcionaba en la tierra firme?

Se le ocurrió una alternativa. Tan descabellada, que quizás...

- … Remus John Lupin, claro.

Al instante, de su varita comenzó a manar un suave hilo de un pálido color dorado. Lo observó curioso y con detenimiento, muy quieto.

El fino hilo fue engordando e intensificando su color hasta que llegó a colgar unos 30 centímetros desde la punta de la varita hacia el suelo. Impaciente, la agitó un poco, por ver si sucedía algo más.

El hilo osciló unos segundos, hasta que pareció ubicarse. Después, comenzó a enrollarse en torno a la varita, creando una espiral dorada. Sirius notó que ahora su herramienta era extrañamente mucho más ligera. Con cuidado, la fue soltando poco a poco, y contra todo pronóstico, la varita quedó suspendida en el aire. Se apartó un poco, maravillado. ¡Estaba funcionando!

La varita, convertida ahora en una especie de brújula, comenzó a girar suspendida en el aire, como si buscase un objetivo no concreto. Al final, acabó por decantarse en una dirección, y de ahí no se movió.

- Genial. -dijo con los ojos brillándole por la emoción. - ¿Y ahora qué?

Dio un paso para tratar de alcanzar la brújula, pero al hacerlo, ésta avanzó un poco en el aire. Lo captó enseguida, y continuó caminando, con el consecuente movimiento de la varita, que iba girando levemente cada poco para mostrarle el camino.

Siguió entusiasmado a su nueva adquisición allá por donde le indicase. En unos minutos se alejó del castillo y comenzó a adentrarse en los límites de las fronteras del colegio. Unos pocos metros más a su derecha podía ver los árboles del Bosque Prohibido. ¿Tendría que cruzarlo para llegar hasta Remus? Reconoció que la simple idea le atemorizaba. Ni siquiera de día se hubiera atrevido; de noche era un suicidio. Internarse completamente solo en el Bosque Prohibido... La idea de encontrar tan desesperadamente a Remus se le antojó mucho menos atractiva.

_"¿En qué coño piensas? ¡Eres un Black, joder! ¡P'alante ya!"_

No tuvo que seguir pensando en ello. La brújula le continuó guiando cada vez más lejos del bosque, con lo que Sirius profirió un suspiro de alivio. Por un momento le había parecido tentadora la idea de ir al bosque de noche. Tal vez algún día lo haría. Quién sabía las criaturas que podrían estar viviendo a tan sólo unos metros de él...

Pronto llegó a un sitio más apartado aún. Las pocas luces del castillo ya no llegaban hasta allí, con lo que avanzaba casi totalmente a oscuras, ya que la débil luz dorada de la varita-brújula no permitía ver gran cosa. Calibró la idea de ir a por su escoba. Si iba a tener que caminar mucho, le sería útil tener un transporte... Además, el campo de quidditch no estaba tan lejos... Si iba ahora podría volver a ese mismo punto en menos de diez minut...

- ¡Joder!

Gritó cuando sintió algo grande pasar por su lado como una exhalación. Se giró rápidamente, pero la oscuridad era envolvente y profunda, y no permitía distinguir gran cosa.

- ¿Qué demon...?

Otra vez el fuerte golpe. Sirius se apartó sin saber hacia dónde, con lo cual cayó al suelo. Al estar en un ángulo más bajo, pudo observar una enorme silueta frente a él. El tacto rugoso en sus manos apoyadas en el suelo terminó de confirmar lo que más se temía:

Se había topado de bruces con el Sauce Boxeador.

- ¡Jooder...!

Trató de ponerse en pie para alcanzar su varita, pero una nueva rama lanzada por el árbol se lo impidió. A diferencia de las dos anteriores, esta le había rozado el hombro. Sintió un calor punzante y algo húmedo en la zona, pero estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de llegar a su varita y esquivar los ataques del vegetal como para preocuparse de ello.

La varita profería una tenue luz dorada, por lo que pudo identificarla en la oscuridad. Se empeñaba en apuntar hacia las raíces del árbol, cosa que Sirius no entendía. ¿Había fallado el hechizo? ¿Por qué le indicaba un lugar donde no había nada? Se sintió un gilipollas. Estaba a punto de perder la vida de la manera más tonta que la humanidad recordaría en siglos.

- ¡Aaah! - Las ramas no dejaban de agitarse, produciendo gran escándalo. Pequeñas y afiladas astillas de madera caían a millares, algunas clavándose en el desprotegido pelinegro.

"_¡Tengo que salir de aquí como sea!"_, se dijo. Mas al segundo siguiente fue vapuleado por un nuevo golpe del Sauce. Cayó con todo su peso al suelo, dándose con las raíces y la dura tierra. Un líquido caliente comenzó a manar de la palma de su diestra.

- ¡Mierda! -exclamó en un gemido. Iba a morir allí mismo como no se moviera deprisa. Alzó la vista y vio su varita flotando a unos pocos metros de donde estaba. Aquella era su última opción.

Tanteó por todas partes, tratando de apoyarse en el tronco para poder avanzar. Ahí las ramas tenían menor alcance, pero aún así era bastante jodido moverse. El tronco no cesaba de retorcerse entre sí, buscando por todos los medios atrapar a Sirius y destrozarlo.

Una de las raíces logró capturar su pie, creando una fuerte mordaza en torno a su tobillo. El asustado ojigris gritó de dolor.

El cepo le impedía avanzar más. Desesperado, estiró su mano para tratar de alcanzar su varita, separada de él por tan sólo unos centímetros.

Las enfurecidas ramas más finas y delgadas que lograban llegar hasta él le golpeaban una y otra vez con furia, clavándose en su espalda como fustas, causándole aullidos de dolor. Estaba exhausto.

- ¡Ahh! ¡Dios, sólo un poco más...! - Sus dedos ya casi rozaban la iluminada varita. Si tan sólo pudiera alcanzarla...

Una de las ramas más gruesas logró impactar en su rodilla, provocando que volviera a caer al suelo. Maldijo y llevó una mano al tobillo, tratando de escapar del agarre de la raíz. Sentía que se le partiría el pie en cualquier instante...

Con unas fuerzas que ni él mismo entendía de dónde sacaba, hizo palanca con la otra mano para tratar de liberarse. Forcejeó todo lo que pudo, valiéndose sólo de su tacto, teniendo que soportar una lluvia de afiladas astillas caer encima suya cada pocos segundos. Notó que la raíz comenzaba a ceder, aunque fuera por sólo unos milímetros.

- ¡Joder! ¡Vengaaa! - Aumentó la fuerza con la que se apoyaba para hacer palanca. La sangre de su mano ayudaba un poco, "lubricnado" de cierta manera la mordaza, contribuyendo a que le soltase. Pero causa de esto, la mano en la que se apoyaba resbaló, provocando que el perdiera el equilibrio y tuviera que sujetarse a una pequeña ramita que sobresalía del tronco.

Al instante, todo el árbol cesó de moverse.

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de ello. Poco a poco, las ramas se fueron relajando y apartando de él, regresando a sus posiciones originales entre sonoros crujidos. En poco tiempo se habían quedado rígidas y totalmente quietas, bajo su atónita mirada.

- Pero qué...

Volteó a ver su tobillo. Éste se encontraba ya totalmente libre aunque dolorido, pues las raíces habían seguido el mismo ejemplo que las ramas, y se repartían ordenadamente por toda la base del tronco.

Trató de ponerse en pie para poder entender lo que había sucedido tan de repente, pero al ir a apoyar su mano en el tronco, ésta no halló materia física y provocó que cayera, golpeándose en la cabeza.

Adolorido, se impulsó con los brazos en el suelo para medio-incorporarse. Sentado como estaba, pudo comprobar que donde antes había madera ahora se mostraba un hueco de tamaño mediano, suficiente como para dejar pasar a una persona a las profundidades de la tierra. El resto del árbol continuaba intacto, silencioso y quieto.

Justo cuando se levantaba del suelo, halló su varita. Ésta flotaba tranquilamente, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, y le indicaba paciente el hueco en el tronco que se había abierto, como instándole a que entrase.

Joder, después de toda esa escenita con el puñetero árbol bastaba con tirar de una simple rama...

Se frotó el brazo, tratando de apaciguar su molesto dolor. Sí, no había duda: la brújula le indicaba claramente que se introdujese en el oscuro y profundo hueco que descendía a dios-sabía-dónde. ¿Qué coño tendría que ver eso con Remus?

Calibró dos opciones: o el hechizo estaba resultando una tremenda estafa, o Remus les había estado engañando un par de añitos.

Se sacudió un par de astillas de las espalda y de los hombros y se agachó para deslizarse por la hoquedad. Ya que había llegado hasta allí, ¿qué podía pasar que fuera peor?

* * *

><p>- ¿Cuánto más... dura este jodido pasadizo...?<p>

Despotricaba una y otra vez mientras recorría a paso apresurado el interior del conducto. Si no le había fallado la memoria al calcular (cosa que no estaba tan lejano de dudar, debido a los numerosos golpes que había recibido), debería haber caminado ya durante una hora más o menos por el oscuro camino subterráneo.

Con la mano sana iba apoyándose en las húmedas paredes, para tener algo con lo que guiarse medianamente, aunque ello no le salvaba de llevarse más de un tropiezo ocasional.

Un metro por delante suya, su varita-brújula le iba mostrando la ruta, emitiendo la débil luz dorada que en esos momentos realizaba muy bien sus funciones de linterna.

Ganas de echarse atrás no le habían faltado en todo el trayecto. Pero, cada vez que se recordaba el motivo de por qué había llegado hasta allí, le hacía recapacitar y seguir adelante un poco más. Además, procuraba ser optimista. Estaba helado de frío; obvio indicio de que en ese túnel corría el aire con facilidad. Por tanto, al otro extremo debía de haber una salida. Ya pensaría en lo que haría después, de nada valía vender el trigo antes de segarlo.

En poco tiempo notó una ligera ascensión del terreno. ¡Estaba subiendo! Ya quedaba menos para salir a donde quiera que fuera.

Cuando su mano no sangrante se topó con una pared, supo que había llegado al final de su camino. Prueba de ello era su varita, que había dado un giro de 90º en la vertial para apuntar insistentemente al techo.

- Por aquí tiene que haber algo... -. Alzó las manos y comprobó que a diferencia de las paredes y el suelo, el techo del conducto estaba hecho de algo mucho menos frío, aunque sí igual de desagradable al tacto. - Madera vieja...

Continuó tanteando por la áspera madera hasta que tocó una pieza metálica en forma de argolla.

_"Esto es... ¿una trampilla?"_

Se dio un pequeño impulso para tratar de abrirla. Esta cedió al tercer intento, dando a ver lo pesada que era.

Siguió subiendo los brazos para provocar que la trampilla se abriese del todo. Cuando lo logró, le bastó un suave saltito para ascender y llegar a la habitación a la que la trampilla conducía.

La dejó caer suavemente de nuevo para dejarla en su posición original y se permitió contemplar la habitación mientras sacudía con cuidado la tierra de su ropa.

Por lo visto, se encontraba ahora en una especie de salón victoriano. Hubiera sido hermoso, de no ser por la multitud de telarañas, polvo y suciedad que imperiaba en toda la estancia.

Una chimenea de mármol blanco (ahora totalmente grisáceo por la acumulación de mugre) presidía la sala, dándole un aire muy regio. Gruesas cortinas de apolillado terciopelo rojo adornaban unas ventanas blanquecinas, con algunos paneles de cristal rotos y esparcidos por el suelo. Sofás, sillas y mesas presentaban un estado similar de deterioro, al igual que enseres cotidianos como lámparas, espejos, estanterías repletas de libros de lomos amarillentos...

Avanzó hacia la ventana, para tratar de distinguir si se veía alguna población en las proximidades. No muy lejos reparó en la presencia de algunas luces, indicio de que por lo menos un par de casas había.

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de dónde estaba. Mas cuando lo hizo, un intenso escalofrío recorrió su espalda de principio a fin, y sintió claramente cómo los pelos de sus brazos de ponían de punta al instante.

- Estoy en... la Casa de los Gritos.

Llegar a esta conclusión había hecho que se estremeciese violentamente y que todos sus sentidos se alertasen hasta el punto de crearle una tensión insoportable. Estaba tan pendiente de cada insignificante ruido, de cada ratón que cruzaba la alfombra en una veloz carrera que incluso le dolía seguir consciente. Deseó desmayarse allí mismo, para no tener que continuar soportando aquella incertidumbre.

Estaba en la Casa de los Gritos. A la una de la mañana. Y totalmente solo.

Muy despacio, giró su vista, buscando su varita. Cuando la vio, ésta apuntaba a unas escaleras cercanas, siempre flotando.

¿Que todavía había más? Eso sí que era demasiado. ¿A dónde coño le estaría conduciendo la puñetera brújula?

Una cosa era mofarse de la Casa de los Gritos desde la seguridad del pueblo de Hogsmeade, con sus tres amigos (mas el grupo de admiradoras), con una cerveza de mantequilla en mano y a plena luz del día. Aquello, la situación en la que estaba, era muy diferente.

Como todo hijo de vecino, conocía a la perfección toda clase de historias sobre la Casa, algunas inventadas por él mismo. No por nada la llamaban "la Casa de los Gritos"...

Con pasos lentos y cautelosos, avanzó hasta su varita, poniendo el ojo en cada esquina y el oído en cada susurro del viento. No quería sorpresas, no al menos hasta que recuperase su flotante herramienta mágica.

Llegó al pie de las escaleras y alargó la mano para alcanzar la varita dorada, pero ésta sólo se alejó aún más, invitándole a subir los peldaños. Sirius se indignó.

- ¡Y una mierda! -se permitió susurrar. - Vámonos ya.

Hizo un movimiento rápido con el brazo para tratar de atrapar a la brújula, pero esta se limitó a avanzar un poco más, dejando a Sirius atrás.

- ¡Aquí! -le ordenó.

Repitieron esa acción varias veces más, hasta que reparó en que se hallaban ya a mitad de la escalera, y que el mismo sentido tenía bajar que subir. Suspiró y buscó serenarse. Si hasta ahora, con todo el ruido que había hecho, no había ocurrido nada, ¿qué más podría pasar?

Con un poco más de confianza pero siempre alerta, ascendió por el resto de peldaños que le quedaban hasta que llegó al piso superior. La varita se movió y le indicó otra dirección, en concreto hacia un lúgubre pasillo a su derecha.

- No te vas a rendir, ¿eh? -murmuró.

Abrió sus ojos como platos cuando reparó en cierta chaqueta doblada en el respaldo de una silla. Cierta chaqueta que había visto ya un millón de veces.

- L-la chaqueta de Remus...

Su corazón dio un vuelco en el pecho, y fue corriendo hacia ella nada más verla, sin preocuparse ahora por nada más. La alzó con cuidado en el aire para mirarla con detenimiento. En efecto, era la de Remus...

Por una parte, sintió una enorme euforia dentro de sí. El conjuro había funcionado, de eso no había duda. Remus John Lupin estaba o había estado allí hacía muy poco. Acercó la prenda a su rostro para asirar su aroma. Olía tan bien... Tan... a Remus...

Volvió a colocarla en su sitio, bien colocada y doblada.

Ahora, con las fuerzas renovadas tras hallar un indicio fiel en el que apoyarse, miró con decisión el camino que le mostraba su varita. El oscuro y lúgubre pasillo ya no le parecía tan oscuro ni lúgubre. Avanzó por él con decisión, animado por la agitación de la brújula.

Tan sólo una cuestión ocupaba su mente en aquel momento:

_"¿Qué coño vendría Remus a hacer a un sitio como este?"_

* * *

><p>- Aquí...<p>

Observó lo que tenía delante. Su varita apuntaba hacia una habitación en el lado izquierdo del pasillo casi con desespero, una y otra vez. Dedujo que ya estaban muy cerca.

Se posicionó delante de la descolorida puerta, con lo que la brújula cesó de emitir su tenue iluminación. La cogió mientras aún flotaba, pues supo que el hechizo ya había finalizado con su cometido. Ésta se tornó inmóvil y fría en sus manos, abandonando por completo su estado de brújula a una simple varita mágica.

La sujetó con fuerza con la diestra (la sangre había empezado a secarse, pero la herida aún le dolía a ratos) y posó su otra mano en el pomo oxidado. Contuvo la respiración y abrió la puerta.

Una especie de dormitorio le dio la bienvenida. Al fondo del todo, un armario de madera que presentaba el mismo estado de deterioro que el resto de mobiliario de la casa; una ventana arropada por dos cortinas raídas y una cama deshecha a un lado.

Se le iluminó la mirada al ver la cama sin hacer. Eso significaba que alguien había estado durmiendo allí, ¿no? ¿Remus, tal vez?

Se fijó en la mesilla de noche de al lado de la cama. Sobre ella descansaba un reloj que también le resultó bastante familiar...

- ¿Remus?

Escuchó algo moverse en la habitación. Por el sonido, observó que procedía del suelo, cerca de la cama, mas esta misma le impedía ver quién era.

- ¿Remus, eres tú?

Otra vez el sonido. Parecía que algo comenzaba a incorporarse, o eso le pareció.

Poco a poco, la figura fue levantándose del suelo entre extraños gruñidos. Sirius fijó sus atónitos ojos en lo que se movía. Era algo grande y peludo, eso sí que lo podría jurar.

Al cabo de unos segundos, observó una cosa que provocó que se le helase la sangre en las mismas venas. Una especie de perro enorme se había semierguido del suelo y le miraba con ojillos entrecerrados, como dormido.

La tensión le impidió moverse siquiera un ápice. ¿Qué coño era eso?

El 'perro' parpadeó unos segundos más, saliendo de su letargo. Recorrió con la vista todos los objetos de la habitación, recordando dónde estaba. Entonces, su vista se posó en Sirius.

El pelinegro se percató de esto, pero no supo cómo actuar. ¿Debía tener miedo, gritar, salir corriendo...?

El perro (ahora Sirius reconoció al cánido como un lobo) avanzó a pasitos cortos y torpes hacia él, con el consecuente retroceso del chico. Tenía las orejas gachas y el rabo entre las piernas, y olisqueaba sin cesar.

La intercidumbre pudo con él. Agarró con fuerza su varita.

- ¿R-Remus...? -dijo al aire en un murmullo.

El lobo le miró impávido durante unos interminables segundos de angustia hasta que al fin, reaccionó.

Se alzó sobre sus patas traseras, mostrando toda su altura y aulló sonoramente. Resultaba hermoso y atemorizante ver a semejante mole de pelo, piel y músculo en aquella posición, tan imponente y aterradora para quien la viese.

Sirius sintió que toda su sangre le abandonaba para evaporarse silenciosamente, dejándolo solo y muerto de miedo. El grito desgarrador proferido por la garganta del animal era algo que jamás había escuchado, y que prefería no repetir nunca en su vida.

Su temor se hizo presente cuando el lobo emitió un alto gruñido, directo hacia él.

_"Su... puta... madre..."_

Tan rápido como pudo, agarró el pomo de la puerta y lo giró torpemente, dejando encerrado al animal. Como una exhalación, deshizo su camino y corrió por donde había llegado, rumbo a las escaleras tan rápido como le fuera posible.

Mal hecho, pues este atrevido gesto sólo había provocado aún más al lobo, quien no tardó ni un segundo en lanzarse a certeras dentelladas contra la puerta, con el propósito de echarla abajo para ir tras su nueva presa.

- ¡Jooderr! ¡Joderjoderjoderjoderrr...! -iba repitiendo una y otra vez a la par que bajaba las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro. ¿De dónde había salido semejante demonio?

Llegó al salón con el corazón latiéndole dolorosamente en la garganta. Las manos le temblaban y a la vez estaban rígidas, tanto, que ya comenzaban a tornarse blancas por la falta de riego sanguíneo debido a la fuerte presión que ejercían.

Un poco más atrás, escaleras arriba, se escuchó un fuerte golpe seguido de varios gruñidos y arañazos. El lobo había logrado tirar la puerta.

- ¡Mierda!

Sirius se dio prisa en ir hacia el centro de la habitación para hallar la trampilla que lo conduciría hasta el conducto, donde estaría a salvo de la bestia.

Mas a causa del fuerte shock que había recibido y de los numerosos golpes que comenzaban a pasarle factura, tardó unos segundos más en ubicarse y localizar la trampilla. Tiempo que aprovechó el lobo para bajar descontrolado las escaleras, partiendo algunos peldaños en la carrera y arrancando papel de pared allá por donde pasase.

- Dios...

Se empeñaba en estirar de la argolla, pero esta parecía no ceder. En parte se debía a sus nervios al límite de su nivel y al sudor y sangre de sus manos, que le dificultaban la tarea.

Cuando por fin la hubo levantado unos decímetros, le sorprendió ver al animal, que ya había llegado al salón. De un parabólico salto, sobrevoló por encima de los peldaños que aún le restaban y cayó con todo su peso en el centro del salón, justo encima de la trampilla y muy cerca de Sirius.

Éste cayó hacia atrás por el golpe y la impresión, dándose en la espalda. Sin embargo, tuvo los reflejos suficientes de hacerse a un lado cuando el lobo volvió a la carga, tratando de atraparlo a mordiscos.

Mientras la mole se desconcertaba al no ver a su presa justo donde se la había imaginado, el chico aprovechó para ponerse en pie, apuntarlo con la varita y gritar un sonoro y desesperado "¡Expelliarmus!", que dio de lleno en plena espalda del lobo.

Más que aquejadumbrarse, el animal se giró rápidamente, visiblemente más alterado y cabreado. Una blanquecina espuma salía de su boca, manchando el suelo y la alfombra.

No esperó más y volvió a cargar contra Sirius, que tuvo menos suerte esta vez para esquivarlo, pues se llevó un golpe en el brazo, aunque se libró de un mordisco por centímetros. Pudo agarrarse a unas cortinas, que por antiguas cedieron y cayeron, cubriendo en parte al lobo. Aprovechó la confusión para huir hacia un lado y proferir otro Expelliarmus, que a diferencia del anterior, erró.

Sirius pensó rápido, turbado en parte por el miedo y la adrenalina. En ese mismo momento era arriesgado tratar de llegar a la trampilla, pues sólo disponía de unos segundos de ventaja en lo que el lobo se desenredaba de la pesada cortina para tratar de huir. Si iba hacia el interior de la mansión, tal vez tendría incluso una nimia oportunidad de escapar...

Todas estas ideas se sucedieron por su mente en milésimas de segundo, llegándole como un chispazo de lucidez. Se dio la vuelta y corrió escaleras arriba, tratando de llegar a pisos superiores en los que hallar ventaja.

Mientras corría desbocado (de vez en cuando tiraba una silla o una mesa tras de sí, para impedir en la medida de lo posible el avance del lobo si llegaba a perseguirlo), iba pensando en su siguiente movimiento. ¿Cuál era la mejor arma si quería enfrentarse a un lobo? Recordaba de clase algo sobre las balas de plata, o algo así... En ese instante se maldijo por haber estado haciendo el gilipollas con James ese día.

Un crujido más abajo le indicó que el animal ya se había liberado y que ahora corría presuroso tras sus pasos.

Y presumía de ser un buen deportista, pero comenzaba a cansarse física y emocionalmente.

Necesitaba un lugar más o menos resguardado donde recuperar el aliento antes de continuar luchando...

Los aullidos del lobo se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, cada vez más alto...

Sirius continuó subiendo por otras escaleras, en peor estado y más polvorientas que las anteriores. Dio gracias al cielo por su rápida ascendencia, y porque no se le hubiera quedado atrapado el pie en ningún peldaño podrido, a pesar del pésimo y quebradizo estado de la madera.

Llegó al piso superior y pudo comprobar para su desgracia de que al fondo sólo se mostraba un pasillo lleno de manchas de humedad en suelo, techo y paredes. Pensó en volverse atrás, pero no era una opción. Escuchó claramente partirse varios trozos de madera y gruñidos y zarpazos un poco más abajo. El lobo quería subir a por él.

Observó que la única habitación de toda zona era una a su izquierda, que mantenía la puerta entreabierta. Hizo de tripas corazón y se metió en ella, cerrando al instante. Dudó entre si echar la llave o no, pues si el lobo llegaba hasta él, de poco le serviría. La dejó sin echar, pero por si acaso, se apresuró a mover una estantería cercana y varias sillas para crear un especie de barricada que bloquease la puerta desde dentro.

Sólo entonces se permitió respirar por más de dos segundos seguidos.

Apoyado en una de las mesas que le servía de bloqueo, miró en derredor para comprobar el lugar en el que se encontraba. Era una especie de biblioteca, pues estanterías repletas de libros viejos no faltaban. Las características ventanas de cristales rotos que no podían faltar en ninguna habitación y como añadido, un enorme agujero en el suelo. Sirius se asomó con cuidado y observó que traspasaba la madera y permitía ver el piso de abajo.

Se sentó en el suelo, varita en mano y respiró, buscando calmarse. Aún se escuchaban arañazos y golpes, por lo que el lobo todavía andaba cerca. Agudizó el oído. Por encima de los latidos de su agitado corazón, que le impedían escuchar otra gran cosa, pudo oír los gruñidos y aullidos del lobo, acompañados de lo que parecían maderas partiéndose. ¿Tal vez las tablas no habían resistido y habían dejado caer al animal en su intento por subir por ellas? Lo consideró posible. Todo en la Casa de los Gritos se caía a cachos, eso ya lo había comprobado. Que unas viejas escaleras de madera aguantasen a duras penas el peso de un chico de quince años tenía un pase, pero no era raro que cediesen ante el gran peso de un lobo como el que le había tocado.

De ser así, eso significaba dos cosas: la primera, que estaba a salvo del lobo de momento. Y la segunda, que estaba atrapado en aquella habitación, sin posibilidad de escape.

* * *

><p>- … Nada tampoco...<p>

Dejó caer otro libro al gran montón que se había formado sin ningún tipo de cuidado ni miramiento.

Se entretenía en ojear todos y cada uno de los libros de la estancia, buscando desesperadamente alguno que le pudiese servir de ayuda contra los lobos.

Había calculado que ya debía de llevar por lo menos una hora y media allí encerrado. De vez en cuando escuchaba rugidos, zarpazos y golpes del lobo en el piso inferior, pero al final había acabado por no hacer mucho caso.

Hacía un rato, incluso se había atrevido a retirar la barricada para abrir ligeramente la puerta y asomarse a las escaleras. En efecto, podía ser que el final de ellas estuviese intacto, pero lo que era el principio se encontraba totalmente destrozado, con marcas de zarpas aquí y allá.

La nueva diversión del lobo consistía en pasearse por la habitación inferior a donde estaba Sirius, aullando y vagando en círculos. Suspiró pesadamente y se asomó con cuidado al agujero.

Al verlo, el lobo gruñó y le enseñó los dientes. Incluso tomó impulso y saltó en el aire, tratando de alcanzarlo, dando dentelladas al vacío, claro está, que con nulo resultado.

- ¿No piensas irte nunca, puto engendro? -le amenazó Sirius. Desde que se había visto a salvo en las alturas, se había permitido tranquilizarse un poco, aunque sin bajar la guardia. Fue al montón de libros que no le eran útiles y le lanzó uno al lobo, acertándole en la cabeza. El animal gruñó sin cesar, atrapando el libro y destrozándolo con los dientes y las garras.

Se abstuvo de lanzarle un Expelliarmus, pues sólo conseguiría provocarle más inútilmente. Consultó las hojas de libro que había arrancado (en otras palabras, que le eran útiles) y las releyó.

Ahora que se hallaba en una ventaja más o menos importante, debía pensar en su próximo ataque. No podía pasarse allí toda su vida, pues comenzaba a sentir hambre, cansancio y sueño. Debía asestarle un buen golpe al lobo cuando menos se lo esperase, para matarlo limpiamente.

Comprobó de nuevo la puerta. Había colocado más muebles para bloquearla, con lo que si por casualidad el lobo llegaba hasta la puerta, le sería bastante difícil entrar, por lo menos no en poco tiempo.

Y aparte de eso, no había ninguna otra manera de entrar en la habitación, por lo que podía considerarse bastante segura.

Fue hasta un pequeño diván y se tumbó en él después de sacudirle un poco el polvo. Supuso que serían como muy temprano las tres de la mañana, de manera que se propuso dormir aunque fuera unas horas. Al día siguiente debía enfrentarse a un lobo él solo.

Y lo peor, seguía sin saber nada de Remus. ¿Qué habría sido de él? ¿Seguiría en la mansión? O quizá el lobo...

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. No, Remus tenía que estar bien... en alguna parte...

* * *

><p>Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que llegó a sus sentidos fue una enorme molestia en todo su cuerpo.<p>

Tardó un par de segundos en recordar dónde estaba. Poco a poco, se incorporó a medias en el diván, aún perezoso. Le dolían mucho los músculos y huesos de su espalda y cuello, debido a la mala postura al dormir y al estado del mueble.

Se sentó en el diván con presteza y movimientos lentos. Joder, no volvería a dormir en un sofá del siglo anterior nunca más en su vida.

Se talló los ojos con cuidado, para despertarse del todo. Una punzada en su cuello le hizo llevarse su mano a él, para frotarlo y calmar el dolor.

Observó la habitación. Seguía tal y como la había dejado antes de dormirse, todo igual. Aún no había amanecido, pero ya se intuía la claridad por la ventana.

Se puso en pie algo malamente, por la tensión en sus músculos. Hizo algunos estiramientos leves y bostezó.

Vale, ya estaba desierto. Ahora, ¿qué?

Los sucesos de la noche anterior regresaban a su memoria fluidamente. Calculó que habría estado durmiendo muy pocas horas. Tres como mucho...

Estaba en una vieja casa abandonada, sin comida ni bebida y totalmente solo...

Bueno... totalmente sólo, no...

Caminó despacio hasta llegar al agujero del suelo. Miró por él con cautela.

Sí, el lobo seguía allí.

Suspiró con hastío. El enorme animal dormitaba tranquilamente en el suelo, ajeno a todo. Su caja torácica subía y bajaba acompasadamente con su respiración.

Se dio la vuelta para encarar la puerta de frente.

No podía perder ni un segundo. Quién sabía cuándo se despertaría el lobo.

Desde ahí podía tirarle el diván... El agujero era lo bastante grande para ello...

Se sintió tentado a hacerlo, pero rechazó la idea. Sólo tenía una oportunidad de acertar. Si fallaba, el animal se despertaría, y se verían mermadas sus posibilidades de huir, por lo menos hasta la siguiente noche. Y aquella ya había sido suficientemente mala, no le apetecía quedarse otro día entero allí, solo y muerto de hambre.

Retiró con cuidado y en silencio cada uno de los muebles que taponaban la puerta como medida de protección contra el lobo. En más de una ocasión se detuvo y echó un vistazo por el agujero, para asegurarse de que el animal no se había movido de allí.

Cuando estuvo todo retirado, abrió la puerta con suavidad. Salió al pasillo y miró las escaleras. Estas continuaban totalmente destrozadas por los intentos del lobo de ascender por ellas. Tablones rotos regados por todas partes, astillas por doquier... No se imaginó cómo podría bajar por ellas en ese estado, pero el hambre le fue un incentivo más que suficiente.

Con delicadeza, posó su pie en uno de los zócalos de las escaleras. Se apoyó con las manos en las paredes y bajó un poco. Dio gracias a la estrechez, que en esa situación le ayudaba a mantenerse y bajar de una manera más o menos eficaz. Continuó haciendo fuerza con las manos y deslizando los pies hasta que tocó el suelo. Se permitió suspirar y agarró su varita con fuerza. Se pegó a la pared y avanzó silenciosamente.

Se asomó a la habitación. Ahí estaba, grande, peludo y dormido. Echado en una alfombra de cualquier manera, el lobo respiraba acompasadamente. Sirius reparó en que había algo de sangre en sus garras y cortes en su piel. Seguro que se los habría hecho al tratar de alcanzarlo, en el transcurso de toda la noche anterior. Se dio un rápido vistazo a sí mismo. Él tampoco estaba en un estado muy presentable...

A la pared, siempre pegado a la pared, caminó por la habitación. Tenía que llegar hasta la puerta opuesta, la que daba justo al piso inferior y... a la salida.

Unos suaves rayitos de sol ya se colaban por las cortinas deshilachadas y semiabiertas. Pensó que si se daba prisa, aún llegaría a tiempo para el desayuno... Es más, podría incluso tomar un buen baño caliente y ponerse ropa limpia...

Estos pensamientos le dieron el ánimo que le faltaba para continuar.

Llegó hasta la puerta de salida. Sujetó el pomo con la mano, indeciso aún.

Lo único que podía perturbarle había regresado a su mente. La única cosa que podía provocar que aún girase su vista atrás, desestimando la salida que franca le era.

_Remus._

No podía irse de allí sin Remus.

Por él había venido; no podía irse sin más.

Después de todo lo vivido, dedujo que Remus no podía estar muerto. O al menos, no por el lobo. Ni siquiera un animal como aquél podía... comerse... un cuerpo entero sin dejar la más mínima huella. Algún hueso, rastros de sangre... No se había encontrado nada de eso en toda la mansión. Por extraño que le pareciese, eso le tranquilizó, porque por una parte indicaba que Remus estaba "bien".

Tal vez le hubiese sucedido lo mismo que a él... Que tratase de huir del lobo, y en esos mismos momentos estuviera escondido en algún lugar de la mansión, aguardando su momento para escapar cuando tuviese ocasión... justo lo que había hecho él.

Lo más lógico no era ponerse a llamar a Remus de voz en grito. No. Desconocía (y de hecho, se la sudaban) los motivos que habría tenido Lupin para ir hasta un lugar como aquél. Pero sí sabía una cosa: iba a ponérselo fácil para salir.

Observó al lobo dormitante. Era demasiado peligroso que ese bicho siguiera pululando a sus anchas por la mansión. O hacía algo ahora mismo, o no lo hacía nunca.

Tenía que matarlo.

Observó la habitación. Sólo tendría una única oportunidad de acertar. Si erraba, las consecuencias podían ser inimaginables.

Algunas sillas...Una pequeña mesa...

Se detuvo en una desapercibida armadura que acumulaba polvo y óxido en un rincón. En sus manos portaba una espada, también cubierta de suciedad y seguramente sin apenas filo, pero a Sirius le pareció perfecta para su tarea.

Con un movimiento de varita y un susurrado "Wingardium Leviosa", hizo que la hoja se elevase en el aire grácilmente. La fue conduciendo poco a poco hasta cerca de la cabeza del lobo, poniéndola en posición vertical. Apuntó hacia una de las sienes del animal y alzó la espada hacia el techo. Un único golpe. Un único y certero golpe era todo lo que necesitaba para atravesar la cabeza del lobo con aquella desgastada espada y podría ponerle fin a todo aquello.

El sol ya había salido, y sus rayos se colaban traviesamente por la habitación. Sirius agradeció la iluminación. Mas su muñeca no se detuvo. Continuó alzando la espada hasta que ésta atravesó incluso el agujero del techo.

_"Perfecto, cuánto más alto esté, con más fuerza caerá..."_

Cuando creyó que ya había llegado lo suficientemente alto, se permitió resoplar por unos breves instantes. Ahora tan sólo tenía que dejar caer el arma con todas sus fuerzas...

Uno...

Dos...

¡Tres!

Bajó su mano con fuerza, para interrumpir el hechizo. Dirigió veloz su mirada hacia el lobo. Quería asegurarse bien de que... nada fallaba.

Mas lo que vio hizo que sintiera mil agujas atravesánsole por completo.

En el suelo yacía Remus, dormido y ajeno a todo.

Agilizado por la tensión del momento, se abalanzó hacia él. Con un apurado Wingardium atrapó la espada cayente en el aire y la lanzó hacia la ventana, que se rompió por el impacto. Aparte de algunos pedazos de cristal, la espada también salió disparada hacia el exterior, pero Sirius no prestó ni la más mínima atención a esto.

Tan sólo se preocupó de comprobar que no era una ilusión creada por su mente. Que se trataba de Remus, de su Remus quien había aparecido en el suelo. Y así era.

Se agachó junto a él y comprobó con curiosidad cómo aún en su rostro continuaban algunas formas lobunas como la forma del hocico y los colmillos, que iban remitiendo poco a poco. Lo mismo sucedía con sus garras, que iban tornándose en manos y pies simultáneamente.

Esperó asustado y asombrado a que este extraño proceso finalizase, dejando ver el aspecto humano del lobo: Remus Lupin.

Mientras le retiraba un mechón de pelo de la frente, Sirius murmuró unas palabras en voz baja, que no fueron oídas por nadie más.

- Esto... Explica muchas cosas...

* * *

><p>Remus se revolvió ligeramente en la cama. Notaba intensos rayos de sol colarse por la ventana e impactar en su rostro, por lo que alzó su mano hasta que esta cubrió sus ojos para impedir que la luz continuase molestándole.<p>

Se quedó así por varios minutos, sintiendo el calor de las sábanas en su piel. Al cabo de un tiempo, probó a incorporarse ligeramente en la cama. Abrió sus ojos mielados y observó por la ventana. No hacía mucho que había salido el sol; unas pocas horas, calculó.

En fin, otra mañana más que amanecía para él...

Decidió levantarse e ir hasta el armario para ponerse un pijama, pero comprobó con sorpresa que ya tenía puesta una chaqueta negra y un pantalón de uniforme.

- ¿Pero qué...? -se preguntó al verse de esa guisa. Es más, se extrañó también de haber aparecido en su cama, tapado con las sábanas y todo... La mayoría de las veces que se transformaba regresaba a su forma humana tirado en el suelo de alguna habitación de la Casa, con suerte en una alfombra. ¿Qué había sucedido la noche anterior...?

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente para observar la habitación por entero. Cuál no fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a un tranquilo pelinegro durmiendo tan plácidamente a su lado.

- ¡¿Sirius? -gritó por inercia nada más verlo. El pelinegro se despertó de súbito al oír el grito, pegando un bote en la cama, sobresaltado.

- ¿QUÉ? - Miró rápidamente hacia todos los lados, atento al peligro. Su vista se fijó entonces en Remus, lo que le permitió volver a relajarse. - Ah, Remus...-dijo más calmado. Se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo. - Ya despertaste...

- ¿Cómo que ya...? ¿¡Cómo has llegado hasta aquí!

Sirius le miró algo hastiado. Sin duda, ese día no podría ni echar una mísera cabezadita...

- Unos ratos a pie y otros andando, tío.

- Me refiero...- _"Paciencia, Remus, paciencia..." -_ ...a qué estás haciendo aquí.

El ojigris se había dado la vuelta en la cama, quedando ahora tumbado bocabajo. Le miró.

- Vine a buscarte.

- ¿Buscarme...? - Entonces, todos los sucesos del día anterior regresaron a su mente. Él caminando hacia los exteriores del castillo... Sirius haciendo eso con Lucius en mitad del pasillo... La indiferencia con que lo había tratado... Todo.

Bajó la mirada. No quería que le viese en ese estado.

- ¿Para qué has venido? - Con un rápido movimiento apartó las sábanas de su cuerpo y se puso en pie junto a la cama, de espaldas al mayor. Su vista se perdió en algún lugar del paisaje que la ventana abierta mostraba.

Sirius le miró con extrañeza.

- ¿Cómo que para qué he venido?

- No hacía falta que te molestases. -le cortó, hablando rápida y alteradamente. Sabía que si seguía hablando mucho tiempo más se le quebraría la voz...

- Remus... ¿Qué pasa?

Encima tenía huevos de hacerse el tonto...

- Déjame. S-sólo vete de aquí. - Sentía que sus ojos se iban humedeciendo poco a poco... Los recuerdos del día anterior aún seguían muy presentes en él.

Sirius se levantó de la cama y fue hacia él, despacio. Alzó una mano para tocarle el hombro con cuidado, pero el menor se agitó ante el contacto y se encogió más en sí mismo.

- ¡No me toques! - Una pequeña lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Genial, justo ahora...

Sin importarle cómo le hablase, se aproximó más a él por detrás y lo abrazó con fuerza. No le gustaba nada verle así...

- ¡O-oye! ¡Suéltame!

_"Ni de coña..."_

Con un rápido movimiento, el mayor acorraló a Remus contra la pared, sin dejar que escapase de sus brazos. En un visto y no visto, sus bocas estaban unidas en un forzado beso.

Se resistió con ganas al principio, pero éstas mismas fueron desapareciendo a medida que los labios de Sirius acariciaban los suyos. Sin embargo, cuando el pelinegro se separó lo primero que hizo fue darle una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡¿Quién te dijo que podías besarme? - Gruesas lágrimas caían sin descanso por sus enrojecidas mejillas.

- Remus... Estás así por lo de ayer, ¿verdad? - Le ardía la mejilla, y estaba seguro de que ahora mismo la tendría de un bonito tono rojizo, pero prescindió de reparar en ella. No era el momento.

- ¡¿Y-y a tí qué te importa? ¡Lárgate de aquí!

- No. Lo de ayer... Tienes que saberlo.

- ¿Saber el qué? ¡Bastante vi ya con mis propios ojos, ¿vale?

- Remus... - No trató de acercarse más, pero le miró con pesar desde su posición. Comprendía que lo que estaba viviendo Remus era muy duro, pero no quería verlo tan mal...

- L-lo mejor es que todo esto te habrá parecido d-divertido, ¿no? ¿Te lo has estado pasando b-bien? - El labio inferior no cesaba de temblarle, al igual que sus manos. Sus hombros se convulsionaban a intervalos, al son de sus sollozos intermitentes. De seguir así, pronto comenzaría a hipar sin remedio.

- ¿Divertido? - Eso sí que le tomó por sorpresa. ¿A qué se referiría exactamente?

- P-primero me haces esas cosas en el baño... Y luego... - La voz se le quebraba sin que pudiese evitarlo, lo cual aumentaba su impotencia, que a su vez le provocaba más y más lágrimas.

- ¿Luego qué?

- ¡P-pues que luego te veo así con Lucius...! ¡Y te importa una mierda si yo paso por ahí o no! - Se pasó la manga de la chaqueta rápido por los ojos para aclararlos un poco. - ¡No sé q-qué te habrás creído conmigo, pero te aseguro que...!

Su voz se quebró del todo, impidiéndole continuar. Había dejado su brazo apoyado en sus ojos, para no ver ni ser visto. Sus hombros se encogieron en espasmos involuntarios, para poco a poco ir serenándose. Volvió a secarse las orbes castañas y habló.

- Sólo quiero saber... Por qué lo hiciste. ¿T-tanto te gusta jugar conmigo? ¡Al menos dime lo que te hice para que me tratases de esta forma! ¡Y encima me besas!

- Remus. Remus, cálmate... Estás bastante alterado...

- ¡Déjame ya! ¡Lárgate! - Para acallarlo, volvió a aproximarse al menor, uniendo de nuevo sus bocas, lo cual surtió efecto durante unos breves segundos. - ¡Que no me beses!

- Ya te he dicho que no pienso irme. ¡No hasta que me hayas escuchado! - Le mantenía bien sujeto entre sus brazos. Había llegado hasta allí... Ya nada iba a pararle, oh, no.

- ¿E-escuchar qué? No quiero nada de ti...

- Pues me vas a oír, hasta la última palabra. - Hizo un esfuerzo y se impulsó, para dejarse caer junto con él sobre la cama. Desde allí le miró directamente a los ojos y le besó otra vez, con fuerza y necesidad pero sin hacerle daño. - Remus, te quiero.

- Si, ya... - El reacio castaño evitó su mirada. Su cara continuaba rojiza y mojada por surcos de lágrimas.

- Te lo digo muy en serio.

- ¡¿Y si tanto me quieres supuestamente, por qué vas por ahí chupándosela a Malfoy? - Esto último se lo dijo gritando, para proceder a revolverse más. De ningún modo iba a permitir que Sirius se riera de él de esa manera. Por lo menos, no a partir de ahora.

- ¡Yo no "voy por ahí" chupándole nada a nadie! ¡Fue una puta poción de amor! -le contestó de la misma forma. Black comenzaba a impacientarse por la falta de colaboración del menor, pero se contuvo y no se movió.

- ¿Poción de amor...? - Por un instante, Sirius creyó que no oiría más gritos, pero se equivocaba. - ¡Pero serás...! ¿Te crees que soy gilipollas o qué? - Era evidente que le consideraba un farsante. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

- ¡Te lo juro! Dios... Remus, ¡he venido hasta aquí sólo para decirte esto, ¿vale? - En un breve momento de lucidez, la negociación pasó por su cabeza. Sí, eso era lo que funcionaba con Remus. La razón, el diálogo... - Mira, cuando te lo haya dicho, si sigues así... pues me voy y ya está, ¿de acuerdo? -le propuso en voz más forzadamente calmada. Era importante que Lupin viera que se lo estaba tomando en serio. - Escúchame, sólo te pido cinco minutos, y después haré lo que quieras.

Cesó de moverse tras oír aquello. Calibró las palabras del mayor. ¿Solo escucharlo? Debía estar muy seguro de lo que iría a decir, para ofrecerse a marcharse sin más, pidiendo únicamente ser escuchado cinco minutos.

- Empieza. -le concedió al fin secamente. La mayoría de lágrimas ya habían parado de nacer de sus ojos, y las que quedaban en sus mejillas habían comenzado a secarse sobre ellas.

En ese punto le soltó, sentándose en la cama. Remus le imitó, posicionándose delante de él.

- Bien... Dios, no sé ni cómo hacer esto... - Lupin le dedicó una enfurecida mirada de advertencia, avisándole de que no se fuera por las ramas. - ¡Tranquilo, ya voy! Ayer... después de clases... Salí de la sala común con James y Peter... - "Hasta ahí todo normal", pensó el castaño. - Entonces, un tío apareció con una tarta en las manos...

- ¿"Un tío apareció"? ¡Sí, hombre, ¿y qué más? ¡Deja de vacilarme con chorradas! -le cortó. Se esperaba una justificación creíble al menos, no esa sarta de excusas baratas. Black se lo estaba ganando a pulso.

- ¡Es la pura verdad! ¡Pregúntale a James y a Peter! - Ante la mención de sus dos amigos, el ojimielado dudó. No creía capaces a James y a Peter de mentirle... Pero tampoco había creído capaz a Sirius, y mira por donde... ¿Y si todos ellos estaban en el ajo? Ya no sabía ni qué creer...

- ¿Puedo continuar?

Lupin le miró. Tras unos segundos de cavilaciones propias sobre la fidelidad de la gente que lo rodeaba, asintió.

- El caso es que el tío me ofreció algo de la tarta... Dijo que era de alguna admiradora o algo así... Y no sé, comí un trozo... - Procuraba que su voz sonara lo más natural posible. Remus se fijaba bastante en la expresión gestual o gesticular, o como coño la llamase. Si quería tener una oportunidad, mantenerse tranquilo y seguro de sus palabras era vital. - Después de eso, recuerdo que... mi vista se nubló un poco... No sentía los dedos de mis manos... - Le miró a los ojos. Parecía interesado en sus palabras. - Los doblaba así - Alzó la mano para que Lupin la viese bien y flexionó la primera falange de todos sus dígitos repetidas veces, para enseñarle cómo -, pero no respondían bien...

Remus escuchaba atentamente su relato, en especial a los síntomas que se había molestado en detallar. Visión nublada, falta de riego sanguíneo en las extremidades... La idea de que realmente hubiera sido víctima de un filtro amoroso se le comenzaba a antojar menos descabellada. Sirius no era precisamente un cerebrito, pero podría haber memorizado todo aquello... Mas, ¿con qué fin? La situación le parecía irreal, a esas alturas.

- … Entonces, de repente el nombre de Malfoy comenzó a repetirse en mi mente... Era una sensación muy rara... Como si tuviera que encontrarlo a toda costa... - Observó la escrutadora mirada de Remus. Creyó que iba por buen camino. - Ah, también... me costaba un poco respirar y moverme bien... -añadió.

Hasta ahí, lo había clavado todo. Pero eso no era suficiente. Las heridas que le había provocado el ojigris la tarde anterior continuaban abiertas y no quería dar su brazo a torcer de ese modo, ni tan rápido.

Decidió hacerle una pregunta sobre ello, para asegurarse del todo de que no le estaba mintiendo.

- ¿Sentiste hambre?

- Qué va. Humm... pero sí una sed tremenda. Como si...

- ...no hubieras bebido nada en mucho tiempo... -completaron los dos la frase al mismo tiempo. Sirius esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que el semblante de Remus continuaba serio, aunque ahora sus rasgos se habían suavizado un poco.

- Exacto. Después... busqué a Malfoy, y lo encontré en ese pasillo... Una cosa llevó a la otra y terminé así. No era yo mismo, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Pero entonces... llegaste tú. Me di cuenta de que estabas allí porque te vi, ahí, de pie, cerca de nosotros. No te voy a mentir. En ese mismo momento... me la sudó completamente que me hubieras visto.

Reparó en que la mirada de Remus se ensombreció en ese momento.

- Pero... a los pocos segundos... No sé, escuché una especie de voz en mi cabeza... Me hablaba... - Esa parte era la más extraña de todo lo que le había sucedido el día anterior. Recordó con especial atención aquello... Él mismo "despertando" de su propia ensoñación y regresando a la realidad... Dándose cuenta de todas sus acciones anteriores...

- ¿Qué te decía la voz?

- Me repetía una y otra vez "No es Remus, no es Remus..." Tardé un rato en darme cuenta de que era mi propia voz. Bueno... algo así como mi conciencia. - No sabía muy bien como explicarlo, pero consideró que eso era lo máximo que podía resumirlo para que le entendiera. - Ahí me di más o menos cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando volví a ser yo, se lo sonsaqué todo a esa puta serpiente.

- ¿El qué?

- El muy cabrón me había puesto un filtro de amor en la tarta. Nada más saber esto, y después de partirle la cara, me puse a buscarte por todas partes. - Tras haberle narrado la parte más dramática, se permitió tumbarse en la cama, quedando medio erguido, con la espalda sobre la almohada y las piernas encima de las sábanas.

- Entonces... ¿Me estuviste buscando? - La voz de Remus sonaba mucho más suave, lo cual fue un buen indicio. Él también optó por otorgar un tono más desenfadado a sus palabras.

- Claro. Por todo el castillo. Varias veces. Terminé rendido. Entonces, fui a hablar con Evans. Estaba supercabreada, pero me habló sobre el hechizo Bruxularium...

- Hechizo brújula... Pero eso es para encontrar lugares físicos, no personas...

- Qué me vas a contar... Me pegué casi una hora con eso... - Cruzó los brazos por detrás del cuello. - Cuando conseguí que funcionase el hechizo de los huevos, salí a buscarte... Llegué hasta el Sauce Boxeador... No sé ni cómo, pero conseguí que se quedase quieto y pasé por el hueco.

Remus también había subido sus pies descalzos al colchón y se había sentado, abrazando sus rodillas.

- ...Recorrí el túnel... Llegué aquí y... bueno, aquí me tienes. -finalizó. - ¿Sigues queriendo que me vaya?

- N-no... -dijo con un hilo de voz. Todo lo que había contado parecía tan... real y plausible... Se sintió un poco tonto por haber pensado tan mal de él... Sabía que aún no todo estaba dicho, pero notó cómo su voz se quebraba un poco de nuevo. Se regañó mentalmente por mostrarse tan débil ante él. - Sirius... Yo...

- No pasa nada. Tranquilo. -le tranquilizó. - Por cierto... No me habías contado nada de esto... -dijo mirando con curiosidad la habitación. Dedujo que, dentro de la disposición de la casa, aquella debía de ser la que Remus se había ajenciado para él. Su dormitorio personal.

- ¿Nada de qué?

- Lo de que eres un hombre lobo y tal...-soltó como si nada, mirando hacia el techo.

- Espera... - Al escuchar eso último, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, causando que todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaran. - T-todo eso que has hecho... ¿No ha sido esta mañana?

- ¿Eh? No, fue ayer por la noche.

Bajó la mirada lentamente. Su mente no cesaba de repetir oraciones para que lo que Sirius le estuviese contando no fuera a lo que él pensaba que se refería...

- ...Llevas aquí... ¿toda la noche?

- Bueno, técnicamente... Sí, llegué aquí sobre las... Yo qué sé, ponle una de la mañana.

- Osea que... ¿M-me viste? - Sentía cómo su mente se iba enfriando desagradablemente.

- ¿Te refieres al lobo? Que ya te he dicho que sí, Rems...

- Dios...-le cortó al escuchar otra vez aquello. Eso no era bueno para nada...

- ¡O-oye! ¿Qué pasa?

- Mierda... Mierda, mierdamierdamierda... ¡Esto no tendría que haber pasado nunca!

- Remus... - Acercó una mano hacia él, buscando tranquilizarlo.

- Y-yo... -Se apartó para que no le tocase. - S-se lo contarás a todo el mundo en Hogwarts, ¿no? -comenzó a decir. De súbito, paró y se giró para ver a Sirius directamente a los ojos, con el temor reflejado en su mirada. - No... Por Dios, no... ¡Dime que no te he mordido! ¡Sirius, joder! -le gritó fuera de sí.

- ¿Qué? ¡Que no, yo estoy perfectamente!

- Sirius... - Le miraba con verdadera angustia.

- Ven... Mira, sólo tengo algunos arañazos, ¿ves? - Le mostró los brazos y las piernas, además de subirse la camisa para que le viera la espalda y el abdomen. Todo ello en bóxers.

- P-pero... ¡Joder, pude haberte matado! - Pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus orbes mieladas. - ¡Si hubieras tenido suerte, hubieras quedado como yo para el resto de tu vida!

- Peeero, nada de eso ocurrió. Tranquilízate.

- ¿Cómo coño quieres que me tranquilice? -le gritó descolocado. Su cara volvía a adquirir un tono rojizo a causa de la frustruación. - ¡Joder, si es que siempre hacéis lo mismo! - A pesar de que también hablaba (indirectamente) de James, la regañina iba dirigida a Sirius. - ¡Parece que os gusta poner vuestra vida en peligro! ¡Siempre al límite, siempre escapas en el último segundo! ¿Y si no hubieras tenido tanta suerte esta vez, ¿eh? H-hubieras... ¡Podría haberte matado! -repitió.

- Remus...

- ¡Mi expulsión de Hogwarts! ¡No podría encontrar trabajo! ¡Un puto marginado por la sociedad mágica y muggle de por vida! ¡Y lo peor...!

- ¿Algo peor? -preguntó con ironía, levantando una ceja, pero Remus no le hizo caso.

- ¡Tendría que vivir el resto de mis días sabiendo que soy tu asesino! - Bajó la cabeza, y el flequillo ocultó su rostro. Su voz perdió volumen hasta quedar reducida a un suave murmullo. - ¿Puedes imaginarte lo doloroso que sería eso para mí? ¡M-me suicidaría! ¡Te lo juro, me...!

Apenas pudo seguir hablando, porque Black había ido hacia él y lo había abrazado en actitud protectora. Luego se había tumbado, llevándoselo consigo, quedando ahora los dos echados en la cama, uno encima del otro.

- Te estresas demasiado, ¿sabes? -le dijo mientras le acariciaba suavemente el pelo. - Remus... Estoy bien. Y lo más importante, tú también.

- Sirius... - El castaño ocultó su rostro en el pecho que el mayor le proporcionaba. Hipaba y sollozaba suavemente.

- Además... Yo antes casi te mato también.

- ¿Eh?

- No sé... Vi al lobo dormido... Había una espada... Pero me detuve a tiempo. ¿Empatados? -le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Remus solo sorbió por la nariz.

- Al final no ha pasado nada, ¿no? Quédate con eso y deja de preocuparte por suposiciones. - Siguió repartiéndole caricias por el pelo, para tranquilizarlo del todo. - ¿Sabes...? Al principio me acojoné vivo al verte. Me pegué un buen par de horas huyendo, pero al amanecer, justo cuando iba a regresar, te transformaste. Entonces te recogí del suelo y te traje aquí.

- Yo... ¿Seguro que estás bien?

- ¡Que sí, coño! Me puteó más el jodido árbol que tú, así que tranquilo.

- Sirius... - Ahora era su turno de hablar. Todavía no alcanzaba a entender muchas de las acciones del ojigris. - ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué qué?

- Por qué has salido del colegio a las tantas... ¿Por qué has atravesado un árbol que puede partir una columna de mármol con sus ramas, por qué has atravesado un túnel oscuro y frío, y por qué te has enfrentado a un lobo asesino? - Hablaba lentamente, escogiendo sus palabras. Sin darse cuenta, su mano se había crispado ligeramente en el pecho de Sirius, atrapando su camisa entre sus dedos. - ¿Sólo para decirme que no besaste a Lucius por voluntad propia? -finalizó con algo de amargura en su voz.

- No sólo por eso. Yo sólo... no podría perdonármelo si te ibas a dormir pensando que me importa más ese Malfoy que tú. No quería que sufrieras por mi culpa de esa manera... - Las caricias habían ido bajando por el cuerpo del ojimiel, llegando a los hombros y principio de la espalda. - Vine a por ti para decirte que te quiero. Y nada va a cambiar eso, Rems. - Cada vez que liberaba sus sentimientos por Remus sentía algo de alivio... Como si se estuviera quitando un peso de encima.

- ¿Y lo de que soy un...? -tartamudeó.

- ¿Un hombre lobo? Me la pela. Ah, sobre lo que dijiste antes... No pienso ir contándoselo a nadie en Hogwarts. No si tú no quieres.

- ¿L-lo harías?

- Claro que sí. Puedo ayudarte con todo esto, también. Podría venir por la mañana a traerte el desayuno, o algo así... -le propuso con voz animada.

- Ah, no te preocupes por eso. Suelo traerme algo de comer. - Se incorporó con timidez y se puso en pie. - También tengo ropa... - Se dirigió hacia una pequeña cómoda y comenzó a buscar algo en el último cajón. De esta manera podía ocultar un poco sus mejillas arreboladas y su bobita sonrisa tras sentir las palabras y las caricias de Sirius. Se sentía bastante feliz ahora, dentro del márgen que le dejaban las circunstancias.

- Que sea un pijama. -pidió sin moverse de la cama. - ¿Sabes? He dormido en un puto diván. Incomodísimo. ¡Tengo la espalda rotísima! Sólo quiero comer algo y echarme a dormir aquí.

Al rato Remus regresó con dos pijamas y algunos tentempiés que había sacado del cajón.

- No es mucho... Sólo tengo galletas y unos zumos... - Se los tendió a Sirius mientras se sentaba en la cama, junto a éste.

- ¿Eeh? ¿Nada más? Bueno, habrá que conformarse. - Le dio un mordisco a la galleta. Todavía no se lo creía. Desayunando con Remus... Le encantaba aquella sensación y poder tener al castaño tan cerquita, los dos solos... Se dijo que todo lo vivido la noche anterior había valido la pena.

- Tampoco deberías tener tanta hambre desde buena mañana...-le regañó con una sonrisa. Entonces, le miró extrañado tras caer en la cuenta de algo. - No me digas que ayer no cenaste.

- Ni merendé. -respondió anchamente mientras se acomodaba mejor bajo la almohada.

- ¿Por qué?

- Te dije que te estuve buscando toda la tarde...

- Yo... - Genial, ahora se sentía algo culpable. Se sentía responsable de todo lo que había tenido que pasar el ojigris. Apenado, le tendió su parte del desayuno. - Toma lo mío.

- No, no; no importa. -lo rechazó con un gesto de la mano. - En serio, Rems.

- ¡Pero...! ¡Es mi culpa que hayas pasado por todo esto! - Bajó la cabeza, profundamente entristecido por los acontecimientos. - L-lo siento mucho... todo...

Sirius le miró con comprensión.

- ¿Culpa tuya? Que yo sepa tú nunca me obligaste a nada... Esto me lo he buscado yo solito. Pero no me importa. -añadió con una pícara sonrisa.

- ¿Y eso?

Sirius terminó de comerse la galleta de un último bocado, y se relamió los dedos después.

- Porque así puedo estar contigo y asegurarme de que estás bien.

- Tonto... - Su mirada se dulcificó un poco. Le agradaba que Sirius tratase de quitarle hierro al asunto, pero aún así quería compensarle de alguna manera. - Ponte el pijama ya.

- Como gustes...

Sirius cogió la prenda que descansaba sobre la cama y se puso de pie. Se desabrochó poco a poco la blanca camisa del uniforme, dejando expuesta la piel del pecho, y más tarde del abdomen. Agarró el pantalón del pijama y lo fue subiendo por sus caderas, moviéndolas un tanto innecesariamente exageradamente. Miró al castaño a través de su flequillo para comprobar su reacción. Sonrió al descubrir que su táctica estaba dando resultado: Remus no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Procedió a deshacerse de la camisa para colocarse la del pijama, dejándola abierta para que Remus pudiera ver todo lo que quisiera, aunque todos estos movimientos muy bien camuflados entre gestos casuales y despreocupados para no levantar ni la más mínima sospecha.

- ¿Q-qué haces? - Remus observaba el escultural cuerpo de Sirius intermitentemente; unos ratos sí, otros al suelo, pero la tentación era más grande que cualquier otra fuerza y le provocaba volver a levantar la mirada, aunque fuera sólo un poquito. Por un momento creyó que esos movimientos tan... provocativos no eran del todo naturales, de ahí el porqué de su pregunta.

- ¿Eh? - Se hizo el sueco. Eso de confundir a Remus se estaba volviendo un entretenimiento de lo más divertido... - Nada, ¿por?

- No importa... - Regresó su visión hacia el otro lado, regañándose mentalmente por haberse dejado engañar.

- Deberías ponerte tú el pijama también. No creo que eso que te puse sea muy cómodo... - Señaló la chaqueta y el pantalón del uniforme que llevaba.

- Voy...

Con algo de corte, se levantó y se dio la vuelta. Dejó que la chaqueta se deslizase por sus hombros, dejándolos al descubierto al igual que su espalda. En ella se distinguían sin problema infinidad de pequeñas cicatrices, producto de las diversas transformaciones lobo-humano y humano-lobo que había sufrido a lo largo de su vida. Extrañamente, a Sirius le parecieron curiosas de ver. Incluso, algo bonitas, siempre que tuvieran como telón de fondo la piel de Remus.

Se fijó también en sus hombros y en lo que le apetecía mordisquearlos en ese momento. A decir verdad, todo en Remus se veía tan apetecible... Su espalda, sus brazos, su nuca, su culo...

- ¿Q-qué miras? - En un momento se había girado para comenzar a ponerse el pantalón, cuando había visto que el pelinegro no le sacaba ojo de encima, y eso le había sobrecogido un poco.

- A ti. -respondió simple y llanamente sin apartar su mirada de él. Ante esta respuesta tan sincera, Remus no pudo hacer más que mirar hacia otro lado con algo de rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

- Pues no lo hagas tan intensamente...

Ya con el pijama correctamente colocado, se dispuso a sentarse en la cama junto a Sirius, pero el acordarse de algo hizo que se replantease aquello.

- Ah, claro... espera aquí, tengo algo para tus arañazos... - Volvió a incorporarse para dirigirse hacia una cómoda cercana. Se agachó para comenzar a rebuscar en uno de los cajones inferiores.

Mientras tanto Sirius no perdía detalle de los movimientos del culo de Remus, tumbado tranquilamente en la cama.

El castaño regresó y se sentó finalmente junto a él. Portaba un botecito lleno de algún tipo de sustancia transparente y viscosa. Lo abrió con cuidado y dejó la tapa sobre la mesilla de noche.

- ¿Qué es?

- Un cicatrizante. - Introdujo sus dedos en él, para impregnarlos bien de aquella masa densa e incolora. - Póntelo donde te hayas cortado.

- ¿Para la mano también vale? - Alzó su diestra, la cual había empezado a cicatrizar, pero que aún presentaba un aspecto algo lamentable.

- Sí, te irá bien... - Depositó una pequeña cantidad de líquido en la mano del mayor, y se la extendió con cuidado con el dedo, procurando no levantarle la piel ni apretar mucho la herida.

Dejó que el ojigris siguiera curándose por sí mismo. Se desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa con la mano limpia, dejándola caer para dejar al descubierto su hombro. Con gran presteza, comenzó a aplicarse el ungüento viscoso por las cicatrices que notaba abiertas.

Observó los parsimoniosos movimientos del castaño. Reparó en que las cicatrices de, por ejemplo, su brazo, lucían mucho mejor curadas que las de su espalda. No tuvo que pensar mucho para hallar la solución a este enigma.

Remus siempre tenía que hacer aquello solo. Totalmente solo. Por eso le costaba llegar a su espalda, y por ello algunas de sus heridas estaban mal curadas.

Pensó en todas las veces que el ojimiel se habría visto en la misma situación... Mes tras mes, siempre sin nadie en quien apoyarse...

- Déjame que te ayude.

Enseguida metió sus dedos en el cicatrizante, empapándolos bien. Luego los deslizó por la dañada espalda del menor, atendiendo así sus cicatrices. Le levantó del todo el pijama para tener acceso a toda su piel. Sí; su esplada era preciosa, pero en ese momento estaba más concentrado en sanarle que en deleitarse con su cuerpo. Ya habría tiempo de eso.

- ¿Mejor? -le preguntó al cabo de un rato. No necesitaba preguntar para conocer la respuesta, pues su cara de alivio ya se lo decía todo. Sonrió.

- Sí... gracias... - Se veía visiblemente más relajado, en parte por la acción de la crema, en parte por ser Sirius quien le atendía tan dulce y delicadamente.

No volvió a colocarse el pijama para dejar que el cicatrizante hiciera su trabajo al aire libre. Se volvió hacia Sirius, que lo abrazó hacia sí protectoramente. Éste último miró con atención su mano, que ya le dolía considerablemente menos.

- Aah, por cierto... James lo sabe. -comentó distraídamente. Remus se separó de él, sorprendido.

- ¿El qué?

- Lo nuestro

- Que lo... - Creyó haber escuchado mal. ¿James los... había descubiero? - ¿Qué?

- Ese cabrón es muy listo. Pero no te preocupes. Dice que nos va a guardar el secreto. -le tranquilizó. Se tumbó por entero en la cama, y abrió ligeramente los brazos, invitando a Remus a retozar consigo. El castaño aceptó su oferta, tumbándose sobre él suavemente.

- Vale... - No le había convencido del todo, pero por aquella ocasión lo dejó estar. La acción calmante del cicatrizante le había relajado mucho, y ahora mismo no se sentía con ánimos de discutir nada. Sólo quería descansar un poco, y el pecho de Sirius no le parecía mal lugar en absoluto.

La respiración del mayor se fue acompasando según se amodorraba. En el transcurso de esa noche, había dormido poco y mal, por lo que el poder echarse en una cama calentita y cómoda como aquella (y encima con Remus) se le antojaba el mismísimo Cielo. Aprovechó para acariciarle el pelo al menor, ahora que lo tenía tan cerca...

Pasaron unos instantes en silencio, disfrutando cada uno con la temperatura del otro. A lo lejos, se escuchaba el suave y eventual trino de algunos pájaros, que revoloteaban aquí y allá, ocupados en sus quehaceres. Tras un tiempo, la voz de Remus rompió esa sutil armonía con dos simples palabras.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Hm? - Había empezado a amodorrarse, pero le oyó perfectamente.

- Todo. Haberte gritado antes... Lo siento... - Escondió su cabeza en el pecho de Sirius.

- No tienes de qué. Me basta con que ahora estés aquí conmigo. - Le tomó de las mejillas a fin de que le mirase a los ojos. Pensó que estaba muy lindo, así de timidillo y esquivo. - Y que sepas que no me arrepiento de nada... Ni de la otra noche, ni de esta. -le dijo en voz baja al oído. Esto hizo sonrojar a Remus, pero no se apartó de él.

- Y-yo tampoco...

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio durante un rato. Al final, la inquietud de Remus pudo más que sus ganas de dormir, por lo que se forzó a abrir la boca de nuevo.

- Oye...

- Dime. -le respondió con paciencia y sin dejar de acariciarle.

- Hace un momento... Dijiste que James sabe "lo nuestro". - Le daba algo de corte tener que preguntar aquello, pero sentía que tenía que saberlo.

- Ssss... sí, eso dije.

- Sirius... - Remus se puso serio en ese momento. Aquello era importante. - ¿Qué es "lo nuestro"?

Eso tomó algo desprevenido al ojigris, pero igualmente le supo responder.

- Pues... no lo sé. Sé... que es algo, eso no lo puedo negar. -dijo al fin. Él tampoco tenía aquello muy claro, así que su respuesta era lo más aproximado que podía expresar con palabras. - ¿Y tú?

- Yo tampoco. -le sonrió. - Entonces, ¿tenemos algo?

- Así es. - Imitó su gesto al instante. Incluso depositó un pequeño beso en su coronilla. Al poco rato, y por tercera vez, Remus volvió a llamar su atención.

- S-sirius...

- ¿Qué?

- Y-yo también... -dijo en voz baja, producto de la vergüenza que sentía en esemomento.

- ¿También qué? - Se imaginaba más o menos lo que le iba a decir, pero se hizo el desentendido para poder escucharlo de sus labios. Que lo dijera Remus por sí mismo...

- Que también te quiero. -finalizó con rubor en sus mejillas. - Muchas gracias por haber... hecho todo eso por mí. De verdad...

- No se merecen. En serio. -respondió con actitud chulesca pero gentil, restándole importancia.

- ¡P-pero...! - Remus se alzó sobre su pecho para mirarle a los ojos. Su rostro se veía algo contrariado. - Quiero compensártelo de alguna forma... -dijo apenado. Le pesaba que Sirius lo hubiera pasado tan mal por su causa...

- No hace falta... Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas... - Su voz cambió a una mucho más sugerente. - Tal vez si haya una cosilla que puedas hacer por mí.

- Dime. - Le había dado algo de miedito el tono de voz de Sirius, pero aún así le dejó hablar.

- Quiero que te tumbes aquí conmigo y durmamos hasta la hora de comer por lo menos.

- ¿Solo eso? -se extrañó. Viniendo de Sirius se esperaba algo más... Dejó su pensamiento en el aire.

- Solo eso. Ey, ¿qué esperabas? ¡No soy un pervertido! - Le pinchó la mejilla a modo de queja, pero a él también le había hecho gracia aquello.

- No, claro que no... - Volvió a tumbarse sobre él, cerrando los ojos al instante y con una sosegada sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Oye!

- Tonto. - Fue lo último que rasgó el silencio antes de que se quedaran dormidos, ambos sumidos en una inmensa paz tras haberse sincerado por fin el uno con el otro.

* * *

><p>A los que se creyeron lo que puse al principio... ¡Feliz día de los inocentes! XD Fue ayer, 28 de diciembre ^w^ y quería hacer alguna bromilla, aunque fuera muy simple... [Por supuesto que Sirius no va a morir, y seguirá con Remus hasta el fin de los tiempos D wajaajajj!]<p>

Felices fiestas! VwV


	9. Mayo

Aquí estamos con otro cap :D el 9 ya!

Este capítulo es de transición ^^U Es decir, es medio moe y tranquilito... Peroe so es porque después las cosas vuelven a animarse VwV !

Ah! Una aclaración: Algunas personas me preguntaron que por qué en el cap 7 pone "Marzo" y en el 8 "Abril", si la acción es prácticamente seguida... Esto es porque cada cap transcurre en un solo día de un mes. Yo consideré día desde las 00:00 hasta las 23:59. Cuando finaliza el cap 7 son prácticamente las 12 de la noche, y justo ahí empieza el 8, a las 12 y poquito. ¡A las 12 y poquito ya es el día siguiente! El cap 7 empezó el 31 de marzo a las 12 de la noche y acabó también a las 23:59 de el mismo día. Y el 8 empezó el 1 de abril justo a las 12 y termina sobre las 10 u 11 del día. Hice esto para poder narrar dos días seguidos sin salirme de la norma de un día por mes ^^U Si se fijan el único cap que incumple esta norma es el 4, pero porque es un cap algo especial XP. ¡Gracias a quienes notaron este "vacío" en la trama!

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews! :D Me animan mucho! ^^

* * *

><p>Sirius se paró delante del edificio.<p>

- ¿Te parece bien aquí?

Miraba con curiosidad la cafetería que se imponía ante ellos. De una sola planta, tenía aspecto de ser nueva, y contrastaba un poco con los otros edificios colindantes, más antiguos y desgastados por acción del paso del tiempo. El nombre de la cafetería estaba escrito en grandes letras doradas en un cartel lila situado sobre el dintel de la puerta.

- "Moulin"...-susurró Remus, leyendo el cartel. - No pinta mal. Le miró esperando su respuesta.

- ¿Vamos entonces? - Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la empujó suavemente para entrar. Una pequeña campanilla tintineó al abrirse la puerta, avisando de su presencia allí. Ambos ingresaron a la sala, deteniéndose a echar un primer vistazo al local.

La decoración se componía de varias mesas de madera oscura, repartidas a lo largo de toda la estancia. Manteles de tela vichy roja y blanca las cubrían, dándoles un aire muy hogareño. Este efecto se veía reforzado por una gran chimenea de ladrillo rojo, que en esos momentos se encontraba semiapagada, con tan sólo las últimas brasas destelleando levemente.

Buscaron enseguida con la mirada alguna mesa libre. Pronto la encontraron, en el fondo de la sala. Caminaron hacia ella con total libertad, procediendo a sentarse sin demora.

Remus no perdía detalle de la ornamentación. Parecía que el tema principal era el mimbre, ya que los marcos de casi todos los cuadros y de las sillas estaban hechos con este material. Unos cuantos ramilletes de flores secas, colocadas estratégica y discretamente completaban esta decoración tan peculiar.

- Han abierto este sitio hace poco, pero parece que ya se está haciendo popular por aquí... -comentó sin dejar de mirar minuciosamente cada rincón de la cafetería.

- Ajá. No hay muchas cafeterías de este tipo en Hogsmeade, que yo sepa... - A él también le llamaba la atención. Todo parecía tan... No sabía cómo explicarlo.

De repente, la atención de Remus se fijó en un pequeño estanque situado a pocos metros de ellos. Estaba bordeado de juncos, y en él nadaban unos cuantos patos, que hundían de vez en cuando la cabeza en el agua para sacarla y agitarse después.

- ¡Mira! ¡Patos! - Se levantó de la silla y fue emocionado a verlos. Se paró muy cerca del borde y contempló a los graciosos animales. Éstos se apartaron un poco en cuanto lo vieron llegar, pero al comprobar que no era ninguna amenaza siguieron con sus quehaceres. Rio.

- ¿Patos, dices? - Estiró el cuello para verlo bien. En efecto; tras los juncos se veía un pequeño grupo de estas aves, que de vez en cuando proferían quedos graznidos. Le gustó verles así de feliz, aunque fuera por un detalle como aquél.

El castaño terminó pronto de mirar a los animales y regresó a la mesa con Sirius. En su rostro se había colocado una sonrisa, que no pensaba borrar en un tiempo.

En aquel instante acudió hacia ellos una atareada muchacha con una libretita en sus manos. Su uniforme era lila, a juego con el cartel y las flores secas, y llevaba el pelo negro recogido en una coleta alta a un lado de su cabeza.

- ¡Buenos días, chicos! -les saludó cortésmente. - ¿Habéis decidido ya lo que queréis?

- Bueno... -empezó Sirius. - Nunca hemos venido aquí antes. ¿Qué tienes?

- Mmm... Hoy el plato del día es tarta de limón y fresa. También tenemos crêpes, tortitas con nata y pannacotta.

Remus se relamió inconscientemente al escuchar la última palabra.

- Entonces...Tarta de limón para mí y... - Miró al ojimiel, esperando su respuesta.

- Un pannacota. ¿Tenéis salsa de frutos del bosque?

- Sip. La hago yo misma. - Parecía estar muy orgullosa de sus dotes para la cocina.

- Pues una de esas. - Hacía tanto tiempo que no probaba... Se le hizo la boca agua sólo de pensar en la suave y dulce textura del flan de nata.

- ¿Y de beber, qué va a ser?

- Zumo de naranja.

- Lo mismo. -añadió Remus. La chica asintió, cerró su libretita donde había ido apuntando el pedido y con una sonrisa regresó a la barra, desapareciendo enseguida tras una cortina de tela vichy roja situada detrás de ésta. Remus adivinó que sería la cocina o algo por el estilo.

- Es muy acogedor, ¿no? -le preguntó a Sirius tras unos instantes en silencio. Éste dejó de obserbar a las pocas personas además de ellos que habían acudido allí para tomarse un café bien caliente o leer el periódico de la mañana para responderle.

- Sí... No entiendo mucho lo de los patos, pero... Creo que le pegan a la decoración.

- Ajá... - El ambiente tibio que emanaba de la chimenea había comenzado a hacer mella en él, por lo que se quitó el abrigo y la bufanda rojigualda, colocándolos en el respaldo del asiento. Jugueteó un poco con el centro de mesa, compuesto por un sencillo ramillete de flores secas. - Oye...

- ¿Hm?

- ¿Qué decidieron hacer Peter y James al final? Nos separamos tan rápido de ellos que... al final ni me enteré.

Se tomó unos segundos para hacer memoria.

- Bah. Éstos se han ido a Zonko o a hacer el ganso por ahí... -dijo restándole importancia al asunto. Se volvió hacia Remus y juntó sus manos, acariciándosela suavemente. - No te preocupes por ellos. Este día es sólo para nosotros dos, ¿eh? -le dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

Remus dejó de juguetear con el ramillete seco. Le gustaba cuando Sirius le decía cosas como aquellas... Le hacían sentir que todo su sufrimiento en los meses anteriores se veía un poco compensado.

- Sí...

Al poco tiempo llegó la camarera con sus desayunos en una bandeja redonda y de madera. Con cuidado depositó los platos sobre la mesita, al igual que las bebidas.

- ¡Que os aproveche! - Se despidió con una sonrisa y presurosa se dirigió a la otra punta de la sala, para atender a unos clientes recién llegados.

- A ver... - Remus se llevó un pedacito de su postre a la boca. - ¡Riquísimo!

Sirius observó sus reacciones de felicidad.

- Venga ya, sólo es un flan... -dijo dándole un mordisco a su pedazo de tarta.

Remus le respondió con un leve puchero.

- No es mi culpa si no sabes apreciar un buen dulce. - Dicho y hecho, partió otro pedazo de panacotta con el tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca sin dudarlo.

Sirius le miró con chulería, para proceder a arrancar un trocito del postre del castaño para saborearlo.

- Mmm... No le veo nada de especial a esto...

- ¡Oye! Cómete el tuyo, anda.

Continuaron así hasta que el contenido de sus platos y vasos estuvo vacío, y sus estómagos llenos. Remus se limpió con cuidado la boca con la servilleta, haciéndola después una pelotita y dejándola en el plato recubierto de migajas.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? - Se levantó de la silla, recogiendo su chaqueta del respaldo de la misma y echándosela al hombro. Remus le imitó, asintiendo levemente.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? -preguntó mientras se dirigían a la barra para pagar sus consumiciones. Sirius le acarició rápidamente la cabeza, despeinándolo y riéndose.

- Lo que queramos, pequeño. Ya te he dicho que hoy sólo me apetece estar contigo.

La camarerita, al verlos de pie junto al mostrador, se apresuró a atenderlos.

- Un panacotta... Dos zumos y... una tarta de limón y fresa, ¿cierto? Bien, serán dieciséis sickles y veintiséis knuts en total*.

Rebuscaron en sus bolsillos hasta que hallaron unas cuantas monedas de plata y bronce, las cuales depositaron en la mano de la camarera. Se despidieron tranquilamente y se dirigieron a la puerta.

Salieron al exterior, sintiendo al instante el fresco de la calle. Inmediatamente se colocaron sus abrigos y bufandas para no perder el calor acumulado dentro, junto a la chimenea.

- ¿Hacia dónde? -dijo Remus mirando a ambos lados de la deserta calle. Por toda respuesta, Sirius se aproximó a él, pasándole un brazo por la cintura e instándole a caminar. Remus no opouso queja alguna, por lo que en silencio se encaminaron calle abajo.

A la par que paseaban iban contemplando el lugar que los rodeaba. A Sirius le parecían curiosos los edificios; algunos daban la impresión de ser muy antiguos a comparación del resto de edificios de Hogsmeade. La mayoría eran viviendas algo destartaladas, pero aún habitables. Se preguntó si todavía habría alguien morando en aquellas casas, y de ser así, cómo sería el interior de las mismas.

A los pocos minutos de haber iniciado su marcha avistaron el final de la calle a unos metros por delante. Pasaron de largo de la última casa y se pararon delante de la pequeña valla de madera que marcaba el final del pueblo propiamente dicho. A partir de ahí una pequeña depresión se iba formando, terminando en un amplio valle a lo lejos. Se apoyaron en la barandilla de madera para observar el paisaje cómodamente.

Más lejos todavía, más allá de la depresión se erguía una serie de montañas no muy altas, cubiertas en su totalidad por árboles típicos de la zona. El viento los agitaba suavemente, sacando a relucir toda una gama de verdes y plateados causados por la incidencia de la tenue luz solar en la superficie de las hojas húmedas de rocío.

Sirius se quedó embobado con este efecto tan peculiar. Aquel bosque le recordaba muchísimo a un océano marejado, con la pequeña variación de que en lugar de un inmenso azul, la tonalidad era verdosa y plateada.

Echó un vistazo al paisaje en su totalidad. Le parecía un buen contraste el color azul grisáceo del cielo con la marea verde y el blanco apagado de la neblina baja. Una gran sensación de paz le inundó por completo.

Remus, que también se había sumido en sus cavilaciones, dejó que su cabeza cayese sobre el hombro de Sirius, apoyándola ahí. El mayor dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa al sentir su calidez en el hombro, por lo que alzó su mano para revolverle cariñosamente el pelo.

Se quedaron así durante un rato, sin moverse ni hablar. Las palabras no eran necesarias, sencillamente. Sirius le apretó un poco más hacia sí por la cintura. Como la mejilla era la parte de su anatomía que más cercana le resultaba, fue ahí donde depositó un pequeño beso.

Su mente vagó libremente durante un rato. La serenidad que le producía el bosque suavemente agitado por la brisa, el silencio roto únicamente por el murmullo de las hojas al balancearse... Incluso aún podía paladear un ligero sabor a limón en su boca.

Pero sin duda, lo que más cómodo le hacía sentir en ese momento era Remus. Sentir su calor y aroma tan cerca, tras tantos meses teniendo que conformarse con imaginarse cómo sería esa sensación y recrearse en su visión ficticia provocaban en su cuerpo sensaciones indescriptibles. Le encantaba poder tocarle, abrazarle o besarle si se le antojaba, y lo mejor era que estas atenciones siempre eran bien recibidas y correspondidas.

Dejó caer su cabeza hacia un lado para apoyarse en el menor, cobijándolo. Si se ponía a recapacitar, de lo único de lo que podía arrepentirse en aquel y cualquier otro momento era el no haberse sincerado con Remus muchísimo antes.

Desvió la mirada por el lugar. A sus pies la hierba crecía sin orden ni concierto, ya que al ser salvaje nadie se encargaba de su cuidado. Un poco más allá algunas rocas grises y cubiertas de musgo se amontonaban sobre una pequeña ladera. Algunas diminutas florecitas de color amarillo crecían entre las pequeñas grietas de las rocas, formadas por la erosión del agua y del hielo.

- La primavera... -murmuró sin darse cuenta.

Remus le oyó y separó su cabeza para mirarlo.

- ¿Has dicho algo?

Sacudió su cabeza, dando a entender que sólo había sido un lapsus.

- Nah, estaba hablando solo. Mira. - Le señaló las flores. - Me recordaron a la primavera, nada más.

Remus al observar los pequeños puntitos amarillos se despegó totalmente y fue a verlos más de cerca. Apoyó su mano en la fría y algo húmeda roca, agachándose ahí. Con la yema del dedo acarició suavemente los pequeños pétalos.

- Son bonitas, ¿no?

Sirius, que había comenzado a caminar tranquilamente tras él, se sentó a su lado cuando estuvieron a la misma altura.

- Sí... - En realidad no le interesaban demasiado. La sonrisa juguetona de Remus acaparaba toda su atención. - Ven.

Le hizo señas para que se sentase a horcajadas sobre él. Remus terminó de jugar con las plantitas y acudió con él, colocándose como le había indicado.

La gran masa de piedras estaba dispuestas en el suelo de tal manera que creaban un pequeño zoco, donde estaban a resguardo del viento y de miradas ajenas. A Sirius le gustó este detalle. Enseguida abrazó a Remus escondiendo la cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello. Olía tan condenadamente bien...

- Me lo estoy pasando genial. -dijo Remus tras unos instantes estando quieto, abrazado a él.

- Yo también. - La suave brisa primaveral le movía un poco el flequillo, por lo que sopló hacia arriba para volver a colocárselo. - ¿Sabes qué? Esto me trae recuerdos.

- ¿De qué?

- De cuando estábamos bajo el árbol. ¿Te acuerdas? En San Valentín.

- ¿Febrero? Sí, claro que me acuerdo.

- Me gustó muchísimo el chocolate, ¿sabes? - Se echó hacia adelante para depositar un pequeño pico en los sonrosados labios. Remus se dejó besar con calma.

- Y... ¿A qué viene eso ahora? - En el fondo, le hacía feliz que Sirius recordase detalles como aquél.

- A nada. Simplemente me acordé... -añadió levantando los hombros, restándole importancia. Le besó de nuevo, esta vez con más ganas y durante más tiempo. Remus le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla, instándole a continuar así.

Posicionó sus manos bajo las nalgas ajenas, tratando de abarcar toda la superficie que le fuera posible. Remus gimió bajito al sentir este contacto, pero no hizo gesto alguno de disconformidad. Esto instó a Sirius a apretarlas más, hundiendo sus dedos todo lo que la piel le permitía.

- ¿De quién son estas...? -le preguntó juguetón, dándole un mordisquito en el oído.

- M-mías... - Remus había comenzado a moverse ligeramente de adelante a atrás, para provocar que el contacto se amplificase.

- No, no. Son mías. De mi propiedad. - Le besó otra vez con cariño.

- Ah. E-entonces supongo que esto es mío, ¿no?

Tanteó con su mano el paquete de Sirius. Adivinó la forma con sus dedos, por lo que lo acarició suavemente de arriba a abajo.

Sirius dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo, presa de la sorpresa ante el roce.

- Aahh... P-por supuesto. T-todo para tí... - Se dirigió a su cuello enseguida, para lamerlo sin control. Ya se había memorizado las zonas donde su piel era más sensible, de manera que fue ahí donde mordisqueó y succionó con mayor ahínco.

Remus tenía sus ojos cerrados para concentrarse solo en los movimientos de Sirius sobre él. A ciegas desabrochó el botón del pantalón de su pelinegro, colando la mano por ellos sin demora. Delineó la abultada forma con la mano por encima de la tela de los bóxers, sintiendo que comenzaba a humedecerse en algunos puntos.

Para impedir que se detuviese, Sirius deslizó su diestra por dentro de su camisa, acariciando suavemente su abdomen y vientre. Ascendió paulatinamente hasta que llegó a su pecho. Capturó uno de sus pezones y no tardó en ponerse a pellizcarlo y retorcerlo, causándole deliciosos espasmos.

Por su parte el castaño ya se había introducido del todo entre sus bóxers, y podía apreciar totalmente la textura y calor de su miembro. Buscó el glande, y se entretuvo en presionarlo y rodearlo con los dedos. Estos pronto estuvieron humedecidos y algo pegajosos, cuando comenzó a aflorar el presemen del ojigris.

Fue en pos de sus labios, besándolo con ganas mal contenidas.

"A la mierda", pensó. No esperó más y liberó totalmente el miembro de Sirius, para poder pajearlo libremente.

Esto no hizo más que encender al pelinegro, que se apresuró a pellizcarle con mayor intensidad. Le levantó del todo la camisa, dejando expuesto todo su pecho y vientre. Remus se estremeció por la repentina sensación de frío, pero no cesó en sus movimientos ni por un segundo.

Al contacto con el fresco aire, sus pezones se habían endurecido visiblemente, lo cual fue el mejor reclamo que Sirius podía pedir.

Aproximó su boca a uno de los botoncitos, capturándolo al instante. Remus se sorprendió un poco por el gesto, pero lo dejó continuar. Le acarició la cabeza con la mano libre, teniendo la otra ocupada en incrementar la velocidad con la que lo masturbaba.

Tras unos minutos de bombeo rítmico, terminó en la mano de Remus a la par que exhalaba un ronco gemido. Remus abandonó el laxo miembro y volvió a colocarse la camisa con la mano limpia. De su bolsillo extrajo un pañuelo desechable de papel, con el que se limpió la mano y también a Sirius.

Se besaron con calma y dulzura, saboreando plenos el momento.

Al cabo de poco, se separaron, quedando sus bocas bastante cercanas entre sí y sus mejillas arreboladas.

- Tonto. - Remus sonrió y se tumbó sobre su pecho, rodeando su cintura con los brazos. La temperatura del pelinegro era lo más reconfortante que había sentido jamás, por encima incluso de una taza de chocolate caliente. Y parecía ser que Sirius experimentaba algo parecido, pues todos sus gestos eran hechos con delicadeza, procurando que el castaño se sintiese lo más cómodo posible junto a él.

- Oye... - El silencio fue roto tras un corto período de tiempo. Sirius bajó su mirada para atender a lo que quería Remus.

- Dime.

- C-crees que si... te lo hubiera dicho antes... - Se mostraba algo turbado y cortado, lo cual se reflejaba ligeramente en su voz. A pesar de que había dejado su formulación en el aire, Sirius supo a qué se refería. - ¿Ahora mismo estaríamos así?

- ... B-bueno... - Aquello le había tomado por sorpresa, y no sabía muy bien qué debía responder. - Me empecé a fijar en ti seriamente sobre enero, creo. Si me lo hubieras dicho antes... No sé lo que...

- Am. N-no importa. - Había estado dándole vueltas a aquello durante un tiempo, pero necesitaba oír una respuesta sincera, fuera la que fuera. El ojigris notó su melancolía, y tomándole del mentón le hizo mirarle a la cara.

- Ey. Mírame. - Depositó un suave beso en los labios del menor. - Lo que cuenta es el presente. No te angusties por lo que podría o no haber sido. Ahora estás aquí conmigo, ¿no? - Le sonrió para calmarlo.

- Sí. Pero ya te he dicho que no import... - Fue interrumpido por los labios de Sirius, que enseguida acudieron a capturar los suyos. Se resignó a abandonar el tema ante la insistencia de la lengua del pelinegro a ingresar a su boca.

Logró abrirse paso dentro de él, y enseguida recorrió todo milímetro de piel que quedaba al alcance de su lengua. Repasó con cuidado sus dientes, ayudado por la lengua de Remus, que no esperó un segundo para enroscarse con la suya.

Detuvieron el contacto tras unos momentos de frenesí, quedando sus frentes juntas. Remus había cerrado sus ojos, y resoplaba agitada pero plenamente contra los labios del mayor.

- Te quiero, Remsie. - El ojigris apretó más el agarre en su cintura, mirándolo con cariño.

- Yo también. Muchas gracias por... Bueno, por todo.

- No tienes por qué, pequeño.

Dejaron que el tiempo transcurriese sin preocupaciones. A pesar de que la temperatura ambiente era algo baja, la hierba y las piedras estuvieran algo húmedas y el viento les alborotase ligeramente el pelo de vez en cuando, ninguna de estas inclemencias hacía mella en ellos. Estaban juntos, tranquilamente sentados, después de meses y meses de miradas furtivas y roces que morían en el silencio.

"¿Qué coño me va a importar ahora el viento?", se dijo Sirius para sí. Sonrió.

Remus observó su reloj distraído. Asombrado, se incorporó.

- Tendríamos que ir yéndonos... - Le mostró la esfera. Las agujas marcaban las once cuarenta y siete.

- Ya. "Tendríamos". - En vez de levantarse se abrazó aún más al castaño, echándolo al suelo y quedando sobre él.

- Te lo digo en serio. - Hizo un puchero, pero le hacía gracia la acción del mayor.

- Y yo también. -aseveró. - Quiero quedarme aquí contigo toda la mañana. Y la tarde. -añadió mientras volvía a besarlo.

- Dime algo que no sepa... -suspiró. - ¡Venga! Si perdemos el tren sí que será un problema. - Se revolvió un poco debajo de él, buscando liberarse y ponerse en pie.

- Hmm... Aguafiestas. - Tras remolonear un poco, Sirius accedió a caminar. Se incorporó rápidamente, ayudando al castaño a hacerlo también. - Pues luego te vendrás conmigo a la habitación. -le aseguró mientras caminaban por la verde hierba, de camino a la calle que habían abandonado hacía ya un rato.

- A donde quieras, pero date prisa.

- ¿Me estás dando la razón como a los idiotas? - Le miró con fingida molestia. Con el dedo índice comenzó a picarle la mejilla.

- Es como a los locos.

- ¡Encima!

- Tonto. - Se dio la vuelta y antes de que Sirius pudiese reaccionar le dio un beso suave y rápido.

- Pequeño. - Le tomó de la cintura y lo alzó en volandas, dando un par de giros con él subido.

- ¡Bájame! - Pataleó un poco en al aire, a pesar de que se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo. Tras un ratito, le dejó en el suelo, y le revolvió cariñosamente el pelo con la mano. Remus la pilló y la colocó en su cintura. - Tonto.

- Siempre. - Sonrió y con Remus bien sujeto de la cintura, se encaminaron por la calle desierta y llena de edificios antiguos, derechos a la calle principal. Debían darse prisa, ya que el tren salía a las doce horas justas, y no podían permitirse no llegar a tiempo. Seguramente James y Peter los estarían esperando desde hacía un buen rato en la estación, preguntándose dónde se habrían metido y pensando en asesinarlos vivos cuando llegasen.

"Bah, que esperen" pensó sin soltar a Remus.

* * *

><p>(*) Lo comprobé en una página.<p>

16 sickles y 26 knuts equivalen a:

7,35 euros  
>110,96 pesos mexicanos<br>10,01 dólares

Hasta el siguiente cap! :D


	10. Junio

=¬= Perdón por la tardanza! Finalmente, aquí está el cap 10 w Me he pegado una semana corrigiéndolo, un poquito cada día ;¬; estoy muerta...

Les agradezco a todos los que me van dejando un review en cada cap w o al menos, a quienes leen la historia y les gusta ^w^ ¡Gracias!

Wa! ò.ó alguien me preguntó sobre la ubicación espacio-temporal del cap anterior... el cap 9 se inicia con Sirius y Remus paseando por Hogsmeade (ya llevaban allí un rato) y termina cuando el tren que los lleva a Hogwarts de nuevo está a punto de salir. Si no queda muy claro en un cap donde empieza y donde acaba no tengan reparos en decírmelo! .

A leer~! :D

* * *

><p>Agitó sin interés el contenido de su vaso. Los tres hielos giraron en el interior, produciendo un leve tintineo que se apagó enseguida.<p>

Levantó la cabeza con cuidado. Ya comenzaba a sentirla mucho más ligera y volátil, por efecto del alcohol que ya estaba siendo absorbido y asimilado por su organismo.

Claro que, en el estado en el que estaba, estas cavilaciones resultaban incoherentes y nimias en su mente ligera como una pluma.

Miró a la gente a su alrededor. Todos bailaban, moviéndose con mayor o menor soltura a un lado y a otro de la pista de baile. La estridente música no hacía más que colaborar a que aumentase la excitación general, incentivada todavía más por la gran cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido una gran mayoría del personal.

Remus los observó con hastío desde su silla. Hacía un rato que había comenzado a notar el ambiente cargado, además de que la música había empezado a molestarle y producirle dolor de cabeza.

Dios, era la última fiesta a la que acudía con esos tres...

Al principio todo había ido muy bien, pues estaban los cuatro juntos. Risas por aquí, miraditas a las adolescentes hormonadas por allá...

La cosa había comenzado a ir en picado según había ido perdiendo de vista a sus amigos.

Fijó su vista en una chica que bailaba cerca de donde él estaba sentado, moviendo distraídamente el vaso.

Morena, pelo castaño y algo corto... Piel blanca...

Pensó que si quisiera, podría tirársela en cuestión de minutos. Le bastaba con levantarse, caminar hacia ella, rozarle el hombro y mirarla a los ojos. Así de simple, así de rápido.

¿El por qué de su seguridad? ¡Vamos! Todo el mundo en el colegio le conocía. No había persona viva ( o muerta, contando a los fantasmas) que no conociese su nombre. Claro, que si alguien hablaba de Remus Lupin, por fuerza estaba hablando anteriormente de James Potter y de Sirius Black, pero ése no era el caso.

Él era uno de los cuatro Merodeadores. Si quisiera, podría tener a esa y a mil chicas más con sólo estirar el brazo.

Pero no lo iba a hacer.

Primero, porque a estas alturas ya le había quedado muy claro que prefería más bien las pollas antes que dos tetas; y en segundo lugar, porque aquello sencillamente no iba con él.

Podía ser que sus amigos tuvieran bien merecida fama de ser bastante más... libertinos que la media, pero eso no se aplicaba a él.

Por eso no iba con la chica de pelo corto, porque meramente no le salía de los cojones.

Apuró el contenido de su vaso, dejándolo vacío a excepción de los hielos, que hacía ya un buen rato que habían perdido su forma de cubo para pasar a otra más redondeada y amorfa.

Pensó en su siguiente movimiento. Lo cierto es que se estaba aburriendo desde hacía un tiempo, por lo que la idea de irse a dormir se asentó en su mente como plan provisional y a decir verdad, bastante apetecible.

Giró su cuello hacia atrás para observar la pequeña mesilla situada detrás de él. Allí no había bebida, ni nada que se le pareciese. Suspiró desanimado.

Con molestia, se levantó como pudo de la silla. Al hacerlo, tuvo que apoyarse con una mano en la pared para no trastabillar y caer al suelo. Dejó su vaso vacío en la esquina de la mesa y se afianzó mejor de la pared con ambas manos.

"_Próxima meta... ¿Qué coño hago ahora?_", pensó. Vale, ya se había levantado.

Levantó la vista distraído. Le había parecido ver una pequeña mesa con diversas botellas al final de la sala... Ya sabía a dónde iba a dirigirse.

Sonrió y se soltó de la pared sin darse demasiado impulso para no caer al suelo. Con cuidado, se deslizó entre la marabunta de gente bailando, tratando de evitar que le dieran.

Tardó un poco más de lo esperado en cruzar la sala, y más de una vez se había desviado demasiado, pero al final lo logró a base de empujones leves y algo de contorsionismo improvisado.

Salió de entre la masa danzante y con paso inseguro llegó hasta una pequeña mesita sobre la cual había dispuestas una serie de botellas de varias clases distintas. Tanteó con la mano y agarró la que más a mano le quedaba. La acercó mucho a su rostro para poder leerla con claridad. Era una botella de ron.

"_Ron... Sí, hombre..._"

Dejó la botella encima de la mesa con desgana. Observó bien, buscando con la mirada alguna que tuviera la etiqueta azul.

Por fin encontró una, y la aproximó a sus ojos con la esperanza de que resultase la que él estaba buscando. Sonrió al comprobar que así era.

Sin esperar un segundo más, desenroscó el tapón con excesivo cuidado y vertió algo del contenido en su vaso. Cuando hubo quedado satisfecho colocó el tapón en su sitio y abandonó la botella en algún lugar de la mesa. Halló entonces una olvidada botella de refresco de limón, medio vacía ya. Se lo pensó un poco, y al final cedió, echándose un poco del amarillento líquido.

Sólo entonces se permitió elegir una silla cercana y dejarse caer en ella sin más, procurando que no se derramase ni una sola gota de su bebida.

Dio un sorbo y se entretuvo en ver a la gente bailar, aunque su mente se encontraba tan volátil que apenas era consciente de lo que veía. Además, el ruido de la música colaboraba a que su desconcierto general imperase en su calentito cuerpo.

Le extrañó que Dumbledore hubiera accedido a dejarles hacer una fiesta por todo lo alto en una de las salas de baile del castillo con motivo del fin de curso. Muchos de sus amigos y conocidos se habían puesto a recaudar firmas desde finales de mayo, con el único objeto de obtener permiso para hacer la fiesta. Al final, el viejo Albus se los había permitido, siempre y cuando la fiesta no durase demasiado y no hubiera ni una sola gota de alcohol ni sustancias prohibidas en todo el reciento. Evidentemente, los más influyentes alumnos de cursos avanzados (con la cooperación de James y Sirius, entre otros) se habían encargado de saltarse estas normas a la torera.

Sostuvo su reloj frente a su cara durante unos diez segundos, hasta que pudo leer correctamente qué hora era. Las doce y veinte, nada menos.

Mientras bebía largo y tendido, varias suposiciones acudieron a su psique. Tal vez algunos avispados se las hubieran ingeniado para adormecer a Filch con alguna pócima, o cualquier otra cosa similar. El caso era que se estaban ganando a pulso que Dumbledore se levantase en mitad de la noche e hiciera desaparecer todo aquello con un simple golpe de varita, con las consecuentes reprimendas.

En ese momento podía no saber muchas cosas; pero lo que sí sabía era que no pensaba estar ahí cuando esto ocurriera.

"_Me bebo esto y me largo..._"

Una chica de pelo castaño y recogido en una graciosa trenza se sentó a su lado con coquetería.

- Hola, Remus. -le dijo con voz sugerente.

- ¿Qué hay? - Respondió sin interés, lo cual ni se molestó en ocultarlo.

La chica pareció notar esta falta de atención, por lo que algo molesta se levantó y con las mismas se fue. Remus no se dio cuenta de esto hasta varios minutos más tarde, cuando se giró para volver a rellenar su vaso casi vacío.

- Soy gilipollas...

James se abrió camino entre la gente y se dirigió a la puerta. Salió al pasillo y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, mirando a sus pies todo el rato. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Se colocó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y se apoyó en una pared cercana. La suave luz de la luna bañaba su espalda, aunque no se diera cuenta. Prefirió cerrar sus orbes mieladas y no moverse en mucho, mucho tiempo... Tal vez así se sintiese mejor, aunque sólo fuera por unos minutos...

"_¿Ya es la hora...?_", se preguntó Remus con apatía. Desde que se había sentado, habían sido como tres las chicas que le habían dirigido la palabra, pero todas ellas habían obtenido la misma respuesta: una indiferencia absoluta y ausencia por su parte.

Suspiró de sueño y de aburrimiento. Apuró el último trago que le restaba y se agarró con fuerza del reposabrazos de la silla. Se impulsó para levantarse y se quedó de pie. Vislumbró la puerta unos metros delante de sí; tan sólo tenía que ir pegado a la pared para no chocarse con nadie.

Algunas personas habían tenido la misma idea que él e iban abandonando el recinto, bien en parejas o en grupos pequeños. La mayoría tenía el sentido común suficiente para no hacer enfadar a Dumbledore o a Filch. En unos minutos la sala estaría casi vacía, pero de todas maneras quería irse ya.

Siguió avanzando pegado a la pared, cuando reparó en que a unos pocos metros delante de él un grupo de chicas de sexto o así habían creado una especie de `tapón`, no dándose cuenta de ello al estar tan entregadas a su charla particular.

Ni siquiera se fijó en las caras; era tal la cantidad de maquillaje que llevaban que dudaba reconocer a alguna de ellas. Pero entre esa pequeña multitud, había un rostro que sí le era bastante familiar, y de qué manera.

Uno de los causantes de que se encontrase ahí, entre todo ese ruido y el alcohol sonreía despreocupado, teniendo bien sujeta por la cintura a una chiquilla rubia de cara rosada. Tendría no más de catorce años. Trece, si lo apuraban.

Sí, ahí delante, tras el grupito de chicas de sexto se encontraba Sirius, disfrutando sin reparos de su nueva compañía.

La niña, demasiado maquillada para su edad, reía bien alto después de cada vez que Sirius hubiera abierto la boca, dando a ver su felicidad de estar con quien estaba. Y a Sirius esto no parecía molestarle.

"_¿Para esto me insistís a venir?"._ Bajó un poco la mirada, pero continuó escrutando sus movimientos.

Ahora, la niña rubia se había ido acercando poco a poco hacia él, acariciándole suavemente el pecho. Remus puso todo su empeño en derretirla con la mirada, pero obviamente nada logró. La rubia iba ganando terreno, hasta que por fin llegó al oído de Sirius, donde depositó unas palabras, seguidas de otra carcajada.

Sirius la miró de igual talante, comiéndole literalmente la boca apenas un instante después, sin preocuparse para nada de la gente a su alrededor.

Sólo ahí bajó la mirada. Ya había visto lo suficiente.

Entendía que Sirius fuera... algo ligerillo de cascos, eso era algo natural en él desde siempre. Durante toda su vida las chicas se habían peleado por él, y este hecho al pelinegro le agradaba bastante.

Habían decidido mantener lo suyo en secreto, ya que ambos consideraron que sería lo mejor. Los rumores se extendían rápido en Hogwarts, y Sirius estaba seguro de que algo así no tardaría en llegar a su familia (desde una inocente carta de Regulus a una retahíla de detalles morbosos enviados a su madre por parte de alguien de Slytherin). Llegado el momento, preferían darlo a conocer por voluntad propia, de manera que lo único que podían hacer era disimular todo lo que les fuera posible.

Esto implicaba que Sirius continuase con su actitud de conquistador y despreocupado. Para dar el pego.

No tenía ninguna duda con respecto a los sentimientos de Sirius. Sabía que le quería y punto. El mayor tampoco se largaba con una chica todos los días. Lo único... Que le jodía verlo revolcarse con zorras delante de su cara, mucho más si se mostraba dispuesto a ello con una sonrisa en los labios.

Definitivamente, la noche había llegado a su fin para él. Ahora más que nunca quería irse a su cama inmediatamente.

Por ello, no levantó la vista en ningún momento, y procuró marcharse sigilosamente, todo lo pegado a la pared que pudiera para evitar que el ojigris le viese. Esquivó al grupito de chicas de sexto y en unos pocos pasos estuvo en la puerta, cruzándola con expresión melancólica.

* * *

><p>Entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dando un portazo no demasiado alto, prueba de su frustración. Ahora se arrepentía de no haber ido con Sirius antes, apartarlo de la rubia gilipollas y decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas. Pero ya daba igual, ya había llegado a su cama y el sueño era más poderoso que las ganas de arrancarle el cuello a la niña.<p>

Se quitó los zapatos con los pies mientras que con la mano se desabrochaba los botones de la camisa y el del pantalón para poder dormir con mayor comodidad. Tal como se encontraba se echó sobre la cama, sin taparse siquiera.

Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, gesto que su espalda y cerebro agradecieron enormemente. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente, para acelerar el proceso de relajación que estaba a punto (o eso pretendía, al menos) de experimentar.

* * *

><p>Sirius metió las manos en los bolsillos distraídamente mientras caminaba. A su espalda ya comenzaban a oírse ecos de voces procedentes de la fiesta, cada vez más débiles y apagados, debido a que se estaba alejando progresivamente del lugar. En poco tiempo alguien vendría a avisarles del toque de queda. Total, no es que se fuera a perder gran cosa si se quedaba hasta el final. Era mejor irse ahora, cuando aún quedaban algunos minutos.<p>

Aunque sus pasos eran ligeros, su cabeza se hallaba sumida en un caos de pensamientos dispares. Recordaba la mayor parte de los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar en aquella habitación... Cómo se había separado de sus amigos para irse a beber por ahí, receptivo a la invitación de alguno de sus compañeros de curso... Las doscientas canciones que habría bailado, y a la mayoría de chicas que habían tratado de pegársele a la cintura en algún momento de embobamiento...

De todas ellas, sólo una había logrado captar más o menos su atención: una pequeña rubia de cara redonda y aspecto de no ser demasiado brillante. A su decimo-nosecuántos vaso de vodka ya la tenía abrazada y complacida. Su risa bobalicona aún se le clavaba en los oídos, incluso ahora que los pasillos se encontraban sumidos en uno de los mayores silencios.

Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, si es que alguna vez se lo había dicho. Fuera como fuere, había tratado de escabullirse inadvertidamente entre risas y asentimientos de cabeza, pero pareció no dar resultado con la rubia, quien por cada paso que lograba dar él hacia la derecha, avanzaba ella dos. Llegó un momento en el que le gritaba cosas entre risas, pero por el volumen de la música y por la agitación general estas palabras se perdían entre el ruido, antes de llegar a él. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer sino asentirle a todas las mamarrachadas que dijera?

Entonces, sin previo aviso, ahí la tenía, unida a sus labios con toda la comodidad del mundo. Al principio le tomó por sorpresa, pero no necesitó de más de tres segundos para separarse bruscamente. Le dirigió una fría mirada, y sin más se dio la vuelta, buscando algún recoveco entre la gente por el cual marcharse.

Tenía que reconocer que en cualquier otro tiempo, ante tal atrevimiento, esa chica ya habría tenido una plaza VIP reservada en su cama. Pero ahora las cosas eran bien distintas. Ya había alguien más que era VIP para él.

No era que de la noche a la mañana le incomodasen las chicas. Sí, de cuando en cuando se le perdían los ojos tras alguna falda, pero la cosa no pasaba de ahí.

En resumidas cuentas, estaba hecho un lío. Tenía claro a quién quería, pero también le apetecía seguir disfrutando de su adolescencia...

Miró hacia una ventana a uno de los lados del pasillo, un poco más adelante. Una luna creciente iluminaba suavemente parte del suelo y de la pared, creando abstractos juegos de luz y de sombras.

Entonces se fijó bien. La luz impactaba en algo más. Siguió caminando no muy convencido, escrutando la oscuridad con la mirada. Parecía tratarse de una persona. Sí; alguien estaba apoyado de pie en la pared opuesta a la ventana, sin moverse.

Cuando reconoció su rostro, no pudo menos que asombrarse.

- ¿J...James? - Se apresuró a ponerse a su lado. No se esperaba encontrarse con él en un lugar así. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El de las gafas no volvió la vista hacia él, aunque era evidente de que se había percatado de su presencia. Continuó mirando hacia la luna, sin inmutarse. Sirius pudo leer perfectamente la melancolía en sus ojos, pero no le insistió más.

Se apoyó también en el alféizar y dirigió su vista al cielo estrellado. A pesar de haber algunas nubes grisáceas, la noche se presentaba bastante despejada. Trató de distinguir algunas constelaciones, pero lo único que fue capaz de identificar fue el cinturón de Orión, y eso después de haberlo confundido con otras estrellas.

Al cabo de un rato miró directamente a James. Éste parecía no estar mirando a ningún lugar en concreto; dato que le reveló la escasa movilidad de sus pupilas. Suspiró y le pasó la mano por los hombros.

- Lo mismo de siempre. - No necesitaba ni formularlo en forma de pregunta para conocer de antemano la respuesta. Conocía demasiado bien al pelinegro menor como para distinguir cada mirada.

James dejó de mirar al cielo y bajó la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué...?, ¿por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil, Sirius?

Entendió perfectamente a qué se refería.

- Tío... Sinceramente... - Se apegó un poco más a él para reconfortarlo. - ¿Por qué no te olvidas ya de ella?

Reprimió un sollozo.

- N-no es tan sencillo, ¿vale? Si fuera así, lo habría hecho hace tiempo, ¿no crees? - Su voz denotaba una nota de irritabilidad y amargura.

- Pero ya llevas cuatro años así... ¿En serio merece la pena seguir sufriendo?

- Ya lo sé. ¡Joder! - Se le quebró ligeramente la voz. - ¿Te crees que no me gustaría estar allí, comiéndome la boca con cualquier otra? ¿Crees que me gusta estar así?

- Pues lo parece. ¡Dios, James! Vas todos los días a hablar con ella... y todos los días te responde lo

mismo. - Respiró hondo para serenarse. - Yo... Sólo te estoy diciendo lo que hay.

James calló y asintió cabizbajo.

- Tal vez... Deberías... No sé... Estar con otras chicas...

- Ya lo sé... Pero... la simple idea de estar con otra que no sea ella se me hace imposible. - Sirius vio cómo sus ojos mielados iban siendo llenados por una misteriosa aguilla. Sin previo aviso, James dio un fuerte golpe en el alféizar de la ventana, provocando que dos o tres murciélagos se espantasen y comenzasen a volar hacia un torreón más tranquilo en el que dormir esa noche. - ¡Joder!

Sirius le contemplaba sin agregar nada más. Le jodía bastante el no poder ayudarlo en su dolor.

- No te mereces esto. - Le rodeó con sus brazos. - No te mereces estar así por esa fresca.

- ¡No la llames así! E-ella no es nada de eso...

Se impresionó por la reacción de su amigo. No recordaba haberlo visto nunca así de... de lo que fuera. El caso es que aquella simple conversación que habían iniciado podía tornarse en algo más violento.

En los 4 años que llevaban en Hogwarts, nunca habían tenido una pelea seria. Alguna leve trifulca por una travesura, por algún desliz... Siempre hacían las paces al cabo de unas pocas horas a lo sumo. Pero lo que le estaba sucediendo en ese justo momento era una cosa mucho más seria, y debía tomársela como tal.

Sentía ganas de pegarle un bofetón a James, uno que lo tirase al suelo con un golpe sordo. Tal vez así se diera cuenta de lo estúpido que se estaba comportando. Pero no lo haría. Si quería evitar un enfrentamiento inútil, más le debía seguir aguantándose las ansias de decirle exactamente todo lo que pensaba de Lily, e incluso lo que opinaba de su madre.

- Joooder... - Rodó los ojos y suspiró pesadamente, apretándose los globos oculares contra las cuencas con los dedos índice y pulgar, buscando serenarse un poco y ver la situación con claridad. - Ni aunque te partiese la cara lo entenderías, ¿verdad?

El de las gafas se le quedó mirando, analizando aquello. Con esas palabras Sirius no estaba buscando pelea; simplemente trataba de hacerle comprender.

- ¿Entender qué? - Su rostro se relajó un poco, pasando a una suave melancolía de nuevo. - ¿Que soy un pobre diablo enamorado? - Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, perdiéndose en el suelo.

- Cállate. - Antes de que James pudiese replicar si quiera, sus labios ya estaban pegados, acción que había llevado a cabo Sirius al agarrarlo de la camisa y atraerlo hacia sí.

James se sorprendió por el gesto, y trató de zafarse cuanto antes, pero la boca del mayor le perseguía, evitando que el contacto se rompiera, e incluso, profundizándolo más.

- ¿Qué coño haces? -logró decir antes de que Sirius volviera a atraparlo.

- Que te calles. - Volvió a besarlo, sin perder intensidad esta vez.

Forcejearon así un poco, hasta que el exhausto James se rindió a la tozudez de su amigo y se dejó hacer.

Al verle más calmado, frenó un poco la rudeza con la que le invadía, pasando ahora a un contacto más dulce.

En poco tiempo invadió la boca del menor, explorándola por dentro. James opuso cierta reticencia a esto, pero terminó por colaborar tranquilamente en el juego de Sirius, enredando sus lenguas mutuamente.

Ya se había adueñado de la boca de James, y la recorría a placer con la lengua. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que le correspondía, y batallaba incluso. Ambos chicos abrieron los ojos, encontrándose mutuamente con las orbes ajenas, sin abandonar el contacto. Fue Sirius el primero que miró con altanería al menor, pero éste tampoco se hizo de rogar. Pronto iniciaron una encarnizada lucha por ver quien tomaba el control, chocando sus dientes cada poco. Movían sus labios al compás, evitando separarse, pues de lo contrario perderían el juego.

Tardaron en cansarse, pero cuando por fin lograron serenarse, la desenfrenada acción se transformó en un suave deslizamiento de labio sobre labio, con pequeños mordisquitos aquí y allá.

Se separaron tras unos minutos, despegando los labios suavemente. Dejaron que ambas bocas aún quedasen bastante próximas entre sí, con lo que sus alientos cálidos chocaban intermitentemente contra los labios del otro. Se distanciaron un poco más, para poder mirarse a los ojos. Mantuvieron el contacto sin inmutarse durante unos segundos, hasta que el final los dos estallaron en una jovial risa.

- Joder, tío... ¿Qué coño ha sido eso? -preguntó James recolocándose bien las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

- Ni idea. Yo qué sé... Me entraron ganas, ¿vale? -respondió, altanero pero sin perder su sonrisa. Pasó el brazo por los hombros del ojimiel y le forzó a sentarse con él en el suelo, sin hacerle daño. - Pero ha estado cojonudo, y eso no me lo puedes negar.

- Ahí llevas razón. - Dejaron que su mirada se perdiese en algún punto en la pared de enfrente, relajándose durante unos instantes. - Es la primera vez que me besas, ¿sabes? añadió tras un breve silencio.

- Qué va. El mes pasado tu me besaste a mí, ¿recuerdas? En el pasillo. Cuando yo buscaba a Remus...

- Sí, me acuerdo. Pero a eso no lo puedes llamar "beso". Sólo fue un piquito inocente. Esto ha sido muy distinto.

- Lo sé. ¡Pero no te creas que ahora de repente me gustas ni nada de eso! -negó, gesticulando exageradamente con las manos.

- ¡Ni tú te pienses que me he vuelto gay, ¿eh? -respondió de igual guisa, sonrojándose un poco.

- ¡¿Cómo voy a pensar eso? ¡No te haces gay de un minuto para otro, ¿sabes?

- ¡Ni te gusta repentinamente tu mejor amigo sólo por un beso! -contraatacó.

Suspiraron y se acomodaron mejor en el suelo, sentados como estaban. Tras unos momentos asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir, Sirius habló.

- James... Ahora en serio.

El menor le miró atento.

- Este impulso... No sé de donde coño me ha venido. Simplemente... Te vi así, y fue lo único que se me cruzó por la mente. - Le tomó de la mano fraternalmente, acariciándole la palma con el dedo pulgar. James le dio un suave golpecito en la nariz, mostrándole una sonrisa algo tristona pero sincera.

- Que ya lo sé, tonto. Lo has hecho para animarme. - Se echó de lado, quedando ahora con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo del ojigris, quien mantenía sus piernas estiradas en el suelo. - Ha sido muuuuuy raro. Pero me has entretenido, aunque haya sido por un minuto.

- Yo conté dos con ocho, imbécil. -le respondió riéndose. Comenzó a enredar sus dedos en la cabellera negra. - ¿Cómo te sientes ahora mismo?

Rrecapacitó por un corto espacio de tiempo antes de contestarle.

- Te voy a ser sincero. Igual de mal que antes. - Sirius sintió ganas de estamparlo contra la pared por toda su "sinceridad". Aunque dado el caso, lo haría con cariño y amor, obviamente. Dejaría una bonita marca en forma de corazón en el muro, incluso. - Pero... No sé... Ahora veo las cosas con un poco más de... optimismo.

- ¿Optimismo? - No entendía bien la lógica Potteriana. O estaba bien o estaba mal. ¿Tan difícil era eso de entender? - Explícame, joder.

- Pues que... Voy a aceptar tu consejo, sólo a medias.

- Ya. Sí, vamos, me has aclarado mucho...

- A ver... - Se incorporó de nuevo, quedando sentado frente a Sirius. - He decidido que... Voy a dejar de acosar tanto a Evans.

La mirada de Black se iluminó.

- ¡Aleluya! Tío, me alegro tanto de que... - Antes de que terminase, la mano de James le tapó la boca, impidiéndole continuar. Le miró con un puchero.

- Nop. Lo que voy a hacer es no molestarla tanto, pero seguiré estando detrás de ella. Aunque si se da el caso de que llego a conocer a una chica más... especial que ella, la sacaré de mi vida totalmente.

- ¡Es lo mismo! Vas a seguir estando por ella hasta el fin de los tiempos.

El otro rio y se apoyó en la pared, cruzando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

- Yo no lo creo así... Es más, creo que es un gran progreso.

- Pues explícame donde está ese "progreso"... - Le golpeó suavemente el brazo. Sin embargo, dentro de sí se sentía algo animado por verle más alegre. Una idea comenzó a hacerse camino en su mente. - Oye... Y no has pensado que... Bueno... ¿Tal vez esa "chica más especial" nunca llegue?

James permaneció callado, sin abrir siquiera los ojos.

- Entonces... Seguiré estando detrás de ella hasta el fin de los tiempos.

No dijeron nada en un rato. Sirius reflexionaba en las palabras de su amigo, y más aún en su significado. Por un fugaz momento, creyó haber entendido su punto de vista, pero esta conclusión se esfumó tan rápido como había llegado a él.

Con algo de cansancio se recostó en James, apoyando la mejilla en su hombro. No alcanzaba a comprender muy bien cómo había quedado la situación, pero por el momento consideraba que no tenía que preocuparse más por su amigo. Su respiración delataba que se encontraba mucho más relajado que hacía unos minutos.

Se decidió a romper el silencio que se había creado entre ellos. Aunque no se trataba de un silencio incómodo, si era franco. Simplemente, era silencio. Dos amigos que ya habían dicho lo que les urgía decir y se encontraban disfrutando de la ausencia de ruido, a excepción del de sus respiraciones.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

James tardó unos segundos en contestarle. Sirius lo atribuyó al avanzado estado de modorra en el que se había sumido el ojimiel.

- Ni idea. ¿Y tú?

Bostezó, acomodándose mejor en su hombro.

- Antes de encontrarme contigo estaba yendo a sobar. - Por un momento cribó la idea de levantarse cuanto antes y dirigirse hacia su cama, tumbarse en el blando colchón

- Ah, ¿con Remus?

Aquello le tomó por sorpresa.

- ¿Remus ha subido a los dormitorios?

- Me crucé con él hace un rato... Nos dijimos buenas noches y poco más.

- ¿Hace cuánto de eso? - Se levantó rápidamente, aunque sin resultar brusco.

- Mmm... Yo qué sé... - Hizo memoria. - Unos quince minutos o así...

Pensó en Remus mientras se sacudía las motitas de polvo de la ropa, que habían quedado adheridas al sentarse en el suelo. La imagen del castaño ocupó ahora toda su mente, recordándole que no lo había visto desde la fiesta, justo antes de separarse.

Le tendió una mano a James para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

- Por cierto. Me pareció que estaba algo... melancólico.

- ¿Cómo que melancólico? - Sirius prestó toda su atención a aquello.

- No sé... Por lo menos eso me pareció. Me dijo hola bastante seco. Aunque... Tal vez sólo se estuviera muriendo de sueño, no me hagas mucho caso.

- Bueno, gracias por contármelo de todas maneras. - Se quedó mirando por la ventana distraído. La verdad es que ya empezaba a sentirse bastante agotado, y los continuos bostezos que periódicamente exhalaba James no le ayudaban a mantenerse despierto precisamente.

¿Estaría dormido ya el castaño? Tenía ganas de comprobarlo cuanto antes. No quería irse a dormir sin haberle dicho al menos buenas noches...

- Vete ya.

Salió de su ensoñación al escuchar la voz del ojimiel.

- ¿Has dicho algo?

James rio y le pasó la mano por el pelo.

- Que estás tan agilipollado que me das hasta penita, tío. Anda, tira para arriba ya.

- ¿Eh? Si estoy perfectamente... -rebatió.

- Yap. No me seas terco y vete a dormir, que se te nota que te estás cayendo.

- ¿Y tú estás mejor o qué? - Comenzaron a caminar a paso suave. - Venga ya.

Continuaron avanzando por el pasillo, cada uno con su brazo pasado sobre los hombros del otro, andando graciosamente. En poco tiempo llegaron a un cruce, y James se detuvo. Estiró bien los brazos para desesperezarse.

- Bueno, yo me voy por aquí. Buenas nochees...

- ¡Ey! - Se extrañó. - ¿No piensas venir a sobar?

James le miró y le sonrió, pero Sirius intuyó una leve melancolía en aquel gesto.

- A mí no me espera nadie allí arriba. - Miró hacia atrás, justo por donde habían venido. - Además, quiero dar un paseo un rato.

- ¿A estas horas? No seas capullo. - Le dió suavemente en el hombro. - Va, te acompaño.

James le detuvo con la mano.

- Oye, estaré bien. Sólo voy a deambular cinco minutos, luego iré a buscar a Peter y me lo traeré a la cama, ¿vale?

Sirius soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- Bueno, si piensas llevarte a Peter a la cama supongo que es cosa tuya. - Ante el puchero de desacuerdo del pelinegro, añadió: - Me fiaré de ti por esta vez. ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe...?

- ¡Que no hace falta, joder! Te prometo que dentro de nada estoy arriba, en serio... - Le palmeó el culo a modo de despedida. Mientras se alejaba de Sirius, en dirección opuesta, se giró. - ¡Haz que me sienta orgulloso!

No le costó pillar el doble sentido de aquella afirmación, por lo que se limitó a proferir un insulto hacia su mejor amigo.

Con una mueca de sueño metió las manos en los bolsillos y emprendió el camino de ida hacia la torre de Gryffindor, maldiciendo a James y a sus quebraderos de cabeza.

* * *

><p>Tras despedirse brevemente del ojigris, James comenzó a caminar por el desierto pasillo, no prestando demasiada atención a dónde le llevaban sus pasos.<p>

Necesitaba reflexionar. En primer lugar, ya había decidido qué haría a partir de ese momento con Evans. La esperaría el tiempo que fuera, a no ser que otra persona mejor llegase a él.

Pero, ¿cuánto podía durar aquello? ¿Y si nunca encontraba a alguien mejor que Lily? ¿Se quedaría solo para siempre...?

Incluso Sirius 'Si-follé-contigo-anoche-no-me-acuerdo' Black ya tenía a alguien con quien ser feliz... Algo que nunca se hubiera esperado de él, o no por lo menos hasta que se hubiera hecho mayor y hubiera sentado la cabeza.

¿Iba a dejar aparcada su vida de aquella manera sólo por una chica?

Se detuvo frente a un amplio ventanal con largas cortinas, que llegaba casi hasta el techo. A través de sus transparentes y límpidos cristales se colaban los rayos de la luna, iluminando tenuemente el suelo. Miró a través de ella, obteniendo por única respuesta a su mirada su propio reflejo en los cristales.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en algún indeterminado punto allá por el horizonte, escrutando la oscuridad cuidadosamente.

Entonces, sintió un pequeño vacío en su interior. Como si todo lo que hubiera de piel para adentro se hubiera evaporado sin dejar rastro. Levantó el brazo y rozó con las yemas de sus dedos el frío cristal, pero a sus sentidos no llegaba información alguna.

Fue consciente de que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla únicamente tras haberla contemplado en el reflejo, sin molestarse en limpiar el reguero que había dejado tras de sí.

Sin poder evitarlo, se echó de rodillas al suelo, apoyando ambas manos en la ventana. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan jodidamente difícil? ¿Por qué tenía que seguir sufriendo así? Se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior.

Lo último que rompió el sepulcral silencio que reinaba en el pasillo fueron dos palabras, dichas en un leve susurro.

- T-te esperaré...

* * *

><p>La manilla de la puerta giró suavemente, dejándole entrar a la habitación. Un haz de luz iluminó fugazmente la sala, permitiéndole ubicar la mayoría de los muebles. Memorizó la posición de todos ellos, con el fin de procurar no tropezar con ninguno una vez hubiera cerrado la puerta.<p>

Con cuidado de no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido, Sirius ingresó al dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Avanzó hasta llegar a una de las camas, quedándose parado allí.

Se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta, dejándolos olvidados en algún rincón. Se volvió hacia la cama, en la cual se adivinaba la silueta de alguien durmiendo en ella.

Tras quedarse unos segundos en silencio, apartó las mantas, metiéndose bajo ellas cuidadosamente. Se abrazó a la persona que dormía, apoyando su barbilla entre los omóplatos ajenos.

- Remus...

No obtuvo respuesta alguna.

- Remsie... ¿Estás despierto? -volvió a probar suerte, mas tampoco logró nada. - Venga... Sé que estás despierto.

El castaño no hizo ni el más mínimo sonido que indicase que le estaba (consciente o inconscientemente) escuchando, pero Sirius no se rindió. Con una sonrisa en los labios, comenzó a mordisquearle la espalda, ascendiendo hasta los hombros y el cuello.

- Cuando una persona duerme, respira. ¿Sabías eso, Lupin?

Bingo. Sin mucho cuidado, Remus estiró el brazo hasta atrapar la almohada, cubriéndose la cabeza con ella. Se apartó de Sirius y se tumbó bocabajo, en un evidente intento por ignorarlo.

- Vete a la mierda.

Rio al haber logrado su cometido. En parte era cierto, se había dado cuenta de que el castaño aún estaba despierto al detenerse para escuchar su respiración. Esta era demasiado silenciosa, como que se esforzaba en no hacerla notar. Algo impropio de alguien que dormitase plácidamente.

- Yo también te quiero. - Le acarició la espalda, pero Remus volvió a revolverse, huyendo de su contacto. El gesto se repitió unas cuantas veces. - Oye... ¿Te pasa algo?

- No. No quiero hablar contigo. Quiero dormir. Lárgate.

- ¿Cómo? ¡Remus! - Lo agitó un poco, tratando de llamar su atención.

El ojimiel se había empeñado en ignorarlo totalmente, por lo que no respondió a ninguna de sus acciones. Simplemente, apretó más la almohada contra su cabeza.

- ¡Remus John Lupin! - Se desesperó ante el poco o ningún caso que estaba recibiendo. - Vale, siento haberte despertado. Pero tampoco es para que te pongas así...

Se puso en pie, saliendo de la cama. Pues sí que tenía genio... Pensó que tampoco era para tanto, si ni siquiera lo había despertado realmente. No entendía qué le podía ocurrir. No, no podía ser por eso. Remus era ante todo un ser racional, tenía que haber un motivo mayor para su enfado.

- ¿Es porque os dejé solos en la fiesta? -tanteó. - Me he encontrado a James hace un rato, me dijo que cada uno se fue a lo suyo... No pensé que te fuera a molestar tanto...

Siguió ignorándolo. Sirius comenzaba a mosquearse también.

- Vale, si no me quieres hablar no me hables, nadie te obliga.

Fue a tumbarse en su cama, visiblemente frustrado. Ni siquera se tomó la molestia de apartar las sábanas. ¿Qué cojones le pasaba al ojimiel? La sola idea le desesperaba.

Estuvo tumbado en su cama durante unos minutos que se le antojaron eternos, sumido en sus cavilaciones acerca del motivo por el cuál Remus se habría puesto así. No aguantó más y se levantó, yendo hacia la otra cama rápidamente.

- ¡Remus! - Le apartó la almohada de la cara, tirándola al suelo. Trató de mirarle a la cara, pero Remus la apartaba hacia el otro lado. - ¡Por lo menos dime qué te pasa!

- ¡Que no quiero hablar contigo, joder! ¡Déjame ya! -dijo sin mirarlo.

- ¿Estás borracho?

- ¡Y yo que sé! - Agarró las sábanas, cubriéndose la cabeza con ellas. Por la poca agilidad de sus movimientos, Sirius dedujo que en efecto el castaño se encontraba en estado de embriaguez.

"_Vale. No me dejas otra opción_".

Se abrazó al menor, sujetándose a él con brazos y piernas.

- No te pienso soltar hasta que no me digas qué te pasa. -le aseveró. Su voz era calmada, pero aún así daba a entender que iba totalmente en serio.

Remus se revolvió agitadamente, tratando de liberarse.

- ¡Sirius! ¡Que me sueltes!

- Por supuesto, en cuanto me digas por qué estás así. - No le gustaba nada aquella situación, pero para arreglar las cosas primero necesitaba saber la causa del problema. Además, estaba seguro de que no le estaba haciendo daño, simplemente le estaba molestando un poco. Esperaba que al final se hartase y le hablase, aunque fuera solamente para librarse de él.

- Sirius... - La voz del castaño resonó desde debajo de las sábanas. Se oía tranquila, casi en un ruego. - Suéltame...

Suspiró, sujetándolo con menos fuerza, pero sin soltarse totalmente.

- Solo quiero saber por qué estás así. - Buscó su mano entre el revoltijo de sábanas, pero no la halló. - Dímelo... Por favor...

Dejó de moverse. Sirius lo interpretó como que estaba decidiendo entre contarle el motivo de su estado o no. Esperó pacientemente, aunque por dentro le carcomía la inquietud. Tras un breve rato, Remus habló.

- Si te lo digo, me tienes que prometer que me dejarás dormir.

Calibró aquellas palabras en su mente, pensando en su próxima respuesta.

- Está bien. - Sintió como la caja torácica de Remus se hinchaba. Estaba tomando aire, seguramente buscando relajarse o tranquilizarse.

- Te vi besándote con esa zorra. Ahora, fuera.

Su mente se quedó en blanco por unos segundos, asimilando las palabras del menor. Que le había visto... ¿con esa zorra?

Lo recordó súbitamente. Seguramente se estaría refiriendo a la niña rubia. Se maldijo internamente. ¿Por qué coño se había tenido que dejar besar?

Se incorporó en la cama, quedando sentado sobre ella.

- Remus... Acerca de eso... - No pudo acabar su empezada frase, ya que Remus le cortó sin mucho reparo.

- Me da lo mismo. Me lo prometiste. Largo.

Se quedó de piedra ante la frialdad con que le había hablado.

- ¿Qué?

Tampoco le contestó esta vez. Visiblemente alterado, comenzó a quitarle las sábanas de encima, a pesar de que el menor las tenía bien sujetas.

- ¡Remus! ¡Joder! ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?

- ¡Me lo prometiste! Me acabas de prometer que no ibas a insistir. Vete a tu cama, por Dios.

Sirius no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan pronto, y menos aún después de lo que le acababa de decir. Maldijo todo lo maldecible, en especial a esa enana rubia. ¿Por qué coño había tenido que acceder a estar con ella? Debía haberse quedado con Remus toda la noche...

- ¡Es distinto! Pensé que estarías así por otra cosa. Esto es mas serio. ¡Remus! ¡¿Me estás escuchando?

Exasperado, le apartó las mantas de encima, posicionándose inmediatamente sobre él para que no le rehuyese más. Sin embargo, Remus tuvo la agudeza de taparse el rostro con un brazo, no queriendo mirarlo. Esto molestó y entristeció al pelinegro.

- ¡Joder, Remus! ¡No me puedes dejar así ahora! - Lo tenía agarrado por los hombros, y de vez en cuando le zarandeaba suavemente. - ¡Por lo menos escúchame!

Esperó unos instantes en silencio, aguardando por alguna posible respuesta por parte del castaño, cosa que no sucedió. Sin demorarse por nada más, comenzó a hablar.

- Remus... Sí, vale, la besé... ¡Pero sólo porque ella se me tiró encima! ¡Te lo juro! ¿De verdad crees que yo haría algo así a propósito?

La idea de que Remus pensase que así era le entristecía desmesuradamente. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos... ¿Aún se ponía así? ¿Quería decir eso que... no confiaba en él incluso tras haber pasado por deslices peores?

Notó cómo se escabullía de debajo suya, pero esta vez le dejó escapar. Repentinamente, una sensación de vacío y desasosiego se apoderó de su interior. Vale, una parte de la culpa la tenía él pero... Consideraba injusto que Remus opinase que el único culpable había sido él.

Una vez libre, el castaño se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama, dándole la espalda.

- Eso ya lo sé.

Sirius levantó la vista, encontrándose con la espalda del menor enfrente de él. Su silueta se dejaba adivinar a través de la tenue luz que iluminaba el cuarto.

- Me imaginaba que se te habría tirado ella o algo así. Y ya te he dicho que no me importa.

Se sintió extrañado. La voz de Remus estaba ahora bastante más calmada, pero continuaba sin mirarle a la cara. ¿Por qué motivo?

- No estoy enfadado contigo. Solo quiero dormir... -musitó.

- ¿Entonces qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás así? Y no me digas que solo es sueño porque no te voy a creer.

La incertidumbre había vuelto a sus entrañas, esta vez con mayor fuerza. Sabía que estaba a punto de lograr que se sincerase totalmente con él; sólo debía tener un poco más de paciencia.

No se movieron de sus posiciones por un breve rato. El pelinegro escrutaba la oscuridad imperante en la habitación, atento a cada imperceptible gesto que realizase el castaño.

Al poco tiempo un leve sonido rompió la quietud que ambos habían mantenido, poniendo a Sirius en alerta. Remus había sollozado.

- Dime...

Aguardó atento, dudando entre si debía moverse ya. Observó cómo los hombros de Remus empezaban a contraerse de vez en cuando.

- ¿Por qué puedes besarte libremente con una chica en plena calle, rodeado de gente, pero conmigo no podrías?

Aquello le tomó por sorpresa, descolocándole momentáneamente de su tensión actual. Es más, ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber entendido completamente la atípica formulación del castaño.

- ¿Eh...?

Remus continuaba sollozando, procurando hacerlo lo más silenciosamente que pudiese.

- Sirius... ¿Tu crees que haces bien al... estar con alguien como yo?

Comenzaba a hacerse una idea de lo que pretedía transmitirle Remus, pero en su psique aún quedaban varios cabos sueltos pendientes de atar.

- ¿A qué te refieres con 'alguien como tú'? - Con cuidado, se aproximó un poco a él, sin llegar a tocarlo aún.

- Me di cuenta al... verte con esa chica. - Por pimera vez, Remus se giró, quedando los dos frente a frente. Sus ojos estaban visiblemente aguados, y el ligero tono roto de su voz ayudaba a confirmar este hecho.

Se moría de ganas por abrazarlo, pero no le tocó aún. Simplemente, le dejó que hablase, ya que con cada palabra suya, empezaba a comprender la situación un poco más.

- Piénsalo bien. Yo... Soy un hombre lobo. Y además un hombre. Sinceramente, e-es mejor que acabemos con esto antes de que se compliquen más las cosas...

Aquello le sentó como un cubo de agua helada. Ah, no, eso no pensaba callárselo.

- ¡¿Pero qué coño dices? - Remus dio un respingo al oír la fuerte voz de Sirius, acompañada de su airada expresión. - ¿Como te atreves siquiera a pensar algo así?

- E-es la realidad. - Pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. - Ahora tenemos quince años... Pero... Algún día tendremos que crecer... Lo vas a tener un poco difícil si quieres encontrar un trabajo, o comprar una casa, o vete a saber...

La sangre del pelinegro hervía bajo sus venas. Todo su ser era una mezcla de enfado, tristeza y desesperación. Después de todo lo que había hecho para tenerle a su lado, y ahora estaba a un paso de perderlo...

- Remus... Lo que estés tratando de decirme... dímelo ya, sin rodeos.

- P-pues que... - Sorbió por la nariz. - Ya será bastante jodido para mí tener una vida normal por mi condición. No quiero q-que tú también tengas que pasar por algo así... - Apoyó su mano en el brazo de Sirius, apenas causando contacto.

En un momento dado, el pelinegro le tomó de la barbilla, instándole a levantar la mirada. Remus se dejó a hacer, encontrándose con unos ojos plateados que le observaban intensamente.

- Remus. Voy a hacerte dos preguntas. La primera: ¿me quieres?

Le miró un poco sorprendido. Se limpió algunas lágrimas con la manga de la camisa mientras sorbía por la nariz.

- Cla-claro.

- Segunda: ¿quieres estar conmigo?

Esperó pacientemente por su respuesta. Remus había bajado la mirada y se notaba que estaba bastante cohibido. Ya conocía su respuesta, pero necesitaba oírla de sus propios labios. Y supuso que Remus también necesitaba aquello, aunque no fuera directamente consciente de la situación en la que se hallaba.

- Sí... Joder, sí... - Cerró los ojos, y una o dos lágrimas quedaron atrapadas en sus pestañas. El ojigris las limpió hábilmente con el dedo pulgar.

- Pues yo también, así que que le den al mundo, ¿vale? - Le besó en la cara, cerca de los ojos. Sus mejillas se sentían muy cálidas bajo sus labios, prueba evidente de su turbación. Sirius pretendía eliminar todo rastro de tristeza de su rostro, por lo que continuó repartiendo pequeños besos por toda su piel.

- Remsie... - Se separó de él con cuidado, acariciándole la mejilla con la mano, suavemente. - Yo... Joder, tendré quince años pero... Ya sé que quiero estar contigo pase lo que pase. Me da igual si eres un lobo, un gato o una zarigüeya. Y quien se atreva a tocarte siquiera tendrá que responder ante mí. - Le besó rápida y demandantemente, no dejándole otra opción que la de corresponderle.

- S-sirius... ¡Sirius! - Trataba de hacerse oír por encima de los labios del mayor, pero dicha acción le resultaba un tanto complicada de llevar a cabo.

Se separó de él sólo cuando hubo considerado que había terminado de besarlo, por lo menos hasta los próximos treinta segundos. Le miró pícaramente y le abrazó.

- Remus... Te quiero. Para hoy y para mañana. - Su voz se tornó un poco más seria. - Vas a... ¿estar conmigo?

Remus se abrazó a él de igual manera. Había dejado de llorar, pero aún tenía las mejillas húmedas y algo hinchadas.

- Yo... - Se mordió el labio. - ¡Sí!

Sirius sonrió, recibiéndolo cálidamente. Deslizó la mano por su espalda, recorriéndola lentamente de arriba a abajo, reconfortándole.

- Pero, -empezó el castaño entre pequeños hipos. - Si no encuentro trabajo me tendrás que dar empleo en tu casa. Te obligo.

- ¿En mi casa...? ¿¡Y de qué piensas trabajar ahí! Mi madre ni te dejará entrar por la puerta, es una jodida bruja. - Le alegraba que Remus volviese a hablarle y que incluso le tratase con informalidad.

- Pues entonces me mantendrás con tu sueldo, ¿te parece?

- Se me ocurren ciertas cosillas que podrías hacer a cambio de un salario... - Sin previo aviso, se echó sobre él, para tenerlo bien cobijado bajo suya. Remus emitió un pequeño quejido, y terminó de limpiarse los últimos regueros de lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

- ¿Como qué?

- Mmm... No sé, deshollinarme la chimenena... Limpiar mis canalones...

- Y desatascarte las cañerías también, ¿no, so pervertido? - Se rio y le besó suavemente, tomándole del rostro con ambas manos. El pelinegro le correspondió sosegadamente, disfrutando de su calidez. Así estuvieron durante un buen rato, sin pasar a mayores. Simplemente, moviendo sus labios a su libre albedrío, no obedeciendo a regla establecida alguna.

- ¿Estás mejor...? -preguntó Sirius cuando se separaron. Ya sabía la respuesta, pero de igual manera quería oírla.

- Sí... Sirius... -dijo tras unos breves momentos de silencio. - Te quiero. Mucho. - El pelinegro buscó su mano por debajo de las sábanas, y esta vez sí la halló y obtuvo correspondencia a sus actos. - Y... Gracias por... No sé... - Sintió que se le volvía a quebrar la voz. - Por estar siempre conmigo...

- No tienes que darme las gracias por nada, tonto.

- Te amo. -soltó de repente. Sirius sintió como su corazón daba un gran vuelco, que le hizo dar un pequeño respingo en la cama. No podía saberlo a ciencia cierta, pero podría apostar 500 galeones a que su cara estaba ahora más roja que la túnica de un Gryffindor. Le llevó un tiempo asimilar correctamente lo que aquellas palabras significaban.

- ¡Viveconmigo! -dijo de pronto. Remus levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, confundido.

- ¿Qué? No te he entendido nada... Repite...

Sirius calibró entre cambiar su frase por otra que podría haber sonado de forma similar. "Me baño en el río", "Qué buen amigo"... Sin embargo, al final optó por no desdecirse de sus palabras, sino más bien reafirmarlas. Tragó saliva y clavó su mirada plateada en la dorada ajena.

- ¿Vivirías conmigo... en un futuro?

Remus le miró largamente, transformando los sonidos recogidos por su cerebro en conceptos e ideas concretos. Se incorporó un poco en la cama, apoyando sus brazos en el colchón.

- Quieres decir... ¿en la misma casa?

- S-sí, claro... ¿A-a qué otra cosa me refiero si no? -espetó algo turbado, presa de la emoción y el nerviosismo.

- ¡Era una pregunta retórica, ¿vale? - Al parecer aquello también le había alterado a él. - Pe-pero... Yo... ¿En qué sentido vivir juntos?

- Joder, no vuelvas a beber en tu vida... ¡Si hasta parece que el 'listo' soy yo! - Aquello por lo menos sirvió para que ambos se rieran y aligeraran tensiones. - Me refiero... Como mi pareja... - Se le hacía sumamente extraño decir cosas como esas, pero era el momento preciso para decirlas. Y si no lo era le daba lo mismo, ya lo había soltado sin más.

Remus se le quedó mirando de nuevo, reflexionando.

- O-oye... No me tienes que responder ahora si no...

Antes de que pudiese acabar su frase ya tenía a Remus colgado del cuello, abrazándolo efusivamente.

- ¡M-me encantaría!... vivir contigo...

Una inmediata sonrisa se apoderó del rostro de Sirius. No le parecía para nada mala la idea, no señor.

Le abrazó, besándolo en la boca, apremiante.

- ¿De verdad? - Remus asintió varias veces. Estaba tan nervioso como él. - Te quiero, pequeño...

Juntaron sus frentes y las mantuvieron así unos minutos, siendo acompañados únicamente por el sonido de sus respiraciones algo agitadas.

Sirius sacó la lengua, rozándola contra los labios del menor. Los delineó a placer, recorriendo con la punta todo su contorno. Esto pareció animar a Remus, que también entreabrió la boca para encontrarse con él. Comenzaron así un extraño beso consistente sólo en lengua, pero cargado de sentimiento, al igual que todos los anteriores. Remus notaba la lengua de Sirius deliciosamente conocida y a la vez tan ajena, igual que el primer día. Llegó a la conclusión de que por mucho que le besase, nunca llegaría a acostumbrarse al cien por cien a su cavidad, con lo cual siempre habría algo en Sirius capaz de sorprenderle día a día.

En un arrebato, pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello del pelinegro, atrayéndolo hacia sí necesitadamente. No tardó en ser aceptado por el mayor, quien posicionó sus manos en las sutiles caderas del ojimiel.

Remus no fue consciente de en qué momento exactamente se habían sentado en la cama, pero tampoco le prestó demasiada importancia a este hecho. Se limitó a enredar su lengua con la ajena con frenesí, respirando fuertemente por la nariz.

Se separó un mísero instante, ante el puchero de desapruebo del pelinegro.

- La zorra esa... - Susurró en su oído. - La voy a limpiar.

- ¿Qué...? - Antes de resolver sus dudas fue acallado de nuevo por los insistentes labios de Remus, que volvían a adueñarse de su boca. ¿Limpiar a la zorra? ¿Qué coño significaba eso?

Al sentir las ansias con las que se esforzaba en devorarlo lo entendió todo bastante mejor.

- ¿No te gusta que me haya besado? -le preguntó divertido. Por toda respuesta recibió un mordisquito en el labio inferior, lo cual tomó como un sí.

Se rio internamente. Dios, como para no querer locamente a Remus... Era tan jodidamente adorable..

- Es cierto, aún tengo su sabor en la boca. -dijo, buscando picarlo. - ¿Se te ocurre alguna manera de quitármelo de una puta vez...?

Remus le miró con una ceja levantada, queriendo expresar un enorme '¿Me estás vacilando?'. Atacó nuevamente su boca, no dejándole tregua ni por un segundo, visiblemente exasperado.

Sirius también quería ser activamente partícipe en aquel jueguecito, por lo que no tardó en sincronizar los movimientos con los suyos, introduciéndose en el otro y recorriendo su boca por completo. De vez en cuando sus dientes chocaban, producto de la rapidez y afán de sus movimientos.

El mayor quiso acomodarse mejor, porque su espalda ya comenzaba a resentirse un poco por la postura que había adoptado al sentarse con Remus encima. Sin querer, al tratar de encontrar una posición más cómoda, su rodilla presionó momentáneamente la entrepierna del castaño, provocando que éste dejase escapar un pequeño jadeo.

- L-lo siento... -masculló entre besos.

Obtuvo por toda respuesta un beso más profundo de Remus, quien buscó su mano en la oscuridad. Ni corto ni perezoso, la aproximó a sus pantalones, dejándola ahí. Sirius captó el mensaje.

- ¿Quieres que...? - Mientras susurraba sugerentemente al oído del castaño comenzó a acariciarle la abultada forma que se adivinaba por debajo de la tela del pantalón, sufriendo por no poder liberarla inmediatamente.

Remus continuó besándolo, esta vez por todo su cuello y clavícula. La frecuencia y duración de éstos le resultaba algo arbitraria, pero igualmente le encantaba. Besos cortos aquí... Otros más intensos un poco más arriba...

Se aferró con firmeza a sus caderas, provocando que se frotase contra él a un ritmo uniforme. Pronto observó cómo era el mismo Remus quien incrementaba la velocidad de sus movimientos, rozando sus miembros con bastante poco pudor.

No esperó más y se desabrochó el pantalón apresuradamente, pues la presión en su interior comenzaba a molestarle severamente. Hizo lo mismo con el menor, deshaciéndose de sus pantalones y perdiéndolos en algún lugar del suelo. Introdujo la mano por dentro del bóxer de Remus, atrapando su miembro entre sus dedos.

Ahora estaban totalmente tumbados, jadeando sobre la cama. Remus se entretenía en regar de lamidas y mordisquitos el cuello de Sirius, maltratándolo a su antojo. El mayor deslizó su mano desocupada por toda su espalda, recorriéndola lentamente hasta llegar a las redondeces que conformaban su culo. Bajó los bóxers entonces, exponiendo su piel de cintura para abajo. Dejó su mano ahí, apretando sin compasión una de las nalgas. Paró entonces de masturbarlo con la diestra y la llevó al mismo lugar que su compañera, para entretenerse amasando la otra nalga. Las comprimía a la vez, sintiendo como cedían sin resistencia bajo sus dedos... Emitió un largo gemido de placer, que se mantuvo en el aire unos segundos.

Remus mientras tanto había abierto sus piernas, teniendo cada una apoyada a un lado de Sirius, junto a sus costados. El sentirlo tocándole el culo sin control alguno no hacía sino excitarlo hasta límites insospechados. Movió sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, fingiendo una embestida. Sus hinchados miembros se frotaban entre sí, produciendo que gimiesen acaloradamente.

Empujaba ambas nalgas hacia afuera, sintiendo cómo se abrían bajo sus manos. Unas ganas terribles de explorar el cuerpo de Remus acudieron hasta él, y las obedeció sin rechistar. Deslizó con cuidado uno de sus dedos hacia su entrada, tanteando suavemente. Al no ver negativa evidente por parte del menor, continuó con su incursión, sin dejar de mover sus caderas al compás que le había sido marcado.

No tardó en notar en la yema de su dedo corazón una piel más húmeda y sensible que el resto. Friccionó lentamente con su dígito, sintiendo cómo cedía y se hundía un poco.

Remus continuó besándolo, no pareciendo importarle lo que Sirius estuviera haciendo allí abajo. El mayor interpretó esto como una permisión a continuar, y fue eso lo que hizo.

Fue introduciéndose poco a poco en él, siempre estrujando y acariciándole el culo con la otra mano. Al principio no metió más allá de la primera falange, pero se sorprendió al notar que apenas oponía resistencia. Su ano se amoldaba a la perfección al diámetro de su dedo, permitiéndole entrar y salir con toda comodidad.

Sintió que Remus movía su brazo cerca de él, hacia atrás. En menos de dos segundos tenía la mano del ojimiel sobre la suya, sujetándola con algo de firmeza.

Interpretó esto como que el castaño no se estaba sintiendo cómodo con aquello, por lo que deslizó su dedo hacia fuera para sacarlo de su entrada. Mas la mano de Remus le impidió salir, volviendo a empujarlo dentro.

- Remus... ¿qué...? -murmuró algo confundido.

- Más rápido... - Su voz sonó bastante ronca, denotando lo enormemente excitado que estaba. Movió la mano de Sirius con la suya propia, indicándole un ritmo más bien acelerado, permitiéndole además que se introdujese más profundamente en él.

Sirius sonrió, feliz de poder complacerlo y de saberse dueño de su excitación. Depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios y aumentó la velocidad con la que le penetraba con su dedo, observando cómo gemía cada vez menos disimuladamente.

Una pequeña cantidad de un líquido espeso mojó su vientre, despistándole momentáneamente.

- ¿Te has...?

- N-no... Aún no...

Entendió que a Remus le quedaba poco para correrse, y que el líquido que comenzaba a derramarse no era otro que su presemen. Abandonó la nalga para volver a su miembro, procediendo a masturbarlo de nuevo, lenta y tortuosamente. El castaño le agradeció las atenciones con un mordisco en el cuello, buscando ahora su polla bajo los bóxers. No tardó en hallarla y liberarla, deslizando su mano por toda la extensión. Bajo sus dedos se notaba caliente y húmeda, cosa que le encantaba.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacía ni entender el motivo, Remus se medio incorporó, quedando ahora semisentado sobre él. Con una temblorosa pero segura mano aproximó el erecto miembro de Sirius a su entrada, dejando que se frotase contra ella. Le pareció una sensación muy rara, pero era lo que le apetecía hacer en ese momento. Si era con Sirius, lo quería todo...

El mayor apenas pudo contener su sorpresa inicialmente. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía hacer? ¿Acaso querría...?

Su polla se restregaba insistentemente contra el ya dilatado ano, sin llegar a introducirse aún en él. Tuvo que agarrarse de nuevo a sus nalgas para mantener mínimamente el control sobre su cuerpo. Se impulsaba con las caderas para aumentar la velocidad y el contacto entre ambas pieles, jadeando sin control. Se forzó a serenarse durante un corto espacio de tiempo, solo para hablar con Remus.

- R-remsie... Joder... - Gimió. - ¿Ha-hasta donde quieres llegar con esto? -le preguntó con tacto. No quería hacerlo sentir incómodo con la respuesta, pero precisaba saber qué sentía el castaño en aquel momento.

- Fóllame. -dijo Remus sin dejar de moverse arriba y abajo contra su pene.

Sirius necesitó de hasta la última gota de autocontrol que aún quedaba en su cuerpo para no embestirlo de una sola estocada en ese mismo momento.

- Joder... - Se impulsó hacia delante, tumbándole en la cama, quedando ahora encima de él. Le acarició los muslos con la mano, acercándose peligrosamente a su entrada. - ¿Estás seguro?

Remus se apartó el flequillo de la sudorosa frente con la mano, mirándolo a los ojos. Sirius no perdió detalle de este movimiento, sintiendo que podría comérselo enterito.

- Ahora mismo estoy tan cachondo y tan borracho que ni me lo planteo. Sólo... hazlo... - Jadeó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. - Mientras seas tú quién, me da igual todo... Te quiero.

Sirius le miró tiernamente, inclinándose hacia abajo para besarlo.

- Yo también. -susurró.

Sus manos continuaban acariciándole las piernas mientras su boca repartía húmedos besos por su cuello y clavícula. Necesitaba que estuviera muy relajado y que se sintiera cómodo durante todo el proceso, por lo cual no escaseó con los besos ni con los mimos. Posicionado de rodillas sujetó su miembro con una mano, mirándolo intensamente a los ojos. Lo aproximó poco a poco a la entrada del menor, dejándola reposar ahí en cuanto la punta rozó la carne.

- ¿Preparado...? -le advirtió. Remus asintió y Sirius pudo ver cómo su pecho se hinchaba, evidenciando que estaba aguantando la respiración, preparándose para lo que vendría a continuación.

Él también inspiró hondo, mentalizándose. Sólo tenía que empujar su polla unos centímetros y ya estaría dentro de Remus... Tras tanto tiempo esperando por tener ese tipo de contacto, por fin estaba a sólo unos centímetros de...

"_Ahora mismo estoy tan cachondo y tan borracho que ni me lo planteo. Sólo... hazlo..._"

Sintió como si le acabasen de despertar súbitamente mediante un certero golpe en la cabeza. Dios, aquellas palabras que había dicho hacía sólo unos minutos le recordaban jodidamente a algo...

"_Remus, ¿en qué piensas?_ "

"_En que me gustaría que el alcohol no hubiera tenido nada que ver en esto..._"

Las imágenes de aquel día acudieron a su mente, tan vívidas que pareciera mentira que hubieran tenido lugar hace tantos meses. Ellos dos, bailando en el centro del vacío Gran Comedor... La música que sólo ellos podían oír... Entonces... Le había besado suavemente en los labios... Recordó la expresión de suma tristeza de sus ojos castaños al separarse, y cómo se había preguntado interiormente el motivo de su pesar. Ahora lo entendía.

Remus se había disgustado porque sólo se había atrevido a besarlo estando borracho.

¿No era peor lo que estaban a punto de hacer?

Ambos habían bebido durante las horas anteriores. Aún conservaba cierto regusto del último vodka en la garganta...

Se quedó totalmente quieto en su posición, sin introducirse. Es más, incluso se apartó un poco hacia atrás, lo cual extrañó un poco al paciente castaño.

- Remus... N-no puedo hacerte esto...

- ¿Eh...? ¿N-no puedes...? ¿Por qué...? - Se medio incorporó, mirándolo confundido.

- No puedo porque... Porque...

Sin mediar palabra, se levantó de la cama, quedando de pie en el suelo. La cara de Remus era un poema.

- ¿S-sirius...?

- Ven. - Pasó sus brazos por debajo de su espalda y de sus rodillas, cargándolo en peso. Comenzó a caminar por la habitación, ambos desnudos.

- ¡S-sirius! ¿A dónde me estás llevando? -inquirió entre asustado y curioso.

El mayor se mantuvo en silencio durante el trayecto desde la cama hasta el cuarto de baño. Abrió la puerta con el codo, ingresando de inmediato y cerrando la puerta con el pie. Depositó a Remus en la blanca y esmaltada bañera, tumbándolo ahí.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - Se mostraba muy inquieto por la reacción del ojigris. De estar sumamente excitado había pasado a estar totalmente desorientado, y no alcanzaba a comprender las razones que le habían impulsado a detenerse.

El pelinegro se metió también a la bañera, sujetando rápidamente el mango de la ducha. sin mayor dilación, abrió la llave del agua fría y los roció a ambos.

- ¿Pero qué...? ¡Dios! ¡Está helada! -se quejó en cuanto el agua hubo tocado su piel.

- ¡Lo sé!

- ¡Pero para ya, coño! - Le sujetó de la muñeca, girándola para que echara el agua helada a otro sitio que no fuera él. - ¡¿A qué viene todo esto?

Sirius se apartó el flequillo mojado de la frente.

- Mírate... Estamos borrachos...

- ¿Y qué? - Grandiosa afirmación la suya, pensó mientras tiritaba y se abrazaba para mantener algo de calor. Definitivamente, se le había ido la cabeza.

- No pienso follarte estando borracho. Eres demasiado importante. No quiero que pienses que... Joder, simplemente quiero que estemos sobrios. Los dos.

Le miró sorprendido. Sí, comenzaba a acordarse... En diciembre, cuando le había besado por primera vez... Lo que más había deseado con toda su alma era que estuviera lúcido, que no se arrepintiese de nada, como él mismo...

Encontró ese gesto totalmente admirable.

- T-te acuerdas de eso... - Le miró con ternura, besándolo a continuación.

- Y cómo no me voy a acordar... Si fue la primera vez que te besé, joder. - Le estrechó contra sí, a pesar de que estaban empapados y sentían el frío en la piel.

- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? Estoy tiritando...

- Asegurarnos de que no estamos borrachos. - Abrió de nuevo la regadera, colocándola ahora en una temperatura bastante más agradable. La sostuvo encima de la cabeza de Remus, creando una pequeña cascada que resbalaba por su rostro y su pelo.

- Sirius... -musitó tras unos minutos, apartándose el cabello de los ojos.

- Dime. - Ahora se echaba el agua caliente a sí mismo, disfrutando de las sensaciones que le producía la agradable temperatura.

- Sigo empalmado...

Abrió los ojos de inmediato, contemplando que las palabras de el castaño eran ciertas. Éste estaba sentado con las piernas entreabiertas, y un ligero rubor teñía sus mejillas. Sonrió y se aproximó a su oído.

- Estás jodidamente sexy, ¿sabes...? - La imagen de Remus totalmente mojadito y mirándole de una forma tan adorable le encendía sobremanera, y no se molestó en ocultarlo. Le besó pausadamente, pero procurando que el contacto fuera intenso.

Quiso impulsarse hacia adelante para quedar tumbado sobre él, pero observó que apenas había espacio en la bañera para realizar acción tal. Con algo de pachorra se puso en pie, ayudándole a incorporarse.

- ¿Cómo te sientes...? -preguntó mientras le abrazaba.

- M-mejor... Más lúcido...

- Genial. - Lo echó hacia atrás hasta que su espalda tocó la fría pared, provocando que se estremeciera visiblemente.

- ¡Ah! ¡Joder, Sirius...! - Arqueó la espalda para huir de la helada sensación, mas el ojigris lo sujetó por los hombros, impidiéndole moverse.

- Shhh... - Le acalló con un beso. - Tranquilo, te voy a hacer entrar en calor enseguida...

Repartió pequeños besos por toda la faz del menor, deteniéndose en los labios y en la mandíbula, alentado por sus gemidos ocasionales. Llegó hasta su cuello, el cual no abandonó hasta que lo hubo maltratado un poco, jugando con sus dientes en la nuez.

- Aah... - Remus acariciaba la pálida nuca, enredando sus dedos en las hebras azabaches como vía de escape a sus intensas emociones. - Sirius...

El ojigris continuó descendiendo, encontrándose con los endurecidos pezones.

- ¿Tienes frío...? - Con una sonrisa zorruna procedió a lamer uno de los botoncitos, rodeándolo bien con su lengua. Remus le miraba entre sonrojado y maravillado por sus acciones.

Succionó a placer, implicando también a sus dientes en la tarea. Con la otra mano se encargaba de pellizcar el pezón desatendido, procurando mirarle en todo momento.

Una vez consideró que ya le había hecho sufrir bastante se fue deslizando hacia abajo, besándole el abdomen cada pocos centímetros.

- Ah... - Remus vio hacia dónde se estaba dirigiendo. - ¿Qué vas a hacer...?

Su respuesta no tardó demasiado en llegar. Sirius tomó la polla que se le presentaba delante con la mano. Le miró sugerentemente mientras la introducía a su boca, sujetándole de las caderas con la mano libre.

No tardó en empezar un suave vaivén, acomodando a la semidespierta entre la lengua y el paladar. Incluyó también algo de juego de dientes, sólo por experimentar todas las nuevas sensaciones que pudiera. Se le hacía extraño tener un pene en la boca, pero una vez hubo asimilado que era el de Remus, comenzó a antojársele menos desagradable. Los gemidos que salían a raudales de los labios del menor consistían el mejor incentivo que podía desear para seguir con su tarea.

Remus se apegó totalmente a la pared, notando los fríos azulejos al instante. Se estremeció notoriamente, comprimiendo varios de sus músculos sin darse cuenta. Las atenciones que le brindaba provocaban verdaderos delirios de placer en su cuerpo, y tenía que batallar por mantenerse cuerdo y no saltar sobre él de un segundo a otro. Sin poder evitarlo, profundos gemidos escapaban de sus labios, y por lo que parecía, incitaban al pelinegro a engullirle más rápido y con mayor destreza.

- Dios... S-sirius... Ahh... Lo haces de puta madre... - Balbuceando algunas incoherencias, sintió el cosquilleo en su bajovientre al que ya se había acostumbrado tras estar casi tres meses con él. - M-me voy a...

El ojigris captó la advertencia, pero aún así no cesó de succionarlo y comprimirlo con los músculos interiores de la boca. En un momento dado, sacó su miembro de la cavidad bucal y lo sostuvo justo delante de sus labios, lamiéndola ahora obscena y chulescamente, manteniendo un intenso contacto visual con él.

Remus apartó la mirada algo turbado, pero continuó observándole con el rabillo del ojo.

Simplemente, no se consideraba capaz de aguantar mucho mas si seguía escrutándole de esa manera tan poco ortodoxa.

Tras un par de lametones más, Remus supo que había llegado a su límite. Trató de apartar la cara de Sirius de la zona de peligro, pero este último se negó.

- ¿No me vas a dejar que te trague? Si es de ti, lo quiero todo...

Enrojeció aún más, si es que aquello era posible. La obscenidad y promiscuidad de Sirius podían hacerle enloquecer con tanta facilidad...

Le dirigió una sonrisa algo tontorrona, pues no sabía que expresión poner. Le pasó la mano por el húmedo flequillo, apartándolo de su frente.

No paró de lamer su miembro como si de un dulce se tratase, hasta que al final el castaño se vino entre espasmos y gemidos. Sin dudarlo un segundo recogió con su lengua todo el líquido que pudo, sin importarle que algunas traviesas gotas hubieran decidido deslizarse por su barbilla, acabando en el esmaltado suelo blanco de la bañera.

Cuando hubo acabado se puso en pie, quedando cara a cara con un suspirante y exhausto Remus, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados, presa de la sensación de plenitud que comenzaba a embargarle. Sin demorarse un segundo, posó sus labios sobre los ajenos, disfrutando pausadamente del agradable tacto que le ofrecían.

Remus correspondió al contacto enseguida, sin abrir todavía los ojos. Los labios de Sirius estaban algo pegajosos y más resbaladizos de lo corriente, y no tardó enimaginarse por qué.

Tras unos breves instantes más, se separaron sonrientes, intercambiando miradas de íntima complicidad. Con delicadeza, Sirius colocó sus manos en las caderas de Remus, afianzándolo por ahí. Poco a poco lo instó a girarse, quedando ahora el castaño contra la pared, dándole la espalda.

Comenzó por besarle cariñosamente la nuca y la parte trasera de su cuello, disfrutando al ver cómo se estremecía. Se apegó totalmente a él, procurando que sintiera cada uno de sus músculos, pidiendo desesperadamente unirse a él, ser uno con él.

Depositó un pequeño beso en su cuello mientras deslizaba su mano por toda la espalda, recorriéndola por la espina dorsal. Llegó hasta el nacimiento de las nalgas, donde se entretuvo en acariciar una de ellas.

- Sirius... - Giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Asintió mirándole a los ojos y se volvió, apretando fuerte los puños contra la pared. - Hazlo...

El pelinegro tragó saliva, asintiendo a su vez. Tomó su enhiesta polla y la dirigió con cuidado a su entrada, apretándola contra ella. Remus dio un respingo.

- ¿Me aparto?

- N-no... Quiero decir... ¿No has oído como... algo... ahí dentro? - Señaló con la mirada la puerta, refiriéndose al dormitorio.

Sirius se volvió hacia atrás para contemplar el objeto de la turbación de Remus, pero no halló causa por la que preocuparse.

- No, nada. - Le besó en el cuello. - Tranquilo...

Remus agitó la cabeza, contrariado.

- Me había parecido que...

- Shhh... Estás nervioso... Voy a empezar, ¿vale?

Se agarró de las caderas de Remus con mayor fuerza, aunque sin llegar a provocarle molestia. Sentía su pecho a punto de estallar por la emoción de lograr lo que tanto tiempo llevaba esperando...

Empujó las caderas contra sus nalgas, consiguiendo introducirse apenas unos centímetros en él.

- ¿Dónde coño...? ¡Joder! ¡Dios!

Se giraron sorprendidos al escuchar el portazo. Desde la puerta, un avergonzado James trataba a duras penas de taparse los ojos con la mano, evitando mirarlos.

- ¡Tranquilos, que ya os dejo a lo vuestro! ¡Nada, nada! - El de las gafas buscó a tientas el pomo, cerrando inmediatamente tras de sí con otro portazo.

Se miraron paralizados, todavía sin poder creerse lo que acababa de suceder.

- Dime que no acaba de entrar James dando un portazo... -dijo Sirius con los ojos cerrados y una mueca de exasperación en el rostro.

- Pues... Precisamente eso es justo lo que acaba de pasar...

Continuaron en la misma posición, sin saber muy bien qué hacer y cómo reaccionar. Sirius chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

- Gilipollas... - Reparó en que sin darse cuenta había salido de Remus, suponiendo que hubiese llegado a 'entrar'. Suspiró hastiado. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien... Aunque hace un momento sentí... algo... - Se sonrojó discretamente, girándose y abrazándole, ocultando el rostro en su pecho.

El ojigris le acarició el pelo, sonriendo de lado.

- Yo también. De hecho... mira como sigo todavía. - Dirigió una significativa mirada a su enhiesta polla. Remus captó el mensaje.

- ¿Crees que podemos...? Ya sabes... ¿Con James ahí fuera? - Comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Sirius, provocando que la piel del glande subiese y bajase rítmicamente.

- Hombre, poder podemos... - Le mordió pícaramente la piel del cuello en agradecimiento por sus acciones. - ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?

- Tonto... En realidad... Ahora que sé que hay alguien a menos de tres metros que nos puede oír perfectamente...

- Pequeño. Te da corte, lo entiendo. Mira, podemos... No sé... Intentarlo en otra ocasión... - Jadeó. - Un día que... estemos totalmente solos.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. Joder, aprieta más ahí... - Se acomodó para darle libertad de movimientos. - Ahora que lo pienso bien, una bañera no me parece el mejor lugar para follarte por primera vez. Hacerte el amor. -corrigió tras el puchero que le dirigió el ojimiel.

- Yo también me dejé llevar bastante por el calentón del momento. - Le besó en la mandíbula. - Pero me encantó. - El castaño había aumentado la velocidad con la que lo pajeaba. Su técnica no era precisamente experta, pero ponía toda su alma en hacer que a Sirius le gustase. Y por lo que se veía, no se le daba tan mal.

- Ah... Y a mí.

El pelinegro asintió, viniéndose entre los dedos de Remus minutos después.

* * *

><p>Un confundido James se tapaba la cara con ambas manos, sentado en su cama. Aún estaba vestido, y de tanto en tanto lanzaba furtivas miraditas a la puerta del baño. Ya hacía un rato que no se oía nada tras la puerta, pero necesitaba asegurarse del todo. ¿Habrían parado? ¿O seguían con la acción? Solo de imaginarse a dos de sus mejores amigos en tales posturas le provocaba...<p>

Por fin la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a los objetos de su turbación, tapados con sendas toallas, para agradecimiento de su vista. No era que le molestase ver a otros hombres desnudos (de hecho se había duchado con Sirius mil veces en los vestuarios de quidditch), ni tampoco la homosexualidad... Ni siquiera tenía que ver que fueran sus dos mejores amigos quienes estuvieran a punto de cometer tal acto... Consistía simplemente...

- Joder... ¡Es demasiado violento!

- ¿Te hemos escandalizado, Jamie? - Rio Sirius mientras buscaba su pijama. Por su parte Remus miraba a Potter con cara de circunstancias, tratando de disculparse. En ese momento repararon en la presencia de Peter allí. - Anda, si Pete se ha quedado sobado...

- ¡Como para no escandalizarme! - Al recordar que su rubio amigo dormía plácidamente en la cama bajó el tono. - Acabamos de venir... Tenéis suerte de que Peter no pudiera ya ni con su alma, que se ha dormido nada más tumbarse en su cama.

- Bueno, tampoco le pasaría nada si nos viera. Ya es mayorcito, ¿no? - Se puso sin demasiado cuidado un sencillo pantalón holgado que extrajo de su armario.

- Supongo... Dios, pero esto ha sido... - Se levantó y empezó a ponerse el pijama también. Remus decidió imitarlo. - ¿Habéis... llegado hasta el final?

Sirius rio, y Remus exhaló un suspiro de pesadez.

- Esperamos al niño para dentro de nueve meses. ¿A que sí, Rem?

El castaño no se molestó ni en contestarle. Muerto de vergüenza como estaba, se tumbó en su cama, tapándose hasta la nariz con las sábanas mientras murmuraba un leve "buenas noches".

- No jodas... ¿Tan pronto me haces tito? - Le lanzó un almohadón. - Debiste avisarme antes.

- Te mandé una postal, idiota. Buenas noches... - Bostezó y se echó junto a Remus, apartando con pereza las mantas - Buenas noches, Remsie... - Le besó suavemente en la boca, abrazándolo posteriormente y siendo correspondido por el menor.

- Mañana te mato. - James hizo lo propio, acostándose también.

* * *

><p>- Ya sabes.<p>

- ¿Saber el qué?

Sirius se giró para observar mejor a su mejor amigo. El expreso de Hogwarts ya se había detenido hacía unos minutos en el andén 9 y 3/4, y los estudiantes bajaban presurosos, felices tras reencontrarse con sus familias.

- Este verano te quiero ver en mi casa. Todo julio. Sí o sí. - James abrazó al mayor, despeinándolo a propósito. - Mi madre te adora.

- Lo sé. Soy irresistible para todo el mundo, qué le voy a hacer.

- Déjate de presumir tanto, subnormal. - Bajaron las escaleras del expreso llegando hasta el andén, donde ya les esperaban Remus y Peter, los cuales intercambiaban unas palabras de despedida.

- No presumo, ¡expreso la realidad tal cual y como es! - Rio y le abrazó, despeinándolo de igual manera.

- ¡Que la distorsionas, dirás! - Entre risas llegaron junto a los otros dos chicos. Dejaron las maletas y los baúles apoyados en el suelo.

- Bueno... Otro año más. -atajó Peter. - ¡Nos veremos en septiembre! - El rubio se despidió de los dos pelinegros y cogió su equipaje, buscando a sus padres con la mirada.

- Lo mismo digo. ¡Espera, Pete, me voy contigo! ¡Quiero saludar a tus padres! - Añadió esto guiñándole el ojo a Sirius, mirándo a la pareja con complicidad. - Hasta septiembre, Remus. - Le abrazó y presuroso corrió hacia Pettigrew, batallando con sus maletas.

Black y el menor rieron, viendo como sus amigos se marchaban y se perdían entre la multitud.

- Joder... Quién me iba a decir a mí que iba a acabar así. -empezó Sirius.

- ¿Así como?

- Pues... Contigo, siendo novio de un hombre lobo...

- Ya... Es raro, pero me gusta. - Le chocó levemente el codo con su costado.

- Eh, que yo no he dicho en ningún momento que no me gustase. Es más, me encanta.

Se abrazaron en medio de todo el tumulto. Nadie reparaba en ellos, aunque tampoco era que estuviesen haciendo nada extraño. Dos amigos que se abrazaban, nada más allá.

- ¿Vendrías... a mi casa en verano? -preguntó tímidamente el menor. Sirius se lo pensó antes de contestar.

- Tengo todo julio ocupado con James. Pero en agosto soy todo tuyo. - Lo apretó más contra sí. - Me encantaría ver tu casa.

- ¿Entonces es un sí? - Le miró con ilusión.

- Claro. - Sonrió. - ¿Sabes...? Voy a extrañarte mucho. Mucho, mucho, mucho. - Hundió la nariz en su cuello, aspirando su aroma. Algunas personas comenzaban a mirarlos. Esto ponía nervioso a Remus, quien se separó un poco de él pese a su descontento.

- Yo también. Tengo ganas de enseñarte mi pueblo y mi casa.

- ¿Cuando dices "casa" quieres decir "habitación" y por tanto "cama"? -le preguntó con voz sugerente.

- Por supuesto. - Miró en derredor, encontrando a sus padres unos metros más allá. - Ya me voy. ¿Miramos los detalles por carta?

- Te mandaré lechuzas con las novedades en casa de James. - Se acercó y le besó en la mejilla, algo que las normas sociales de cortesía no hallarían fuera de lugar. - Hasta agosto, pequeño.

- Hasta agosto. - Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia sus padres. Por más que lo intentó, no pudo evitar que una tontorrona sonrisa aflorase en sus labios, la cual no despareció de su rostro hasta que hubo llegado a su hogar.

* * *

><p>ta-daaaaa! ^^ sep, soy una hijjaputa... pongo lemmon, no lo pongo? parece que si... ahora no... wajajjaj! w si les dejé con las ganas de ver como estos dos hacen cosillas toas guarrindongas no se pierdan el proximo cap! =.= aviso que debido a mis estudios quiza tarde bastante en actualizar... pero lo hare al fin y al cabo XDDD<p>

Mikkan~!^^


	11. Julio

=w= Después de siglos de tardanza aquí está, el cap 11 por fin. ¡Espero qeu les guste! =¬=!

* * *

><p>La mañana del 31 de julio Remus se despertó inusualmente temprano, incluso sin necesidad de despertador.<p>

Aún no había amanecido cuando abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama, mirando a sus muebles en la penumbra, esperando distraídamente.

Los objetos de su habitación habían adquirido un aire diferente esa mañana. Solía levantarse temprano a diario, pero nunca había madrugado tanto antes. Su cuarto se le antojaba distinto, con un aura nueva producida por la tenue luz, la temperatura exterior y por su propia forma de concebir la realidad. Se sentía así porque ese día en concreto era un día bastante especial. En unas pocas horas estaría sentado ahí de nuevo, pero para entonces Sirius ya estaría con él, a su lado.

O encima, quién sabía.

Hasta que los primeros rayos de sol no se introdujeron por su ventana, acariciando suavemente el suelo, las paredes y los muebles no se puso en pie. Caminó hasta su armario, dubitativo en cuanto a la ropa que debía ponerse ese día.

Una vez se hubo aseado en el cuarto de baño bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina. Su madre le esperaba allí, con el desayuno a medio preparar.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días, Remus. ¿Ya estás vestido?

Se aproximó a su madre y la ayudó a terminar, teniendo listo el desayuno en pocos minutos. Ambos se sentaron a la mesa y empezaron a comer. Remus sentía una especie de nudo en el estómago que le impedía llenarse tanto como quería y hacía usualmente.

- ¿Estás nervioso? - Su madre le miró cariñosamente mientras untaba algo de mermelada de frambuesa en una tostada.

- Un poco. - Echó un rápido vistazo al reloj. Siete y cinco. - ¿Vamos bien de tiempo, no?

- Sí, no te preocupes. Su tren no llega hasta las nueve.

Comieron en silencio. Por mucho que se lo recordase su madre, Remus no pudo dejar de mirar el reloj cada dos minutos por si acaso.

* * *

><p>El paisaje costeño del sur de Inglaterra pasaba velozmente para Remus, quien observaba el exterior distraído desde la ventanilla de su coche. A pesar de estar bien entrados en verano, al Sol aún parecían quedarle un par de asaltos para poder asomarse entre las nubes. Sólo unos tímidos rayos se colaban a veces por algunos huecos en la masa de nubosidad baja, pero a pesar de todo esto, era un día realmente brillante, y su felicidad no habría sido empañada ni aunque granizaran pedriscos del tamaño de microondas.<p>

Llegaron a la estación local en poco tiempo, aparcando justo enfrente del edificio. Al ser tan temprano, todavía apenas se veía gente por allí.

Madre e hijo entraron a la estación, y avanzaron hasta que llegaron al andén correspondiente al tren de Sirius.

Se sentaron en un banco cercano, y mientras la señora Lupin comprobaba el horario aproximado de llegada Remus se perdía en sus cavilaciones.

Sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar en el pecho. Hacía ya mes y medio que no veía a Sirius en persona, a pesar de haber estado carteándose con él durante todo el verano.

¿Cómo estaría? ¿Más moreno, quizá...? Le había dicho que se estaba dejando el pelo más largo, y no le costó imaginárselo. A decir verdad, en su opinión todo lo que fuera rockero y rebelde le sentaba bien a Sirius, siempre tan inconformista.

Miró su reloj de plata de bolsillo. Nueve y once. ¿Dónde coño quedaba la exacta puntualidad inglesa? En el horario rezaba que el tren de Sirius llegaría a las nueve en punto; no comprendía por qué los encargados no podían hacer debidamente su trabajo.

Inspiró hondo. Se estaba estresando por nimiedades. Seguro que ya estaba al caer.

Dicho y hecho, a lo lejos el sonido característico de un tren comenzaba a hacerse oír. Se levantó con discreción, colocándose cerca de la vía, pero sin cruzar la línea amarilla de seguridad.

Tras unos breves minutos un gran tren hacía su aparición, soltando chasquidos a su paso. Se detuvo por completo, abriendo sus puertas y dejando que varias personas saliesen al exterior acompañadas por sus maletas y equipajes varios.

Impaciente, buscaba con la mirada cualquier indicio de una cabellera negra entre la multitud, sin éxito. A punto estaba de regresar con su madre cuando le vio por fin.

Sirius bajaba del tren en ese momento, tirando de su maleta y maldiciendo a una señora que le había empujado. Bajó al andén y buscó a Remus con la mirada, hallándolo cuando este levantó los brazos para hacerle señas. Sonriendo, avanzó hasta el castaño con una despreocupada sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡Buenos días, pequeñajo!

- ¡Igualmente, idiota!

Dejó la maleta para lanzarse a sus brazos, abrazándolo con demanda. El castaño se puso de puntillas para aumentar el contacto. Se reía con felicidad.

- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Bien el viaje?

- Dios, odio el transporte muggle. Todo lleno de muggles, ya sabes.

Llegaron con la señora Lupin, que los esperaba de pie, cerca del banco.

- Buenos días, Sirius. Estamos encantados de tenerte con nosotros estos días. -le dijo sonriente.

- Lo mismo digo yo también.

Intercambiaron algunas palabras de cortesía ("¿Qué tal el verano?", "Recuerdos de parte de James"...) salieron del edificio, encaminándose hasta el coche. Sirius miró con aprehensión el vehículo.

- ¿Tampoco es de su agrado este vulgar transporte muggle, milord? -se burló Remus.

- No me llames así, Lupin. - Le picó la mejilla.

- Con el tiempo uno se acostumbra a las peripecias muggles. -añadió la señora Lupin.

- Mi madre es bruja. -aclaró. Sirius dio así por sentado que el muggle sería su padre, ya sabía de antemano que consistían una familia mestiza.

El trayecto en coche se les hizo relativamente corto, y Sirius se mareó relativamente poco.

Se bajaron al llegar a la morada de Remus, e ingresaron raudos a la casa debido a que un ligero chispeo los había tomado por sorpresa.

- Y ahora a llover... Anda que... - La señora Lupin fue hasta la cocina dejándose el abrigo puesto. Los dos chicos la siguieron.

- ¿Ya te vas? -preguntó Remus al verla sacar atareada galletas, leche y demás de la alacena.

- Sí. Tomad, para que desayunéis algo. - Besó a su hijo, quien se puso algo rojo al darse cuenta de que Sirius le miraba gracioso. - Me voy a trabajar. Enséñale a Sirius la casa y no desordenéis mucho, ¿vale? - Les sonrió y se despidió, saliendo enseguida por la puerta. Cuando se hubo marchado, Sirius le miró interrogante.

- Se ha pedido unas horas libres en el trabajo para que pudiéramos ir a buscarte. - le aclaró.

- ¿Tus dos padres trabajan en verano?

- Pues claro. - Le abrazó. - Bienvenido al mundo de las clases obreras, señor Black.

- Que no me llames así. - No esperó un segundo más para comerle ansioso la boca, apoyándolo contra la mesa. Había pensado mucho en él durante todo el verano, incluso en casa de James. Se alegraba de poder estar al fin con él tras casi dos meses de ausencia.

Remus le correspondió enseguida, posicionando sus manos en las firmes caderas ajenas y apegándose a él, deseando no separarse nunca.

Tras un rato besándose se apartaron el uno del otro, mirándose con ternura. Aún continuaban fundidos en un abrazo.

- ¿Quieres desayunar algo...?

- La verdad es que sí. - Volvió a atacarle, y Remus se separó entre risas.

- Me refiero, a algo de comer. Alimentos. ¿Lo pillas? - Agitó el paquete de galletas delante de sus ojos.

- Aguafiestas. Sabes que lo deseas tanto como yo. - Le otorgó un mordisco en el cuello antes de sentarse a la mesa. Miró en derredor, escrutando la cocina.

- Luego te enseño la casa.

- Y la cama.

- Sí, la cama también. - Le tiró un paquetito de galletas a la cabeza mientras se ponía leche en un cuenco. Le aproximó otro.

- Más te vale. - Se puso algo de leche en el tazón y añadió un puñado de cereales con miel. - Dios... Estoy muerto.

- ¿Dormiste bien en el tren?

- De puta pena. Los sofases son incomodísimos.

- "Sofás".

- Como sea. - Le dio un sorbo a la leche, que ya había adquirido el leve sabor a miel de los cereales. - ¿Qué has hecho en este mes?

- No gran cosa. Ya te conté en las cartas, pero aparte de estar aquí e ir algún día a la playa...

- Ah, ya, con tus amigos del pueblo. Son mejores que nosotros, ¿verdad? -le preguntó con fingido dolor.

- ¿Mejores que los Merodeadores? No me hagas reír. - Terminó su segundo desayuno y se levantó a fregar el cuenco. - Me lo paso bien con ellos, pero no hay nada que ver. Me ofende que preguntes eso. - Retiró también el vacío cuenco de Sirius.

El pelinegro se levantó y lo abrazó por detrás, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.

- Me consuelo con que afirmes que mi culo es el mejor que has visto en tu vida.

- Tonto. - Giró la cabeza para besarlo levemente. - Ven, te enseñaré mi casa.

* * *

><p>- ... Y este es el salón. Como ves hay una mesa, sillas, dos sofás, una tele...<p>

Ambos chicos se encontraban ahora en medio de la sala, con Remus como guía. Ya habían hecho un recorrido por la cocina, el patio, el baño y el pasillo. Quedaba en el itinerario el aseo del piso de arriba, el cuarto de los señores Lupin y como no, la habitación del propio Remus, la cual Sirius se moría por ver.

- ¿Tele? Ah, ya, la cosa muggle esa para ver imágenes. - Le miró divertido. - ¿Cómo funciona?

Remus suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa. En lo referente a todo lo muggle, Sirius parecía un niño de seis años.

- Pues la enciendes... Le das al botón del canal... y vas pasando hasta que uno te gusta.

Al ver las imágenes moviéndose y hablando Sirius se echó un poco hacia atrás en acto reflejo.

- ¡Hala! Dios, no me lo imaginaba así. - Pasó el dedo por la pantalla. - ¿Y dices que hay una en cada hogar muggle?

- Y a veces hasta dos.

- Joder... Estos muggles son de lo que no hay. - Fue apretando el botón de la tele, cambiando los canales.

- Deportes... Un noticiario... Un programa de cocina... El canal de música... - Remus iba enumerando la programación por la que Sirius iba pasando, en un afán de explicarle.

- ¿Canal de música? ¡Joder! ¡Necesito una de estas en mi casa!

- Documental... Otro noticiario... Serie chorra... - Llegaron hasta un canal erótico. - Anda, el canal porno.

Sirius giró la cabeza exageradamente despacio.

- ¿Tenéis... un canal... de porno...?

- Sí, y más de uno. - Se rio internamente por su reacción. A decir verdad, se esperaba ese tipo de reacción por su parte. - No te vayas a quedar parado viéndolo todo el día, ¿eh?

- ¡Joder! ¡Un canal de porno! - Sirius no podía despegar la vista de la pantalla, y en concreto de la exagerada cara de placer de la actriz a la que un hombre masturbaba con sus dedos. - Definitivamente, necesito un tele. Es... tan real... Da hasta miedo, joder.

Remus se acercó y apagó el televisor.

- Ya te agenciarás una. Ven, aún quedan habitaciones.

Le costó bastante abandonar el salón, prometiéndose que de ahora en adelante se iba a convertir en su habitación favorita de la casa.

Abandonaron el salón para subir al segundo piso. En el camino a las escaleras pasaron por delante de una puerta cerrada, bastante discreta en comparación al resto de la casa.

- ¿Esto qué es?

- El sótano.

- ¿Ahí es donde...?

- Sí -respondió con cierta amargura en la voz. - Mi padre pone un candado y mi madre la sella con hechizos hasta el día siguiente.

- Am... - se sintió algo mal por haber hecho esa pregunta. Le agarró la mano mientras subían por las escaleras, a lo que Remus le miró con ternura.

Visitaron la alcoba de los señores Lupin, en la cual no había nada fuera de lo corriente. Una cama de matrimonio, un armario, ventanas con cortinas...

- Y... mi habitación. - Abrió la puerta, ingresando al cuarto.

Sirius lo examinó con detenimiento. No era muy grande, pero tampoco podría decirse que fuera pequeña. Simplemente, una habitación individual. Al fondo estaba la cama, con la colcha de color gris y una mesilla de noche con una pequeña lámpara a su lado. Un armario, un escritorio y unas estanterías de madera completaban el mobiliario. Dichas estanterías se hallaban repletas de libros y objetos variados, destacando un pequeño catalejo e incuso un globo terráqueo.

- Es... muy Remus. Muy tuya.

- ¿Lo dices por los libros? - Se sentó en la cama, mirándole con diversión.

- Sí, pero también por... No sé, parece que te veo en cualquier esquina. - Inspiró hondo. - Y además huele a ti por todos lados. Me encanta.

Fue hasta él y se sentó a su lado en la cama, pasándole el brazo por la cintura.

- Te he echado mucho de menos.

- Yo también.

Aproximaron sus labios con lentitud, uniéndolos en un beso segundos después. Remus acarició la mejilla ajena, instándole a acercarse más. Juguetearon con sus lenguas, felices de reencontrarse. Se deslizaron mutuamente, mezclándose, fundiéndose...

Se separaron al cabo de un rato, jadeantes y sonrientes. Sirius le acercó la cabeza a su hombro, y Remus no tuvo reparos en apoyarse ahí. Discretamente entrelazaron sus manos.

- Te necesitaba... -comenzó Remus.

- Me tendrás aquí quince días. Creo que tendrás tiempo suficiente para recordarme, ¿no?

- No te he olvidado, tonto. - Le dio un fugaz beso y se tumbó en su cama, quitándose los zapatos con los pies y perdiéndolos en algún lugar del suelo. Sirius le imitó, descalzádose igualmente.

El menor dirigió un rápido vistazo a su mesilla de noche, donde se amontonaban varios

trozos de pergamino arrugados y doblados. Cartas de Sirius que había recibido durante el mes anterior.

- Ah, sí... Se me olvidó preguntarte. Dijiste que me ibas a explicar aquello.

Sirius miró las cartas, recordando algo.

- Cierto. - Se pasó la mano por el flequillo. - ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?

- Mmm... por ejemplo, por qué has venido un día antes de lo que acordamos. No es que me moleste ni nada, más bien me alegro bastante por ello... -se apresuró a aclarar, pasando su brazo por la cintura de su pareja. - Pero me da curiosidad. En las cartas no me lo dejabas muy claro...

- Ya. - Se mordió el labio. - A ver... Ya sabes que he estado este mes en casa de James, ¿no?

- Sí. - Recordó el argumento de la mitad de las misivas que le había enviado el pelinegro durante julio. Lo bien que se lo estaba pasando con James, que si iban a tal discoteca, que si las galletas de la señora Potter eran las mejores que había probado jamás... La otra mitad consistían en descripciones pueriles y presurosamente detalladas de cómo y cuándo pensaba follárselo apenas estuvieran juntos. Esas las guardaba en un cajón de su armario, no fuera que su madre las localizase un día por casualidad.

- Pues... Estuve con él y volví a casa hace dos días. Ya sabes, para coger otra ropa, descansar un poco... En realidad me la sudaba venir aquí directamente, pero mi madre se puso pesada con que pasara por casa antes de irme otra vez. Puta Walburga...

Remus rio con un cosquilleo en el estómago al escucharle hablar. Joder, sí que le había echado de menos... El simple sonido de su voz le reconfortaba y le calmaba.

- Ayer ya estaba ultimando los preparativos. Ya tenía las maletas hechas para irme al día siguiente y todo. Pasó por la mañana... Había terminado de almorzar hacía poco, me acuerdo bien. El caso es que subí a mi cuarto a vaguear un rato cuando...

- ¿Y qué pasó entonces, abuelito? -interrumpió Remus, sonriente.

Sirius le miró con cara de fastidio, dándole un mordisco en la mejilla como castigo.

- Coño, ya voy. Entré a mi cuarto. Nunca adivinarías quién y qué estaba haciendo en mi cama.

Hizo una pausa dramática, mirando al techo fijamente, como si estuviera rememorando un hecho excesivamente traumático.

- ... Nop. Me estás asustando un poco...

- ¡Regulus! ¡Mi hermano, joder! -dijo de pronto. - ¡Sentado en mi cama, con unos bóxers míos en la mano!

- ¿Qué? Eso no es para tanto, tío.

- Ya. Eso pensaría yo también si no fuera porque se estaba masturbando.

Ahí Remus giró la cabeza totalmente, abriendo mucho los ojos.

- ¿Qué?

- Como te lo digo. Regulus, mi Reggie. Haciéndose una paja en mi cama, oliendo mis bóxers. Joder... -se tapó los ojos con la mano. - Aún puedo verlo... Gimiendo y...yo qué sé... Todo rojito, con las piernas temblándole...

- ¿Probaste... a decirle algo? -tanteó. Sirius le miró como si estuviera demente.

- ¿Y qué mierdas le voy a decir? "¿Qué, Reg, aquí desfogándote un poco mientras piensas en tu hermanito?" Me vio parado en la puerta y creo que se asustó. Tampoco me quedé ahí para verlo. Solo cerré la puerta y me fui cagando leches.

Ahora fue Remus quien se mordió el labio. Se puso en su lugar, y consideró que la situación habría sido realmente difícil de asimilar...

- Joder. ¿Por eso me preguntaste por carta que si podías venir antes?

- Sí. No sé, en ese momento no podía pensar muy bien. Solo pensaba en lo incómodo que sería verlo el resto del día, o en la cena... Hablé con mi madre, le dije que ya estaba más que descansado y me vine en el primer tren que pude.

Se quedaron en silencio, observando el tiempo pasar.

- Dios... -comenzó Remus al cabo de unos instantes.

- ¿Qué?

- Me preocupa tu hermano.

Sirius se medio incorporó de la cama, sobresaltado.

- ¿Cómo? ¡Que aquí la puta víctima soy yo, ¿vale? ¿No has parado a pensar en lo traumático que fue eso para mí?

Remus le miró con cierta desapobación.

- Aún así, creo que no debiste marcharte de esa forma, sin haber hablado con él ni nada. Tal vez solo fue un malentendido...

- Gemía mi nombre.

- O no. Pero joder, es tu hermano. Todavía tiene catorce, ¿no? Tiene las hormonas muy revolucionadas. Tal vez... está explorando un mundo nuevo...

- ¿Pensando en su hermano mayor? - Levantó una ceja, mirándole inquisitivamente.

- Eres su ejemplo masculino más cercano. - Meditó un momento. - ¿Crees que es gay?

- No lo sé. Me da igual si lo es, pero que se busque otros ejemplos masculinos de esos. ¿Y si...?

- ¿Y si qué?

Permaneció callado unos momentos antes de contestar.

- ¿Y si se ha enamorado de mí?

- ¿Regulus? No creo.

- No. ¿Has oído alguna vez los rumores que corren por Slytherin sobre él? - Remus asintió con la cabeza con inseguridad. - Dicen que está medio enamorado de mí o algo.

- Algo me suena.

- No les hice mucho caso. Joder, son Slytherins. Me pareció demasiado descabellado incluso para ellos, por lo que nunca le di importancia, y tampoco hablé de ello con Reggie. Di por hecho que serían falsos.

- Aún pueden ser falsos. Yo sigo pensando que solo está confundido. Solo fue una paja, eso no tiene que significar nada... ¿Te ha dado más indicios de que esté enamorado de ti?

Sirius rebuscó en su mente, mas no halló nada que le resultase relevante.

- No, pero...

- Entonces no le des mas vueltas. Pero prométeme que cuando vuelvas a casa hablarás con él de esto.

Suspiró con pesadez.

- Vale. Te lo prometo. - Le dio un beso corto y enredó sus dedos en las hebras castañas. - Pero no sé cómo se lo va a tomar él.

- Es tu hermano. No lo puedes evitar toda tu vida.

- ¿Pero si... resulta que sí que es verdad y está enamorado de mí?

Remus permaneció callado, mirando al techo distraídamente.

- No tengo ni idea.

- Le partiré el alma... Joder, allá a donde voy levanto pasiones, incluso dentro de mi propia familia. - Pasado el momento de tensión rio con ganas, echándose el pelo hacia atrás. Sí que lo tenía mucho más largo. - En fin, es un adolescente. Todavía no sabe que tiene un inmenso mundo de pollas por descubrir.

- Lo dice alguien que es gay desde hace seis meses.

- Tranquilo, Freddie. Y tampoco soy tan gay. No me gustan los tíos ni las pollas, me gustas tú y tu polla.

- Gracias por matizar. - Se subió encima suya, quedando juntos sus torsos. Sirius no tardó en pasar sus brazos por la cinturita del castaño, atrayéndolo más. - ¿De verdad que no lamentas haber conocido más polla que la mía?

- Jamás. - Le besó demandante. - ¿Y tú? ¿Has conocido otros penes aparte del pedazo de pollote que tengo aquí?

- No he tenido el gusto. Me basta contigo. - Le correspondió enseguida, abriendo un poco las piernas para acomodarse mejor sobre él.

- ¿Y no lo lamentas?

- Lo único que lamento es tenerte aquí solo por dos semanas mal contadas.

- Me volverás a ver cuando empiece el curso. Y ya estoy impaciente.

- ¿Por mortificar a Snape? ¿Por hartarte a whisky en los pubs de Hogsmeade?

- No. Por follarte cada día en mi cama... -susurró en sus labios. Su cálido aliento se coló por todo Remus, yendo directamente a su polla, que pulsó ligeramente debajo de sus pantalones. Para Sirius este hecho no pasó desapercibido.

- Continúa, me interesa eso... - Se extrañó incluso de estar manteniendo ese tipo de conversación tras tanto tiempo. Al haber estado con sus padres y la gente de su entorno había perdido la práctica en el noble arte de decir guarradas para excitarse o para excitar a alguien. Todo eso había sido sustituido por su comportamiento habitual, educado y mesurado.

A decir verdad, desde que estaba con Sirius había aprendido a soltarse mucho más, a dar rienda suelta a sus más básicos instintos... Sabía que no iba a dejar de complacerlo nunca, pero aún así no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de ponerle a tono en situaciones íntimas como aquella. Saberse dueño de la excitación ajena, causar estragos en su piel con tres palabras y media caricia...

Sencillamente, adoraba esas sensaciones que solo Sirius podía hacerle sentir. Y sabía que él opinaba lo mismo.

- Sí que me has echado de menos. - Le agarró ambas nalgas con las manos, apretando a su gusto. - Dios... ¿Cómo habéis estado, compañeras?

- ¿Le hablas a mi culo?

- Shh... Es una conversación privada, ¿vale? - Continuó sobando, alzando poco a poco sus caderas para aumentar la presión en el pantalón de Remus.

- Joder... - Se apartó de él, quedando a horcajadas. Miró rápidamente su reloj despertador, comprobando la hora. - Mis padres deben estar a punto de llegar... - Se mordió la uña del pulgar con duda, pero el sonrojo aún no había desaparecido de su rostro. - ¿Q-qué hacemos...?

- Se me ocurren varias cosas. - Le tomó de las caderas y le dejó tumbado en la cama. - ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

- Más o menos media hora. - Le miró entre confundido y chulesco. - ¿Qué crees que eres capaz de hacer en ese tiempo?

- No me tientes, Lupin. - Sonrió y se posicionó entre sus piernas, acariciando los muslos en dirección ascendente. - Me sobra tiempo para hacerte lo que quiero.

- ¿Y qué tienes en mente exactamente?

Comenzó a besarle el cuello, echándose sobre él pero sin aplastarlo. Lamía haciendo círculos, justo en los sitios que sabía con certeza que antes le pondrían cachondo, si es que bastante no lo estaba ya.

- N-no... - Le apartó con una mano de su nuez, a lo que Sirius se quejó con un gruñido. - Me vas a dejar marca... Mis padres me matan... Ah...

- Entonces te dejaré señales en sitios que no puedan verte, ¿vale?

- Per...fecto... Pero no pares, joder.

Rio con complacencia. Le levantó la camisa por abajo, dejando expuesto su ombligo.

- ¿Aquí te parece bien?

- Donde quieras. Muérdeme lo que quieras.

Aquello le bastó para empezar a besarlo por todo el vientre, rodeando el hoyito con la lengua. De tanto en tanto se encontraba con alguna cicatriz fortuita, que también disfrutaba de lamer y mordisquear, deleitándose con los gemidos que nacían de la garganta del menor.

Descendió hasta las ingles, cuyos huesos sobresalían un poco y se marcaban con bastante detalle bajo la piel. Joder, le encantaba ese cuerpecito... Parecía haber sido diseñado especialmente para él. Suyo y de nadie más. Pensar eso le gustó.

Con presteza desabrochó el botón del pantalón, bajándolo un poco por los muslos. Unos bóxers rojos se mostraban ante el, destacando en el centro un bulto que ya comenzaba a ser bastante notable.

- ¿Rojo? ¿Enserio?

- ¿Eh...? - Abrió los ojos, que había cerrado para concentrarse totalmente en las atenciones que le otorgaba el pelinegro. - ¿N-no te gustan?

- Claro que sí. Casi siempre los llevas negros, o grises... - Acercó la nariz a ellos, mordisqueando levemente la tela.

- Ya... Quería... variar un poco. - Se sonrojó. Le daba algo de palo admitir que los había comprado expresamente para una ocasión como aquella. Eran unos bóxers de una marca algo cara, y había invertido su paga de un par de semanas en agenciárselos. Solo para que Sirius los viera...

- Te quedan de muerte. - Apoyó la mejilla en su cadera y se entretuvo en masajear ligeramente su polla, rozándola con las yemas de sus dedos. - En mi casa tengo algunos geniales que casi no uso. Un día te los traigo y te los pruebas, ¿sí?

- ¿Ponerme bóxers tuyos? - Sirius asintó como lo haría un niño pequeño. Pensándolo bien, la idea no era tan descabellada. El ponerse una prenda que hubiera pasado antes por la piel de Sirius le atraía bastante. Más teniendo en cuenta de la "piel" de la que hablaban.

- Tengo unos azules que vamos. Diría que fueron hechos para ti. Te quedarían muy bien.

- Sí, claro. Cuando quieras. - Le agarró del pelo sin provocarle dolor y giró su cabeza de nuevo a su demandante miembro. - Ahora encárgate de esto. Por favor. -añadió con algo de impaciencia. Rio de medio lado.

- Perdóneme, mi príncipe.

- Rey.

- ¿Perdone?

- Soy un Rey. Fundé Roma con mi gemelo.

- Si no supiera que lo detestas diría que estás fumado. - Rio. - Aunque sí, para mí eres el Rey de mi mundo, ya lo sabes. - Con los pulgares empezó a deslizar el borde de la prenda hacia abajo, mostrando cada vez más y más piel. Reparó en la línea de vello de Remus, que se ensanchaba a medida que iba bajando los bóxers. Adoraba esa línea, que empezaba finita en el ombligo, apenas intuyéndose su presencia. La besó antes de volver a su miembro, que ya se alzaba una vez liberado de la opresión de la tela.

Se contentó con contemplar la polla de Remus unos segundos. No estaba aún en su apogeo de erección, pero de ningún modo podría decirse que estuviera dormida. Ahí estaba, enhiesta, esperando por él. Morena, como toda su piel, cálida y húmeda en la punta. Acercó los labios al tronco, besándola. El olor ya tan conocido penetró hondo en sus pulmones, encendiéndolo aún más. Definitivamente, el olor de su polla se había convertido en uno de sus favoritos en muy poco tiempo. No se trataba de un olor agradable o desagradable al olfato; simplemente, olor a polla. Algo parecido le pasaba con el sudor, que mientras fuera el de Remus podría estar embebiéndose de él horas y horas, que nunca se cansaría. Todo de Remus era candidato a convertirse en una droga para él, daba igual que se tratase de un olor, un gesto, una palabra... De él lo quería todo, todo y todo.

- ¿Vas bien?

- ¿Eh? - Se dio cuenta en ese momento de que llevaba ya un rato con los labios pegados a su sexo, sin hacer nada más, aspirando su aroma. Agitó un poco la cabeza para despejarse. - Nada, tranquilo.

La agarró con una mano, sintiéndola cálida y escurridiza aunque no estuviera húmeda. El grosor se adecuaba a la perfección a sus dedos, instándole a empezar un suave vaivén enseguida. Gradualmente fue aumentando el ritmo, regocijándose con los gemidos que llegaban hasta sus oídos.

- Remus. Mírame.

El castaño, que había permanecido con los ojos cerrados todo el proceso se incorporó un poco en su cama para mirarle. Se encontró de lleno con los ojos grises, que se habían clavado en los suyos. La mirada del color de la tormenta se clavaba en él, escrutando su alma e impidiéndole cerrar los párpados.

Sin dejar de sostenerle, Sirius posicionó sus labios en la punta del sonrosado glande, dejando de pajearle.

- No dejes de mirarme, ¿vale? -dijo en apenas un susurro, pero Remus lo captó a la perfección y asintió. Sirius abrió la boca y poco a poco fue bajando por él, sin abandonar los ojos dorados en ningún momento. Quería que le viese durante todo el proceso; que viese como le engullía hasta el fondo sin ningún tipo de reparo, que se avergonzase y quisiese apartar la mirada por la vergüenza, pero sin ser capaz de hacerlo. Quería que se viese a sí mismo correrse en su boca, que viese cómo le tragaba gustoso, relamiéndose... Necesitaba causar todo ese abanico de sensaciones en Remus, o dejaría de llamarse Sirius Black.

Descendió hasta haberle comido por completo, rozando con sus labios la base del tronco. Tuvo que reconocer que le molestaba bastante sentir la punta en plena entrada de la garganta, pero se aguantó y respiró con fuerza. Los ojos de Remus le seguían de cerca, sin perderse ni un solo gesto de todo el proceso. Sus mejillas estaban arreboladas, y jadeaba sin cesar por los labios entreabiertos, provocando que su pecho subiese y bajase rítmicamente.

Sirius empezó a mover su lengua por toda la extensión, subiendo y bajando, tragándole todo lo que su boca le permitía. Jugueteaba con los músculos de las mejillas, creando succión y chupando. Se la sacó de la boca entera, dedicando ahora toda su atención al hinchado glande, por el cual ya comenzaba a asomarse el presemen. Ni corto ni perezoso introdujo ahí la punta de su lengua, moviéndola suavemente por la húmeda rajita.

- E-espera. - Remus le detuvo una vez más, y Sirius bufó molesto.

- ¿Vas a terminar ya?

- N-no, no es eso... - Miró por la ventana. - ¡Mierda! Mis padres. Están aparcando.

Era cierto; desde la ventana se podía ver como los señores Lupin descendían del coche, encaminándose a la casa. El ángulo impedía que desde fuera se pudiese ver la habitación de Remus, mucho menos a sus ocupantes y la actividad que estaban llevando a cabo.

- Lo dejamos aquí...

- Y una mierda. - Abrió mucho los ojos ante la negativa. - De aquí no te mueves hasta que te corras.

- ¿Estás loco? Mis padres acaban de llegar.

- Aún hay tiempo. - Se apresuró a engullirle de nuevo, esta vez aumentando el ritmo con el que le tragaba.

- ¡Joder! Sirius, lo digo en... serio... Dios...

- Y yo. - Mientras hablaba le pajeaba duro con la mano. - Vamos... ¿Cuánto te queda?

- Ah... No lo sé... Muy poco ya.

- Genial. No dejes de mirarme. Te juro que lo conseguiré.

A sabiendas de que estaban jugando con fuego y a contrarreloj, Sirius dio lo mejor de sí. Lamía, succionaba, mordía aquí y allá desesperadamente, pero sin perder la técnica ni la maestría. La voz de la señora Lupin ya se escuchaba por el pasillo cuando finalmente Remus se corrió en su boca, ahogando un sonoro gemido en la almohada que había llevado a su rostro.

- Dios... - Miró a todos lados, sin saber qué hacer. Su madre ya estaba cerca. - ¡Sirius!

El aludido se limpió las comisuras de los labios, de las que escapaban algunas gotas prófugas de semen y se puso en pie. Avanzó raudo hacia el armario y abrió las puertas, haciendo ver como que rebuscaba algo en los cajones inferiores.

- ¡Tápate con la almohada! -le susurró.

En ese momento la señora Lupin hizo su aparición en el cuarto, abriendo la puerta extrañada. En el interior de la habitación solo pudo ver a Sirius agachado frente al armario y a su hijo sentado de pies cruzados en su cama, con una almohada en el regazo.

- ¿Todo bien, chicos?

- Sí, mamá.

- Te llevo llamando desde que entré por la puerta, ¿no me has oído?

- ¿Eh? No. Le... - Hizo acopio de todas sus neuronas para crear una escusa medianamente creíble. - ... estaba indicando a Sirius en qué cajón puede dejar sus cosas. Estábamos hablando, por eso no te oímos.

- Es cierto, señora L. - Sirius sonrió y se dejó ver. - ¿Necesitan ayuda con el almuerzo? No es por presumir, pero hago unas ensaladas de fábula.

- No, tranquilo, cariño. Pero gracias. - Se dirigió a Remus, quien deseó que no reparase en su evidente sonrojo y en que estaba sudando. - ¿Ya le has enseñado la casa?

- Sí, hace un rato terminamos de verla. Le encanta la tele.

- Me lo esperaba. - La señora Lupin rio. - En fin, no os acomodéis mucho que en seguida vamos a comer, ¿vale?

Sin decir nada más desapareció por la puerta, cerrándola al irse. Remus se echó inmediatamente en la cama, provocando que algunos muelles chirriasen.

- Joder... Joder, joder, joderjoderjoder...

- Ha... estado genial. - Sirius se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, junto a él.

- Te mato. Hemos estado a esto de que nos pillasen. Esta ha sido la última vez que hacemos algo así. - Apartó la almohada de su dormida polla y se colocó bien los pantalones.

- Ahora me dirás que no te ha gustado. - Le tomó de la barbilla y le besó largamente. - Lo hemos conseguido, ¿no?

- Idiota. - Se abrazó a él, algo cansado. - Pero nunca más. No mientras estén mis padres. No estoy preparado para que sepan esto, y menos de una manera tan violenta.

- Lo sé, perdona. - Le besó el pelo. - Te quiero.

- Y yo.

Permanecieron así unos instantes. El olor de la comida llegó paulatinamente hasta sus fosas nasales, recordándoles el hambre que tenían.

- ¿Vamos a comer mejor?

- Sep. - Se pusieron en pie. - ¿Sabes que cuando hablas con mi madre pareces tontito?

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? - Le picó la mejilla, como solía hacer cuando quería llamar su atención o remarcarle algo.

- "¡Por supuesto, señora L!", "Mis ensaladas son realmente fabulosas, ¿sabe?" -dijo imitando su voz.

- Yo no hablo así.

- Ya. Seguro que no. - Riendo llegaron hasta la cocina, donde ya les esperaban los padres de Remus, ultimando los preparativos de un delicioso almuerzo.

* * *

><p>- Joder, ¿no había una cuesta mayor?<p>

Sirius trataba de mantener el equilibrio mientras bajaban por una angosta calle adoquinada, la cual era bastante inclinada.

- Y qué quieres, en un pueblo pequeño como este... - Remus descendía tranquilamente por la acera, inmune a los efectos de la gravedad. Sin duda, la práctica tras tantos años viviendo allí le había otorgado un firme control de sus pies, evitando que se despeñase calle abajo. Entre los gastados adoquines se veía crecer pequeños matojos de hierba, que ya estaban secos y amarillentos.

- Joder... - Se agarró a una farola. - ¿Quién coño diseña estas cosas?

- Es para el agua, aquí llueve bastante. Para que corra calle abajo y no se encharque arriba.

Terminaron de bajar la calle, llegando a una avenida igualmente adoquinada. Un pequeño muro paralelo al paseo separaba la playa del camino que los viandantes recorrían para hacer ejercicio o simplemente observar el mar. A lo largo de la avenida podían ver algunos comercios menores, como bares y mercadillos ambulantes dirigidos a los turistas y a cierta parte de la población local.

Saltaron con agilidad el muro, acabando directamente en la arena. Se descalzaron y con los zapatos en la mano caminaron hacia la orilla, sentándose cerca del agua, pero sin llegar a mojarse.

Sirius aspiró hondo, sintiendo cómo el fresco aire marino le hinchaba los pulmones y le hacía cosquillas en la nariz.

- Esto es precioso. - El tenue sol de media tarde provocaba destellos en la superficie del agua, creando un efecto óptico casi mágico. - Tienes suerte de vivir aquí siempre.

- Tampoco es para tanto. Digo, claro que es bonito, pero llevo viendo esta costa toda mi vida. Es... normal para mí.

Miraron en derredor. La playa hacía una especie de pequeña cala, por lo que daba la impresión de que estuvieran sentados en un extremo de un semicírculo imaginario. Algunas olas rompían contra unas piedras unos metros más allá de donde ellos se encontraban.

Remus se apartó el flequillo de la cara, que era movido aquí y allá por la brisa.

- Mañana venimos con más tiempo y nos bañamos, ¿quieres?

- Sep. Quiero verte en bañador, Lupin.

- Ya me ves en gayumbos diez veces al día, no vas a ver nada nuevo. - Se rio y se echó hacia atrás en la arena, tumbándose con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza. Sirius le imitó.

- Verte desnudo siempre es motivo de regocijo para mí. - Le mordió la mejilla, estirando de la piel hasta que Remus se quejó.

- Podría decir lo mismo.

- ¿Quieres hacer cositas malas aquí...? - Le acarició el vientre con el dorso de la mano, levantándole un poco la camisa, insinuante. Remus le detuvo con nerviosismo.

- No, aquí no. Me conoce todo el pueblo, no es conveniente... - Al ver el puchero de Sirius sonrió y le acarició la mano con la suya. - En cuanto se duerman mis padres soy todo tuyo.

Al mayor se le iluminó la mirada.

- ¿Toda la noche?

- Toda.

* * *

><p>Por insistencia de la señora Lupin, tuvieron que quitarse las zapatillas antes de ingresar a la casa, con el propósito de liberar toda la arena que hubieran acumulado durante su visita a la playa.<p>

Una vez que se aseguraron de que ni un solo minúsculo grano de arena permecía entre sus dedos, pudieron volver a calzarse y sentarse a la mesa, listos para cenar. Durante la comida Sirius tuvo el placer de conversar más con los señores Lupin, a quienes acabó cayendo francamente bien. Por una vez, Remus agradeció profundamente su don de gentes y su capacidad de encandilar con una sonrisa a todo aquel que se le pusiera delante.

- ¿La ayudo con eso, señora L? -preguntó Sirius cuando terminó su plato, colocándolo en el fregadero. La madre de Remus estaba fregando el resto de la vajilla.

- No es necesario, cariño. Podéis iros ya, chicos. Remus, ve a prepar la cama para Sirius.

Remus se encaminó a su cuarto mientras Sirius charlaba un poco más con el señor Lupin, quien al parecer encontraba muy interesante la conversación del adolescente. Tras unas breves palabras de buenas noches decidió subir ya, queriendo comprobar si podía ser de utilidad.

Al entrar al cuarto se encontró con un curioso panorama. Remus le estaba colocando una funda de sábana a un maltrecho colchón, lleno de remiendos y roto en algunos lugares.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? -preguntó riéndose.

- Me las arreglo solo, tranquilo. - Siguió con su tarea, dándose más prisa ahora que Sirius había llegado. Terminó de poner la funda y sacó un par de sábanas y mantas de la parte superior del armario, que también colocó. Observó con orgullo el producto de su trabajo. Mientras tanto, Sirius ya se había puesto el pijama, y le miraba curioso sentado en el borde de la cama.

- Tienes arte para esto, ¿eh?

Remus le fulminó con la mirada y se levantó para cambiarse él también.

- Bueno, a dormir ya.

- ¿Con dormir te refieres a dormir... - Se acercó a él, abrazándolo por detrás y mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja. - ... o a "dormir"?

- Ah... Obviamente que a dormir. Pero aún no, hay que esperar a que mis padres se duerman. Vamos, túmbate por si vienen o algo.

Se separó de él con un mohín de fastidio, sentándose en el colchón del suelo.

- ¿Qué haces? Tú duermes en la cama, tonto.

- ¿Qué? - Miró el maltrecho colchón donde estaba sentado. - Es tu cama, joder. Pensé que esto era para mí.

- Tú eres el invitado. ¿Cómo vas a dormir en el suelo? Quita de ahí, anda.

- Ni loco. No te voy a quitar la cama. - A decir verdad, no le importaba lo más mínimo dormir en el suelo. De hecho, lo había dado por sentado. Conocía la situación económica de Remus. No podía permitirse dos camas enteras, ese colchón era a lo máximo que podía aspirar. Sus padres compartían el mismo coche para ir a trabajar, y aunque bonita, toda la casa presentaba un aspecto... Cómo decirlo... De pobreza. Pero era la casa de Remus, y solo por eso le encantaba. Sabía que los padres de Remus estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que pudiera quedarse quince días comiendo de gratis, no pensaba causar más molestias. - Soy un perro, no me importaría dormir hasta en una alfombra.

- Que no, coño. Sube a mi cama ahora mismo. - Suspiró hastiado. Tenía la cierta sospecha de que se pondría así. Se sentía halagado incluso, pero no podía ceder. Era su invitado por quince días.

- Que no me importa, de verdad. - Se levantó y le miró a los ojos. - No me hagas ponerme de malas, Lupin.

- Ya me gustaría. - Le empujó hacia su cama, quedando sobre él. - Tú vas a dormir en este colchón quieras o no.

Sirius reflexionó aquellas palabras.

- Creo que me has convencido.

- ¿En serio? - Arqueó una ceja. No se esperaba que hubiera sido tan fácil. Había truco, seguro. - ¿Vas a dormir aquí como un niño bueno?

- Por supuesto. - Le dio un pico. - Buenas noches, Remsie.

Se separó de él y se tumbó en el colchón de abajo, levantando algo de polvo en el acto. Durante unos segundos estuvo tentado a decir algo, pero el peso de otro colchón en su espalda le detuvo.

- ¿Pero qué coñ...? ¡Sirius! - Trató de incorporarse en vano. Sirius había quitado el colchón de la cama y se lo había tirado a la espalda, quedando atrapado entre dos colchones en una especie de "bocadillo de Remus".

Le quitó el colchón de encima riendo y colocándolo a su lado, en el suelo. Se entretuvo en poner bien las sábanas, que se habían salido en el viaje.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

- Ya te dije, dormiré en tu colchón si te hace ilusión. Pero si tú duermes en el suelo, yo también. Igualdad de condiciones, pequeño.

Remus se incorporó y se le quedó mirando. Joder, en realidad el gesto había sido hasta bonito.

- Sirius...

- ¿No es mejor así? Si preguntan tus padres les decimos que es para hablar mejor o algo. Y además... -le pasó la lengua por el cuello. - ... es más cómodo para ciertas cosas, ¿no crees?

Remus se rio, mirándolo en la oscuridad. Era Sirius Black, siempre hallaría una manera de salirse con la suya sin importar qué. Decidió dejarlo pasar por esa vez. Sin saber cómo, habían alcanzado una situación que les complacía a ambos.

- Eres idiota. Muy idiota.

- Lo sé. Y sé que te encanto.

- No lo pongas en duda nunca.

Miró hacia la puerta.

- ¿Se habrán dormido ya tus padres?

- No lo sé. - Echó un vistazo al reloj. - Supongo que sí.

- ¿Puedo follarte ya?

- Tonto.

- ¿Eso es un sí? -preguntó con impaciencia.

- Eso es un... Ya lo verás.

Esta vez fue Remus quien tomó la iniciativa. Se posicionó arriba suyo, subiendo desde la clavícula a sus labios, buscándolos con ansia. No tardó en encontrarlos, complaciéndose al hallarlos abiertos para él. Introdujo calmadamente su lengua, tomándose su tiempo para saborearlo. Delineó sus dientes, enredando su lengua con la ajena, rozándola y sintiéndola resbaladiza y cálida en los labios. Probó a soplar con suavidad, sintiendo como las mejillas de Sirius comenzaban a hincharse. El ojigris abrió los ojos confuso, pero no se despegó de él. Cuando sus carrillos llegaron a un punto crítico dejó escapar todo el aire acumulado, riéndose.

- ¿Qué coño ha sido eso?

- Un beso globo. -dijo sonrojado. No estaba seguro de haberlo hecho bien. - ¿No te ha gustado?

- Me sorprendiste. Joder, qué sensación tan rara. Ahora yo. - Unió sus labios juguetón, soplando en su boca, justo como éste acababa de hacer. Remus rio cuando el aire salió de su boca.

- ¿Sabes? Hay veces que me despierto por la mañana y pienso "Qué va, conozco tanto a Remus que es imposible que me sorprenda"... Pero siempre lo haces. - Le agarró del pelo y se lo revolvió cariñosamente. - Cuando más pienso que tengo calados todos tus movimientos, más me desconciertas. Eres increíble. - Terminó de decir aquello y le dio un pico en los labios. Remus sonrió, feliz por el halago.

- A lo mejor... Puedo sorprenderte un poco más esta noche.

Sirius abrió los ojos, mirándolo incrédulo. Ante su expectación, Remus se mantuvo en silencio, deslizándose hacia abajo por su torso, repartiendo besos por toda la piel. Llegó hasta la entrepierna, donde se intuía la forma de su miembro por debajo del pijama.

- Remus... ¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¿Qué me quieres hacer? -se corrigió.

El castaño miró el bajovientre frente a él con algo de duda. ¿Debía hacerlo...?

Debía hacerlo.

Se tumbó totalmente, con los codos apoyados entre las piernas de Sirius, quien las mantenía ligeramente abiertas. Recorrió desde el ombligo, siguiendo la línea de vello hasta su entrepierna, donde fijó su mirada. Inspiró hondo, buscando relajarse.

- Remsie... - Le acarició el pelo con delicadeza, mirándole con ternura. - ¿Qué pretendes ahí abajo, pequeño?

- Yaa te l-lo imaginas.

- A esto me refiero. Tienes una capacidad enorme de sorprenderme...

Le miró algo sonrojado. No sabía muy bien cómo hacer aquello.

- Solo... túmbate, ¿sí?

- ¿Y tus padres? ¿No te daba reparo si estaban ellos?

Remus bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

- Ya lo sé... Procura no gemir muy alto entonces.

- Vale. -le dio un pico en los labios, contento.

Agarró el pantalón de pijama de Sirius por la cinturilla y lo fue deslizando poco a poco hacia abajo. Descubrió con asombro que no llevaba bóxer alguno.

- Se me olvidaba que duermes sin nada.

- ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?

- Cla-claro. Tú ya me has hecho un par de ellas, y de hecho yo a ti también.

- Pues adelante. - Le sonrió y se acomodó mejor en el colchón, dejando reposar sus manos en el pecho, entrelazadas.

Remus miró su miembro. Reposaba dormido hacia un lado, contraído, caliente. Podía verlo palpitar casi imperceptiblemente, a la espera de que alguien lo despertase de su letargo. Derivó por los testículos, hinchados, pesados... Sintió ganas de acunarlos en su mano, de acariciarlos y sentir en la palma su temperatura, su tacto... Nunca antes había sentido un ansia parecida por un cuerpo, de tenerlo todo para él, de tocarlo todo, lamerlo todo. Necesitaba conocer ese sabor, paladearlo a gusto...

Recordó la vez que le había hecho una paja a Sirius a las afueras de Hogsmeade, como un mes antes de que acabaran las clases. Se la había hecho demasiado rápido, más que nada por aplacar el calentón que sentía en esos momentos. Pero esta vez quería hacerlo distinto. Calcular todos sus movimientos, reparar en todas las sensaciones... Sí, no sería la primera paja que le haría pero sí la más sincera y cuidada. La mejor. Pensar esto lo puso un poco nervioso. Quería de verdad hacerla bien y con calma...

Tragó saliva, y reparó en que tenía la garganta seca. Con cuidado, alargó su mano hasta que la rozó con las yemas, deslizándose desde el tronco a la punta, acariciándola. Poco a poco vio como comenzaba a reaccionar, aunque sin levantarse del todo aún.

- Vas bien así... -le encaminó Sirius, tranquilizándolo con una sonrisa. Sabía que aquello no era totalmente nuevo para él, pero quería dejarle que experimentase y juguetease a su antojo. Ya iría perfeccionando su técnica con el tiempo (de eso estaba muy seguro). Tampoco podría decirse que él fuera un experto en el tema de proporcionar placer a otro cuerpo masculino, pero ya había probado con Remus unas cuantas veces, y le enorgullecía pensar que le había cogido el tranquillo a la cosa.

Remus decidió aventurarse un poco más, sin tener muy claro todavía adónde pretendía llegar. Se sentó, cruzando levemente sus piernas, poniéndose cómodo. Supuso que lo más lógico sería tratar a la polla de Sirius como si de la suya propia se tratase, y procurar darle las mismas atenciones que se daba a sí mismo cuando se masturbaba.

La tomó entre sus dedos, formando un círculo con el pulgar y el corazón. El anular y el meñique se ceñían al tronco sin apretarlo en exceso, mientras que el índice quedaba libre, sin tener aún ubicada su función. Comenzó a deslizarse arriba y abajo muy despacio, viendo con atención estirarse la piel del glande. No es que tuviera nada distinto de lo que él tenía, pero le producía cierta curiosidad observar tan de cerca un pene que no fuera el suyo. Era una sensación bastante rara, pero no le causaba disgusto alguno.

Probó a tensar la piel que cubría el prepucio con suavidad, regocijándose al dejar expuesto el hoyito central y todo lo rosado y redondito que lo rodeaba. Acomodó mejor sus piernas (dio por sentado que estaría allí un rato más) y se preparó para realizar bien su tarea.

Aumentó ligeramente su velocidad y la presión, divagando entre los pliegues de la piel de Sirius, observando a estos contraerse y estirarse acompasados a los movimientos de su mano. Sintió que se iba tornando cada vez más dura y caliente, pero sin haber alcanzado aún su apogeo de erección.

Reparó en el sonido que producía la piel que cubría el glande al subir y bajar en torno a este; un sonido húmedo, resbaladizo, deslizante. Piel seca frotándose contra una piel más húmeda y cálida, creando ruiditos de fricción rítmicos y acompasados. Sentía la obscenidad pura en sus oídos, un mudo clamor que inundaba sus tímpanos, llenándolos de nuevas sensaciones impúdicas y lascivas...

Sin darse cuenta incrementó el ritmo con el que le pajeaba, deseando escuchar más de aquellos ruiditos resbaladizos, cálidos y mojados que le estaban volviendo loco. Varió la intensidad con la que apretaba la piel, buscando crear nuevos tonos y consonancias, solo deseaba perderse en aquellos extraños acordes que la frotación de su mano contra la polla de Sirius se empeñaban en crear, buscando encenderle cuanto antes y sacar a relucir sus más primarios instintos. Y por esa vez, no pensaba quedarse atrás.

Un nuevo sonido llegó hasta sus canales auditivos, haciéndole levantar la mirada del objeto de su atención pero sin dejar de mover su mano ni un segundo.

Sirius había comenzado a gemir, en voz trámulamente baja.

El pelinegro había entrecerrado sus ojos para gozar mejor de las gentilezas que le profesaba, dejando a su vista divagar en algún punto del techo.

Aquello le sentó como una droga. El foco de su mirar era ahora los labios de Sirius, que se semiabrían de tanto en tanto, solo para dejar escapar aquellos profundos resuellos de satisfacción pura y completa. Los gemidos llegaban hasta sus oídos uno tras de otro, colmándolo por entero. Se sentía como en una especie de nube, cuyo combustible consistía en los agradables sonidos que generaba el cuerpo de Sirius, y de los cuales no podía escapar. Creyó que podría pasarse así años, alimentándose de gemidos entrecortados y fricción genital, no precisando nunca más otra cosa para su subsistencia.

El mayor se dio cuenta enseguida de que estaba siendo observado. Abandonó su perspectiva del techo para posarse en unas orbes doradas que no le perdían de vista. Remus también jadeaba, y le encantó verlo así, sonrojado y afanándose por hacerlo disfrutar. Tenía que admitir que el comienzo de aquella improvisada paja había comenzado bastante bien, pese a ser la primera vez de su pequeño.

- Vas de puta madre. Genial. Ni yo mismo me las hago así. -le sonrió con sinceridad. Remus le devolvió el gesto, bajando su mirada de nuevo a su vibrante miembro, algo turbado por haber sido descubierto.

- No pares de gemir... Quiero oírte. -susurró. Sirius volvió a tumbarse, complacido. Respondió a su ruego, respirando fuerte por la boca, ahora que sabía que eso le excitaba en sobremanera.

Advirtió que la rígida posición que habían tomado sus dedos al principio comenzaba a molestarle, por lo que sujetó la polla solamente con el pulgar y el anular, formando un círculo. El corazón y el índice se habían hecho un hueco en el glande, masajeando la punta en movimientos circulares, realizando cierta presión. El meñique quedaba libre, quedándose junto al tronco. Esta nueva postura le resultaba más cómoda y relajada.

Cerró los ojos del todo para permitir a todas las emociones que estaba sufriendo apoderarse de él, sin poner trabas ni pegas. Ya sentía el calor y la textura de Sirius como si de la suya propia se tratase, y sus oídos se llenaban de sus jadeos y fricciones, ocasionándole algún que otro espasmo esporádico a su espina dorsal.

En poco tiempo percibió algo húmedo en las puntas de sus dedos. Abrió un poco los ojos, solo para comprobar acertadamente de qué se trataba. El presemen de Sirius comenzaba a manar del agujerito de su uretra, goteando entre sus dedos y por toda la extensión de la polla. Sintió sus dígitos mucho más resbaladizos y pegajosos, lo cual actuó en cierto modo de lubricación, facilitando su labor.

En relativamente poco tiempo el olor tan peculiar que emergía del pegajoso fluido se adentró por sus fosas nasales, ocupando sus pulmones enseguida. Se deleitó con este olor, inspirando hondo para apropiarse de todo el que pudiera, disfrutándolo en la nariz. Desde que le había bajado los bóxers había notado aquella fragancia como almizclada, cálida y espesa, pero ahora era diferente. El perfume natural de Sirius le golpeaba en la cara, le saturaba la pituitaria y los alveolos, incitándole a pedir más y más. Sirius ya jadeaba desatado, habiéndole dado una patada a su razón hacía mucho tiempo. Había comenzado a sudar un poco, cosa que fue notada por Remus enseguida.

Junto con el del líquido preseminal, el del sudor había comenzado a evaporarse debido al fuerte calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos y que los rodeaba, creando una especie de burbuja de la que solo ellos dos podían ser partícipes, solo a ellos se les permitía estar dentro de esa pompa llena de sudor, sexo y calor.

Necesitaba desesperadamente sentir más de aquellos olores que le embriagaban, que en tan poco tiempo ya se habían vuelto vitales para su supervivencia. No eran olores a los que llamaría "agradables" o "desagradables", simplemente ahí estaban. Se preguntó si Sirius habría sentido algo similar cuando le había engullido, apenas unas horas antes. A decir verdad, aquella estrambótica mezcla de olores tan dispares le encantaba. El semen aportaba un toque fresco, chispeante y excitante, y el sudor perlado que recubría ya toda la frente del pelinegro otorgaba de alguna desconocida manera calor, seguridad y tranquilidad. En los olores de su cuerpo se resumía todo lo que le hacía sentir y todo lo que le evocaba; ternura, asombro, ímpetu, confianza ciega en sus acciones... Todo Sirius se había dueñado de su ser a través de una fragancia exquisita, irrepetible y única, que solo él podía disfrutar. Solo él.

A eso se sumaba, por supuesto, las sensaciones que le producía sentir en su mano la polla candente y palpitante, y el sonido resbaladizo del glande al cubrirse y descubrirse una y otra vez, reiteradamente y sin descanso. Remus comprobó que el ruidito se había tornado algo más agudo, quizá debido a la acción lubricadora del presemen, que no dejaba de introducirse en su sangre por medio de los alveolos pulmonares.

Sí... Sirius le estaba invadiendo. Lo sentía muy cercano, tal vez más cercano que nunca. Lo tenía bajo suya, gimiendo y sudando, únicamente por los movimientos ascendentes y descendentes de su mano y la compenetración de sus dedos.

Decidió abrir los ojos, que había mantenido cerrados durante todo el proceso para fijar toda su atención en tocar, oír y oler.

Su corazón dio un vuelco tan grande en su pecho que tuvo que llevarse la mano contraria al pecho en un intento de controlarlo. Sencillamente, la imagen que le estaba mostrando Sirius era demasiado para él.

El pelinegro gemía con los labios abiertos, dejando escapar el aire en ahogos roncos y profundos, que resonaban desde el fondo mismo de su tráquea, haciendo que su nuez vibrase y temblara. Había entrecerrado los ojos y su mirada se había perdido hacía rato, sin mirar ya a ningún punto en concreto. Bajo sus párpados semicerrados las mejillas se habían teñido de rojo, y parecían despedir calor, al igual que toda su piel. Se quemaba. La mano de Remus le quemaba, le ardía, pero no podía ni quería hacer nada por evitarlo. Sentía que iba a ser calcinado bajo aquellos frágiles dedos que le apretaban tan dolorosa y deleitosamente, pero lo cierto era que le daba lo mismo. Es más, rogaba por fundirse allí mismo, derretirse bajo él de una vez por todas y quedarse ahí, jubiloso y quemado, aguardando pacientemente a que cesase un sofoco que sabía de antemano que nunca se iría. Y saber esto le volvía totalmente loco.

Su flequillo largo y negro se había pegado a su pálida frente en algunas zonas, sobretodo la de las sienes, todo a causa del tornasolado sudor que recubría toda su tez en una fina película. Sus dedos se crispaban en las sábanas, descolocándola del colchón y enredándola, buscando una vía de escape a la quemazón que recorría todo su ser, tanto por dentro como por fuera. Notaba la garganta y los labios secos, seguramente por la cantidad de aire caliente que nacía de su pecho y pasaba por ellos

como una exhalación antes de abandonar su organismo. Con razón su caja toráxica ascendía y descendía a tal vertiginoso ritmo, maltratando por igual manera a sus contraídos pulmones, diafragma y estómago.

Todo esto estaba acompañado de un plano vientre níveo descubierto (en algún momento su camisa se había subido casi hasta el pecho) que subía y bajaba al mismo nivel que las inspiraciones de Sirius, mostrando como por casualidad el ombligo en el centro de la piel.

Remus delineó el controno de su figura, deleitándose y deteniéndose allá donde más pulsaba su polla al verlo. Memorizó sin dificultad la curvatura de sus labios, la tonalidad rojiza de sus mejillas, a qué velocidad descendía su pecho y más concretamente, el brillo especial que se reflejaba en los iris grises.

Bebió de su contorno hasta quedar saciado, hinchándose de su esencia, de sus gestos más imperceptibles. Podía observarle minuciosamente cuanto quisiera y el tiempo que quisiera, de la manera que más se le antojase. Tenía la certeza de que en esos momentos el pelinegro era más suyo que de sí mismo, ya que todo su ser estaba siendo absorbido por su organismo, sintetizándolo y apropiándose de él, devorándolo sin necesidad de usar los dientes, tragándoselo por entero sin emplear en ningún instante la garganta.

Lo sabía. Sirius era absolutamente suyo, en su totalidad, por completo, hasta el mismísimo fin del Universo, siempre suyo. Sintió con escalofríos que un nuevo tipo de conexión había surgido entre ellos, a raíz de un simple contacto genital que sin saber cómo, se había transformado en un medio de unirse, de fundirse en uno solo sin necesidad de más contacto que el de su mano y su polla.

Así es como había empezado todo; primero, con una simple caricia, un ínfimo roce en la parte más sagrada de su cuerpo. Él era el único afortunado que podía sentir la textura de esa piel tan privada, el único que tenía acceso a ese calor denso y empalagador, el primer contacto que le había abierto la puerta a todos sus demás sentidos.

A partir de aquello había nacido el sonido que en breves segundos ya había penetrado sin remedio por sus oídos, sincronizándose con los latidos de corazón como si de un antiguo reloj con minutero se tratase. Un sonido lascivo, originado de la fricción entre dos miembros corporales que su cerebro interpretaba (acertadamente a su parecer) como el más bello que había escuchado jamás; que dijeran lo que quisieran, que ninguna sinfonía de Beethoven o Mozart era siquiera comparable a la suave

melodía que producían juntas la polla y la boca de Sirius, y eso pensaba refutárselo a quien fuera y donde fuera, como Remus Lupin que se llamaba.

El deslizamiento rítmico de las dos pieles había traído consigo que el ojigris empezara a sufrir estragos, derramando su presemen sin remedio. Aquel líquido chorreante, que caía gota a gota desde la rayita sonrosada, empapando sus caldeados dígitos y sirviendo de lubricante natural para aumentar la velocidad de su ya más que frenético vaivén, cuyo místico olor le incendiaba por dentro. Sí, la fragancia que nacía desde las mismas entrañas del mayor se había materializado enseguida, llegando hasta su nariz. Ahí había hecho todo lo posible por libar ese delicioso olor, inspirando con fuerza para no dejar escapar nada, para quedárselo todo. El olor almizclado se había mezclado con el oxígeno, llegando a su sangre a través de los sacos pulmonares, obnubilándole, drogándole... Se había tornado más vital para él que el propio aire, cada una de las células de su cuerpo gritaba y clamaba por agenciarse más y más de él, suficiente nunca era suficiente, y todo no le bastaba. Quería tener a Sirius más allá del infinito, durante más tiempo que siempre.

Tres sentidos en activo. Tacto, oído, olfato. Fue ahí cuando decidió poner en juego el cuarto, la vista. Ya se había apoderado de la temperatura, de los sonidos y del olor de Sirius, pero sentía con desesperación que aún necesitaba mucho más, y luchaba por obtenerlo cuanto antes. Si ya le había devorado con el simple roce de sus dedos, ahora podría afirmarse que lo había engullido sin remedio al delinear cada recoveco de su cuerpo con unos ojos escrutadores, atentos a cualquier detalle, a cualquier movimiento por leve que fuera. Un parpadeo, la crispación de una falange, el acompasado subir y bajar de su torso... Nada escapaba a su visión, absolutamente todo su cuerpo estaba controlado bajo su mirada de oro, y ya no había centímetro cuadrado ni cúbico que él no conociera. Sentía la piel de Sirius como parte de la suya propia, como un anexo a su cuerpo, el cual no le pertenecía físicamente pero lo sentía más propio que su misma alma; creyó que de tanto observarle había alcanzado un punto en el que aún estando en su cuerpo, el cuerpo de un tal Remus Lupin, no volvería a pertenecerle jamás, porque ahora el cuerpo llamado "Sirius Black" había pasado a formar parte de él. Remus Lupin ya no era nadie, solo un esqueleto y un exoesqueleto denominado piel. Remus Lupin era ahora Sirius Black, y Sirius Black no había dejado de ser Sirius Black en ningún instante. Dos almas fundidas en un mismo cuerpo, un cuerpo que cuanto más lo mirase más familiar y extraño a la vez se le antojaba, por incomprensible que pudiera parecer.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo con estas cavilaciones en mente, sintiéndose mareado pero sin ningún atisbo de querer abandonar. No, todavía era demasiado pronto... Si ni siquiera había comenzado a usar su boca aún.

Un escalofrío de placer nació en su nuca, deslizándose hacia abajo por su columna hasta morir en la parte baja de su espalda, justo en la rabadilla.

"Ni siquiera había comenzado a usar su boca aún..."

Sirius aún no le pertenecía por completo. Lo había percibido a través de todos sus sentidos; tacto, oído, olfato, vista. Pero aún le faltaba uno. Gusto.

Para saber quién era Sirius, para afirmar fervientemente y con absolutismo, sin ningún posible margen de error que le hiciese tropezar en sus cavilaciones, aún debía sentir a Sirius con el último de sus sentidos, el único que aún no había tenido la fortuna de liberar.

No podría decir que se había fundido con Sirius si no le distinguía antes con todos los sentidos que su naturaleza le había dado. Debía saborearlo para sellar la conexión que habían empezado a crear; tal nexo de unión no podía quedar incompleto. No, de ninguna manera.

Su parte más racional (a saber dónde estaba ya; había prescindido de ella hacía mucho tiempo) chillaba desde el fondo de su cerebro, implorándole. Para cuando quiso hacer caso a esa voz ya se encontraba a cuatro patas, con su mano desizándose hacia abajo por toda la extensión de Sirius.

"Cómetelo... ¡Ya!"

Obedeciendo a la voz de su lógica abrió apenas la boca, situándola muy cerca del húmedo glande. Sirius pareció reparar en esto, pues se había incorporado en la cama,para poseer una mejor perspectiva de los movimientos de Remus.

- Joder... joder... -jadeaba sin control alguno. Sus ojos estaban empañados, e incluso Remus se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la grave y ronca voz que nacía de su garganta. Seguía siendo la voz de Sirius, pero sonaba tan irreal... Tan distinta a como estaba acostumbrado... La excitación se sentía en cada sílaba, la vibración de la nuez alcanzaba su polla perdida en el pantalón del pijama, provocando que diese esporádicos respingos. Ya había notado hacía tiempo que se había empalmado, pero estaba tan obcecado en Sirius que se había auto-ignorado. Ante todo, quería hacerlo bien. Y ya le quedaba tan poco... Tan jodidamente poco...

Sin apartar su mirada ambarina de la grisácea introdujo el glande en su boca, proporcionándole calor y protección entre la lengua y el paladar. Se sentó del todo. No quería perderse ningún detalle del placentero proceso que Remus iba a llevar a cabo enseguida. Le enredó los dedos entre las hebras doradas, atrayéndolo más hacia sí pero sin causarle dolor. También Sirius necesitaba aquello, sentir a Remus en cuerpo y alma, fundirse con él de inmediato... No quería ser rudo con él ni lastimarlo en modo alguno, pero sentía que si no comenzaba a tragarle en ese mismo instante no podría controlarse más y terminaría por darle una estocada en pleno paladar, y no pararía hasta terminar en la maltratada garganta.

Sin embargo sus deseos no se hicieron mucho de rogar, pues enseguida halló a Remus metiéndose su demandante polla en la boca, girando un poco la cabeza con el objeto de tragarle entero y rápidamente.

Sintió como la hinchada punta se abría paso por los músculos interiores de sus mejillas, aplastando su lengua contra el suelo bucal, sin dejarle apenas espacio. Aunque ya lo sabía, acababa de confirmar que Sirius era muy, muy grande.

Inspiró con fuerza por la nariz, cerrando los ojos para calmarse. Agradeció que Sirius no se moviese en su interior, pero sus resoplidos y los tironcitos en el pelo le revelaban que se encontraba impaciente por follarse su boca de una vez por todas.

Permitió a su boca y a su mente relajarse, buscando concentrarse en lo que debía hacer a continuación. Saborearlo. Tragarlo. Engullirlo. Le daba igual como llamarlo, solo sabía que necesitaba sentirlo a través del gusto, sin importarle la manera en la que lo haría.

Con timidez pero controlando, fue ascendiendo, con lo que la polla fue saliendo paulatinamente de su boca. Sirius iba a quejarse por esto, pero calló al ver que volvía a engullirle. Remus la sacaba entera solo para tragarla de nueva cuenta, repitiendo este movimiento una y otra vez. Al principio comenzó despacio, procediendo a aumentar el ritmo en los minutos siguientes, según se acostumbraba al tamaño de Sirius.

Llegó a un punto en el que le tragaba sin control, sus ojos lagrimeando por el esfuerzo al que estaba sometiendo a su garganta inexperta. Solo quería que Sirius lo disfrutase (corrección: le), que disfrutase de su cuerpo, de su boca, de su todo. No se complacería hasta que no hubiera complacido a Sirius primero, menos ahora que había llegado tan lejos. Recordó todos aquellos meses llorando en silencio por la noche, lamentando en el fondo de su alma no poder estar con él, las tristes y apuradas pajas que solía hacerse en la ducha, implorando por un mísero minuto en compañía del pelinegro.

Ahora que lo tenía a su total y dispuesta merced, ¿iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad?

Nunca.

Quería que se corriera en su boca. Sentir ese sabor en toda su expresión, en toda su apoteosis y grandeza, solo ahí podría decir con tranquilidad y confianza en sus argumentos que se había unido a Sirius Black. Sus promesas no caerían en saco roto.

Los gemidos de Sirius llenaban toda la estancia, roncos y abisales, masculinos pero aún con ese tenue regusto a niñez; un adolescente que comenzaba a transformarse en adulto.

Estos gemidos ya habían rebosado el límite de Remus, quien discretamente liberó su polla con la mano izquierda. Aún en cuatro, y sin separarse de él en ningún momento comenzó a masturbarse con rudeza, aliviándose un poco. Su hinchado miembro demandaba atenciones desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, y resopló fuerte por la nariz al despejarse un poco.

Sirius entreabrió los ojos para mirarle. Desde ahí sólo tenía la perspectiva de su cabeza subiendo y bajando por su polla erecta, sin tomarse ningún descanso. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola colgar de los hombros, buscando sentirse más cómodo. Estaba a punto de venirse.

Más abajo pudo escuchar un sonido por encima de las engullidas. Uno más característico, que ya conocía de sobra, y que por lo visto Remus también. Una polla siendo pajeada abruptamente, con rudeza. A través de sus ofuscados sentidos sintió que algo no estaba bien del todo. Él ahí, siendo pajeado y ahora comido, y el pobre de su Remsie teniendo que lidiar con dos pollas a la vez, para colmo una con la zurda.

Sintió un arrebato de penita hacia su pareja, y sin dudarlo le tomó de la mejilla. El castaño frenó un tanto, solo para mirarle a los ojos, inquisidor. El mayor se limitó a sonreír y se tumbó a su lado, sin salir de su boca. Le agarró por las caderas y en menos que croa una rana ya había posicionado a Remus de forma opuesta a él, tumbados en el colchón.

Lupin se sorprendió por el gesto y estuvo a punto de abandonarle, pero se mantuvo firme ante todo. Reparó en la nueva posición que le había obligado a adoptar Sirius; él tumbado en el colchón, y él mismo a cuatro patas encima suya, con la cara mirando hacia sus pies.

No le costó deducir sus intenciones, y un violento sonrojo acudió a sus llenas mejillas.

Sirius le había posicionado justamente para hacer un 69.

Enseguida sintió frescor en sus muslos. Sirius le había bajado de inmediato el pantalón del pijama y los bóxers, y ahora mismo se encontraba pajeándole con rapidez, tironeando de la polla. Remus relajó los músculos, agradecido por estar recibiendo merecidamente algo de consuelo.

Continuó tragándole, jugueteando con la lengua y los músculos interiores de la boca, masajeando por igual toda la extensión de la polla, deleitándose al sentir la piel caliente y húmeda en contacto con su lengua.

Sirius había alzado un poco la cabeza para empezar a chupársela, apenas tanteando con la lengua. Le sujetó de las caderas y le instó a bajarlas un poco, para poder llegar mejor a su miembro, que al estar el menor a cuatro patas sobre él, le quedaba un poco alto.

Cuando lo tuvo a su alcance no tardó en besar levemente el glande, procediendo a comerle por entero, llegando hasta el final del tronco. Remus gemía en silencio, con la garganta, sintiendo una oleada de sensaciones en su interior. Por una parte el tener una polla en la boca, alrededor de la cual se movía frenéticamente ya le resultaba bastante excitante, pero el hecho de que al mismo tiempo le estuviesen tragando de aquella manera... Era extraño y nuevo, pero pensó que no le iba a costar acostumbrarse.

El líquido preseminal de Sirius era cada vez más abundante, evidenciando que ya le restaba cada vez menos para terminar. Como bien era su deseo, Remus procuraba tragar la máxima cantidad de ese líquido, descubriendo sabores inéditos en sus papilas gustativas.

Sirius había subido su mano, para toquetearle al mismo tiempo. Sus dedos divagaban por los testículos, acariciándolos y acunándolos, haciendo presión con el pulgar y el resto de los dedos, tanteando su redondeada forma... Se sentían deliciosamente cálidos en su mano, al igual que el resto de su piel.

Remus decidió imitarlo, abandonando la polla para empezar a besar las ingles y el hueco de la cadera, en dirección descendente. Para evitar que se quejase, había vuelto a masturbarle con la mano, reduciendo su ritmo para impedir que se corriese demasiado pronto, y menos en un lugar que no fuera su boca.

Alcanzó los hinchados testículos y los delineó con la lengua. No se parecía en absoluto a nada que hubiera paladeado antes, era simplemente... nuevo. Dos formas abultadas y medio esféricas tirando a alargadas, calientes y recubiertas de una piel holgada y un poco arrugada. Probó a succionarlos con los labios, recibiendo una caricia en el culo como agradecimiento. Dedujo que aquello le había gustado, por lo que introdujo uno de los huevos a su boca, succionándolo inmediatamente, observando cómo la piel se tensaba en sus labios. Incluso los mordisqueó un poco, degustándolos como si fueran un caramelo.

Cada vez Sirius gemía más alto, pero eso no le impedía tragar a Remus frenéticamente, ni dar alguna que otra lamida ocasional a los colgantes testículos, mientras su mano acariciaba los glúteos con consideración. Un dedo explorador se coló entre la abertura de las nalgas, logrando alcanzar el hoyito central, presionando insistentemente para entrar. Consiguió introducir a la primera una falange, que en poco tiempo se convirtieron en dos, y luego en el dígito entero. Se introducía y salía de Remus con rapidez, pugnando por hacerle vibrar de placer.

El castaño había regresado al endurecido miembro, engulléndolo de nuevo. Supuso que ya le quedaría poco para terminar...

- Ah... Remus... Y-ya voy a... -le avisó entre roncos gemidos.

Se tensó, saliendo de él para masturbarle con la mano, teniendo la boca preparada. Sirius se avergonzó un poco al intuir las intenciones del menor, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Que lo hiciese como quisiera.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mordiéndose el labio cuando sintió que llegaba a su límite. Tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para contenerse, ya que podía despertar a los padres de Remus si no lo hacía. Arqueando la espalda y sintiendo un escalofrío por esta, se vino con fuerza justo en sus labios, que le esperaban abiertos. Le recibió gustoso, sorprendiéndose al notar tan líquido en su lengua, tan pegajoso e intenso. Algunas gotas se habían escapado, manchando el vientre y las ingles de Sirius, quien ahora jadeaba extasiado.

Paladeó el blanquecino semen, memorizando ese sabor. Lo tragó entero, aunque no sin algo de dificultad. Ya está, ya lo había hecho. Y no había sido para tanto.

Se relamió para capturar toda la esencia que pudiera, y también lamió sus caderas, allá donde más pringado estaba. El mayor le instó a levantarse.

Se sentó entre sus piernas abiertas, mirándole y con la polla aún erecta y despuntante. Sirius esbozó una cansada sonrisa y se incorporó, quedando semi sentado frente a él.

- Te quiero. - Mientras le besaba, retomó su tarea anterior de masturbarle, esta vez con la mano. Remus suspiró aliviado, sintiendo pinchazos de placer ascender desde su polla a todas las partes de su cuerpo. - Mírate... Estás todo manchado...

Sirius deslizó un dedo por su mejilla, sin dejar de friccionarse contra él con la mano contraria. Introdujo el dedo con semen fresco a su boca, para que Remus lo lamiera, jugueteando con él.

- Por... ah... culpa tuya... - Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, agarrándose a él, crispando las manos en su camisa. Al cabo de unos instantes de intenso placer, sintió que lo inevitable no tardaría en venir. La intensidad de sus gemidos, cada vez más roncos y profundos así se lo revelaba a Sirius, que se esforzó por macharcársela más duramente, buscando que se corriera enseguida.

Se vino entre jadeos, arqueando las puntas de los dedos de los pies y contrayendo el estómago. Sirius cubrió el glande con la mano, para impedir que chorrease y acabase manchando el pijama o el colchón.

Permanecieron así, resoplando por nariz y boca, aguardando a que sus respiraciones regresasen a un ritmo normal.

- Has estado de puta madre. -susurró Sirius en su oído, apretándole contra sí con un solo brazo. El otro lo mantuvo apartado, no quería mancharle la ropa con restos de semen.

- T-tú también. - Vio el problema de Sirius y tanteó debajo de la cama, encontrando un paquete de pañuelos desechables de papel. Extrajo uno y limpió con cuidado la mano de Sirius, reservando sin embargo uno de los dedos, en el que dejó un poco de semen.

Sirius también había podido sentirlo. Le había tocado, había notado su calor y la textura de su piel mientras le pajeaba, le había oído gemir y con seguridad había olido su semilla cuando se vino en su mano. También le había visto morderse el labio y entrecerrar los ojos al llegar al orgasmo que él mismo le había provocado. Ya le había percibido con cuatro sentidos; le restaba aún el gusto. Con delicadeza tomó su mano y la acercó a sus labios.

- Te queda uno todavía.

Sirius miró este gesto extrañado.

- Que yo ya te probé a ti, me refiero. -le dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero. Sirius entendió, y sin hacerse de rogar, lamió obscenamente su dígito, recogiendo así su semen, hasta dejarlo pulcro.

- Sabes muy bien.

- Seguro. Ya estamos igualados.

- Pequeño... En realidad no, sigues teniendo la boca toda pringada. -rio y cogió un pañuelo, ahora con la mano limpia. Lo deslizó con ternura por sus labios y mejillas, acabando con todo rastro de líquido seminal que hubiera quedado en el rostro de su pareja. - Ya está, limpito.

- Gracias. - Se aproximó a él y le besó largamente, siendo correspondido al instante. Sirius le agarró de las caderas y le tumbó a su lado, abrazándolo protectoramente.

- Estoy muerto. - Bostezó y apoyó bien la cabeza en la almohada, acomodando algunos mechones de pelo detrás de la oreja de Remus. - Buenas noches, amor.

Remus se sonrojó un poco por el apelativo que le había puesto, pero no le desagradó para nada. Sirius también podía ser muy dulce...

- Buenas noches. -le dio un pico suave. - Mañana despiértate con ganas de ir a la playa, ¿vale?

- Mmm... Te voy a ver en bañador... -murmuró con los ojos cerrados, ya medio amodorrado. Remus le acarició la mejilla, permitiéndole relajarse.

- "_Y este es solo el primer día de quince._..", pensó con una sonrisa antes de quedar dormido junto a su pelinegro.

* * *

><p>Y bueno, aquí acaba el cap 11 VwV larguito, no?<p>

El último cap, el 12, va a tardar un poco en llegar... Ú.Ù quiero hacerlo muy bien, con un final apoteosico! XDDD y eso lleva tiempo,esfuerzo y chocolate.

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap! OwO


	12. Agosto

Bueno... Pues aquí está, después de mil años XDDD ¡El capítulo 12! Pónganse a leer ya mismo. :3

* * *

><p>Remus se despertó con una apatía enorme esa mañana. Nada más abrir los ojos deseó cerrarlos de nuevo, para que ese día no llegase a comenzar nunca y por tanto, nunca acabase.<p>

Esa mañana era 14 de agosto. El último día que Sirius pasaría en su casa antes de marcharse al día siguiente por la mañana. Se consoló pensando que no sería la última vez que amaneciese junto a él y pudiese observar su rostro durmiente con detenimiento, pero sí sería la última ocasión que pudiera ir a la playa con él, desayunar con él, ver la tele con él... Todas las cosas que acostumbraba a hacer con él en su casa se verían vacías si se iba.

A Sirius le gustaba mucho cuando sonaba el teléfono. Incluso habían probado a llamar a James y a Peter, con el consecuente desternillamiento del pelinegro. No le cabía en la cabeza que pudiese estar oyendo la voz de sus amigos situados a cientos de kilómetros de distancia como si los tuviese a su vera. Sin embargo, aquella banal actividad que con Sirius se había tornado graciosa y estimulante ahora volvería a formar parte de su rutina diaria y aburrida.

Sirius encontraba divertimentos en los objetos muggles más insospechados. El día que le prestó sus cascos, conectados al reproductor de cintas de cassette casi le dio un paro cardíaco. Que sentía la música como si la tuviera justo dentro del cerebro, decía. Que sonaba tan diferente de un gramófono mágico... Había logrado contagiarle parte de esa "magia" a Remus. Pero ahora, si Sirius se iba, no vería más que sus antiguos cascos de música, tan grandes que le cubrían las orejas enteras.

Se dio la vuelta en el colchón, viendo a su pelinegro dormitando a su lado. Sus párpados caían pesados sobre los globos oculares, y de la boca caía un fino hilo de saliva que ya había empezado a empapar la almohada por una esquina. Rio. Lucía tan lindo así... Su pecho subiendo y bajando casi imperceptiblemente, revelando lo plácido de su sueño. Casi le dio pena despertarle, pero el desayuno estaría listo pronto y no quería hacer enfadar a su madre.

Le acarició la mejilla con cuidado, apartándole algunos mechones del flequillo de la frente.

"_No te cortes el pelo nunca. Te queda genial larguito_", pensó para sí.

- Sirius... - Le dio unos golpecitos en la mejilla con el dedo. - Vamos... Despierta...

No ocurrió nada.

- Si-ri-us... - Le dio un poco más fuerte, y lo agitó por los hombros. - Venga ya...

Black abrió un adormilado ojo, gruñendo por lo bajo. Lo cerró inmediatamente, dándole a entender que no pensaba despertarse en mucho tiempo. Continuó dormido, respirando sosegadamente y sin inmutarse. Remus suspiró con hastío. Bien, lo había intentado por las buenas.

Se cubrió del todo con las sábanas mientras descendía, llegando a los pantalones de Sirius. Sin preámbulos los bajó hasta mitad del muslo, dejando libre su miembro en reposo. Comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos, repartiendo pequeños besos por toda su extensión hasta que se animó un poco. Aún dormida, la introdujo a su boca, succionando con delicadeza. Más que pajearlo salvajemente, su intención era irlo despertando poco a poco.

Durante los días anteriores las situaciones como aquella se habían ido sucediendo a menudo. Sirius se había malacostumbrado a que le despertasen con una mamada o una paja. Y los días que se despertaba él antes, comenzaba él a chupársela, a lo que Remus solía quejarse en silencio. "¿Y si aparece mi padre, tarado?" Pero en el fondo le encantaba ser agasajado de aquella manera.

Y no era que solo les gustase estar juntos por los contactos que mantenían. Ambos sabían que todo aquello iba mucho más allá, se adoraban el uno al otro. Remus había aprendido a confiar plenamente en Sirius, y lo mismo se podía decir del ojigris. Reían, se contaban cosas... Preocupaciones de futuro, anécdotas... De todo. Se sentían muy bien juntos y sabían que chupársela mutuamente no era todo en una relación pero, ¿qué problema había? A los dos les encantaban este tipo de jueguecitos, y mientras se las ingeniasen para que los padres de Remus no les pillasen...

Sirius había empezado a resoplar por la nariz, indicándole que ya se había despertado.

- Mi madre nos va a llamar enseguida. ¿Quieres levantarte ya, so vago?

La mano de Sirius le sujetó demandante por el pelo, sin dañarle, instándole a que continuase.

- Soluciona eso que tengo entre las piernas y seré todo tuyo.

- Me lo imaginaba. - Le masturbó distraídamente. - Si ya estás despierto, ¿qué más te da?

- Que me encanta que me la comas. ¿Te parece motivo suficiente? -añadió levantando la sábana para verlo diractamente. Remus ascendía y descendía por su polla, con la cara apoyada en la mano y el brazo en el codo, estando éste sobre el colchón.

- Te aviso que hoy me he despertado mordedor.

- Eres genial. Te quiero, Remsie.

Mierda. Le había llamado Remsie. Ahora no podría despegarse de su pene hasta que se corriera. Maldito perro...

Reposaban juntos, Sirius feliz tras haberse descargado matutinamente.

- Te quiero. Mucho. Mucho. Mucho. - Le iba dando picos por toda la cara, semisubido en él. Remus se dejaba hacer, tratando de limpiarse algunos restos de semen de la cara con un pañuelo de papel. Durante aquellas dos semanas se había gastado más dinero en pañuelos que en comida, estaba seguro. Habían tenido que buscar una manera de sacarlos de la casa sin que los padres de Remus los percibieran, dado que de lo contrario podrían hacerles preguntas. Demasiadas preguntas, y seguramente bastante... embarazosas y difíciles de contestar. Así que habían reservado una bolsa especial para los pañuelos manchados de corrida que guardaban bajo la cama. Así solo tenían que bajar por la noche y meterla en otra bolsa de basura, que rellenaban con más basura de alguna papelera. De este modo los señores Lupin no sospechaban nada. Un plan bastante bueno, pese a haber sido idea de Sirius.

- Yo también te quiero.

- En serio, me encanta como me las haces. Aprietas justo donde hay que apretar, aceleras cuando hay que acelerar... ¿Has dado clases de eso alguna vez?

- ¿Cómo? ¿Clases de qué?

- Pues de cómo mamarla, claro. ¿Veis eso en estudios muggles? ¡Joder, tengo que apuntarme este año! ¡Wajaajjaj...!

- No, en estudios muggles no vemos esas cosas. Digamos que es de mi propia cosecha. - Le dio un suave empujón.

- En serio, cuando volvamos a Hogwarts...

Se calló de repente. Remus bajó la mirada, y se abrazó a él. Sirius le recibió, protegiéndolo entre sus brazos.

- Mañana me voy...

- Sí. - Levantó la vista hacia él. - Me ha encantado tenerte aquí. De verdad.

- Y a mí. - Su expresión era seria, pero tierna y conciliadora. - Bah, ahora hablando con franqueza. Me ha encantado tu casa, tus padres, tus amigos, tu playa, tu culo, tu tele... - Remus rio. - ...pero más que todo eso, ha sido estar contigo. Y despertarme y ver tu carita dormida.

Le dio un pico, sin dejar de abrazarle.

- Te voy a extrañar mucho estos próximos quince días -musitó Remus.

- Y yo. Pero oye, luego nos veremos durante nueve meses enteros, todos los días.

- Eso me consuela. Por lo menos... vamos a pasarlo muy bien hoy, ¿vale?

- Claro. - Hundió su nariz en el cuello del castaño, dejando ahí sus labios, apretándolos contra la piel ajena. Iba a echar muchísimo de menos eso...

- Entonces... -continuó, sin despegar apenas los labios de su nuez. Su cálido aliento chocaba contra su cuello, provocándole escalofríos. - ¿Cuáles decías que eran los planes para hoy...?

- Ah... Ya te dije, hoy es la fiesta del pueblo. Pondrán cositas de comer en casetas, algodón dulce, palomitas, cosas así. Un puesto de tiro al blanco... Lo típico.

- Mhm...

- Harán fuegos artificiales... Ahh... Y... M-más cosas...

- ¿Por qué te paras? ¿Hay acaso algo que te impide hablar? - Mientras decía esto, su mano había comenzado a deslizarse por su pecho, masajeando uno de los pezones con dos dedos.

- Que va... - Le tomó del pelo, apretándole más contra sí. - Por Dios, no te separes de mí.

- No. Nunca lo haría. - Ambos chicos entendieron que esas palabras iban más lejos de la superflua conversación que estaban manteniendo.

* * *

><p>Bajaron ya vestidos, a tiempo para desayunar. La señora Lupin ya los había llamado dos veces.<p>

- Buenos días, mamá -saludó Remus tímidamente.

- Bunos días, señora L. Disculpe el retraso, pero es que aquí el señorito no quería despegarse de las sábanas.

Remus le dio una pequeña patada por debajo de la mesa.

- Sí, me imagino. No os entretengáis más, empezad a comer enseguida. - Iba de un lado para otro en la cocina, limpiando y adecentándola un poco.

- Ha sido justo al revés, capullo -dijo Remus por lo bajini cuando su madre estaba de espaldas. Sirius devoraba su tazón de cereales, ajeno a todo con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Ni idea de lo que hablas.

- Ya verás luego. - Se dirigió a su madre. - Ah, mamá, ¿cómo vamos a hacer hoy?

- ¿Te refieres a las fiestas? Pues... cuando llegue tu padre iremos todos al pueblo, después de comer. Mientras os podéis a dar un garbeo por ahí.

- ¿Cenaremos en el pueblo luego? -preguntó Sirius animadamente.

- N-no, cariño... Cenamos en casa -respondió la señora Lupin algo turbada pero sin perder la sonrisa. Sirius supo que no tendría que haber mencionado eso y se mordió la lengua, reprendiéndose. ¿Cena para cuatro en un restaurante por la noche? Demasiado arriesgado para la economía Lupin. Bajó la mirada y la concentró en su plato.

- Vale. De todas maneras, después de comer bajamos todos juntos, ¿no? - Remus se percató del desliz de Sirius. No le había molestado, sabía que no lo había dicho con mala intención. A veces le jodía realmente no poder ir a cenar con sus padres, o tener que llevar las túnicas viejas de cuando su madre iba a clase, o llevar unos libros llenos de arrugas, cortes y desperfectos debido a su mal estado. Pero eso le había tocado, nacer en una familia con pocos recursos. Se prometió que algún día esa situación cambiaría. Trabajaría mucho y conseguiría darles una mejor vida (o vejez, al menos) a sus padres.

- Sí, por la tarde-noche.

- ¿Y tenemos toda la mañana para vaguear? Digo, ¿hacer cosas productivas? -interrumpió Sirius, procurando enmendar su metedura de pata de hacía un rato.

- Sí, cariño. Anda, terminad con esos boles e idos a "producir" por ahí -dijo la señora Lupin sonriente.

Dieron buena cuenta de su desayuno y colocaron los tazones vacíos en el fregadero, limpiándolos un poco bajo el grifo.

- ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a los chicos del pueblo? Aprovechando que es el último día que Sirius pasará aquí...

- Vale, mamá. - Cogió sus llaves y se acercó a la puerta. - ¿Te parece bien eso?

Sirius le miró pensativo. Ya habían quedado algunos días con los amigos de Remus, para ir a la playa, a pasear o a tomarse algo por ahí. Le habían caído bien, a pesar de ser todos muggles. Las chicas del grupo babeaban por él desde el primer día que lo vieron, y no perdían ocasión de recordarle a Remus que podía traerse a Sirius siempre que quisiera, incluso en navidad, en Pascua o en cualquier época del año.

- Sí, claro. Me caen bien tus amigos.

- Más bien les has caído tú a las féminas -dijo riendo cuando su madre no podía oírles. Salieron de la casa y caminaron calle abajo, en dirección a la avenida principal del pueblo.

- Joder, tengo que admitir que tus amigas están buenas. Sobretodo la rubia esa, como se llame. Pero tú estás mucho más bueno, obviamente.

- No sé si creerte. - Se hizo el ofendido. - Seguro que estás planeando follarte a alguna de mis amigas cuando yo no mire.

- Ni en broma. Le he cogido gusto a tu polla...

Tras haber pasado toda la mañana en compañía de los amigos de Remus regresaron a la casa, a tiempo para el almuerzo. Las chicas se habían entristecido un poco al saber que Sirius no volvería más, por lo que se habían mostrado efusivamente cariñosas con él, regándolo de besos en la mejilla, abrazos y promesas de volverse a ver. Sirius las aceptó todas, aunque sin intenciones realmente de cumplirlas algún día.

- ¡Joder! Maldigo al Creador, ese bastardo que me dio este cuerpo de Adonis Griego tan irresistible a ojos de las mujeres... ¡Es toda una cruz, Lupin! ¡Ni te imaginas!

Remus le miró como si quisiese darle una patada en las joyas de la corona.

- Sí, pobrecito... Para que te enteres, yo también puedo levantar pasiones si me lo propongo. - Ante la desternillante risa de Sirius le propinó una suave pero efectiva patada en la espinilla. - ¡Que lo digo en serio!

Sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta, entrando a su hogar con un dolorido pelinegro a la zaga. Una pequeña lágrima nacía de su ojo, pero no supo deducir muy bien si era provocada por el dolor o la risa.

* * *

><p>- No me cansaré nunca de decirlo... ¿Por qué coño vives en el culo del mundo?<p>

Sirius se quejaba abiertamente mientras caminaban descalzos por la costa marítima. Avanzaban por encima de la arena seca, algo alejados de la orilla. Detrás de ellos se vislumbraba el límite del pueblo, a unos pocos cientos de metros.

Habían comenzado a caminar por uno de los "brazos" de la bahía. Se pararon cuando llegaron al final, sentándose en un pequeño muro de piedras. Desde donde estaban podían ver toda la playa, el pueblo, las montañas y un inmenso cielo. Sin embargo, debido a la distancia y la perspectiva, ellos eran difícilmente identificables desde el núcleo rural.

Remus se sentó en la arena, protegido del viento por el pequeño murito de piedras, que los rodeaba en una especie de semicírculo. Sirius le imitó.

- Este es mi rinconcito favorito. Solía venir aquí de pequeño a pensar y mirar el mar.

Le agarró de la cintura y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro. Desde ahí tenían una vista preciosa del mar, de las montañas, de las pequeñas casas que conformaban el pueblo, de las dunas de arena un poco más abajo... Parecía un lugar idílico.

- Es muy bonito.

Se quedaron ahí, con el fresco aire marino despeinándolos, jugando caprichosamente con sus hebras, entremezclándolas...

- Joder, qué modorra tengo -dijo Remus con un bostezo ahogado.

- Y yo. Normal, acabamos de comer hace un rato...

- ¿Siesteamos un rato?

- Mmm... Hasta la hora de la merienda no tenemos nada que hacer.

Se tumbaron del todo en la arena, uno al lado del otro. Sirius pasó su brazo por la cintura de Remus, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Apoyó la cabeza en su otro brazo, que mantenía extendido sobre el suelo. Remus jugueteaba con el cuello de su camisa y los botones, distraído.

- Me lo he pasado como nunca esto días.

- Y yo. ¿Me invitarás el próximo verano también?

- Claro. Un mes entero si quieres.

La boca de Sirius se contrajo un poco en una amarga sonrisa.

- Mientras menos tiempo pase en mi casa, mejor. Me pasaré la mitad del verano con James y la otra mitad contigo. No quiero volver a Grimmauld Place.

- ¿Tus padres...? -tanteó.

- Es... todo en general. Soy la oveja blanca de la familia.

- ¿No será la negra?

- Qué va. En mi familia todos están podridos. No he conocido a ningún Black cuya alma no estuviera corrompida ya. Bueno... Sí, a mi tío Alphard y a Regulus. Pero él... le están lavando el cerebro, mi madre y todos esos gilipollas de Slytherin. Estoy preocupado por dónde pueda ir a parar...

Remus le abrazó y no le soltó, acariciándole el pelo con delicadeza. No sabía muy bien qué decirle, ya que no había vivido una situación parecida jamás, pero se imaginó lo difícil que estaría siendo para Sirius.

- Es presuntuso decir que mi alma es la única "blanca", pero yo lo veo así. No me interesa nada "oscuro", nada por lo que mi familia siente devoción me importa. Los tiempos están cambiando, dicen. El mundo se está volviendo un lugar poco seguro...

- Estamos al filo de la guerra.

- Sí. Y nosotros tendremos que participar en ella. Nuestra generación. Nos tocará.

- Luchar...

Remus lo sabía. La sociedad mágica lo veía como un rumor, pero en su familia todo estaba claro. Los magos tenebrosos se estaban agrupando y adquirían cada vez más poder. Voldemort estaba preparando una guerra cada vez más inminente, y serían ellos quienes debieran dar su vida por proteger a sus seres queridos y garantizar la paz.

- ¿Vas a ser auror?

- Me gustaría, la verdad. Pero todavía no sé ni lo que quiero hacer. Mis planes de futuro solo llegan a escaparme de casa algún día.

- ¿Piensas irte? -le preguntó con sincera curiosidad e interés. Sirius le revolvió el pelo.

- En cuanto pueda. Y si no lo he hecho antes ha sido por mi hermano, pero ya no sé qué pensar sobre él. No me refiero a sus sentimientos, sino a su forma de ser. Lo han corrompido -repitió con rabia contenida.

- Sirius...

- Tengo un tío al que le simpatizo. Alphard, el que te acabo de decir. Me dejará dinero. Compraré un piso, iré a vivir solo. ¿Te imaginas?

- Sí, y te veo en desastre. No sabes ni fregar un puto plato.

- Yo no, pero tú sí. Podrías venir a limpiar.

- Y a chupártela por las mañanas. El resto del tiempo me puedes esconder en una caja en el sótano.

- ¡Joder! ¿Cómo no he pensado en algo así antes?

Dejaron que sus miradas divagasen en el cielo azul. A pesar de estar salpicado de algunas nubes el día se presentaba bastante despejado. Por el Oeste comenzaba a anaranjar, evidenciando que el día empezaba a morir. En un par de horas todo el firmamento sería naranja, y después totalmente negro.

- En serio. ¿A que te gustaría mucho mucho mucho vivir conmigo?

Remus meditó su respuesta antes de hablar.

- La verdad es que sí. - Se sonrojó. Sirius le dio un pico.

- Pues vente. En cuanto salgamos de Hogwarts, ¿sí?

- No te prometo nada. No sé qué les parecería a mis padres...

- ¿Qué tiene de malo vivir con el viejo Sirius?

- Que me violarías todas las noches...

- ¿Y eso es malo porque...? -susurró en su oreja, haciéndole estremecer.

- Porque... Acabarías destrozándome con eso tan grande que tienes.

- ¿Pretendes disuadirme o incitarme a que te viole aquí mismo?

- Ya me follarás en Hogwarts todas las veces que quieras -le dijo, apartándolo de sí riendo. Sirius se puso serio.

- Te pienso tomar la palabra, que lo sepas. - Volvió a tumbarse a su lado, acariciándole distraídamente el abdomen. - Pero de verdad. ¿No te gustaría... vivir conmigo? -dijo más serio y con un poco de reticencia. Le daba algo de vergüenza preguntarle algo así, aunque estuviera seguro de sus sentimientos.

Remus le miró con serenidad, viéndolo adorable así, tan centrado y maduro.

- Ya te dije que sí la primera vez que me lo preguntaste en Hogwarts. En tu súper piso que te vas a comprar y eso.

- ¿De verdad? Entonces, ¿puedo darlo por hecho?

- Claro. - Se besaron largamente y con ternura, con movimientos delicados y suaves, disfrutando al máximo de los labios del otro. Se separaron y permanecieron así de juntos.

- Pero... ahora que lo pienso... -comenzó Remus - Sería un gran inconveniente mi... transformación. Quiero decir... ¿Dónde me iba a meter, en la gran ciudad?

- Ah... Con respecto a eso...

- ¿Qué?

Sirius se incorporo, quedando sentado con las piernas cruzadas. Se le veía algo nervioso y excitado por algo.

- Cuando estuve con James... Bueno, estuvimos investigando algo.

- ¿El qué?

- Sobre los animagos. ¿Sabes lo que son, no? - Remus asintió. - No sé, me vino con eso una tarde, pero no le hice mucho caso al principio. ¿Pero sabes lo que leí en un libro?

- Alúmbrame.

- Que los hombres lobo son mansos con los animagos transformados. Lo ponía como dato curioso, no profundizaba mucho en el tema. ¿A que es un puntazo? -le miró con ilusión, mordiéndose la uña del pulgar.

- No sé qué decirte. También he leído algo parecido, pero hacerse animago es un coñazo. Demasiado papeleo, y paridas con el registro y el censo y cosas así.

Sirius esbozó una enigmática sonrisa.

- Ya.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con ese "ya"? - Sirius aumentó su sonrisa. - No. Mierda. Venga, dime lo que has hecho. - Se tapó los ojos con la mano, suspirando hastiado.

- Puede que registrarse para ser animago sea caro, largo y tedioso. Pero a los ilegales no nos pasa eso.

- ¿Ilegales?

- Transformarte, pero sin estar apuntado en el registro. Fácil, rápido y gratis.

Remus se incorporó también y quedó sentado a su lado, mirándolo con reproche.

- No te lo permito. Si te pilla el ministerio te la cargas. Y me dará igual si te encarcelan en Azkaban por eso, pero yo no quiero verme involucrado con nada -bromeó, fingidamente dolido.

- Ya, como si yo fuera a ir a parar a Azkaban alguna vez en mi vida. ¡Qué gilipolleces son esas!

- La verdad es que eso suena demasiado descabellado incluso para un gamberro redomado como tú.

- Me pintas como un delincuente, y eso es injusto -hizo un puchero. - Pero a lo que iba. Si logro hacerme animago podría cuidarte mejor, viviéramos donde viviéramos. Y si no, me compraré un piso con sótano. - Se le iluminaron los ojos al hablar de su futuro nuevo hogar. - Con garaje también, para la moto. Y piscina, para verte semidesnudo con frecuencia. Y puede que una tele también. ¡Para el porno!

- Me recuerdas a la fulana del cuento, la del cántaro de leche.

- Tú a mí también, pero omitiendo el cuento, el cántaro y la leche -le dijo mordazmente, con lo que se ganó un mordisco en el hombro.

- ¿Me estás llamando fulana, Black?

- Mi fulana. Bueno, fulano.

- Prefiero el término "pequeño". No sé, atenta menos contra mi integridad sexual y eso.

- Te llamaré como quieras. - Aspiró el aroma de su cabello. La idea de estar imaginándose cómo sería su nuevo hogar era maravillosa. Sobretodo con Remus de por medio. Se hizo una imagen de ellos dos viviendo en la misma casa, comiendo en la misma mesa, durmiendo en la misma cama... Y haciendo otras cosas en la misma cama también. Los sábados irían en moto a las afueras, y pasarían allí la tarde, en el campo o en la playa. Disfrutarían juntos de sus mejores años de juventud, el uno junto al otro... Deseó ser ya adulto, para ver cumplido ese sueño en ese justo instante.

- ¿Y a qué se debe el interés de James por los animagos? -le preguntó tras unos minutos de silencio, más por decir algo que por otra cosa. Le había estado dando vueltas a las palabras de Sirius, y lo cierto era que le hacía una ilusión terrible irse a vivir con él. A pesar de sus transformaciones. Le bastaba con un sótano o algo similar, tampoco era un lobo tan agresivo (no al menos si no se le provocaba). Y con Sirius de animago, su fiereza se aplacaría bastante, según había leído en los libros. Sintió una gran felicidad de poder contar con él a su lado, le amaba inconmensurablemente.

- Gamberrear mejor en Hogwarts, por qué va a ser. Piensa que lo hago yo también por seguirle la corriente o por diversión, como él. Pero se me ocurrió que podría servir para ayudarte cuando te transformes, y por eso he seguido intentándolo.

Remus se quedó callado, pensativo.

- Cuando volvamos a Hogwarts se lo contaré a James y Peter.

- Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Estoy yo para animarte, hombre. Y en el caso de que no se lo tomen a bien (que no creo), eso significará que son unos mierdas que no merecen la pena. Pero ya te digo, no te vamos a abandonar. Como mucho Peter la flipará unos días y ya.

- Si me has aceptado tú, no tengo dudas respecto a los otros -le acarició la mejilla. - Les diré que soy un hombre lobo sediento de sangre.

- Y también un hombre gay sediento de semen.

- Y tú irás detrás de mí, cabrón. - Sirius comenzó a reírse con ganas, y entonces Remus se dio cuenta del mal chiste que inconscientemente había hecho. - ¡Me refiero a que les dirás que eres gay tú también después de mí, idiota!

- Claro, claro. -Se limpió uan lagrimilla con el dorso del dedo. - Dios, eres tan inocente... Me dan ganas de comerte.

- Tonto. ¿Y has hecho algún progreso ya con la transformación animaga?

- Me salen orejas y cola de perro. Y a James... creo que su animal es un reno, o algo así. No sé, le salen como unos cuernecillos, pero no tenemos muy claro aún qué animal puede ser.

- ¿Orejas y cola? - No supo por qué, pero su mente divagó entre imágenes de Sirius con orejitas y rabo de perro, sin nada más. Bueno, tal vez un collar de cuero negro o rojo, y una pequeña correa cuyo extremo terminaba en su mano. Sirius caminaba hacia él a cuatro patas, totalmente desnudo y se le subiría al regazo, y trataría de lamerle desde ahí. Y él le acariciaría el pelo en señal de recompensa, con lo que Sirius ladraría de contento, y procedería a desnudarlo a él también y luego se tumbarían en el mismo suelo, y entre lamidas y ladridos Sirius le...

- Tierra llamando a Lupin. Te has quedado p'allá. - Sirius le picaba la mejilla con insistencia, devolviéndole a la realidad. - Te has puesto cachondo pensando en mí como un perrillo, ¿a que sí?

- No. Me he puesto MUY cachondo. - Le besó con fiereza, separándose rápidamente y mirándole. - Te quiero.

- Yo también. - Le agarró y se echó hacia atrás, quedando tumbados en la arena, con Remus encima de él y sin dejar de besarse. Sus lenguas danzaban sin descanso, enroscándose y friccionándose, llenándose de saliva, entrechocando sus dientes. Sirius le sujetó de las nalgas para atraerlo más hacia sí, con lo que Remus resopló fuerte por la nariz, en vista de lo mucho que le agradaba aquello.

- Podría hacer rebotar monedas sobre este culo, joder... -masculló entre beso y beso, mordiéndose el labio al notar las redondeces llenando sus manos, que las apretaban a gusto.

- Después lo intentamos, si quieres.

Tras haberse estado besando unos buenos veinte minutos largos decidieron que ya iba siendo hora de regresar a la casa de Remus, más que nada por la tonalidad rojiza que presentaban sendos labios, claros indicadores de que en algún momento debían parar con sus caricias mutuas.

* * *

><p>Entraron algo cansados por la caminata, con la consecuente regañina por parte de la señora Lupin, que les reprendió el haberse demorado tanto en llegar.<p>

- ¡Salimos en media hora! Si os vais a duchar o algo, mejor que sea ya mismo -les dijo mientras terminaba de ultimar los preparativos.

Subieron presurosos al cuarto, cambiándose de ropa y adecentándose en un tiempo récord. Abajo ya les esperaban los padres de Remus, vestidos y con las llaves del coche.

Se montaron y arrancaron, llegando a la zona céntrica del pueblo en aproximadamente 15 minutos. Aparcaron en una calle cercana a la plaza mayor y se apearon. Tras intercambiar algunas palabras con los señores Lupin ("Que sí, que a las diez y media en casa... Sí, llevamos chaqueta... No, no aceptaremos caramelos de extraños... Sí, solo aceptaremos drogas, señor L... Cállate Sirius... Que no, que no aceptaremos nada, papá...") caminaron calle abajo, hacia la zona donde estaban dispuestas las casetas y demás.

La cara de Sirius era un poema. Nunca había visto antes una "feria" muggle antes, y la caótica combinación de luces destelleantes y música le impresionaba y abrumaba a la vez.

- Sé que todo esto es nuevo para ti pero... ¿Podrías mirar un poco menos asombrado? La gente pensará que estás ido o algo.

- Ya, pero... ¡Dios! ¿Qué es ese monstruo?

Sirius señalaba insistentemente un tiovivo puesto allí para los niños pequeños, que se agarraban a las barras de los caballitos de distintos colores, riendo y divirtiéndose. Algunas madres miraban a sus retoños desde cerca, charlando entre ellas.

- Es un tiovivo. Da vueltas y eso.

- ¿Cómo coño se mueve? ¡Es imposible que eso no sea magia!

Remus suspiró mirándolo con condescendencia.

- Pobre sangre limpia, las peripecias del mundo muggle te quedan grandes.

- Cállate, mestizo. Y explícame eso -señaló al tiovivo, que ya se había ganado por su parte el mote de "artilugio del diablo". - ¿Lo mueve lo mismo que al coche?

- No. Como te expliqué la semana pasada -continuaron caminando, mirando a la vez las diversas atracciones -, en el mundo muggle existe una importante fuente de energía, el petróleo.

- Sé lo que es el petróleo. Pero en el mundo mágico no le vemos gran utilidad, la verdad.

- Ya. Los muggles a partir del petróleo extraen combustibles como el gasoil, gasóleo... Eso es lo que le "da de comer" mi padre al coche para que funcione.

- Ah, sí, como el otro día, cuando se paró en el sitio aquel con mangueras... - Fijó su atención en un puesto de algodón de azúcar, esponjoso y reluciente. Algunos niños hacían cola frente al puesto. - ¿Y eso qué es?

- "Surtidores", no mangueras. Y eso es algodón de azúcar.

- ...el cual tampoco está hecho con magia, ¿verdad?

- ¡Si te lo estoy explicando!

- Quiero un poco -admitió algo avergonzado. Remus suspiró y se pusieron a la cola.

- A ver... pues a partir del gasoil se puede obtener electricidad y...

- Joder, cuántas cosas obtenéis a partir de otras cosas que a su vez provienen de otra cosa...

- Deja de interrumpir o te muerdo. - Sirius le miró con los ojos abiertos. Luego se rio y concentró su atención en el hombre detrás del puesto, que preparaba otra remesa de algodón en su máquina. - Y la electricidad es lo que mueve nuestro mundo. No te explicaré qué es exactamente porque me tardaría meses en hacer que lo entendieras del todo.

- Ahora soy idiota.

- No es eso. Si no has vivido con electricidad toda tu vida cuesta un poco entender cómo funciona. Los muggles "atrapan" la electricidad y pueden hacer que ciertas máquinas se muevan solas. Por ejemplo, esa máquina -señaló a la máquina de hacer algodón dulce- puede funcionar gracias a la electricidad, aunque su materia prima para fabricar algodón sean esos polvitos rosas de ahí. Y el coche igual; su combustible es la gasolina, pero sin electricidad no puede convertir la gasolina en movimiento. Pero algunas máquinas no necesitan una materia prima sino solo electricidad; la tele, la nevera, la luz...

- Creo que lo voy pillando. Joder, lo que se ahorrarían si lo hicieran todo con magia -les llegó su turno para pedir. Sirius se pidió un algodón exageradamente grande, ante el asombro del vendedor y la cara de circunstancias de Remus. Se fueron de allí tan campantes, Sirius dándole mordiscos a su dulce cada poco.

- ¿A dónde vamos ahora? -preguntó el mayor con la boca pringada de rosa.

- A donde quieras.

- Mmmm... ¡Allí! - Miró en dirección a una atracción en concreto con una cola razonablemente corta. - "Casa del terror"... ¿De qué va?

- Como la casa de los gritos pero en plástico. ¿Vamos? Solo vale una libra.

Sirius le miró expectante, como esperando a que añadiese algo más. Remus suspiró.

- Más o menos 3 sickles.

- Aaaaaahhh... Pues es barato.

Hicieron cola unos minutos, tras lo cual ingresaron a la atracción tras pagar el importe.

* * *

><p>- Los magos deberíamos traer cosas como estas a nuestro mundo. Pero mucho mejores que las muggles, y más mejoradas, y con mejores mejoras...<p>

Ambos chicos caminaban por la avenida del pueblo, siguiendo la línea de la costa. La plaza mayor, donde estaban todas las atracciones y puestos de comida ya quedaban atrás. Habían estado un par de horas divirtiéndose y comiendo toda suerte de golosinas, y se encontraban más que satisfechos por aquél día.

Durante su estancia en la casa del terror Remus consideró seriamente la opción de marcharse allí mismo tapándose el rostro para que nadie pudiera reconocerlo y relacionarlo con el energúmeno de pelo negro que daba el espectáculo de una manera tan escandalosa.

- ¡REMUS! ¡UN ÍNFERI!

- No es un ínferi, es un zombi. Y ni siquiera es real, es un señor disfrazado.

- ¡Joder! ¡Serpientes! ¿Dónde está mi varita? - Tanteó en sus bolsillos tratando de encontrarla a pesar de la poca luz que había dentro de la atracción. Debían caminar siguiendo un pequeño itinerario, encontrándose cada poco con un monstruo distinto. Un par de metros por delante y por detrás de ellos otros grupos de gente avanzaban también, aunque sin armar tanto jaleo como Sirius.

- Son de plástico. ¡Deja de tocar el decorado, que lo vas a romper!

Su visita a la casa de los espejos no fue mucho mejor. Sirius se había perdido unas quince veces, chocándose contra prácticamente cada espejo en su intento de hallar a Remus. Por suerte en la noria no se habían producido incidentes graves. Sirius se había contentado con admirar el paisaje desde lo alto ("¡Desde aquí se ve tu casa!") mientras Remus le observaba a él. Parecía un niño, feliz con todo lo que le rodeaba. Cuando estuvieron en lo más alto se tomaron unos minutos para besarse tranquilamente, al abrigo de miradas ajenas.

Cuando su cabina regresó al suelo se bajaron y miraron en derredor. No había nada más que suscitase su atención, por lo que se encogieron de hombros y con chocolatinas aún en la boca se salieron de la plaza, a un lugar más apartado, concretamente a la avenida.

- Me alegro de que te lo hayas pasado bien hoy. - Remus observaba las facciones de la cara de felicidad que Sirius había forjado en su rostro.

- Y yo. Me gustaría volver aquí algún día.

Pasearon tranquilamente, sin apartarse mucho. No hacía mucho frío, a pesar de que ya había anochecido hacía un buen rato.

- Y... ¿qué hacemos ahora? -preguntó Remus distraídamente.

- Ni idea. ¿A qué hora tenemos que volver?

- Diez y media u once. Mañana tienes que levantarte pronto -añadió con melancolía.

Sirius bajó la mirada, mirando con aburrimiento los adoquines. Cada vez quedaba menos... Aunque se lo habían pasado genial ese día sentía que faltaba algo. Quería que ese día fuera inolvidable para Remus... Tenía una idea de lo que quería hacer, pero no sabía aún cómo ponerlo en práctica. Agarró la mano de Remus entre la suya.

- ¿Y si vamos al zoco de esta tarde?

- Mmm... No queda muy lejos.

- ¡Vamos! ¿Prefieres estar dando vueltas?

- La verdad es que no. Venga, pues vamos hacia allá.

Continuaron caminando hasta que terminó la avenida de adoquines. Se bajaron y empezaron a caminar por la playa, tal y como lo habían hecho un par de horas antes.

Los zapatos se les enterraban un poco en la arena húmeda, pero no les importaba demasiado. Caminaban cogidos de la mano, saltando, corriendo, riendo, lanzándose arena para molestarse... Al cabo de un rato llegaron al zoco de piedras algo exhaustos por la carrera. Se quitaron las chaquetas y las pusieron en el suelo a modo de alfombras para estar más cómodos. Se sentaron y miraron en dirección al sosegado mar, descansando y relajándose.

- Ya es de noche... -comentó Sirius distraídamente. El Sol se había marchado hacía mucho tiempo ya, y una ligera brisa les despeinaba el flequillo, pero tampoco hacía demasiado frío. En realidad, se estaba de puta madre al fresco.

- Sí... - Su vista tornó hacia él, observándole así. Le encantaba repasar sus formados músculos marcados en la clara piel. Se le notaban los abdominales a través de la camisa, y un torneado bíceps se dejaba entrever por la manga. Sin pensarlo mucho le dio un mordisco cariñoso en el hombro, arrastrando los dientes por la piel.

- ¡Ah! ¿Tienes ganas de morder, lobuno? - Riendo por el juguetón acto le empujó hasta que cayó en las chaquetas, tumbándose junto a él y besándole así.

- Y qué quieres, si estás tan bueno...

- Lo sé, soy un jodido dios. - Le encantaba que no le perdiera ojo de encima. Sentirse querido de esa forma... Sencillamente, era genial.

Descendió por el torso de Remus. Llevaba una camisa sencilla negra que contrastaba a la perfección con la suya blanca. Le acarició superficialmente el pecho, los hombros, llegando hasta las caderas. Dejó la mano ahí haciendo movimientos circulares y regresó a mirarle.

- Nunca me cansaré de decirte todo lo que te amo.

- Ni yo.

- En serio. Nunca me imaginé que llegaría a decir cosas como estas a una chica, menos aún a un tío con su polla y todo. Pero no sé, me sale solo decírtelo y no me molesta.

- Te entiendo. Eso me pasaba a mí con doce más o menos.

- ¿Doce? ¿Ahí supiste que eras gay?

Remus se sonrojó y se abrazó a él.

- Bueno, saberlo saberlo... Se me desviaban los ojos hacia chicos de cursos mayores cada vez con más frecuencia hasta que ya no lo pude negar.

- O sea, ni siquiera fui el primer tío que captó tu atención. - Se cubrió los ojos con la mano, fingidamente indignado.

- ¡No digas tonterías! No serías el primero pero sí el que me caló más hondo. ¿No te contenta saber eso? - Le mordió justo en la nuez, susurrando incitadoramente. Sirius se revolvió gustoso, suspirando fuerte.

- Mucho. Mmm... - Cerró los ojos. - Sigue ahí...

Remus rio y continuó besándole en el cuello, acariciándole a la par las caderas y el costado.

- Tenemos como dos horas para nosotros antes de tener que regresar.

- ¿Se te ocurre algo para pasar el tiempo?

- Diversas cosas...

- ¿Como ésta quizá? - Le empujó hacia atrás, quedando ahora encima de él. Le besó largamente en los labios, introduciendo su lengua al momento. Remus le recibió, enroscándose en torno a él con ansia. Se separaron para tomar aire y Sirius pegó sus frentes.

- Te quiero -le dio un pico. - Muchísimo.

Remus le abrazó fuertemente, hundiéndose en él.

- Sirius...

- Dime. - No contestó. Simplemente se le quedó mirando profundamente, sin apartar los ojos castaños de los grisáceos y con la boca algo entreabierta. No supo desvelar bien el significado de esa mirada.

- No estoy borracho. Ni tú tampoco.

- ¿Eh? - Empezaba a pillarlo. - ¿Con eso te refieres a que quieres...?

- Solo si tú también.

- Yo... - Hundió la nariz en su cuello. - ¿Estás totalmente seguro?

- Sí. - Buscó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos. - Si es contigo, sí.

- Pequeño.

Le besó otra vez, más lentamente que las anteriores. Su lengua acariciaba la ajena con parsimonia, disfrutando del contacto y de las sensaciones que le producía el estar cerca de Remus.

Se desabrochó los botones de la camisa, dejándola así abierta. Remus no tardó en introducir ahí su mano, acariciando el pecho blanquecino frente a él. Ascendió un poco y le mordió ligeramente la clavícula y la zona del esternón, haciéndole estremecer.

Mientras tanto, Sirius ya le había levantado la camisa y se entretenía en repasar la piel expuesta del abdomen y las caderas, apenas con la yema de los dedos. Siguió también la sutil línea de vello que comenzaba en el ombligo, perdiéndose más allá de la cinturilla de los pantalones.

Con los dientes sujetó el borde de su pantalón y lo semideslizó, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos y con una picarona sonrisa en los labios. Remus alzó las caderas para que pudiera deshacerse de ellos con total comodidad. A pesar de no tener casi ya ropa, no sentía frío alguno. Le bastaba con recordar que Sirius estaba ahí, acariciándole y mimándole para que un agradable calor le fuera inducido a cada una de las células de su cuerpo.

El pelinegro ya había comenzado a tantear por sobre la tela de los bóxers, apretando ligeramente aquí y allá, según iba hallando las distintas abultaciones.

- Estás precioso ahora mismo -murmuró, deteniéndose a mirarlo. Bajo suya, un sosegado Remus con la camisa subida hasta el cuello y en bóxers le devolvía el gesto, sonriéndole calmado.

- Tú más. - Se incorporó para besarlo, abrazándose a su cuello de paso. Sirius continuó apretándolo con delicadeza, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

- Quiero hacértelo... muy despacito...

- Pues hazlo... -susurró en sus labios, encendiéndole aún más.

- No lo dudes.

Lo sentó sobre él, para que pudiera sentir de primera mano la incipiente erección en

sus pantalones. Lo balanceó ligeramente hacia delante y hacia atrás, para aumentar la

fricción. Remus se abrió ligera e inconscientemente de piernas, colaborando en el

vaivén.

- Remus... -se sorprendió de lo grave que había sonado su voz, fruto de la enorme excitación que le embargaba. - S-si quieres detenerte... ahora es el momento. Si no me frenas aquí, luego ya no te aseguro que pueda parar.

- Tranquilo, no te voy a pedir nada parecido. - Buscó su mano. - Quiero llegar hasta el final, totalmente.

- Te quiero. - Lo tumbó sobre las chaquetas, admirándolo desde ahí. Manteniendo sus iris plateadas en las otras doradas comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón, abandonándolo en la arena. Ahora ambos llevaban solamente una camisa a punto de serles arrancada y bóxers.

Remus alzó la rodilla, apretando su erección dolorosamente, buscando provocarle.

- ¿Piensas venir ya? -le dijo con algo de suficiencia. En su interior estaba algo turbado. Sabía que había tomado una decisión, y no pensaba cambiarla. Pero estaba a punto de follar por primera vez, ¡lo normal era que estuviera nervioso!

- Tranquilo, no me vayas a pegar -rio, poniéndose en cuatro encima de él. Fue hasta su oreja y capturó enseguida su lóbulo, tironeando ligeramente. Su escurridiza lengua se coló por todas las sinusosas curvaturas de su cartílago, empapándolo con saliva al instante.

- Dios... -crispó los dedos en sus caderas, haciendo el cuello hacia atrás como acto reflejo. - M-me encanta...

Sirius siguió atacándole la oreja, abandonándola tras un tiempo. Remus había empezado a jadear y arquear la espalda, lo cual era una muy buena señal.

Poco a poco fue avanzando hasta el cuello, distrayéndose en morder la nuez una y otra vez, deleitándose al ver cómo ésta subía y bajaba al ritmo que Remus tragaba saliva para tratar de relajarse. No aguantó más y raudo descendió por su pecho hasta las ingles, quedándose allí. Mordisqueó las caderas, arañando la piel con los dientes.

- ¡Ay! M-me haces cosquillas...

- ¿Aquí? - Clavó los dientes donde Remus se había quejado, observando cómo se revolvía bajo él.

- ¡P-para! Te lo digo en serio... -dijo sin parar de reírse. Sirius decidió darle algo de tregua y fue directamente a por los bóxers. Los bajó de un rápido tirón, lanzándolos por ahí. La erección de Remus se levantó enseguida al verse liberada, apuntando coqueta al cielo.

- Mi pobrecillo, cómo estás...-comentó mientras la agarraba y deslizaba la lengua por el glande, lamiéndolo como si de un helado en verano se tratase.

- Ah... ¿De quién crees que es la culpa?

Ya había empezado a engullirle, sin tiempo que perder. Movía la cabeza con un ritmo fijo, apretándole sin piedad. Sus manos continuaban ancladas a ambos lados de sus caderas, sujetándole desde ahí.

- Ni... se te ocurra correrte ahora, que te mato -le advirtió entrecortadamente, con su polla aún medio metida en la boca.

- D-descuida... -Le indicó un ritmo más acelerado, empujándole hacia abajo con terquedad.

Sirius salió pronto de él, dejando una polla erguida y totalmente húmeda a la luz de la luna. Jugueteó con el glande, dándole vueltas con la yema del dedo.

- Última oportunidad. De verdad de la buena. O me detienes ahora o...

- ¿Vas a follarme ya de una puta vez? -le gritó exasperado, sujetándole por los bóxers. Los fue deslizando hacia abajo, hasta que la respingona erección rebotó contra su abdomen.

- No necesito más que eso. - Se lanzó a por él, besándolo demandante. Con una mano había empezado a pajearse, para estar totalmente a punto. - Ponte así...

Remus abrió sus piernas, mostrándole su hoyito algo contraído. Le producía cierta vergüenza, pero algo de morbo a la vez...

- Rectifico; ahora estás más bello que nunca. - Sin dejar de besarlo empezó a buscar el agujero, acariciándolo ligeramente para dilatarlo.

- Tú tampoco te quedas atrás. - Dejó que su mano libre viajara hasta su ano, ayudándo a Sirius a prepararle. En poco tiempo ya tenía el primer dígito dentro, moviéndose en círculos y hacia dentro.

Continuaron así unos minutos, sintiendo que cada vez Remus era capaz de asimilar más grosor, con lo que el número de dedos que Sirius podía introducir aumentaba. Cuando ya tres de ellos podían entrar y salir con cierta facilidad, los retiró y le miró a los ojos.

- Te quiero. Muchísmimo. Más que a nadie.

- Y yo. Joder, Sirius... - Entrelazó sus dedos para tranquilizarse, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación. - Estoy listo.

Con esa señal Sirius se posicionó frente a él, con la punta de la polla rozando su ano ligeramente abierto.

- Vamos allá... - Contuvo la respiración e hizo presión hacia adentro, sintiendo cómo era engullido con algo de dificultad.

- Ah... - Remus le apretaba la mano con fuerza, y él le correspondía, paciente por introducirse cuanto antes.

Continuó avanzando unos pocos centímetros, hasta que la boca de Remus formó una "O" perfecta y hubo cerrado los ojos, indicándole que había llegado al límite de su aguante.

- ¿Vas bien? - No le contestó. Simplemente, había cerrado los ojos y parecía que no los volvería a abrir jamás. Empezó a preocuparse. - ¿Remus? ¿Salgo?

- No... - Con movimientos lentos, abrió un poco más sus piernas, sintiendo que se abrasaba por dentro. Unas lagrimillas asomaron por la comisura de sus orbes mieladas, perdiéndose raudas en las mejillas. - E-estoy bien... Ah...

Sirius esperó a que se hubiera acostumbrado a la omisión. Se moría de ganas por moverse dentro de él, la sensación era jodidamente sublime. Las paredes internas de Remus le comprimían tan deliciosamente, y se estaba tan tibio ahí... Si pudiera, se quedaría así durante horas, en ese ambiente tan agradable. Dejó salir el aire fuertemente por al nariz, acomodándose mejor.

- M-muévete un poco... Pero muy despacio...

Así lo hizo, empezando una embestida pianísima, apenas un roce. Se contenía todo lo que podía, su polla le pedía una y otra vez introducirse hasta el fondo, salir del todo y luego clavarse en él de una sola y certera estocada, pero su machacado sentido común se lo impedía. Nada en el mundo le iba a permitir dañar a Remus, le costase lo que le costase. Invocó paciencia una y otra vez, buscando serenarse.

- ¿Bien?

- Sí, pero es algo... raro... - Miró hacia abajo por primera vez, viendo cómo el miembro de Sirius desaparecía entre sus piernas. Sintió que se mareaba un poco. - Prueba a moverte un poco más...

Sirius repitió la acción, adentrándose en él con un poco mas de fuerza y algo más rápido. Aún no iba tan deprisa como le gustaría, pero no era un ritmo desagradable. Continuaron así unos minutos, hasta que Sirius reparó en el rostro de su compañero.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te está gustando?

- No es eso... No sé, no me acostumbro. No es que me duela, pero tampoco... me siento tan bien como siempre.

Aquello le sentó como un cubo de agua fría al pelinegro. ¿No le gustaba? Dios, ¿tan mal lo estaba haciendo que ni siquiera era capaz de darle un mínimo de placer? Creyó que era penoso.

- ¿Voy algo más rápido? Tal vez te guste más.

- Vale... - De todas maneras le sonrió. - No te preocupes.

"Descuida", pensó irónicamente. A decir verdad, se sentía algo desanimado, pero no iba a rendirse tan pronto. Estaba follando con Remus Lupin, SU Remus. No pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad por nada del mundo.

Aumentó considerablemente la velocidad con la que lo penetraba, separándole las piernas y jadeando.

- ¡Ah! Ah... - Remus había cerrado fuertemente los ojos, y sus dedos se crispaban en la arena. - Sirius...

El pelinegro consideró seriamente la posibilidad de salir de él totalmente. ¿Tanto le estaba doliendo? Iba a parar enseguida, aquello no tenía sentido. Debían disfrutar los dos, lo tenían que disfrutar ambos.

- Voy a salir -le avisó.

Comenzó a retirarse con cuidado, sujetándole por las caderas. Unas piernas lo abrazaron por la cintura, impidiéndole recular.

- ¿Remus...?

- No salgas. Joder, sigue moviéndote así... - La expresión de Remus podía considerarse una obra maestra de la belleza, al menos así era para Sirius. Con los ojos entrecerrados, mirándole fijamente pero tranquilo... El pecho ascendente y descendente, jadeos que se escapaban de los humedecidos labios... Depositó un pequeño beso en su mejilla y le sonrió con seguridad.

Volvió a introducirse en él, continuando su embestida. Se sentía prácticamente en una nube de placer, aquello no tenía parangón. Era tan cálido... Y no sólo físicamente, sino que también le invadía un calorcillo interior muy agradable, por el mero hecho de estar tan unido a Remus. Sus cuerpos se fundían en uno solo, en esos momentos era incapaz de determinar con exactitud dónde empezaba uno o acababa el otro. Dudaba de haber sentido nada parecido en toda su vida; era sencillamente genial.

Por su parte Remus abría cada vez más sus piernas, teniéndolas ahora separadas del todo. Sirius le quemaba por dentro, sentía toda su polla en su interior, y lo cierto era que esa sensación le encantaba. Sentirse tan lleno, tan colmado... Era sencillamente indescriptible, casi mágico.

- Sirius... Me encanta... Joder, me encanta... - Le agarró del culo, instándole a empujar con más fuerza, marcándole un ritmo de embestida que el pelinegro no tardó en acatar. - Me encanta que estés dentro...

- Ah... -respondió entre gemidos. - Y a mí estarlo, pequeño...

En contadísimas ocasiones Remus Lupin se equivocaba. Mientras tenía a Sirius entre sus piernas, acariciándole sin descanso y penetrándolo, reconoció que había errado en una de sus afirmaciones recientes. Logró reunir algo de cordura, que en esos momentos le escaseaba debido al inmenso placer que sentía para recordar el primer día que Sirius había pasado con él, el día de su llegada. Esa noche, mientras se la comía, había jurado que no podrían estar más unidos, que todo Sirius formaba parte de él. Ahora veía que se equivocaba totalmente. Era ahora, en ese instante, cuando verdaderamente se habían transformado en uno solo. Se habían compenetrado con los cinco sentidos físicos, pero lo que estaba teniendo lugar iba mucho más allá de lo físico, era algo superior. Sintió cómo sus almas se entremezclaban, al igual que sus alientos. Con los ojos semicerrados pudo ver el rostro de Sirius contrayéndose con cada embestida que le otorgaba, cómo resollaba, la expresión de placer y felicidad absoluta de su cara...

Ahora lo comprendía. Amaba a Sirius con todas sus fuerzas, y nada ni nadie podría cambiar eso.

- Sirius... - En algún momento dado el mayor había conseguido levantarle las piernas y apoyarlas en sus hombros, de manera que el contacto resultaba muchísimo más profundo e intenso. - Te amo... Ah... Joder... - Una mano permanecía firmemente agarrada a una de sus caderas, marcándole ligeramente el ritmo. La otra la tenía agarrándose el flequillo en un vago intento por controlar todas las nuevas sensaciones que estallaban en su cuerpo, que le provocaban gemir descontroladamente y morderse el labio.

- Y yo. Te... amo... Remus... - Ahora las estocadas eran algo más pausadas entre sí, pero bastante más profundas.

El pecho de Remus subía y bajaba sin control. Sintió un calorcillo en el bajovientre, uno que ya conocía muy bien. Una sonrisa se instaló en su boca, añadiéndole un matiz desenfadado a su rostro.

- Me voy... Ah... Enseguida...

Sirius se apresuró a agarrarle la polla, pajeándolo con velocidad. La cara de Remus era sencillamente perfecta. En ella se veía reflejado un placer inmenso, y le encantaba saberse el dueño de esa expresión. Era todo tan jodidamente ideal... Necesitaba ver a Remus correrse, observar los matices que adquiriría su rostro, cómo se crisparían sus dedos, cómo acudiría a sus ojos ese mágico brillo que le indicaría que había llegado a su culmen...

Notaba que a él también le restaba poco para venirse dentro suya. Aceleró, propinándole embestidas certeras y raudas por igual. Aquello fue demasiado para Remus, quien echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sabiendo lo que venía.

Al estar tumbado y de cara al cielo nocturno pudo presenciarlo con total nitidez. Una gran masa de fuego estallaba en el cénit, llenándolo todo de una etérea luz rosada.

"Fuegos artificiales..."

El ruido no tardó en acudir a sus tímpanos, sobresaltando ligeramente a Sirius, quien al estar de espaldas no había podido verlo.

- Dios, no te pares ahora... - Demandante, Remus le pedía que continuase. Más fuegos sucedieron a ese, sin duda provenían de las fiestas del pueblo. Al estar en uno de los brazos de la bahía daba la ilusión óptica de que las grandes flores de fuego se encontraban justo encima de ellos, explotando sólo para ellos.

Con una última estocada Remus supo que había llegado al más intenso de sus orgasmos, coincidiendo con la explosión de un proyectil dorado que ocupó prácticamente todo su rango de visión. Sin embargo no escuchó sonido alguno. Su mente se hallaba totalmente obnubilada por el placer, apenas lograba pensar con claridad. Sintió cómo arqueaba la espalda, cómo se tensaban todos los músculos de su cuerpo... Sin darse cuenta se mordió el labio, pugnando por no perder el sentido. Sirius se mantenía férreo en su posición, sabiendo que había tocado el punto más sensible de la anatomía de su castaño. Él también lo había alcanzado, y la oleada de placer recorria su espina dorsal de arriba abajo, obligándole a gemir muy alto, cerrando los ojos.

Remus se mantuvo tenso hasta que por encima de la cabeza de Sirius vio que el fuego artificial dorado comenzaba a desaparecer, con lo que también su orgasmo se fue disolviendo para dejar lugar a una paz infinita en su alma. Supo que se había corrido porque el semen aún goteaba de la punta de su hinchada polla, y con un suspiro dejó caer su cabeza en la arena. Sirius le miró, admirando su expresión de relajación plena y salió de él con cuidado. Un reguero de semen chorreaba desde el enrojecido ano de Remus, y también por su polla. Con cuidado, se tumbó a su lado, boca arriba.

No dijeron nada en un buen rato. Se limitaban a dejar que sus respiraciones se acompasaran, regresando a la habitual calma. Era el momento propicio para dejarse llevar por las nuevas sensaciones que habían experimentado, de ordenar cada toque, cada caricia, en el más íntimo rincón de sus cerebros.

Al tiempo un resollante Sirius ladeó la cabeza, viendo a su pequeño con los ojos cerrados y respirando fuerte por la boca.

- No sé a ti, pero a mí me ha encantado.

- A mí también. Mucho -añadió mirándole a los ojos. Sin decir nada se abrazaron, desnudos y aún con el sudor pegado a la piel.

- Te amo... Dios, te amo demasiado... - Sirius lo abrazaba con firmeza, necesitaba sentir su calor en el pecho.

- Sirius... No quiero separarme nunca de ti. Nunca.

- Ni yo. - Le revolvió el pelo. - En Hogwarts te vas a enterar. No te voy a dejar ni un momento. Te foll... haré el amor cada día en mi cama, que lo sepas.

- Eso espero.

Sin añadir nada más permanecieron así, abrazándose en la noche, teniendo cada uno la certeza de que el otro lo amaba a más no poder, dado que en efecto, así era.

Unos minutos más tarde se levantaron y se vistieron entre miraditas de complicidad y besos apresurados pero intensos. Emprendieron el camino de vuelta a casa de Remus cogidos de las manos, siendo únicamente custodiados por la luz de la luna.

_Epílogo: Quince de agosto._

Los tres Lupin y el único Black se bajaron del coche familiar con algo de prisa. Ayudaron al señor Lupin a bajar la maleta de Sirius del maletero y se encaminaron hacia la estación de tren.

- Bueno, pues aquí estoy otra vez -dijo el pelinegro sentándose en un banco. El tren que lo llevaría a Londres partiría dentro de poco tiempo.

- Sí... Parece mentira que te vayas ya... -añadió un melancólico Remus.

- Nos ha encantado tenerte con nosotros estos días, Sirius -dijo el señor Lupin. - Y nos encantaría volver a tenerte el próximo verano, por supuesto.

- Lo tendré muy en cuenta. De verdad, muchas gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí.

- No tienes de qué, cariño -terció la señora Lupin.

Sirius les dio la mano a los señores Lupin muy cordialmente, agradeciéndoles de nuevo su estancia con ellos. Luego se dirigió a Remus y se apartaron un poco de sus padres en dirección al tren, charlando mientras se aproximaban a él.

- ¿Te vas a saber cuida tú solito si no estoy yo para vigilarte? -inquirió el castaño, bromista.

- Descuida, procuraré llegar vivo a septiembre. - Miró hacia atrás, asegurándose de que los señores Lupin estaban distraídos con otra cosa. - Te echaré mucho de menos.

- Y yo. - Bajó un poco la mirada. - Ha sido genial que estuvieras aquí...

- Eh - Lo tomó de la barbilla, haciéndole mirarle a los ojos. - Dentro de muy poco estaremos juntos de nuevo. Ya verás, será la polla. Todos animagos, estaremos apoyándote. Yo el primero, al menos.

- No lo pongo en duda. - Le besó fugazmente en los labios, teniendo cuidado de que nadie los hubiera visto.

Se quedaron sin decir nada en un buen rato, quedándose simplemente apoyados en la pared del andén, aguardando pacientes. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, pegados prácticamente. Las yemas de sus dedos se rozaban de vez en cuando, recordándose que aún continuaban juntos pese a tener que separarse en apenas unos minutos. Remus se giró hacia él, mirándole con sosiego. Repasó el perfil de Sirius; cómo su flequillo se posaba delicadamente sobre su frente, su naricilla respingona, los suaves labios que iba a añorar besar...

El ojigris le devolvió la mirada, una plateada y penetrante. Remus se estremeció un poco y cerró los ojos. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior acudían vívidos a su mente, y una sonrisilla tontorrona afloró en sus labios.

- Estás pensando en lo de ayer, ¿a que sí?

- Sí -admitió con algo de rubor.

- Yo también. - Ambos rieron. - Joder, tengo unas ganas de que ya sea septiembre...

- Y yo. Quién me iba a decir el año pasado que iba a estar ahora mismo así contigo... No lo hubiera creído.

- Opino lo mismo. Pero no me arrepiento de nada. Es más -le miró a los ojos – creo que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mis quince años de vida.

Esas simples palabras le escalofriaron desde la espina dorsal hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies. Le encantaba cuando Sirius le decía cosas como aquellas, le hacían sentirse tan querido y protegido... Era genial. Todo con Sirius lo era. Indudablemente, amaba a ese perro, concluyó en su psique.

- Te quiero -le susurró, y Sirius sonrió complacido.

Aguardaron unos instantes más, hasta que un eco lejano les devolvió a la realidad.

- Parece que ya se oye tu tren... -soltó Remus.

El tren hacía ahora su aparición por uno de los lados de la estación, frenando con un chirrido y un chasquido.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia él. Sirius se montó en las escaleritas, subiendo su maleta. Se volvió y miró a Remus desde arriba. En ese momento recordó algo, y se llevó la mano al bolsillo. De él extrajo un pequeño paquetito, y se lo tiró para que lo atrapara.

- ¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Remus cuando lo tuvo en sus manos.

- Oh, nada. Un juguetito de James y mío. ¿Me lo cuidarás hasta que nos veamos en Hogwarts?

- Claro. - Le miró subido a la escalerilla, con el pelo al viento. Creyó que estaba muy guapo así. - Hasta la vista.

- Te quiero. - Dedicándole una última mirada, Sirius desapareció en el interior del vagón. Pocos instantes más tarde éste se ponía en marcha, desapareciendo en segundos.

Remus regresó al coche con sus padres, sentándose en el asiento de atrás. Mientras sus padres charlaban él miraba por la ventana, distraído con el paisaje. Al tiempo recordó el paquetito que Sirius le había dado y lo abrió discretamente. ¿De qué se trataría?

Al descubrirlo una sonrisa afloró a sus labios. Puto Sirius... Siempre sabía cómo sorprenderlo, cómo hacer que le amase incluso cuando no se encontraba ahí.

Moviendo los labios pero sin decir nada le dijo hola al reflejo de Sirius, que lo miraba a través del pequeño espejito, sentado en el vagón del tren que lo devolvía de vuelta a su hogar.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Y así termina Doce Meses. Muchas, muchas gracias a los que lo han leído, y a los que dejaron reviews. Me han animado mucho con esta historia, la cual me alegro de haber terminado ya, después de dos años XDDD<p>

Pronto volverán a tener noticias mías. Tengo muchas ideas para fics, de parejas variadas pero predominando Sirius/Remus, por supuesto ^0^. Y todos estos fics tendrán la dosis justa y combinada de moe, fluff, humor, sexo y un cierto argumento central VwV. ¡Nos veremos por aquí! : 3

~Mikkan.


End file.
